New Lives C
by Emma Iveli
Summary: Anime MultiCross. It's been two weeks since the defeat of the Black Sun and the Sailor Senshi find themselves face to face with a new enemy. Things get even more complicated with the appearance of a mysterious little girl with strange powers. Please R
1. Back in Action yet Again!

A/N: Here's the next chapter in the New Lives Saga... originally I was going to wait until after confirmation that Brook would join the Straw Hats... but I realized... other than a few jokes he would be pushed into the background... so I decided in the end not to have him... but in his place will be another character (who will have a bigger role than what I had planned for Brook)... Anyways much like with Opal and the three Jewels back in New Lives R, Doll and Sea will be reoccurring characters... with Doll having a farley big role (due her love for Eido)... while Sea will appear every now and then. Also in the future characters from Galactic Guardians will appear... either chapter 4 or 5... don't worry I have AshK's permission... then again he's a very good friend as you can judge by New Lives: Galactic Guardians... and the fact that the New Lives Asteroid Senshi appear in Galactic Guardians... Anyways if you haven't read anything New Lives... there's a quickie explanation... But I recommend reading New Lives and New Lives R if you need to know what's going on... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own: Sailor Moon, Pokemon, Ranma 1/2, One Piece, Zatch Bell or Naruto... I'd say what I do... but I'm a little busy right now.

Random person: Why arn't you updating The Biju Biju Fruit! I must know what happens with Naruto and Neji!

Me: Soon... soon! I'll get to it soon!

New Lives C

By Emma Iveli

Long Ago, there was a peaceful kingdom called Crystal Tokyo. It was a peaceful kingdom protected by the Sailor Senshi, a group of female warriors… however it eventually it fell… the queen of the kingdom sent the Sailor Senshi and her daughter to be reborn in different worlds, sadly in her depression she sent them to be reborn as male, of course after being reborn they had to be called to face a threat… so now they're a group of interdimensional cross-dressing super heroes… and yes… most of them are embarrassed... they are:

Kiyo Takamine (Takamine Kiyo): Of the World of the Mamodo Battle… Mamodo bookkeeper, Genius, easily annoyed and Sailor Mercury… the Senshi of ice and water

Monkey D. Luffy (Luffy D. Monkey): Of the World of Pirates… Pirate captain, rubber man, wanted man and Sailor Mars… the Senshi of fire

Ranma Satome (Satome Ranma): Of the World of Chaos… martial artist, aqua-transsexual, chaos magnetic and Sailor Jupiter… the Senshi of wood and lighting

Uzumaki Kazama Naruto (Naruto Uzumaki Kazama): Of the World of Ninjas… ninja, demon host (doesn't say that to his face), prankster and Sailor Venus… the Senshi of love.

Gary Oak (Oak Gary): Of the World of Pokemon… Pokemon Researcher, genius, slightly arrogant and Sailor Saturn… the Senshi of destruction

Hatake Kakashi (Kakashi Hatake): World of the Ninja… Ninja, slight pervert, someone who's chronically late and Sailor Uranus… the Senshi of the sky.

Portgas D. Ace (Ace D. Portgas): Of the World of Pirates… infamous pirate, fire powered, narcolepsy suffer and Sailor Neptune… the Senshi of the Sea

Uchiha Sasuke (Sasuke Uchiha): Of the World of Ninja… Disgraced ninja, court ordered butler and Sailor Pallas… the Senshi of Ice

Roronoa Zoro (Zoro Roronoa): Of the world of pirates… Pirate, swordsman, lazy ass and Sailor Juno… the Senshi of lighting

Eido (last name unknown): Of the world of the Mamodo battle… Book keeper, skater, free loader and Sailor Vesta… the Senshi of fire.

Ryoga Hibiki (Hibiki Ryoga): Of the World of Chaos… Martial artist turns in a pig, eternally lost boy and Sailor Ceres… the Senshi of Flowers.

And last but not least Ash Ketchum (Ketchum Ash): Of the world of Pokemon… Pokemon Trainer, hero, chosen one and Neo Sailor Moon, the Leader of the Sailor Senshi.

There is also Setsuna Meioh (Meioh Setsuna), the lone survivor of Crystal Tokyo and the only one who's not a cross dresser.

There's also the Guardian Cats (or hamster according to Ranma): Luna, Artemis, Dianna, Hermes and Aeries.

They have faced many foes, the Neo Dark Kingdom, the ones that brought down Crystal Tokyo… after their defeat they faced the Black Sun… just two weeks ago they defeated them had since gone into retirement (except for one incident… involving some friend of theirs)… but things couldn't have been going better… but how long will it last?

Chapter 1: Back in Action yet Again!

In the World of the Pokemon, Ash, Gary, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu and Dianna were eating breakfast…

"So… how far are we?" asked Ash.

"Still a long ways…" said Brock.

"Oh isn't it today Sasuke's hearing?" asked Ash just remembering something.

"Why what's going on?" asked Dawn.

"Well the council has been discussing the events of the Black Sun… and with Orochimaru… due to certain reasons, Sasuke might become ninja again today" said Gary.

"That's good for him." Said Dawn.

"Yeah." Said Brock.

Meanwhile in the World of Ninja… Sasuke, Opal, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata waited out side for the word to come.

"I can't believe their doing it…" said Opal.

"I know." Said Sakura.

"I might be free from being your butler…" sighed Sasuke.

"No that's why I can't believe it…" said Opal, "I thought Daddy like you being a butler…"

There was a silence in the room…

"I don't want to talk about it… but he's not happy with me." Said Sasuke.

There was an another awkward silence.

"Um… okay…" said Naruto wit ha sweat drop.

Shizune opened the door, "You can come in now…"

They entered the room where the hearing was taking place.

"Uchiha Sasuke…" said Tsunade, "Due to your betrayal of this village you are serving the sentence of butler to the Kazama Clan…"

"But due to certain circumstances it has come to the question whether or not you should be reinstated as a ninja…" said Arashi.

Sasuke only nodded...

"The council has decided to reinstate you in the condition that you are unable to obtain the rank of Chunin…" said Tsunade.

""The reasons why were that we saw that your information that you have on the Sound Village could prove useful, that it's best that we don't have the last Uchiha loyal to the Village squandering his gifts as a butler… and most importantly…" said Arashi who then took a breath.

All of the council and his fellow Hokage looked at Arashi.

"You haven't painted my fence!" yelled Arashi, "I asked you two weeks ago to paint my fence and he hasn't…"

"What fence… there is no fence!" said Sasuke.

"Paint my fence!" yelled Arashi.

"Make me!" yelled Sasuke.

The two glared at each other and Arashi was going to pound Sasuke but Tsunade managed to stop her fellow Hokage… by knocking him out with a single punch to the head.

"Had Arashi not been immature you would have gotten in trouble for that…" said a member of the council named Danzo.

"Combined with the fact that Arashi clearly started it." said Hiashi who was clearly trying not to laugh.

"Sasuke… you are once again a Ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves…" said Tsunade.

Sasuke only nodded…

"All right! Way to get Sasuke!" said Naruto.

"All right!" said Sakura.

"I'm going to miss my butler…" sighed Opal who looked at Sasuke and gave a small smile, "Maybe I should go easier on him…" she thought.

Sasuke received a new headband...

Not to long later Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Opal were leaving.

"What am I going to do now that Sasuke isn't my torture victim?" asked Opal.

This of course made Sasuke sweat drop.

"Well do you know any good gossip?" asked Sakura.

"Well there's a rumor going around Nerima…" said Opal, "And it's a good one…"

"What sort of rumor?" asked Sakura.

"Well the word is from what Aquamarine told me is that Ryoga… has a girlfriend…" said Opal.

"who'd date him… he turns into a pig…" said Sakura.

"Apparently, this girl loves piggy…" said Opal.

Naruto and Sasuke sweatdroped at the conversation.

Meanwhile in the world of Chaos, at the three Jewels snack Shack.

"Where's business?" asked Sea.

"It's a slow day…" said Aquamarine reading Make-Out Paradise, "Just wait…"

That's when two people entered the restaurant… it was Ryoga and a girl with black hair with some colored streaks in her hair.

"Hey Ryoga!" said Ruby who was on a laptop.

"So the rumors are true… you do have a girl friend…" said Amber, "So it's true she knows about the cruse?"

"Yes I do." Said the girl.

"This is Akari…" said Ryoga, "This is Amber, Aquamarine, Ruby and Sea…"

"It's good to meet you all." Said Akari.

"Yo!" said amber.

"Are you here because you're running out funds?" asked Amber.

Ryoga sweatdroped…

"Ryoga's on our "Eat Free" list…" said Aquamarine, "We sort of owe him our lives…"

"Especially mine…" said Sea, "Ryoga's a good friend who kept me from making a horrible mistake."

"Really?" asked Akari.

Both Akari and Ryoga sat down…

"Wait isn't today your day off?" asked Ryoga to Sea.

"It is… but I need to make more tips so I picked up extra shifts…" said Sea, "Doll's making a fortune in tips… and I barely get any!"

"Oh you're probably exaggerating…" said Ryoga.

"We've been working here for two weeks… two weeks… and Doll managed to make enough money to buy a really, really, really expensive gift for someone…" said Sea.

"Doll decided to replace the sword Zoro broke in their fight." explained Aquamarine, "It's a really good one too…"

"Really?" asked both.

"Wait?" asked Akari, "Who's Zoro?"

"A friend…" said Ryoga.

At that moment in the World of Pirates on the Thousand Sunny, Zoro was just waking up from a nap… when he saw a bright smiling face.

"Good morning sleepy head!" said the person who was Doll.

Zoro screamed and jumped in surprise, "What the hell are you going here!" he yelled.

"I came to give you a gift… geez…" said Doll.

She tossed him the gift that was a sword with a blue scabbard, he began to examine it… which was of great work.

"That was worth two weeks wroth of tips…" said Doll with a shrug.

"How much do you get paid in tips?" asked Zoro raising an eyebrow.

"A ton…" said Doll, "A few hundred thousand yen a day…"

"Oh Doll!" said a voice.

She slowly turned around and saw Sanji, she kicked him in the face.

"Look! Just because I'm in love with Eido… don't mean I go with any guy…" said Doll, "Even if he is a perverted idiot… got it…"

"Got it…" said Sanji as Doll lifted her foot from his face.

"Besides… what about your girlfriend…" said Doll.

"She's been body for the last week studying her ancestry with the other Neo Pokemon Guardians…" said Sanji, "With what happened a couple weeks ago that's understandable..."

"Oh… I see…" said Doll, "Well I have to go…"

"What your going to tell Eido your real feelings?" asked Zoro.

Doll gave Zoro a death glare before snapping her fingers and disappearing.

Meanwhile in the World of the Mamodo Battle, Koko decided to vacuum… but found that Eido was asleep on the couch…

"Wake up…" said Koko shaking him lightly.

Eido didn't move…

"I said wake up!" yelled Koko screaming in his ear.

This woke up Eido.

Eido screamed in pained and fear…

"What's going on?" asked Kiyo coming down the stairs.

"Not cool!" said Eido, "Yo u have to work on that!"

"Sorry…" said Koko.

"You have to work on that…" said Eido, "Really…"

"I know…" sighed Koko.

Ever since Zofis' book was burned she has been going though weird bursts of anger… which everyone has chalked up to the effects of her brainwashing…

"Yelled in Eido's ear again?" asked Kiyo.

"Yeah…" sighed Koko.

"That's okay…" said Kiyo.

"Your not her torture victim…" said Eido glaring at Kiyo.

Kiyo sweatdroped and walked away.

"So…" said Koko, "I was wondering… why does Kiyo still let you live here?"

"I have no idea… maybe because of Hyde… but other than that… no idea…" said Eido.

Eido sighed, "I really hope it just isn't Hyde…" he thought.

At that very moment in the world of Chaos a ball of light shined in the sky… the ball touched the ground and disappeared… when it did a girl about the age of two or three stood there… she has light pink hair put into two heart shaped buns and with ringlets coming from the buns… she looked around and began walk round like nothing happened.

At that very moment in a mysterious location, a group of 5 people, two women and three men… were bowing to a beautiful woman with long black hair… wearing a navy blue dress and had a dark colored crown on her head.

"Have you discovered the Platinum Light's location?" asked the queen.

"I have…" said one of the woman with green hair, "She has been found in the World of Chaos."

"Find her and bring her to me…" said the mysterious Queen.

"Yes… my queen…" said the woman disappearing.

Back in the world Chaos, Ryoga and Akari were walking down the street when they heard a yell of "Back off you pervert!"

They turned around and saw a very angry Ranma-Chan and Akane walking towards them.

"Honestly doesn't that pervert quit!" yelled Ranma-Chan.

Akane noticed the happy couple… "Oh hey Ryoga… Akari!" said Akane.

"Oh hi Akane…" said Ryoga nervously.

"Honestly…" said Ranma-Chan.

"So you tow are n a date?" asked Akane.

"Yes… we went to that the 3 Jewels Snack Shack." said Akari.

"What… is pig boy out of money…" said Ranma-Chan.

Akane hoot her in the head.

"Ranma… be nice…" said Akane.

"Got any ht water on you?" asked Ranma.

"Sure…" said Ryoga taking out a thermos and gave it to Ranma-Chan who changed back with the water.

"Thanks…" said Ranma.

"So did you like it…" said Akane.

"It as good." Said Akari.

The little girl walked over to a nearby street… and saw the 4 just talking… while it was more the girls talking… the guys glaring at each other slightly. The little girl simply giggle then walked away… she had no idea where she was going.

"So isn't it the platinum light…" said a voice.

The little girl tuned around and saw the woman… she began to get scared.

"come little one your coming with me!" said the woman.

The little girl began to run away…

"This is going to be fun." Said the woman with an evil smirk.

Back with the Ranma, yoga, Akane and Akari.

"Really… so Ranma has that too?" asked Akari.

"Yeah." Said Akane.

"Why do they get to eat free?" asked Akari.

Akane sweatdroped, "I think you going have Ryoga that…"

That's when everyone heard a scream.

"What was that?" asked Ryoga.

"I have no idea…" said Ranma.

The 4 ran towards where the scream came from and saw the little girl running away from the woman.

"What the…" said Ranma.

"What kind of person would chase a little girl like that?" asked Akari.

The little girl saw the 4 and ran towards them… and ran to Akane…

"Give that child!" yelled the woman.

"Why should we?" asked Akane.

"That's none of your business!" yelled the woman, Hand over the child… wait a second…"

She look at Ranma and Ryoga then chuckled… "So I had no idea that I'd run into you two… though I should have known that chances are good…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ranma.

The woman laughed, "My name is Lilie of the Dark Wave… of course you have no idea what I'm talking about… do you? Ranma Satome… Ryoga Hibiki… better known as Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Ceres… am I right?" said the woman named Lilie.

Both of them froze…

"What… are you kidding?" asked Ryoga.

"You mean…" said Ranma.

"There's already a new Senshi enemy!" they both yelled.

"Senshi enemy?" asked Akari.

Akane sweatdroped, "Yeah…" said Akane, "It's a long story…"

"It's barely been anytime since the Black Sun was defeated…" said Ryoga.

"it's a shame really…" said Lilie she lifted her arm to reveal a strange bracelet with a large gem, "Go my Mangai!"

The light came from her bracelet and a creepy looking monster that resembled a mutated dog appeared from that light.

"I'll call the others…" sighed Ranma taking out his communicator.

Meanwhile in the World of Pirates, Zoro was training with his new sword.

"Wow… Zoro where did you get that new sword?" asked Luffy walking up to him.

"Doll gave it me." said Zoro.

"That's cool!" said Luffy.

That's when both of their communicators rang.

"That's strange…" said Zoro.

"Ace's too…" said Luffy pointing to his sleeping brother.

"I just hope it isn't something involving Mina's enemy again…" said Zoro.

"What's going on?" asked Ace waking and noticed his communicator was ringing.

In the world of the Mamodo Battle, Kiyo was doing his homework, when Zatch came into the room… looking slightly dirty.

"Naomi?" asked Kiyo.

"Yeah…" sighed Zatch.

That's when Kiyo's communicator began to ring… a second later Eido burst though the door.

"Hey I yours ringing too?" asked Eido.

"Yeah…" said Kiyo.

Meanwhile in the World of Ninja, at the Kazama Mansion in the Game Room, the group that went to hearing were watching a DVD of one of the Princess Gale movies… when both Naruto and Sasuke's communicators began to ring.

"Oh man!" said Naruto pausing the movie.

"This better not be about Mina…" said Sasuke.

At the same time at the KIA stone, Kakashi and Setsuna stood there silently. That's when the communicators began to ring.

"What's going on…" said Kakashi.

"I don't know." Said Setsuna.

Meanwhile in the World of Pokemon, both Ash and Gary's communicators began to ring.

"What the…" said Ash.

"I think this might be sign if both of ours are ringing…." Said Gary.

Ash was the one that answered his, to find that Luffy, Naruto, Kiyo, Setsuna and Ranma were the ones that were on.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ash.

"Seeing that you're the one that answered last…" said Naruto, "It has nothing to with Mina…"

Ranma sighed… "There's a new enemy and she's right in front me…"

"What?" said everyone else.

"You serious?" asked Ash.

"I am…" sighed Ranma, "We need everyone to come as fast you can!"

"Ryoga's there isn't he?" asked Setsuna.

"Yeah…" said Ranma.

"That was lucky…" said Luffy.

Just get here as fast as you can!" yelled Ranma who hung up.

Ash sweatdroped… "I guess… the Senshi are back in action…" said Ash crying anime tears as he hung up his communicator.

Back in the World of Chaos…

"Okay!" said Ranma with a sigh.

"We don't have a choice do we?" asked Ryoga.

"Not at all…" said Ranma.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Ceres Asteroid Power!"

"Make-up!"

Both of them once again transformed into their Senshi forms… causing Akari to sweat drop.

"I'm sorry to have hidden this from you…" said Sailor Ceres.

"That's okay Ryoga…" said Akari.

"Don't worry… you'll get used to it…" said Akane with a sweat drop.

"Okay…" said Sailor Jupiter, "Let's do this!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

The two attack hit the monster but it didn't even fazed by it.

"Oh man!" said Sailor Ceres.

"Dead Scream…"

"World Shaking!"

The two orbs hit the monster who was knocked into a nearby wall… as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto jumped in front of the two World of Chaos Senshi.

"Wow…" said Sailor Jupiter, "Your right on time…"

"Yeah… I was at least expecting you to be last…" said Sailor Ceres.

Sailor Uranus could only sweat drop.

That's when the monster got up… as if not being hit by the attacks…

"What the!" said Sailor Jupiter, "It's not even fazed!"

The monster turned it's attention to the 4 Sailor Senshi.

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Juno Lightingbolt Blast!"

Three more attacks hit the monster… the 4 Senshi that were already there and turned around and saw all three Pirate Senshi.

""Wow! Kakashi beat us." said Sailor Mars surprised.

Sailor Uranus merely sweatdroped even more.

The monster got up once again, unfazed by the attacks…

"What the!" yelled Sailor Juno.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

Two more attacks hit the monster… and Sailor Mercury, Sailor Vesta, Zatch and Hyde appeared.

"Wow… Kakashi is here before us…" said sailor Vesta.

Sailor Uranus began to hang her head in shame.

"If you weren't late all the time…" said Sailor Pluto.

The monster once again got up…

"What is it with this monster?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

the attacks hit the monsters… and the tow Ninja Senshi jump form nowhere.

"He Sasuke!" said Sailor Mars, "How did your hearing go?"

"Now's not the time…" said Sailor Pallas.

Once again the monster got up unfazed…

"Why does that thing keep getting up?" asked Akane.

The little girl began to hug Akane's leg… this also caught Sailor Pluto's eye.

"That little girl…" thought Sailor Pluto, "Chibi-Chibi? No… it looks like her… but it's not…"

The monster was once again about to launch itself at the Sailor Senshi…

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Moon Tiara Action!"

Two more attacks hit the monster, and Neo Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturn and Pikachu showed up.

"Looks like we're all here…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

The monster again got up like nothing happened…

"What the!" yelled Sailor Venus, "All those attacks and nothing!"

Lilie began to laugh, "Yes… now our monster Mangai are much stronger than the Neo Dark Kingdom's Youma or the Black Sun's Jouji… our Mangai are on a whole other level…" said Lilie.

The little girl ran away from Akane.

"What…" said Akane.

"Why is she running away?" asked Akari.

Neo Sailor Moon looked at the monster, "Are you sure that your not just bragging?"

"I'll let you have one more shot before I send my Mangai at you…" said Lilie.

Neo Sailor Moon prepared her wand.

"All right!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moon Starlight Blast!"

The attack hit the monster and still wasn't fazed.

Lilie just laughed, "It's a shame really…" said Lilie, "Now tear them apart…"

All the Senshi prepare to fight the monster hand to hand… but that's when something strange happened… a strange light hit the monster…

"Where did that come from?" asked Sailor Neptune.

The monster screamed in pain then turned to dust.

"Damn… the Platinum Light is missing…" muttered Lilie, "I'll be back one day soon… but you better prepare yourself for a fight…"

Lilie vanished… causing most of the Senshi to sigh.

"Why did this have to happened?" asked Sailor Ceres.

"It not that bad…" said Sailor Vesta.

"You don't know how bad it is…" said Sailor Ceres who began to detransform.

"Ryoga can you please explain what's going on?" asked Akari.

There was a silence among the Sailor Senshi…

"I guess the rumors are true about you getting a girlfriend…" said Sailor Venus.

At that very moment with the little girl she began to.

"Oh hello there… are you lost?" asked a voice.

The little girl turned around and saw someone who she knew she could trust, she wiped away her tears and hugged the person.

Not too long later, Ryoga sighed, while Akari just giggled... They had introduced the other Senshi to Akari… and of course scudded a meeting for the next day.

"Well that wasn't as awkward as I thought it was…" said Ranma with a smirk.

"Don't worry, Ryoga I'm fine with it…" said Akari.

"It just means one more person who know the Senshi secret…" said Akane with a shrug.

"I know… but it's still embarrassing.." said Ryoga, "And I wear pink…"

"Good point…" said Ranma.

"You wear pink too…" said Ryoga.

"Well at least it's not my main color… and my hair doesn't turn pink…" said Ranma.

"Want to say that to my face?" asked Ryoga.

"We should get home… Kasumi's planning to start dinner soon…" said Akane.

"But…" said Ranma.

Akane took out her mallet and whacked Ranma on the head and began to drag him away… and with that the tow groups separated.

After Ranma recovered…

"Hey Akane… what happened to that little girl?" asked Ranma.

"She ran away during the fight…" said Akane, "I don't know where she went…"

"I hope we find her… I have the feeling that this new enemy wants her for some reason…" said Ranma.

They got to the house, after taking off their shoes they got to the living room for a big surprise… the little girl was coloring… causing Ranma and Akane to blink… the little girl simply waved at them happily.

"Why is she here?" asked Ranma.

"Oh hello, Ranma, Akane…" said Kasumi walking into the room.

"Where did she come from…" said Akane.

"I found her on the streets, I took her to local Police Box who told and asked if there were any missing children in the area… the officer said no… and would inform me if there any reports, so she going to stay with us until we find her family." Said Kasumi.

Both Ranma and Akane sweatdroped… knowing full well that girl was in danger… and that was good luck that Kasumi was the one that found her… because not even they could foresee the danger that girl was in.

Next Time: That little girl is shrouded in mystery... who is she? Why does the Dark Wave want her? What is her connection to the Sailor Senshi... Well that what the Sailor Senshi want to find out... even if it means following Kasumi around and face the dangers of Furinkan...


	2. The Mystery of the Girl

Chapter 2: The Mystery of the Girl

It was in the Dojo… however as usual Kakashi was late… So everyone else just did things. Such as sleeping, talking and playing paper football.

"You look weird with that head band." Said Luffy.

"I figured you'd say that…" said Sasuke.

"All right for the goal…" said Eido who was playing with Naruto as the goal.

Eido hit the paper football… which went into the goal.

"It's good!" said Naruto.

That's when Kakashi came into the room.

"Yo!" said Kakashi.

"Your late!" shouted everyone else.

"Sorry… there was a bank robbery and I had to help the hostages." Said Kakashi.

"Liar!" yelled everyone else.

Kakashi sat down…

"So…" said Kakashi.

"You saw the little girl right?" asked Ranma.

Kakashi nodded… the little girl as playing in the yard happily while Kasumi did chores.

"So… who is she?" asked Kakashi.

"At first I thought she was Chibi-Chibi… but she's not…" said Setsuna.

"Chibi-Chibi?" asked Ash.

"Yes… back in what is called the Final Fight before Crystal Tokyo, a little girl appeared who could say very little and posed as Usagi's little sister… it was shrouded in mystery who she was… however as it turns out she was the human form of a Star Seed of Sailor Galaxia." Said Luna.

All the male Senshi had question marks surrounding them…

"We should explain it for another time…" said Setsuna, "Chibi-Chibi looks like exactly like that… however her hair is a lighter color, Chibi-Chibi's was red… hers it pink."

"So she's a mystery girl…" said Luffy.

Sasuke whacked Luffy on the head…

"But is leaving her in Kasumi's care… is that really a good idea… the monster dangerous thing about is her effect on Doctor Tofu." Said Gary.

"Please don't mention that…" said Ash shivering.

Devotees will remember that Ash was injured during a fight with Amber and went to see Dr. Tofu… but then Kasumi came into the room… and Ash was in worse shape then before.

"Don't worry about it…" said Ranma, "I think Kasumi's safe…"

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"For some reason… nothing bad happens to her…" said Ryoga, "It's very strange."

"Like when all the girls were kidnapped on a deserted island… the person that kidnapped Kasumi, he just wanted a decent home cooked meal." Said Ranma.

This made everyone sweat drop.

"The enemy wants her for some reason…" said Sasuke, "We have to figure out why…"

Kasumi came into the Dojo…

"Oh hello Ranma…" said Kasumi, "I'm going to take Kousagi shopping with me."

"Kousagi…" asked Ranma.

"She's been very quiet but she finally told me her name" said Kasumi, "But I'm going shopping and I was wondering if you wanted any in particular?"

"No… nothing…" said Ranma.

"Okay…" said Kasumi.

Kasumi left the room…

"So…" said Gary, "What's the plan…"

"I have an idea!" said Ash.

Sometime later, Kasumi and the girl who was named Kousagi were walking though a market.

"Aunty Kasumi! Over here!" said Kousagi pointing to a place selling good vegetables.

"Thank you Kousagi." Said Kasumi.

Nearby a group of 7 were in the shadows… they consisted of Ash, Ranma, Kakashi, Zoro, Eido, Hyde and Pikachu.

"So we follow for a while to see if the new enemy attacks… right?" asked Ranma.

"That's right…" said Ash.

"We should keep a good enough distance so that she doesn't notice us…" said Kakashi.

The other nodded.

With Kasumi and Kousagi… Kasumi had just brought the vegetables… and they headed to their next destination.

"We're going to check out if the police has found your family yet… okay…" said Kasumi.

"No!" cried Kousagi.

"Why?" asked Kasumi.

"Because… because… mommy and daddy died a long time ago… I don't have a family!" cried Kousagi.

"Is that true?" asked Kasumi kneeling down to her.

Kousagi began to cry even more and nodded.

Kasumi looked at the young girl and gave a motherly smile… "How would you like if I became your new mother?" asked Kasumi.

Kousagi gave a big smile and hugged Kasumi, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" said Kousagi.

Kasumi gave a small smile…

Back with the 5 Sailor Senshi and Mamodo…

"So is it true that Sasuke is being forced to do D Ranked Missions?" asked Eido making conversation.

"Yeah…" said Kakashi, "Due the sound invasion man power was severally weakened, so there are a lot D Ranked Missions… Arashi and Tsunade decided to give most of them to Sasuke…"

"He did deserve it…" said Ash with Pikachu nodding in agreement

"Prepare to die foul sorcerer!" yelled a voice.

The group turned around and saw Kuno headed towards Ranma.

"Oh man!" yelled Ranma, "Why now…"

The two began to fight…

"Should we… I don't know… not fight random people…" said Zoro.

"Ranma Satome is no random opponent!" said Kuno looking at Zoro and saw his swords, "So you are a swords man…"

"Yeah what of it?" asked Zoro.

"I am Tastemaker Kuno other wise known as the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" said Kuno, "And I wish to challenge you to a duel… after all I find it silly… that one would wield three swords and would like to see how you use the three of them."

Zoro's eye began to twitch… "I'm Zoro Roronoa… and I accept your challenge." Said Zoro.

"Fine then… you will know the fury of the Blue Thunder!" said Kuno.

"How fast do you think Zoro is going to beat him?" asked Hyde.

"I have no idea…" responded Ash.

Meanwhile at the mysterious headquarters of the Dark Wave.

"I am sorry my queen for failing you!" said Lilie.

"My queen…" said a young man with navy blue hair, "I would like to prove myself…"

"Very well.." said the queen, "You will go… Hund"

"I will…" said the man named Hund who disappeared.

Back with the 5 Sailor Senshi and Mamodo… they were walking away from an unconscious Kuno.

"You are aware now that he knows your name… he might start going after you? Right?" asked Ranma.

"So what…" said Zoro with a shrug.

They followed the two for a while… until they got the Doctor Tofu's clinic…

"Oh man…" said Ash, "There's no way I'm going in there…"

"Why what happened?" asked Eido.

"I don't want to talk about it!" yelled Ash.

"I do go to Dr. Tofu's when ever I need something… but even I'm smart enough not to go in while Kasumi's in there." Said Ranma.

"Oh come on is it really that bad?" asked Eido.

That's when a lot of old people came out of the clinic running for their lives, causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Okay… that answers my question…" said Eido.

"I have an idea how we can keep an eye on her with out them knowing…" said Kakashi, "One of us should go into the clinic as the patient…"

"Who would be crazy enough to go as a patient…" said Eido.

"Thanks for volunteering Eido…" said Zoro looming over Eido.

"What I didn't volunteer…" said Eido.

Ash, Kakashi, Ranma, Hyde and Pikachu filched at the scene of Zoro beating up Eido badly.

"When is he going get over his grudge?" asked Ash.

"I have no idea…" said Kakashi.

Not too long later Zoro and Kakashi with Hyde's help took him into the clinic, they went into the room where Dr. Tofu was walking with Kasumi and Kousagi.

"Excuse me…" said Kakashi, "Our friend needs some help."

"Oh my…" said Kasumi.

"I'll have him patched up in a jiffy…" said Dr. Tofu… talking to his skeleton Betty.

"That's a skeleton…" said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Oh I'm sorry… you're the patient right?" said Dr. Tofu.

"No I am!" yelled Eido.

"Right… let's see what's the matter…" said Dr. Tofu.

Kousagi laughed "He's a funny man!" said Kousagi.

"He is…" said Kasumi laughing then she turned to Kakashi, Zoro and Hyde who began to sit down.

"Hello Zoro…" said Kasumi.

"Hey…" said Zoro indifferently.

The two had met a few times due to the weekly sparring sessions but never really talked to each other…

"Mama Kasumi…" said Kousagi, "I'm going to play outside."

"Okay… just don't go out too far…" said Kasumi.

Kousagi went outside…

"So she called you Mama…" said Kakashi.

"I don't think we met." Said Kasumi.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake… I'm a friend of Ranma's…" said Kakashi.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Kasumi, "Well yes… Kousagi… told me that her family died a long time ago… and she's all alone… so I'm planning on adopting her."

"Really?" asked Kakashi.

Kasumi only nodded…

"That's not supposed to bend that way!" yelled Eido.

"Shake it off Eido!" said Hyde.

Outside the clinic Ranma, Ash and Pikachu were waiting out side.

"So should we call the others…" said Ash.

That when they saw Kousagi leave the clinic.

"I guess we should follow her…" said Ranma.

Ash nodded… and they began to follow the young girl… from a certain distance.

Kousagi saw a flower growing by the side of the road and decided to pick it.

"Well isn't it the Platinum Light…" said a voice.

Kousagi turned around and saw Hund behind her…

"She's getting attacked!" said Ranma.

"I'll call the others…" said Ash.

Back at the Dojo, Akane entered the Dojo to find the rest talking or in Ace's case playing paper football.

"So no one called yet?" asked Akane.

"Nope…" said Naruto.

"We not even sure something will happen today…" said Kiyo.

That's when Setsuna's communicator began to ring, which caused everyone to gather around her.

It was Ash with Kakashi as the clinic's representative

"Kousagi is being attacked!" said Ash.

"Okay we're be right there…" said Setsuna.

"Should I wait for Eido be patched up?" asked Kakashi.

"I guess so…" said Ash with a sweat drop.

"What happened?" asked Gary taking the communicator.

"I'll explain later…" said Kakashi.

At the clinic Kakashi hung up… and Kakashi nodded to Zoro… Kasumi wasn't really paying attention to the conversation so she didn't hear that Kousagi was being attacked…

"All right everything's good…" said Dr Tofu.

Hyde, Zoro and Kakashi looked to see what happened to Eido… Kakashi's eye was visibly wide while both Zoro and Hyde were trying not laugh.

Back what Ash, Ranma and Pikachu.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Make-Up!"

Both transformed into their Senshi forms then ran to where Hund was about to attack Kousagi.

"Stop right there!" said a voice.

Hund turned around and saw Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter with Pikachu.

"So you two are here…" said Hund, "Where's the other Sailor Senshi."

"They're on the way." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"That's right!" said a voice behind them.

They turned around and saw the Senshi that were waiting at the Dojo.

"That was fast!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"We sort of cheated and used the time keys…" said Sailor Venus.

"That makes sense…" said Sailor Jupiter with a sweat drop.

Hund began to laugh, "I think with you battle with Lilie should have showed you that our Mangai are more powerful than your past enemies… After all… none of your attacks could destroy it or even faze it." Said Hund, he raised his wrist and showing an identical bracelet to what Lilie had.

"Go my Mangai!" said Hund.

An extremely ugly lizard like monster…

"Maybe we use all of our most attacks at once!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Wait what about Kakashi, Eido and Zoro?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Don't worry we're here!" said a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Sailor Juno, Sailor Uranus, Hyde and a Sailor Vesta… who has been in better shape… her heard was looking up a 90 degree angle and her right arm was bent into an awkward position.

"What happened to you?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"I got treated by Dr. Tofu while Kasumi was in the room…" said Sailor Vesta.

"All right time for our most powerful attacks!" said Neo sailor Moon.

"Right!" said everyone else.

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Garnet Orb Blaster…"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Juno Lighting Demon Slash!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Ceres flower Blast!"

"Moon Star Light Blast!"

Sailor Venus and Sailor Juno's Attacks hit first due to the direct contact needed on the Sensei's part, the two jumped away as the rest of the attacks hit the monster with an explosion.

Kousagi took her chance to escape… form the fighting.

"I'll get her later…" said Hund with a smirk.

"Did you get him?" asked Zatch.

That's when the dust cleared… and the monster stood there unscathed… causing everyone to stared in shock.

"How is that possible…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "With stand all those attacks."

"Now…" said Hund with a smirk.

The monster shot out a rather large bema form it's mouth… that hit all of the Sailor Senshi… knocking them the ground (and fixing Sailor Vesta's neck and arm in the process)… the Senshi could barley get up…

"Well looks like this will be the Senshi's final fight…" said Hund.

That's when a strange light hit the monster destroying it… just like what happened before.

"What the…" said Hund, "You were lucky this time… but I'll be back!"

Hund disappeared, all the Senshi mange dot get up… and looked around.

"What… what just happened…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"I don't know…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

Back at the clinic Kasumi was saying good-bye to Dr. Tofu.

"I should go look for Kousagi then…" said Kasumi.

"Kasumi Mama!" said yelled Kousagi hugging Kasumi.

"There you are…" said Kasumi, "Let's go home…"

Kousagi nodded…

Not too long later Ranma was walking home by himself.

"I can't believe we lost…" thought Ranma.

(Flashback)

Everyone had detransformed and it was very silent…

"Let's just meet up again in a few days…" said Ash who broke the silence, "I think Kousagi is safe right now… so we don't' have to meet up again for a while…"

Everyone nodded in agreement… it was best to get some rest after what happened before meeting up for a Senshi meeting.

(End of Flashback)

"What are we going to do…" thought Ranma as he got back to the dojo.

Ranma got took off his shows and got the living room, to find everyone who lived there.

"It's about time you should up…" said Nabiki, "Kasumi wants to tell us something important…"

Ranma sat down… and Kasumi cleared her throat.

"I have come to important decision…" said Kasumi, "Kousagi told me she lost her family sometime ago…"

"Is that true?" asked Ranma.

"Yes…" said Kousagi nodding.

"Now I thought since she doesn't have a family… that I would legally adopt her." Said Kasumi.

"What?" said both Satome and Tendo families surprised.

"Do you know how much it is to raise kid?" asked Nabiki.

"Can't be more experience then housing a free loading panda and Oompa Loompa…" said Ranma.

"Hey!" yelled Happosai while Genma (who was a panda at the moment) held up a sign that said the exact same thing.

"Not to mention you…" said Nabiki.

Ranma merely glared at Nabiki.

"I'm going to be a grandfather…" cried Soun happily.

"Ranma… Luna…" whispered Akane.

"Yeah…" said Ranma.

"What?" whispered Luna.

"Are you sure it's a wise keeping her here? I mean your new enemy is after her." Said Akane.

"I don't know…" said Ranma, "I really don't know."

Kousagi merely giggled at the prospect of her new family…

Next Time: The Dark Wave reveals more of it's plan... and plan to take over the 5 worlds with a plan extremely ingenuous... starting with the World of Pirates... but with the Sailor Senshi outmatched, can they fight the Dark Wave... but then something good happens that no one would ever expect... what is it? Find out next time!

A/N: To clear things up... Kousagi is not Chibi-Chibi nor Kousagi from that short story (look it up on WikiMoon) I will reveal who she is soon... but she is modeled after Chibi-Chibi in looks but with lighter hair... and named after Kousagi...


	3. Wave of Darkness, Light of Hope

A/N: This chapter they get new transformations...

Also there's a scene where there are characters speaking English... word spoken (Like this) means it's in English...

Chapter 3: Wave of Darkness, Light of Hope

It was quiet on the Thousand Sunny… well sort of… if one didn't pay attention to the stifled giggles of Usopp, Chopper and Luffy.

"He's waking up…" whispered Usopp.

All three of them ran away from the person they pranked when who was sleeping… Zoro… who had a make-over… with make up they got from Doll... why she gave them make-up… well it was for that particular reason… Zoro woke up and Sanji who watched it all while smoking a cigarette laughed.

"What's do funny?" asked Zoro.

"You look pretty…" said Sanji.

Zoro unsheathed his sword and looked at his reflection.

"I'm going to kill them!" he yelled.

Zoro unsheathed another sword and went hunting for the three that did that to him… that's when there was a splash and Sanji looked over to what caused it… it was Ranma-Chan floating in the water.

"Hey Sanji… little help?" asked Ranma-Chan.

Not too long later, Ranma-Chan was on deck trying to dry off.

"So what brings you here today?' asked Sanji.

"I'm going to being here for a few days… I won't say why… but in involves massive debt…" said Ranma-Chan.

This of course made Sanji sweat drop.

"Hey Ranma…" said Ace walking up to them.

"Hey!" said Ranma.

That's when Luffy, Usopp and Chopper ran past them with Zoro chasing them.

"That was odd." Said Ranma with a shrug.

"Shouldn't you be watching Kousagi?" asked Ace.

"Don't' worry… I'm sure Ryoga's watching her…" said Ranma.

That very moment in the world of Chaos, Ryoga was lost on a nice looking street that was fortunately residential… he decided to ask for direction from one of the houses, he walked over to a yellow one and rang the doorbell, a rather fat man with brown hair wearing glasses, a white shirt and green pants opened the door.

"Can you please tell me where the Tendo Dojo is?" asked Ryoga.

(I can no understandy you!) said the man in English.

Ryoga realized that he wasn't in Japan anymore and was in a place that spoke English… thanks to his travels he spoke English farley well…

(Can you please tell me how to get back to Japan?) asked Ryoga in English.

The man blinked, (I can no understandy you!) said the man.

Ryoga stared at the man (But I'm speaking English…) said Ryoga.

(I can no understandy you!) said the man.

(Hey!) said a voice inside the house, which Ryoga saw a talking white dog sitting on the couch and looked to be reading a book, (If you need directions... I advise you to go look for someone else, he's an idiot.)

(Thanks.) said Ryoga walking away very quickly.

Back on the Thousand Sunny…

"You know… unless he's hopelessly lost again…" said Ranma-Chan.

At that very moment in the Dark Wave HQ…

"So…" said the queen, "For now I would like to know how our progress is spreading out energy thought out the worlds?"

"Unfortunately none of us had a chance to do that yet…" said Hund.

"But I came up with a plan said one of the men with unruly blonde hair.

"Is that so, Illuminazione…" said the queen.

"I have the perfect location set…and it will destroy one of the Sailor Senshi if all goes according to plan…" the man named Illuminazione with an evil smile.

"Very well…" said the queen.

Back at the Thousand Sunny… Ranma-Chan looked at very beaten Luffy, Usopp and Chopper.

"You shouldn't have done that you know…" said Ranma-Chan.

"I know…" said Luffy, "But Zoro's been really quiet lately… since the last fight with our enemy…"

"Makes sense…" said Ranma with a smirk figuring out it was Luffy's own way of cheering him up…

"You know… no one's told us what happened during that fight…" said Usopp.

"We lost…" said Ranma-Chan.

"Really?" asked Usopp shocked.

"Then how come?" said chopper.

"Something saved us…" said Luffy.

"None of us knows who it was but whatever it was… it's hopefully on our side…" said Ranma-Chan.

There was a short silence…

"I'm going to go talk to Sanji about food!" said Luffy causing everyone else to sweat drop.

Meanwhile on a nearby island, Illuminazione stood on top of a building while he looked though special binoculars…

"I see it should be in about an hour…" he said.

He jumped down and showed his bracelet to the ground… a strange basket ball sized black ball planted itself into the ground.

"By the time they get here… all of them will be lost to the Dark Wave…" said Illumine with an evil smirk, as the strange ball began to pulse with strange waves coming out of…

About an hour later the crew (plus Ranma) landed on the island, Ranma went with Luffy, Usopp and Chopper, while Franky, Sanji, Robin and Ace went to the market and Nami went to see how long the Log Pose set and also shopping… with her man slave Zoro.

At that moment at the Tendo Dojo…

Nabiki was looking over the adoption papers, for Kasumi.

"You know I though filing the papers would be more expensive…" said Nabiki.

"So you didn't need to call Ranma's debt?" asked Akane walking into the room.

"I didn't…" said Nabiki, "Oh well…"

"You don't know what you did…" thought Akane with a sweat drop.

Akane looked outside and saw that Kousagi was looking up to the sky… the emotion on her face was one that was a combination of fear and sadness.

"Is anything wrong?" asked Akane.

"No I'm fine Aunty Akane!" said Kousagi.

Akane looked sadly at Kousagi…

"I hope nothing's wrong…" thought Akane.

That's when there was a bang… and Ryoga looking extremely tired came into the room.

"Ryoga!" said everyone else.

"Sorry I couldn't get here earlier…" said Ryoga, "Ranma asked to make sure everything was alright while he was gone!"

"Thanks Ryoga!" said Akane, "So Ranma did come though after all…"

Kousagi still looked up at the sky, "Something is going to happen… and it doesn't ingle going after me…" she thought.

Back in the world of Pirates…

"So Nabiki called you debt to pay for Kasumi's adoption papers?" asked Usopp.

"It's for a good cause… yes… but I don't have that kind of money…" said Ranma.

That's when there was a strange black wave of energy headed towards them.

"What's that?" asked Luffy as he, Ranma and Chopper stopped.

"Why did you stop?" asked Usopp.

That's when the strange passed over them… when it did Usopp collapsed for some reason.

"Oh no! Oh no!" yelled Chopper, "Doctor!"

"You are the doctor…" said Ranma and Luffy.

"Wait you guys saw that thing that passed by us… right?" asked Ranma.

Both Luffy and Chopper nodded…

"But I don't think Usopp saw it…" said Ranma.

In the market place, Franky had finished his shopping (needed his cola) and was about the leave Sanji and the two helping him... that's when the same wave headed towards them…

"What's that?" asked Ace.

"I don't know…" said Robin.

Those tow were the only that that could see the wave Sanji, Franky and everyone in the market passed out, Ace and Robin looked at each other knowing something bad was happening.

Elsewhere Nami discovered that they would be on the island for 2 whole weeks, but also found that the shopping there was great.

"Did you have to buy so much?" asked Zoro.

"Shut up… and keep walking!" said Nami.

Zoro grumbled under his breath… it wasn't for innocent ears…

That's when the wave appeared… "What is that?" asked Zoro.

"What's what?" asked Nami.

That when the wave hit them… then Nami fell unconscious…

On a nearby rooftop… Illuminazione looked at them though his binoculars… he looked at each of the three groups…

"I knew the Sailor Senshi were immune… but it appears that Devil Fruit Eaters are immune as well…" aid Illuminazione, "It might give us some problems in the future… but not much… either way… at least half the crew is under the effects…"

Illuminazione raised his fingers and began to move them… "Awaken… you are needed for the Dark Wave…"

Back in the alley...

"There's something strange going on…" said Ranma.

That's when Usopp suddenly woke up…

"Usopp your okay!" said Luffy happily…" said Luffy.

However something was strange… Usopp had a blank look in his eyes as he got up.

"Usopp?" asked Luffy.

He took out Kabuto (a sling shot he invented… not be confused by the Pokemon or Orochimaru's right hand man) and then one of his ammo and shot it at Luffy… Luffy dodged and saw he had used one of his red stars, ammo created from the deadliest substance known to man… Akane's cooking.

"Oh man! We should run!" said Ranma.

Usopp prepared another ammo… and the three ran away.

"What's going on!" cried Chopper.

Back with Zoro… he was carrying an unconscious Nami…

"Where did Chopper go…" he said.

That's when Nami began to wake up…

"Good your awake…" said Zoro.

He placed Nami down on the ground gently knowing that he just dropped her there would be a fine. That's when Nami looked at Zoro with a blank look in them.

"Nami?" said Zoro.

Nami took out the Clim-a-tact and assembled… Zoro knew right away that something was wrong and ran off trying to figure out what to do.

Back in the market place Ace and Robin looked over all the people.

"What's going on?" asked Ace.

"I don't know…" said Robin.

That's when both Sanji and Franky got up… both of them noticed the blank looks in their eyes as they got up.

"Okay, something's definitely wrong!" said Ace as Sanji aimed a kick towards him, while Franky aimed his left arm at Robin which Robin mange to dodge.

"We have to find everyone else…" said Ace.

"But what their in the same condition?" asked Robin.

"Then we have to take that chance…" said Ace.

The tow ran to look for the others.

With Illuminazione, he was looking at the groups…

"Good thing they're all headed in the same direction…" he said with a smirk.

And he was right… they did managed to meet up…

"Good you guys are okay!" said Luffy, seeing that what ever was happing to Usopp wasn't happening to Zoro, Robin or Ace.

"Now's not the time!" yelled Zoro and Ranma.

Luffy saw that Nami, Sanji and Franky were in the same condition and came up with an idea.

"Everyone grab on…" said Luffy.

They did, and Luffy launched himself and everyone else a long way, they all landed in a pile.

"Oh great idea Luffy…" said Ranma sarcastically.

"It was the only thing I could think off…" said Luffy dusting himself off.

"There's something strange going on…" said Robin, "Everyone on the island seems to have passed out… yet the 6 of us are unaffected..."

"And whoever is casing it is controlling Nami, Sanji, Usopp and Franky." Said Ace.

"It's obvious who the choice is… I am…" said a voice.

Everyone looked up to see Illuminazione …

"Who are you?" asked Luffy.

"I'm Illuminazione, of the Dark Wave… your new enemy… you didn't think getting the girl was our only goal was it…" said Illuminazione.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Luffy.

"Simple… it's our goal... to take over the 5 accessible worlds… using our darkness waves, we take over someone's body… only those immune can see it, which was just discovered that not only the Sailor Senshi are immune but also Devil Fruit Eaters…" said Illuminazione with an evil smile.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Luffy.

"This is war kid… it's not about playing fair…" said Illuminazione he raised his bracelet, and showed a light came from it… afro the light was a strange monster, "Any second now your old friends will be here... they and my little Mangai will take of you…"

That's when brainwashed Straw Hats showed up.

"Oh man this is bad!" cried Chopper.

"Chopper, Robin… you think you can fighting them?" asked Luffy.

Robin nodded, while Chopper meekly said "Okay."

""I'll call everyone else…" said Zoro.

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos… Kousagi was playing in the garden while Akane and Ryoga talked.

"So you some how got lost in the US then you realized that sign the time key to get back would be a good idea?" asked Akane.

"Yeah…" laughed Ryoga.

That's when Ryoga's communicator rang… which he answered…

"Are you kidding?" asked Ryoga, "Okay I'll be there as soon as I can… Sunburst Island… okay…"

Ryoga hung up immediately.

"What's going on?" asked Akane.

"The new enemy is not just after Kousagi… they just attack the current Island the Straw Hats are on…" whispered Ryoga.

"That's not good…" said Akane with wide eyes.

"I'm going to leave my communicator here…" said Ryoga, "If something happens to Kousagi.. Call someone…"

"Okay!" said Akane.

Ryoga got up and looked for a place to use the time key.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kousagi.

"No, nothing's wrong!" said Akane.

Kousagi looked down… she knew something was wrong.

Back in the World of Pirates, Zoro hang up his communicator and the 4 nodded…

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Juno Asteroid Power!"

"Make-up!"

All 4 of them transformed…

They looked at the monster.

"Do you think we can handle it?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"I think we can this time!" said Sailor Mars.

The monster aimed an attack at them, but all the Sailor Senshi dodged…

Illuminazione laughed form his perch, which was on a nearby building.

"Once we eliminate the Sailor Senshi then we can get the Platinum Light…" he said.

Sailor Mars managed to dodge yet another attack from the monster.

"Hey we're here!" yelled a voice.

They saw that all the other Sailor Senshi arrived.

"That was fast…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Well right now… now it's best the faster we come!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Mercury, "After what happened last time…"

There was a short silence which was broken by the monster laughing… it then shot a strange energy from it's body at aimed itself at all the Sailor Senshi once again knocking them to the ground.

"Damn it…" muttered Sailor Venus.

"Why does this keep happening?" said Sailor Saturn getting up.

Illuminazione merely laughed form his perch.

"I doubt the Platinum Light can help them now…" said Illuminazione.

Back in the world of Chaos… Kousagi played in the yard when Kasumi walked over to Akane.

"Yuka's on the phone." Said Kasumi.

"Okay." Said Akane she turned to Kousagi, "will you e all right?"

"I'll be fine aunty Akane! You don't have to worry about me all the time!" said Kousagi.

"Okay…" said Akane.

Akane went inside, Kousagi look around to see if anyone was looking… she cupped her hands as if praying.

"Please, please… give them new powers… they need it to fight the Dark Wave… Please…" thought Kousagi as she began to glow pink.

Back in the world of Pirates all of the Sailor Senshi began to get up, though weakly, that's when a mysterious beam of light descended from the sky…

"What's that?" said Neo Sailor Moon.

The pink light created a wave that was similar to the Wave of Darkness, that spread though out the island.

With Robin and Chopper, Robin managed to restrain the 4 four but all of them struggled… expect for Sanji… maybe it was because even Brainwashed Sanji still refused to hurt a woman…

"What are we going to do?" asked Chopper.

That's' when the wave rushed passed them, and the brain washed Straw Hats once again fell unconscious... Robin withdrew her arms…

"What was that…" said Chopper.

"I don't know… but it was good." Said Robin with a smirk.

Back with the Sailor Senshi all of their transformation wands appeared before them… they were bathed in light and different sets of wands changed shape… all 12 of them instead of being a different shape showing what grouping of Sailor Senshi they were (Inners, Outers, Asteroid)… they were now their Senshi color, now they were sticks that were a lighter version of their Senshi color while on top was a golden star eclipsing a crescent moon that was their Senshi color which their Senshi sign eclipsing the crescent moon.

"Damn it… why do things have to be so girly?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Need I remind were girls in our past life?" said Sailor Uranus.

At the same time, Neo Sailor Moon's brooch turned to a different shape, it was now a star shape with a pink heart in the center, he wand also appeared it too changed shape, it was double sided, with two identical hearts on both the top and bottom with… they unconsciously grabbed the wands… and said a brand new transformation phrase.

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Uranus Cosmic Power!"

"Pluto Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Cosmic Power!"

"Vesta Cosmic Power!"

"Ceres Cosmic Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

After blinding light there was some differences in their costumes… other than Neo Sailor Moon's, the Inner and Outer Senshi's brooch's not matched the Asteroid's being star shaped, while the asteroid sleeves not matched Inner and Outer's while at the same time so did their back ribbons were much longer… the light disappeared from the sky.

"Do you think we're more powerful like this?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I don't know… but I'm going to be the one that tests this out…" said Sailor Mars.

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

The attack hit the monster... shortly after the attack hit the monster shook in pain.

"It worked!" cheered Sailor Mars.

"So we can attack it!" said Sailor Venus.

"Let's do it!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Juno Lighting Demon Slash!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

All 4 attack hit the monster and it was about to collapse…

"All right, it's my turn…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

She closed her eyes knew what her attack was… she began to twirl her new wand and a bright white light came from it.

"Moon Light Wave!"

The wave of light hit the monster, destroying… at the same time the ball that was fuelling the Wave of Darkness was destroyed.

"Damn it!" yelled Illuminazione, he disappeared.

The Sailor Senshi stared at where monster was destroyed.

"We did it!" cheered Neo Sailor Moon.

Everyone began to celebrate whether it was jumping up and down or just leaning against something and smirking… but that's when Sailor Mercury realized something…

"Wait! Where did we get that power…" she said.

That's when everyone realized…it was true they head no idea where the powers came from.

Back at in the World of Chaos, Kousagi stopped glowing and she looked up the sky happily.

"They did it!" she said.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Kasumi.

Nothing Kasumi Mama!" said Kousagi.

Not too long later on the Thousand Sunny…

"What you mean we were brainwashed!" yelled the 4 members that were indeed brainwashed.

"That's what happened…" said Luffy.

To catch up, after detransforming, they brought the unconscious Straw Hats back to the ship, where it was also going to be where the Senshi was holding their meeting about the very important battle they just had.

"You were just like zombies…" said Zoro.

"I can't believe our new enemy is like that…" said Ash.

"They keep telling us their nothing like our other two enemies… The Neo Dark Kingdom mostly stole energy… while it did brainwash Pokemon a couple times it wasn't anything that great…" said Gary.

"While Black Sun just stood with underhanded deeds… recruiting our greatest enemies and brainwashing Ash…" said Kiyo.

"But this…" said Luffy, "Using my friends against me…"

"Luffy was the obvious target here…" said Setsuna, "What more is that they will defiantly do it again… but with different targets…"

"Well I can't believe they did that to us!" yelled Nami.

""Oh come on it wasn't that bad… 10 minutes tops…" said Ace.

""That's still bad! We were brain washed!" yelled Nami.

"Your only mad that you lost the clothes you just bought…" grumbled Zoro.

"Well who's fault do you think that was!" yelled Nami.

Everyone sweatdroped and decided to ignore Nami while she was yelling at Zoro… except for Sanji who came to Nami's aid.

"So…" said Kakashi, "Who do you think is the person helping us…"

Everyone else shrugged…

"It was probably the same person who destroyed the monster the other two times…" said Sasuke.

"It's possible…" said Gary.

"I wonder…" thought Ash.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"Oh it's nothing…" said Ash.

With the true plan of the Dark Wave revealed, who knows what will happen, but the puzzle isn't completed with the mystery of Kousagi… and of course the identity of the one who has been helping them… only time will tell when they are revealed.

Next Time: After another Pikachu kidnap attempt, Ash's time key goes on the fritz... to such an extent that brings in an alternate version of Ash and Misty named Satoshi and Kasumi... things are more complicated than that when you add two future kids, more Sailor Senshi, Jusenkyo Curses a talking Pikachu and mixed worlds... what has Ash gotten himself into this time as New Lives C crosses over with Galactic Guardians!


	4. Alternate Dimensions

A/N: This begins one of many crossovers with Galactic Guardians... the Solaris Quartet will stick around for a couple more chapters. I don't own them, AshK does... anyways enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 4: Alternate Dimensions

It was a peaceful day with Ash's group, the sun was shining, the bird like Pokemon were signing… a giant metal hand just got Pikachu… all was right with the world… wait what?

"Listen is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear."

"On the wind"

"Past the stars"

"In your ear"

"Bringing chaos at a break neck pace"

"Dashing hope, bring far in it's place"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet"

"When everything's worse, our work is compete!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting do-gooders in their place…"

"…Team Rocket…"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime, mime!"

Everyone saw that Pikachu was in a metal hand, while Team Rocket looked like they had finally won…

"Team Rocket!" yelled the members of Ash's group.

Pikachu tried to shock it's way out of the hand…

"Too bad it's electricity proof…" said Jessie.

"Go! Staravia! Go free Pikachu!" said Ash.

Staravia came outside it's Pokeball… ready to save Pikachu… it flew over to where Pikachu was.

"Use Wing Attack!" said Ash.

Staravia used Wing Attack on the arm which let go of Pikachu, Pikachu jumped over to it's Trainer.

"All right! Pikachu!" said Ash catching Pikachu.

Ash looked at Pikachu, then smirked at Team Rocket.

"Uh-oh… it's going to happen again…" said James.

"Get in there Wobbuffet!" said Jessie kicking Wobbuffet to the front of the basket.

"Pikachu! Use Thunder Bolt!" said Ash.

Pikachu nodded and used thunderbolt on the Team Rocket.

Jessie pushed Wobbuffet to the front of the basket.

"Use Mirror Coat you blue blob!" yelled Jessie.

The attack went towards the balloon, however Wobbuffet used the attack right on time, sending the lighting right back towards them… which instead of hitting Pikachu hit Ash… with twice the force…

"Pikapi!" cried Pikachu.

"I'm… fine…" said Ash who was extremely dizzy.

"Pika… chu…" growled Pikachu.

"What did he say?" asked Jessie.

""Your going to pay big time"" translated Meowth.

That's when Pikachu used the seldom seen Thunder… on Team Rocket… blowing up the Balloon.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Of course everyone ignored that went over to Ash.

"Ash are you okay?" asked Dawn.

"I'm fine… but I think I broke something…" said Ash.

"Then you're not fine…" said Dawn.

"Not like that…" said Ash.

Ash took out his time key which was frizzing with Electricity…

"That doesn't look good…" said Gary.

That's when the time began to glow brightly… it then a portal appeared and out dumped what looked to be an older version of Ash, a younger version of Ash, an older version of Misty that had her hair down a younger version of Misty but had pink hair instead of orange and Pikachu.

"What happened?" asked the older version of Misty.

"I have no idea…" said the older version of Ash.

"Uh…" said the younger version of Ash pointing to Ash's group.

The odd mixture of past and future got up and stared at the group of trainers.

"Are you…" said Ash.

"Hold it!" yelled Gary, "Look, right now your time key is defiantly malfunctioning! And we need to talk to Setsuna… so I advise no one talk to each other until she gets here!"

Everyone else sweat dropped but nodded…

"That's strange… what's Shigure doing here…" whispered the older version of Misty.

"And what about knowing Setsuna…" whispered the younger version of Ash.

"And Dianna's here too…" whispered the younger version of Misty.

"This is really weird…" whispered the older version of Ash.

Meanwhile in the World of the Mamodo Battle… Setsuna was teaching History class to Kiyo's class, when her communicator rung.

"Excuse me for a minute…" said Setsuna.

Setsuna answered her communicator to see it was Gary.

"What is it?" asked Setsuna.

"Something happened with Ash's time key… and it look like versions of Ash and Misty came from the past and future…" said Gary over the communicator.

"How did it happened?" asked Setsuna shocked.

"Let's just Team Rocket's involved…" said Gary over the communicator.

"Okay, I understand…" said Setsuna knowing such a thing is an emergency… a big emergency…

She hung her communicator and turned towards the class.

"I'm sorry…" said Setsuna, "There's a personal emergency I have to go…"

"Is everything fine?" asked Kiyo.

"Don't worry… it's nothing like that…" said Setsuna.

Kiyo only nodded as Setsuna left the class.

10 Minutes later in the world of Pokemon… the two groups looked at each other… in silence… it was indeed awkward… that hen Setsuna landed hard onto the ground.

"Ow…" said Setsuna.

"Good you're here…" said Gary.

Setsuna dusted herself off and looked at the mixed matched versions of Ash and Misty… examined them closely…

"Interesting…" said Setsuna.

"What?" asked everyone else.

"I believe that they come from an alternate dimension…" said Setsuna.

"Alternate Dimension?" asked everyone else.

Setsuna nodded, "I can tell… one thing is your Silver Millennium energy is much different than Ash's…" said Setsuna.

"Ash?" asked the older, alternate version of Ash.

"You have Silver Millennium Energy, while Misty here is not a Sailor Senshi…" said Setsuna.

"Misty…" said the older alternate version of Misty.

"Then there are these two…" said Setsuna with a sad smile, "They remind me… of certain someone… their from the future of your dimension… right?"

"Wait, wait, wait! Back up what's going on?" asked the older version of Ash.

"I'll explain…" said Setsuna, "You see… there are many dimensions… some dimensions, such as this is so interconnected with others that they're pretty much the same dimension. While others are on their own…"

"Let's put in perspective... hypothetically a different dimension would be a world where The world Ninja and Pirates are one in the same…" said Setsuna.

"Pirates and Ninja…" thought the humans with sweat drops.

"While they obviously comes from a World where this one and the World Of Crystal Tokyo are not only one in the same… but also in a time before Crystal Tokyo…" said Setsuna.

"What?" said the native group.

"That's right." Said Ash's older alternate self.

They sat down to talk… and discovered in their home dimension, that Ash's name was Satoshi, and that Misty's name was Kasumi… and that two kids… well let's just say that in the other dimension Kasumi and Satoshi were destined to marry… and the two children were Sato (the younger version of Satoshi) and Umi (the younger version of Kasumi).

"Wait… are you saying that sense your destined to marry Kasumi… that I'm destined to marry Misty?" asked Ash.

"I don't know…" said Satoshi.

"Things are very different in the two dimensions…" said Setsuna, "So it might not be true for this dimension…"

"Does your dimension has a girl who dresses up like a boy and her first Pokemon is a talking Beldum that all but one person hates?" asked Gary.

"No…" said Kasumi with a sweat drop.

"Why did you ask about Sammy?" asked Ash.

"He still doesn't get it…" said Brock.

"That one little factor might change everything…" said Setsuna knowing how strong Sammy's feelings.

"I don't get…" said Ash.

"So… wait… you know about our dimension…" said Satoshi.

"Well…" said Setsuna giving a sad smile.

Meanwhile in the Dark Wave HQ.

"I can't believe we failed Illuminazione…" said the Queen.

"So the Platinum Light gave them new transformation items…" said a woman with light blue hair, "That was something that was truly unexpected especially since she wasn't even in the same world."

"Let me guess your going after Neo Moon, Ciel?" asked Lilie.

"But of course…" said the woman named Ciel with a smirk.

Back in the World of Pokemon, Satoshi, Kasumi, Umi and Sato looked shocked.

"You're kidding… Crystal Tokyo fell 50 year ago?" asked Satoshi.

"I'm afraid so…' said Setsuna.

"However Neo Queen Serenity sent the Sailor Senshi into different worlds to be reborn…" said Dianna, "… as male…"

"As male?" asked Kasumi.

"Yeah…" said Gary, "Both… me and Ash are Sailor Senshi… I'm Sailor Saturn… while Ash… he's Neo Sailor Moon…"

"So…" said Satoshi, "Is Jusenkyo involved?"

Both Ash and Gary… blink at the counterparts.

"What do you mean?" asked Ash.

Satoshi suddenly shifted into a blonde female version of himself that wore a purple skin tight dress…

"Like that…" said the female Satoshi, "In this form I'm known as Sayomi."

"Okay, that's really, really weird!" said Ash.

"Are you saying that you don't have to shift forms to transform?" asked Kasumi.

"Maybe it has something the differences in dimensions…" said a voice.

Everyone saw that Satoshi's Pikachu had a crescent moon… much like the guardian hamsters… err, cats…

"Pika!" said Ash's Pikachu in surprise.

Satoshi's Pikachu laughed, "Yes, I can talk… I'm called Orion in this form."

"That's cool!" said Ash.

"I don't think so…" said Dawn.

"Dawn has some bad experiences with talking Pokemon…" said Brock.

"I won't say what Beldum said… but I will say that I tried to throw it overboard when we stayed with the Straw Hats but… Sammy stopped me saying "Beldum knows too much…"" said Dawn, "To be fair Nami, Drew, Sanji and Franky all tried to toss him over board too."

This made everyone sweat drop at the story.

"I promise you… I'm not like Beldum…" said Orion with a sweat drop.

Sayomi shifted back to Satoshi.

"So…" said Satoshi, "Are you going to send us back?"

"Ash can I see your time key…" said Setsuna.

Ash handed Setsuna his time key, which looked burned up, "First I have to fix this… then I have to see the location of the Dimension… hopefully I'll have you home in a few days…"

"Oh man… that's bad because of the Dark Alliance!" said Satoshi.

"Don't worry… I'm sure everyone else can handle it…" said Kasumi.

"Since your Sailor Senshi… can we ask you a question?" asked Gary.

"Let me guess it involves fighting your enemy." Said Kasumi.

"Yeah, while you're here… can you help us fight the Dark Wave…" said Ash.

"Sure why not!" said Satoshi.

"Oh yeah… we should have a meeting right now… after all it's emergency…" said Gary.

Setsuna called the other Senshi all of them answered and the pirate Senshi, the Chaos Senshi, the bookkeeper Senshi and Naruto arrived right away…

"Okay this is really, really weird…" said Naruto pointing to the site.

"This is Satoshi and Kasumi… alternate version of Ash and Misty from another dimension." Said Setsuna.

"That so cool!" yelled Luffy.

"So that was the emergency right?" asked Kiyo.

"So are we going to talk about this?" asked Umi.

"We're still waiting for two more… one of them should be here any minute." Said Gary.

"Unless Tora escapes again…" said Naruto laughing.

That's when their communicators rang with the message system… Naruto checked out what it was... it was of course Sasuke.

"Hey… I'm going to be a little late… Tora broke free again…" said Sasuke's message.

The message ended wit several screeches and cursing on Sasuke's part… then it went dead.

"Why is that considered D Ranked again?" asked Ranma with a sweat drop.

"I really don't know…" said Naruto.

At the very moment somewhere in the forest… Ciel showed her bracelet, a light came from it, a basketball-sized ball planted itself into the ground… it began to pulse.

"This is going to be interesting" said Ciel with a smirk.

20 Minutes later with the Senshi, Brock and Dawn.

"So in your dimension... I'm a different Sailor Senshi and I can control my Jusenkyo Curse?" asked Ranma.

"Yes…" said Satoshi.

"So there's Jusenkyo… and Pokemon… yet no Mamodos, Pirates or Ninja?" asked Kiyo.

"I know what Pirates and Ninja are, but what are Mamodo?" asked Satoshi.

"We'll explain another time…" said Kiyo.

"Why did you mention Pirates and Ninja?" asked Sato.

"Because me, Zoro and Ace are pirates!" said Luffy.

"You mean to the two guys sleeping?" asked Umi pointing to the snoozing pirates.

"Yeah…" said Luffy.

"And me and the tow that are missing are ninjas… in fact Sasuke is on a dangerous mission right now." Said Naruto.

"He trying to find a cat!" said Ryoga.

"You haven't met Tora… so how do you know?" asked Naruto.

That's when Sasuke showed up covered in scratches…

"Was the little kitty, kitty too much for you?" asked Eido mockingly.

"You try to find Tora and then tell what you think…" said Sasuke glaring at Eido.

""So when should the last one get here?" asked Satoshi.

"Oh in about 2-4 hours…" said Naruto.

"2-4 Hours?" asked the other dimension Senshi.

40 Minutes later…

"Yo!" said Kakashi appearing form seemly out of nowhere.

"Wow… good timing…" said Luffy who was poking Zoro with a stick along with Sato and Naruto.

"So…" said Kakashi, "Does this meeting have anything to do with the fact that there's older versions of Ash and Misty?"

"Stop doing that Luffy!" yelled Zoro waking up .

"You see…" said Setsuna.

That's when all the Sailor Senshi… and Pokemon outside their Pokeball noticed something…

"What that?" asked Kasumi.

"The Darkness Wave…" said Luffy.

The wave washed over them… causing Dawn and Brock to pass out.

"Oh no…" said Kasumi.

"I wouldn't go near them if I were you…" said Ace.

"That's right…" said a voice.

They looked up in a tree to find Ciel in a tree laughing.

"Awaken… you are needed for the Dark Wave." Said Ciel lifting her fingers and began to move them.

Both Dawn and Brock go up… Dawn had her a blank look in her eyes… while Brock… if he didn't squint all the time it would have been easy to tell.

"Oh man!" said Ash.

"Don't worry I have an idea!" said Kakashi, "Sasuke!"

"Right!" said Sasuke.

The two ran off…

"Cowards…" muttered Ciel.

"How could do that?" asked Kasumi.

"Don't worry it's fine…" said Gary.

Before the tow brainwashed trainers could do anything… hands grabbed their ankles from underground and pulled them into the ground… when it was all over Dawn and Brock's heads were sticking out of the ground while Sasuke and Kakashi were dusting off their hands.

"Oh… that was interesting…" said Satoshi with a sweat drop.

"This way, they don't get hurt…" said Kakashi, "After all neither one of are fighters…"

"Unlike the Straw Hats…" said Sasuke.

"What the frick!" yelled Ciel, "That was luck… pure luck… even if you do have power ups, I don't think you can beat my lovely Mangai!"

She lifted her arm and a light came from her bracelet… out a came a strange bird monster… and it was ready to fight.

"Okay everyone! Transform!" said Ash.

The others nodded… as Satoshi and Sato shifted into their female forms.

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Uranus Cosmic Power!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power!"

"Pluto Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Cosmic Power!"

"Vesta Cosmic Power!"

"Ceres Cosmic Power!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Solaris Crisis!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Make Up!"

And wit that the Sailor Senshi transformed, all of them saw the Senshi forms of their dimensional counter parts: Sailor Solaris (Sayomi/Satoshi), Sailor Terra (Kasumi), Sailor Chibi Solaris (Yomi/Sato) and Sailor Chibi-Terra (Umi). (If you want to know what the outfits look like, please read Galactic Guardians… I'm doing this as an advertisement for Galactic Guardians).

"How dare you do that to the friends of my counterpart! In the name of the Solaris Colony, I will punish you!" said Sailor Solaris.

All the native Senshi blinked…

"Yeah… we don't do the speeches here…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Really?" asked Sailor Solaris.

"Yeah… none of us don't want to do it…" said Sailor Juno.

"I want to do it…" said Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus.

"Most of us don't want to do it…" corrected Sailor Saturn.

"So while we're here I don't have to do it?" asked Sailor Solaris.

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Thank you…" said Sailor Solaris crying tears of joy… she didn't like doing the speeches.

"Their contractile obligated to do the speeches…" said Orion.

"That makes sense…" said Dianna with a sweat drop.

"Why is there more Sailor Senshi…" said Ciel, "Doesn't matter anyways…"

""Would you 4 like to the first honors?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Sure…" said Sailor Solaris

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!""

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

"Chibi-Terra Sand Spiral Smash!"

All 4 attack hits and surprisingly dud damage to the Mangai… causing all of the Sailor Senshi to gape.

"What's wrong?" asked Sailor Terra.

"Nothing…" mutter Sailor Pallas.

"All right! It's our turn!" said Sailor Venus.

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Juno Lighting Demon Slash!"

The two attack that required contact hit the monster.

"How is he able to talk with the sword in the mouth?" thought all the 4 new Senshi.

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

All 5 attacks hit start on.

"All right it's my turn!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moon Light Wave!

The attack hit the monster and it was destroyed… at the same time the basket ball sized ball apart…

"All right we did it!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Double Frick!" yelled Ciel.

""Okay…" said Sailor Saturn, "who wants to dig Dawn and Brock out?"

This made everyone else sweat drop.

Sometime later after Dawn and Brock were dug out and all of the Senshi went back home.

"I'm still dirty…" complained Dawn.

"Sorry…" said Gary, "It was the best way…"

"So we're going to stick around until your time key is fixed?" asked Kasumi.

"Hopefully it won't take as long as it for Setsuna to fix the landing…" said Ash.

"Oh I just remembered!" said Satoshi taking out his communicator, "Solaris to Neo Moon… come in Neo Moon…"

Fortunately he mange dot get the signal…

"Satoshi-Niichan! Where have you been! We've been worried about you…" said Chibi-Usa over the communicator.

"Sorry… something unexpected happened… it was really unexpected…" said Satoshi, "But don't worry everyone's fine… really…"

"what happened?" asked Chibi-Usa over the communicator.

"Well…" said Satoshi.

Satoshi explained the basics… an alternate version of himself (also a Sailor Senshi) was electrocuted in a Team Rocket attack when his time key that was used to travel in-between different worlds broke and sent them to another dimension… but didn't mention about the fall of Crystal Tokyo and that his counterpart was also her counterpart as well.

"So you won't be back for a while?" asked Chibi-Usa.

"Don't worry, we're back as soon as we can…" said Satoshi.

"Okay… be careful… I've heard stories about another dimension that has various worlds… two of them are filled with pirates and ninja… so be careful you might be in that dimension…" said Chibi-Usa.

Satoshi hung up with a sweat drop.

"Weird… because I'm sure she was talking about our dimension…" said Gary.

"Yeah…" said Satoshi.

"Don't worry about it…" said Ash, "Setsuna will have you back as she can…"

"Unless she's busy with her job and boy friend…" said Gary.

This statement made the 4 sweat drop… but whatever was going to happen… they would know whatever craziness should be multiplied many times in this dimension… and hopefully they would get home soon…

Next Time: When Kiyo and many of his friends (that know the Senshi secret) go the botanical gardens, they discover the Dark Wave's next attack... and what causes the Darkness Wave. Meanwhile Ash's group runs into Mina's group at a Pokemon Center, when Sammy meets the Solaris Quartet, she thinks that Misty is destined for Ash, and gets upset... can Kasumi tell Sammy that things are very different between the two dimensions or will Sammy decimate an entire forest with her "training"... find out next time!


	5. Tree Fighting

A/N: This chapter gives spoilers to Neo Pokemon Guardians, the 5th member, Akane... she's a quiet 16 year old who trains (and has the elemental powers of) Poison Types, she has long blue hair put into a pony tail and dress up in the traditional ninja garb but red and her bottoms are a skirt... that's all I'll say for now other than an upcoming incident in Neo Pokemon Guardians makes her think there's a tie between Ash's group and Sailor Senshi... Sammy's also declared the official Liaison between the Sailor Senshi and Neo Pokemon Guardian during said incident... anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5: Tree Fighting

Ash's group were now joined by the his counterpart from a different dimension, that was not only older but too was a Sailor Senshi, engaged to Kasumi (Misty's counterpart) and had their future kids Umi and Yomi (which was apparently Sato's true form)… to say that was creepy was an understatement…

"So wait a lot of people know who the Senshi are?" asked Satoshi.

"Yeah there's our world's Akane, Shampoo, Cologne, Happosai and the Snack Shack…" said Gary.

"Not too mention Luffy's crew…" said Dawn.

"Also Hinata, Naruto's girl friend… Sakura, oh Naruto's father and sister, the Pervy Sage, also Tsunade, Iruka and the sand Siblings…" said Ash.

"A lot of Kiyo's close friend too…" said Brock.

"Also there's May, Max, Drew, Sammy, Peter, Beldum, Mom, Pro. Oak and Misty in this world…" said Ash.

"So wait… my counterpart knows?" asked Kasumi.

Ash nodded, "She watched Luffy ship during the final battle of the Neo Dark Kingdom with Shampoo and Gaara…" said Ash.

"Who's Gaara?" asked Sato.

"A ninja…" said Ash.

"She also helped out in the final battle with the Black Sun…" said Gary.

"Not too mention was one of the Targets during that incident…" sighed Ash.

"Don't remind me… all she did was fight with Sammy…" sighed Dawn.

"I don't remember that…" said Brock.

"Of course you wouldn't you fought with Sanji the entire time…" sighed Dawn.

"So who's Sammy?" asked Kasumi.

"She's a friend, she's very nice but for some reason she dresses up like a boy…" said Ash.

"She's also the trainer of the talking Beldum that we don't like…" said Dawn.

"Is Beldum really that bad?" asked Yomi.

"Well try talking to him for minute then check back later…" said Ash.

"Hey there's a Pokemon Center…" said Umi.

"That's great…" said Ash.

Meanwhile in the World of the Mamodo world battle, Kiyo was lying in the grass of the Biotical Gardens…

"It's so peaceful here…" said Kiyo.

"Look you disgusting tomboy!" yelled a voice.

"How dare you call me a disgusting tomboy! You spoiled princess!" yelled another voice.

Kiyo sighed looked up, "Will you please stop arguing!" he yelled.

Kiyo sighed, he and Zatch had decided to go to the Botanical Gardens, Zatch decided it would be fun to invite some friends, their tenants came (Eido, Hyde and Koko), they also invited, Tia, Megumi (who had the day free), Penny, Uri, Ponygon, Kafk and Doll (the last due to the fact Kiyo thought it would be a good idea to set Eido and Doll… partially because he really wanted Eido to get off the couch sometimes)... he looked towards Tia and Penny who were of course arguing over Zatch.

"I don't think yelling that will stop the fight." Said Doll, "After all their two girls fighting over a boy won't stop unless something really bad happened…"

'She has a point." Said Megumi.

"I think it's kind of cute their fighting over him." said Koko.

"I find it mildly disturbing…" said Doll.

"Why?" asked Megumi.

"Because their 6… I mean… I think that they should be fighting like that for at least another 10 years…" said Doll.

This made everyone who heard it sweat drop.

"Good point…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

Back in the World of Pokemon… they had just gotten checked in, and Ash and Satoshi were talking.

"I can yell Misty is Kasumi, Dawn is Hikari, Bock is Takeshi and Gary is Shigeru… so you said more people know…" said Satoshi.

"Well…" said Ash.

"All right! We made it!" yelled a voice.

Ash turned around and saw Mina's group entering the Center.

"Seriously, Mina…" said Megan, "Cut back on the sugar…"

"Why should I listen to you?" asked Mina glaring at her sarcastic friend.

"Hey look it's Ash!" said Peter.

"Hey guys!" said Ash.

"Who's the guy how looks like you?" asked Sammy blushing slightly at what looked to be an older version of Ash.

"Oh… this is my cousin Satoshi…" said Ash.

"Please to me you." said Mina.

"Whatever…" said Megan.

"Nice to meet you!" said Beth.

Peter and Akane merely nodded at Satoshi…

Sammy got a feeling that Satoshi wasn't really Ash's cousin…

"Really so you have a nearly identical cousins but older… that makes no sense what so ever…" said Beldum.

"So that's the talking Beldum that Dawn was talking about…" thought Satoshi with a sweat drop.

"We'll talk to later… I'm going to go get rooms for us." said Mina.

"I minds as well join you…" said Peter.

"I'm going to go look for Brock…" said Beth.

"I'm going to see if there's anything juicy going on." said Megan.

Akane looked at Ash and Satoshi then gave a small bow… then walked away.

"Ash is lying…" thought Akane, "I wonder if it has something to do with his groups connection with the Sailor Senshi…"

"So…" said Sammy, "Who is he really?"

"What do you mean?" asked Satoshi.

"Don't worry… I'll tell you." Said Ash, "This is Sammy… the Sailor Senshi's Liaison to the Neo Pokemon Guardians…"

"Still… I gotta love that title…" said Sammy.

"So this has something to do with the sailor Senshi?" asked Beldum who began to laugh evilly.

Sammy placed a magnet on Beldum.

"Do you like music, I do…" said Beldum picking up a TV signal.

"Well let's go talk." Said Sammy.

Meanwhile in the Dark Wave HQ,

"What do you mean there's more Sailor Senshi?" asked the Queen.

"Yes, by the names of Sailor Solaris, Sailor Terra, Sailor Chibi-Terra and Sailor Chibi-Solaris." Said Ciel.

"You know…" said the queen, "I've heard of them… but they exist in another dimension… I doubt their going to be a permanent threat…"

"Anyways I have a plan…" said the last male, he had glasses and long black hair put into a ponytail.

"What's the plan Specs?" asked Hund.

"Both Kiyo and Eido having a fun day… I plan to ruin it…" said the man named Specs.

"The old' ruin a fun day plan... how lame…" said Illuminazione.

"Shut up!" yelled Specs.

"Go on with your plan…" said the Queen.

"Very well…" said Specs.

Back in the World of the Mamodo Battle… Specs showed up at the Botanical Gardens… and a basketball-sized ball planted itself into the ground.

"This is going to be so much fun…" said Specs adjusting her glasses.

Meanwhile back in the World of Pokemon, Sammy was talking to Ash and Satoshi.

"Really… you're an alternate version of Ash from another dimension?" asked Sammy.

Satoshi nodded.

"That's so cool!" said Sammy.

"Thanks…" said Satoshi with a sweat drop.

"Hey guys…" said Kasumi joining them.

"Oh… an alternate version of Misty is here too…" said Sammy with an angry vein.

"This is Kasumi, my fiancé…" said Satoshi, "This is Sammy… he's a friend of Ash's…"

"I'm a girl…" said Sammy holding her head down so that the shadow from her hat would cover her eyes.

"Sorry…" said Satoshi.

"That's okay…" said Sammy looking up giving a fake smile, "I think I'm going to do some training!"

She got up ad left the center running past Gary, Peter and Dawn who were talking as well as Akane who looked at her knowing something was up.

"I wonder what's wrong?" asked Ash.

Kasumi looked at Sammy… then remembered what Gary said "Tomboy who dresses up like a boy…"

"She has feelings for Ash…" thought Kasumi.

Back in the world of the Mamodo battle, Zatch and Ponygon were exploring when they saw something strange…

"What's that?" asked Zatch.

"Meru, meru… mei!" cried Ponygon (Translation: I don't know).

"I think we should tell Kiyo about it…" said Zatch.

Both ran over to Kiyo.

"Kiyo!" yelled Zatch.

"What?" asked Kiyo.

"There's this weird ball that's glowing… I don't know what it is… but it's creepy…" said Zatch.

"Really?" asked Kiyo.

Back in the World of Pokemon there were several crashes near the Pokemon center.

"What was that?" asked Yomi.

"If I remember correctly… Sammy's doing some training…" said Mina.

In the lobby… Kasumi, Dawn, Gary and Peter were talking Sammy.

"So… Sammy's feelings are that strong?" asked Kasumi.

"It's really strong…" said Dawn, "It's sort of romantic…"

"Though creepy in way…" said Peter, "They both are cross dressers…"

"Peter knows too…" said Gary quickly.

"Oh…" said Kasumi.

"It was so romantic… Ash caught Sammy from falling and it was love at first sight… then she was kidnapped by the Black Sun shortly afterwards and when Ash saved her Sammy could tell he and Neo Sailor Moon were one in the same by looking into his eyes…" said Dawn.

"That's so sweet…" said Kasumi.

"Sammy is head over heels… and everyone knows it but Ash…" said Gary.

"He's still dense when it comes to love…" said Dawn.

"I see…" said Kasumi, "And she's heartbroken and thinks Ash is destined for Misty…"

"That and… she and Misty hate each other…" said Dawn with a sweat drop, "One of the reasons she's upset she doesn't want to lose to Misty of all people…"

"I've seen their rivalry… it's not pretty…" said Gary.

"And I've more than him…" said Dawn.

"So Brock would agree…" said Kasumi.

"Actually during when the rivalry was at the peak, Brock was too preoccupied with his own petty rivalry…" said Dawn, "Though I do have to admit the meals were great because of it…"

"Brock doesn't get along with Sanji, the Straw Hats cook, the two often fight and one of the ways they do it is though cooking…" said Gary.

This made Kasumi sweat drop.

"Well I'm going to talk to her…" said Kasumi getting up.

"Wait!" said Peter.

"What?" asked Kasumi.

"You said Sammy doesn't exist in your world… right? What about Mina and Beth…"

"Well Beth doesn't exist… that's for sure…" said Kasumi, "But I'm unsure about Mina…"

"That explains everything…" said Gary with a smirk, "Just tell Sammy that things are different in your dimension that the Pokemon Guardians line never existed…"

"Pokemon Guardians line?" asked Kasumi.

"Yes… she'll know what it means…" said Peter.

Kasumi nodded… she left the Pokemon Center…

Outside about 20 tree were destroyed… Sammy was breathing heavily.

"If a tree falls alone in the woods… does it make a sound?" asked a voice behind Sammy.

"Please not now Akane…" said Sammy looking towards the ninja girl who was leaning against a tree, "And to answer your question… it's the same sound as one hand capping."

"Very good…" said Akane but sweatdroped when she saw that Sammy was clapping with one hand.

"Look Akane I don't need your help… and for the last time… I'm not going to reveal the identities of the Sailor Senshi to ya, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone… okay…"

"Fine…" said Akane.

She and Kasumi walked past each other…

"What do ya want?" asked Sammy.

"I just wanted to talk to you…" said Kasumi.

"Can't now! Training!" said Sammy.

She turned her fist to metal and then punched the tree heard breaking it.

"How did you do that?" asked Kasumi.

"It's simple…" said Sammy, "Because of my powers."

"Your powers?" asked Kasumi.

"The power of the Pokemon Guardians… a clan of women with the elemental powers of a Pokemon… they disappeared many years but their decedents remain… and only me, Mina, Beth, Megan and Akane know of our powers…"

"Really?" asked Kasumi.

"Yeah… I have power over Steel, Mina has power over Ice, Megan has power over Water, Akane has power over Poison and Beth has power over Rocks…" said Sammy blinked, "Wait why am I telling ya this!"

"It's a good thing you did…" said Kasumi, "Because you should know something… you don't have counterpart in my dimension…"

"What?" said Sammy.

Back in the World of the Mamodo Battle… Zatch showed Kiyo where he found the strange ball.

"What is that thing!" yelled Kiyo.

This got everyone's attention and the group of Mamodo, bookkeepers, former bookkeepers and former enemy got to where Kiyo yelled.

"What is that thing?" asked Penny.

Kiyo began to examine with the Mercury Computer.

"It's defiantly related to the Dark Wave that for sure…" said Kiyo.

"That's very perspective of you…" said a voice they looked up.

They saw Specs sitting up in a tree…

"The name's Specs of the Dark Wave…" said Specs, "That there is our Dark Seed…"

"Dark Seed…" said Kiyo.

"Well the Darkness Wave has to come from somewhere doesn't it…" said Specs.

"So that weird ball thing gives off the Darkness Wave?" asked Eido.

"I just said that you idiot…" said Specs, "Well anyways… the seed should germinate any second now…"

That's when the Darkness Wave came out of the Dark Seed… however.

"Does anyone see it?" asked Eido.

"Yeah!" said their whole group surprised as it washed over the group of friends.

"You have to got to be kidding me!" yelled Specs falling out of the tree.

Back in the World of Pokemon…

"Wait your saying that Misty and Ash might be destined for each other here…" said Sammy.

"Me and Satoshi… are destined for each other soul mates... lovers since the Silver Millennium…" said Kasumi.

"That's so sweet!" said Sammy.

Kasumi sweatdroped…

"What just be I dress like a boy doesn't I mean I can't like romantic stuff…" said Sammy, "Is that only reason… I mean…"

"Another reason is that you don't exist in your dimension…" said Kasumi, "Because of that I think Ash could be destined for anyone here…"

"Thanks…" said Sammy with a smile.

Back in the World of the Mamodo Battle, Specs adjusted his glasses, "You see there a certain groups that are immune… so far Devil Fruit Eaters, Pokemon and Sailor Senshi have been proven… so I'm going to chalk up Mamodos, Bookkeepers: Past and Present as well as the two surviving Wonders of the Black Sun on the list…" said Specs.

"Oh that makes sense…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"Either way…" said Specs he showed his bracelet, "Go my Mangai!"

The light showed from his bracelet and a monster that resembled a mutant flower appeared…

"Even though it's not as fun…" said Specs who began to move his fingers, "Awaken… the Dark Sun needs you!"

"Who is talking about?" asked Eido.

"It's the other innocent people here!" said Kiyo.

They turned around and saw that everyone else enjoying the garden as well as well as Ivy all got up and had a blank look in their eyes.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kiyo.

"Don't worry…" said Doll snapping her fingers… of the people were covered in a strange pink dome.

"How did you do that!" yelled Specs.

"That's a secret…" said Doll.

"No it's not…" said everyone.

Doll sweatdroped, "Well I was never "healed" so I still have my powers." Said Doll, "If you know so much about the Black Sun, you should have known that…"

This made Specs sweat drop.

Specs began to laugh he took out a small pebble and gently tossed it at the dome which began to crack.

"You may have your powers still but mine are much more powerful then yours…" said Specs.

"I'm going to call everyone else!" said Kiyo.

A few minutes later in the World of Pokemon, Kasumi and Sammy went into the Pokemon Center… just as Satoshi grabbed Kasumi, while he Ash, Gary, Yomi and Umi ran past Sammy.

"Must be another attack…" sighed Sammy with a sweat drop, "It's a shame Mina's here…"

With Kasumi.

"What's going on?" asked Kasumi.

"There's another attack…" said Gary, "This time in Kiyo's world…"

"A lot of people are under the Dark Wave's control… thought oddly none of Kiyo's friends…" said Ash.

"Okay…" said Kasumi.

"Let's transform before go…" said Ash.

"Right!" said the others.

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Terra Crystal Power!"

"Solaris Crisis!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

All of them transformed… and Sailor Saturn took out her time key.

"Take us the Mochinoki Botanical Gardens!" said Sailor Saturn.

All of them disappeared though the time portal… and reappeared with a crash at the gardens.

"I really hate those landings…" said Sailor Chibi Solaris.

That's when Sailor Ceres came out a portal right above them and landed on top of them.

"Sorry…" said sailor Ceres.

That's when another portal opened up bringing the three pirate Senshi and Sailor Jupiter (who was still staying with the Straw Hats during) landed on them.

"Sorry…" said Sailor Mars.

"It's a good thing Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi can't make it…" sighed Neo Sailor Moon.

They were in a very important meeting with the Hokages and the Council… which meant they couldn't make it that day.

They all managed to get up… and found that thing s hadn't changed since they left with exception that Kiyo and Eido were now transformed into their Senshi forms.

"We're here!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"It's about time…" said Sailor Vesta.

You think you can stop me?" laughed Specs.

"I have an idea!" said Sailor Mercury, "I'll need almost everyone's help."

The other bookkeepers nodded…

"I'll stand over there." Said Koko making sure not to get into the way.

"Megumi, Tia… can you help Doll with the shield…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Right!" said Tia.

"Okay!" said So looks like we're going to be performing back up… right?" asked Kafk.

"That's right…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Okay!" said Penny.

"You can count on us…" said Uri.

"Meru!" said Ponygon.

"Okay… am I missing something?" asked Sailor Solaris.

"I don't know…" said Sailor Terra.

"I thought we told you about the Mamodo battle…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Go my monster!" said Specs.

"All right! Let's go this!" said neo Sailor Moon.

"Mars…"

"Vesta…"

Both of them were immediately hit in the head by Sailor Mercury.

"What was that for…" said Sailor Vesta.

"We're in a botanical garden… what happens when fire gets involved…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Oh right…" said Sailor Mars.

"Sorry…" muttered Sailor Vesta, "I'll provide backup with Hyde…"

"I guess I can be back up too…" said Sailor Mars.

"Okay! Let's do this!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Deep Submerge!"

"Juno Lighting Demon Slash!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Can Opener!"

"Terra Earthquake Elimination!"

"Chibi-Terra Sand Spiral Smash!"

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

"Chibi-Solaris Plasma Blast!"

All the attacks the monster…. Which screamed in pain.

"All right… now it's my turn…" said Sailor Neo Moon.

"Moon Light Wave!"

The final attack hit the monster, which screamed into pain and disappeared, at the same time the Dark Seed was destroyed.

"Hey look!" said Zatch.

"The Dark Seed is gone…" said Sailor Mercury.

"That's right…" said Specs, "The Dark Seed is tied to our Mangai… ell, gotta go!"

Specs disappeared.

"She's gone!" said Tia.

"That's okay nothing bad happened…" said Doll snapping her fingers making her solid disappear since the zombie people were okay.

"At least we didn't have to do anything…" said Penny.

"Yeah… but what's with new Senshi?" asked Uri.

After quick instructions… and scheduling a meeting for the next day at the Kazama Mansion… the Senshi went to their home worlds.

Later in the World of Pokemon, Kasumi and Sammy had since hit it off, Gary, Dawn and Satoshi watched the two talk.

"I wonder… if Misty and Sammy didn't have their petty rivalry would they have gotten along?" asked Gary.

"I have no idea…" said Dawn.

Meanwhile in the World of the Mamodo Battle, Kiyo had since gotten home, with Zatch Hyde, Eido and Koko.

"What are going?" asked Koko.

"I'm gathering the data of the Dark Wave and those who are immune…" said Kiyo, "Right now I'm trying to figure out way to fight off the Wave of Darkness…"

"Yeah you do that…" said Eido.

This made everyone sweat drop.

With that they learned more about the Dark Wave and it's powers… knowing with this data perhaps they learn more.

Next Time: A member of the council recommended that a young Anbu join Team Kakashi as they begin to do mission once again together... however things aren't exactly good... as this Anbu not only needs an attitude adjustment but might be under special orders as well... what will happen? Find out next time!


	6. Artsy Fartsy

A/N: Okay normally I don't say this within a fanfic, especially when it's signed... but this is an extremely special exception: PEJP Bengtzone... what is your problem? Really? When do the other charcters tease Ash... really? I don't remember anyone making fun of him... What's even more frustrating is that you tell me what's right and wrong plot wise... especially when it comes down to the things that me (and AshK) created: You can't way what happened to the Pokemon Guardians... their my characters... not yours... and you have to stop referring Dimension A and Dimension B as Universe Alpha and Universe Beta... and what's more is that I have never referred to my Senshi as the Neo Senshi... not once... But what's the worst is your high and mighty attitude... "a better fan than you two together"... no your not... the two of us are better fans then you are... why? You don't get the true sprit of fan fiction... fan fiction is about the love you show towards a show... the love you show to the characters (or some cases the hatred... oh how I hate you Lucky the Leprechaun)... That is something you don't get... To you, it's about making your world canon to all... and if someone has a similar idea then they are in the wrong and must bow down to your canon... even if it's following the true canon of the show.

Now... I want everyone to review... PM me... PM AshK and most importantly PM PEJP Bengtzone, your thoughts... please... This is serious... This is something I will not stand...

Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 6: Artsy Fartsy

It was a Senshi meeting… of course a certain someone was late, they just talked.

"And so Dad and Granny went along with it for some reason…" said Naruto.

"It's basically like having a babysitter…" said Sasuke.

It was recently decided, with the Ninja Shortage, that Team Kakashi would get back together (though with out Kakashi helping them of course) however Danzo a member of the council recommended having an Anbu member watch over them and help them, and considering it was a young Anbu the same age as the three, it wasn't that bad… but Naruto still felt like he was being baby sat, same with Sasuke too…

"So how long has it been again?" asked Satoshi who was extremely bored.

"Just two hours… we have at least another hour…" said Ace who awake.

The 4 from another dimension moaned.

Meanwhile in the Hokage tower… the tow Hokages were talking about something extremely important.

"Why didn't we talk about this yesterday again?" asked Tsunade.

"Because after the meeting I ran off to eat with Naruto…" said Arashi, "I think you got drunk again…"

"Oh right.." said Tsunade, "Are you sure this a good idea… having that Anbu join up with them? I mean the rumors…"

"Yes…" said Arashi he got up and looked at the Hokage monument, "Right now the best way of rooting out this Root, is the only way…"

"Did you mean to say that?" asked Tsunade with a sweat drop.

Arashi sweatdroped… "Well I didn't mean it like that… but…" said Arashi, "Right now we need to figure out Danzo's plan, it has to with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura… I know it does."

Tsunade nodded in agreement...

"Once we have proof Root exists we can end it once and for all…" said Arashi.

Tsunade nodded in agreement.

An hour later at the Kazama Mansion… Kakashi finally showed up…

"Yo!" said Kakashi.

"Your late!" yelled everyone else.

"You see there was a…" said Kakashi.

"We don't want to hear it!" yelled everyone else.

"So… what happened in the fight yesterday?" asked Kakashi.

"Well you see…" said Kiyo.

They began to tell the story about the fight… and about the Dark Seed.

"So this dark seed is what produces the Darkness Wave…" said Kakashi.

"Yes…" said Kiyo, "So far it seems that Devil Fruit Users, Mamodo, current and former book keepers and Doll and Sea are immune to the effects…"

"Not to mention us…" said Naruto.

"We have to figure out what to do…" said Ash.

"Well we have to get going…" said Naruto getting up.

"Wait why?" asked Satoshi.

"Because a certain someone was late as usual, we have to cut the meeting short so we can meet that guy who's going to be helping us with our missions…" said Naruto.

"That's right…" said Sasuke.

Both of them left… which made everyone sweat drop.

Not too long later Sakura was waiting for Naruto and Sasuke, at the training ground where they first became a team.

"Sakura!" yelled Naruto.

"Hey!" said Sakura.

"We're not late are we?" asked Naruto.

"No… your on time…" said Sakura.

"Good…" said Naruto.

That's when a boy their age showed up, he looked kind of like Sasuke but a little different… he had short brown hair and a cold look.

"Are you the Anbu helping us?" asked Sasuke.

The boy nodded and said, "My codename is Sai for this mission…"

"So what are we going to do…" said Naruto.

"We're supposed to get to know each other…" said Sakura, "You know since we're all going to be performing missions with each other…"

"Okay!" said Naruto, "I'm…"

"I don't care…" said Sai, "Look… I don't care… but I do have a question for you…"

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Do you have a dick?" asked Sai.

"What!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto lunged towards Sai.

"Naruto… calm down!" said Sakura restraining him.

"But!" yelled Naruto.

"Look… we have to hide the Sailor Senshi form him…" whispered Sasuke.

"I know!" yelled Naruto, "But… seriously!"

""Oh come on Naruto… he doesn't know sometimes know sometimes you become the third most girly Sailor Senshi after Ryoga and Ash…" said Kyubi.

"Now's not the time! He must pay!" said Naruto.

"Sorry for Naruto…" said Sakura.

"Whatever Ugly…" said Sai.

"What!" yelled Sakura.

Sakura let go of Naruto and went over to attack him herself…

"That's it!" yelled Sakura, "Let's get him Naruto!"

"Yeah!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke sighed at the sight…

Some time later, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto stood before the two Hokages.

"What do you mean you put him the hospital?" yelled Tsunade.

"He called me ugly!" yelled Sakura.

"He questioned whether not I have a dick!" yell Naruto.

"But sometimes…" said Arashi.

"Now's not the time…" said Tsunade.

"I had no part in this…" said Sasuke.

"Why would let Danzo have that guy join us!" yelled Naruto.

"There's something you need to keep secret..." said Arashi, "the truth of the matter is that when Danzo recommended the Anbu joining you we knew right away that something was going on…"

"What are you saying?" asked Naruto.

"As you know the council can be overpowered by two Hokages agreeing with each other… even though it's likely that many members of the council with agree with us…" said Tsunade.

"Danzo's afraid of our power…" said Arashi, "And he's planning something involving you three… we don't know what it is…"

"What?" asked all three.

"Not only that…" said Tsunade, "But we believe that there is a secret group within the Anbu… called Root…"

"And let me guess…" said Sasuke, "You believe Sai is a member of Root and you want us to gather information on him and Root, right?"

"Exactly…" said Tsunade.

"I think you should leave it me." said Sasuke.

"I agree…" said Naruto.

Everyone turned to Naruto with shocked looks on their faces.

"Naruto… are you feeling all right?" asked Sakura placing her hand on his forehead.

"Can't agree with Sasuke for once!" yelled Naruto, "I mean… we up the guy that he's in the hospital… and I think Sasuke might actually get along with him!"

There was a silence…

"I guess that make sense…" said Sakura.

"Are you sure you're not sick?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm fine!" yelled Naruto, "Why is everyone making fun of me?"

Meanwhile in the Dark Wave HQ…

"So… you have come up with a plan Lilie?" asked the Queen.

"Yes I have…" said Lilie, "This time with the ninjas… I'm sure that they won't want to hurt their friends…"

"Very well…" said the Queen.

The next day at the training grounds again, Sai had recovered from his injuries and all of them met up once again.

"So Sai…" said Sasuke.

"What?" asked Sai.

"Look I know they got off on the wrong foot… but maybe we should start over?" asked Sasuke.

"Why should I care about what some traitor says…" said Sai.

Sasuke's eyebrow began to twitch.

"What?" said Sasuke.

"I've read the reports… that Orochimaru got a unique Sharingan… and didn't need you anymore…" said Sai, "And so you came back to the village because Orochimaru didn't want you anymore… isn't that right… little traitor boy…"

Sasuke tried his best to restrain himself.

"He's going to snap…" said Naruto.

"Don't you dare!" yelled Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped in mid-sentence when he saw it… which Naruto saw too.

"Oh man… it's the Darkness Wave!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh no…" whispered Sakura who had heard about it.

"What are you talking about…" said Sai.

That's when the wave washed over them… and Sakura and Sai were knocked out.

"Oh man! This is really bad… or is it good…" said Naruto.

"Naruto!" said Sasuke.

"I mean Sakura is very scary and her being brainwashed isn't good… but I have an excuse to beat up Sai…" said Naruto.

""I'll just call them…" said Sasuke.

And Sasuke did call them… though during the call… he didn't mention fighting Sakura.

"Okay!" said Sasuke.

"Right!" said Naruto.

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

Both of them transformed…

"So both of them transformed" said Lilie watching them from a distance, "This is going to be so much fun!"

She raised her fingers, "Awaken, the Dark Sun needs you…"

Back with the two Sailor Senshi… the two began to wake up…

"Oh man!" said Sailor Venus, "Or should it be good because of Sai…"

"Don't focus on that you idiot!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

Fortunately all the other Sailor Senshi arrived, minus Sailor Uranus arrived.

"What's going on?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Oh man! Sakura's been brainwashed!" said Sailor Vesta noticing that Sakura was one of them.

"On the count of three…" said Neo Sailor Moon, "1,2,3…"

Neo Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Vesta began to run off.

"Where do you think your going!" yelled Sailor Saturn.

""Why… is there's a problem with Sakura?" asked Sailor Solaris.

"You could say that…" said Sailor Pallas.

Sakura walked over a nearby boulder and picked it up like it was nothing.

"Oh she has super strength…" said Sailor Terra, as she, Sailor Solaris, Sailor Chibi Solaris and Sailor Chibi-Terra watched the site of Sakura holding the boulder like it was nothing.

"Room for one more?" asked Sailor Solaris running of to join the three that ran off.

"Satoshi Tanaka! Get back here right now!" yelled Sailor Terra.

"You know…" said Sailor Mercury, "We can always go look for the Dark Seed!"

The 4 who ran away stopped and realized that would be a good idea.

"Kiyo's right you know…" said a voice.

They turned around and saw Sailor Uranus.

"Yo!" she said.

"All right! Me, Satoshi, Ranma, Eido and Kiyo will look for the Dark Seed…" said Sailor Neo Moon.

"I'm going too!" said Sailor Chibi-Solaris.

"Right!" they all said.

Sailor Mercury took out her computer and began to analyze…

"It's that way!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Okay!" said the other Sailor Senshi that were going to look for the Dark Seed heading in the direction… which was ironically the same way that they were planning to run towards.

"So… who's going to take on Sakura?" asked Sailor Ceres.

"Are you scared of fighting her because she's a girl or she can crush rocks into dust with her bare hands?" asked Sailor Juno with a smirk.

"I take t your going to be the one…" said Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Juno only smirked as she drew her swords.

"So that leaves Sai to me and Teme!" said Sailor Venus.

Sailor Pallas only smirked…

"What did Sai say to you?" asked Sailor Uranus with a sweat drop as she walked towards them.

"That's none of your business!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

"It has something to do with Orochimaru… doesn't it?" asked everyone else other then the Terra duo.

Sailor Pallas said nothing which spoke for itself.

"Orochimaru?" asked Sailor Terra.

"Its best it's left at that…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Zoro! Don't hurt Sakura!" said Sailor Venus.

"Yeah, year…" said Sailor Juno.

Meanwhile with the Senshi that went after the Dark Seed.

"It's nearby…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Okay good…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"It's not in the forest of Death is it?" asked Sailor Vesta.

"Forest of Death?" asked Sailor Solaris and Sailor Chibi Solaris.

"Don't worry… I don't think so…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Really why?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Mainly, because it's over there…" said Sailor Mercury.

This made everyone anime fall.

"Your not going to destroy the Dark Seed!" said Lillie jumping down form the trees, "you have to go though my Mangai first!"

She showed her bracelet which a light came form it… from the light came a strange monster that looked like an evil knight.

"have fun with that…" said Lillie with a smirk.

Meanwhile with the other Senshi, Sakura threw the boulder at Sailor Juno, which cut into many pieces.

"Amazing!" said Sailor Terra.

"That was nothing…" said Sailor Juno with a smirk.

"How is she able to talk with the sword in her mouth?" asked Sailor Chibi Terra.

"You know… we don't really know…" said Sailor Mars.

With the Sai fight, the brainwashed Sai took out a scroll, some ink and a brush… he began to draw pictures of some beasts on the scroll with the ink and brush… when he was done they came alive and headed towards Sailor Venus and Sailor Pallas.

"What the!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"It's a Jutsu you idiot!" said Sailor Pallas.

"Oh right…" said Sailor Venus.

Sailor Pallas began to perform hand signs… when the signs ended a huge wave head towards the beasts, which dissolved with water.

"So…" said Sailor Ceres, "Are we going to do anything in this fight?"

"It looks doubtful…" said Sailor Pluto.

Back with the group that went to destroy the Dark Seed…

"You ready!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

The other Senshi nodded in agreement.

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

All three attacks hit the monster… causing it pain.

"All right! It's my turn!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

Neo Sailor Moon summoned her wand… however the monster knocked Neo Sailor Moon into a tree before she use the final attack.

"Ash!" said Sailor Mercury.

Neo Sailor Moon began OT get up while shaking…

"Ash… can we?" asked Sailor Solaris.

"Go ahead…" said Neo Sailor Moon with a grin.

Sailor Solaris and Sailor Chibi-Solaris nodded to each other, Sailor Chibi-Solaris summoned some sort of bell…

"Pegasus Please we need your help! Twinkle Yell!"

Suddenly a Pegasus with a golden horn appeared from thin air.

"Is anyone else filled with questions that don't answers right now?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Vesta nodded into agreement.

That's when the Pegasus gave the power for Sailor Solaris to do her final attack…

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

The attack hit the monster… which disappeared with a scream… at the same time the Dark Seed shattered.

"Damn it!" said Lilie, "I will return!"

Lilie disappeared while the Pegasus gave a bow and disappeared.

"I guess we should explain…" said Sailor Solaris.

"Let's just place in "your dimension" only…" said Sailor Mercury.

Back with the other Senshi… Sailor Juno managed to dodge another attack from Sakura when she collapsed.

"They destroyed the Dark Seed!" said Sailor Mars.

"Oh man! They destroyed the Dark Seed!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"I think that would have been a good thing…" said Sailor Uranus with a sigh, "I mean look at Sai…"

Sai was on the ground twitching, he was bleeding badly and looked like he had a few broken bones.

"Look like you went a little over board…" said Sailor Neptune with a sweat drop.

Sailor Venus just laughed nervously while Sailor Pallas just stood there indifferently.

"Your going to get in so much trouble with Tsunade…" sighed Sailor Uranus.

"I know…" laughed Sailor Venus.

Sometime later…

"What do you mean you sent him the hospital again!" yelled Tsunade.

"To be fair… they were under the Darkness Wave's influence at the time…" said Sasuke.

"That's right!" said Naruto.

"Don't look at me…" said Sakura, "I was under it's influence too…"

Tsunade sighed… "This is killing me…"

"I don't know it's kind of entertaining…" said Arashi.

Tsunade just sighed, "Any ways… we can't change a thing right now… this mission is very important…"

"Yeah, yeah…" said Sasuke.

"You don't need to tell us twice…" said Naruto.

"You have to realize something…" said Tsunade, "That this mission is extremely important… we have no idea what Danzo is planning…"

"It could even be an assassination attempt on us…" said Arashi.

""Why did you tell us before!" yelled Naruto.

"Sorry?" said Arashi.

"Either way…" said Tsunade, "Try to get along with Sai… for the sake of the Village…"

The three nodded in agreement… knowing that this was for the village… and that was the most important thing of all… after all… who knows what would happen with Danzo in charge…

Next Time: the Tendos celebrate Kousagi's adoption... but things go wrong and Kousagi is kidnapped by members of the Dark Wave... the truth will be revealed as Kousagi is not what she seems... who is she really? And what are her ties to the Sailor Senshi... Find out next time!


	7. Kousagi’s Secret Revealed

A/N: Well I know you should remembered what PEJP Bengtzone said... I just realized something... I said that he doesn't' get the true sprit of fan fiction... not only that... but I just realized... he's not a real fanfic writer: Sure there's that flame... but all of his other stories are "Previews" not actual stories... just stuff he plans on writing yet ahs yet to put up... not only that but most of those are Based on New Lives... and I don't mean inspired by like Rebirth: The Gathering of the Stars (great story by the way)... No I mean the "previews" are just using the cast of New Lives in different situations... just thought I had to say that...

Anyways enjoy the chapter... it revelas more of Kousagi's identity.

Chapter 7: Kousagi's Secret Revealed

There were several crashes coming from the Dojo.

"That time of week again…" sighed Nabiki.

"I'm tired of chasing them anymore…" said Akane, "I mean as long as they don't set fire to Dojo again... or causing unfixable damage I'm okay…"

"What made you change you mind…" asked Nabiki.

Akane sighed… well the truth is that with a combination of Naruto's clones, Luffy's stretching and the fact they can travel dimension with a magical key… why bother chasing them…

"I don't want to say…" said Akane with a sweat drop.

"Oh look at Kousagi playing with father and Mr. Satome…" said Kasumi giving her sisters drinks.

All three sisters sweatdroped when they saw Kousagi once again beat Soun in Go…

"How can she beat me?" cried Soun, "She's only 2!"

"Ha! Tendo… you lost to a 2 year old girl…" said Genma.

"Uncle Genma! Do you want to play?" asked Kousagi.

"Sure I'll show him!" said Genma.

In the Dojo 10 minutes later… the 5 sparring heard Genma scream.

"What was that?" asked Luffy.

"It sounded like Pops…" said Ranma.

With that they continued sparring… none of them really liked Genma… about 5 minutes later Kasumi came in.

"Excuse me, I was hopping you could stop… we need to clean this place up…" said Kasumi.

"Wait why?" asked Naruto.

"Well you see I'm holding a party later… to celebrate Kousagi officially joining the family…" said Kasumi.

"Oh yeah… I sort of forget…" said Ranma with a sweat drop.

"Typical…" muttered Sasuke.

"Also the 4 of you are invited since you are good friends with Ranma…" said Kasumi.

"Of course!" said Naruto and Luffy.

"Minds as well…" said Zoro.

"Sure…" said Sasuke.

"It's going to be this afternoon… so why doesn't you stick around for the day…" said Kasumi.

Since they decided to stick around they headed to the living room where they found Genma and Soun crying and hugging each other.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Luffy.

"The two were beaten by Kousagi in a Game of Go…" said Nabiki.

"That stinks…" said Ranma with a sweat drop, though on the inside he laughing… after all the two usually cheated against each other.

"Strange how 2 year beat them…" said Sasuke, "I mean the two of them are grown men…"

"Yeah but they lays act like 10 year olds when they play…" said Ranma, "They always try to cheat each other…"

This only made everyone else sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the Dark Wave HQ…

"So, the Platinum Light still has yet to reveal her true nature to the Sailor Senshi… has she?" asked the Queen.

The 5 shook their heads no.

"We should kidnap her… we all know she knows the identities of the Sailor Senshi, yet she hasn't reviled her true powers to them." Said Ceil.

"That is a great plan Ceil…" said Hund with a smirk, "Maybe the two of should work together…"

The other henchmen had smirks on their faces.

"Look! Just because we can get along enough doesn't mean we like each other! Okay!" yelled Ciel, "So Frick off!"

"You two get the Platinum light! Before she can reveal her true self to the Sailor Senshi!" said the Queen.

"Very well…" said the two.

Later there was a party at the Dojo, and Kasumi invited parentally everyone she could… expect for Ranma's mother for obvious reasons, it was also catered by the Snack Shack…

"Hey!" said an extremely drunk Genma, "I shink I shee a penguin!"

Aquamarine who was acting as bartender sweat drop.

"What'sh a Penguin doing outside of the Shouth Pole?" asked Genma to the imaginary penguin.

"Sorry… but I'm cutting you off!" said Aquamarine.

Out in the Garden, Ranma was little busy with some of the partygoers… while Naruto, Luffy, Zoro, Sasuke and Kousagi watched…

"Come Ranma you give Shampoo kiss!" said Shampoo chasing him.

"Not now Shampoo!" yelled Ranma running away from Shampoo.

"Oh Ranma Darling!" said Kodachi cashing him.

"Now's not the time!" said Ranma running away form Kodachi.

"Ranma Satome prepare to die!" yelled Ryoga.

"Why aren't you helping me!" asked Ranma to his friends.

"I took care of Kuno…" said Zoro jabbing his thumb at the unconscious swordsman.

"Yeah but he was bothering you!" said Ranma dodging an attack from Mousse.

Cologne showed up and laughed…

"These boys know enough that it's not a good idea to get in your fights…" laughed Cologne.

She looked at Kousagi, "So your Kousagi… aren't you a cutie…" she said.

"Thank you…" said Kousagi bowing.

Cologne looked at Kousagi's eyes… they held wisdom more than any child her age should.

"I need to talk you boys…" said Cologne.

Ryoga fell to the ground right in front of Cologne, "You too Ryoga." said Cologne.

Luffy, Naruto, Zoro, Sasuke, Ryoga and Cologne all walking towards a private place to talk.

"What about me!" yelled Ranma.

"You'll be fine!" said Sasuke.

The 6 of them talked.

"So… is there something more to Kousagi then you think?" asked Cologne.

"Well…" said Ryoga, "The Dark Wave has tried to kidnap her twice already…"

"But the other times they've been busy taking control of people." Said Naruto, "Thought wasn't all bad…"

"Sai is still in the hospital…" said Sasuke.

This made everyone else sweat drop.

"I think you and the others should figure out who is this girl… and why they are after her…" said Cologne.

"We know that… but they haven't made a move in a while…" said Naruto.

"We just have to wait…" said Luffy.

Back with Ranma, Kuno was awake and since Zoro was not in site he went for Ranma. Kousagi just watched this and giggled at same points…

"There she is… Jupiter's in sight but he's a little busy…" said Hund.

"But we should still knock off a few of the Sailor Senshi." said Ceil, "Was think we don't use a Dark Seed… but either just lure the Senshi out some where by grabbing her…"

"Good plan…" said Hund.

Both jumped down right behind Kousagi, Kousagi turned around and screamed… that's when Hund grabbed her.

"You again?" said Ranma.

"What are you doing?" asked Mousse.

"What does it look like we're taking this little girl!" said Ciel.

"What kind of dishonorable fools would kidnap an innocent child? I Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High will take of you cretins!" yelled Kuno.

"Oh really?" asked Ciel blasting an energy towards him, knocking him out.

"Let' go of me!" cried Kousagi.

"Sorry!" said Hund with an evil smirk.

Many of the party goers heard what was happening outside… and the 5 that went with Cologne saw what was going on.

"What are you doing to Kousagi!" cried Kasumi.

"Sorry but that's none of your business!" said Hund.

"Let's go!" said Ceil.

"Right!" said Hund.

Both jumped over the wall… and ran off.

"Oh no you don't!" said Ranma chasing after them.

"Wait for me!" said Luffy.

"Their not getting away from me!" said Naruto.

Ryoga, Sasuke and Zoro said nothing… but followed none the less.

"Are they following?" asked Hund.

"Hey come back here!" yelled Naruto.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Ceil.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Kousagi.

"You know full well why…" said Hund, "Don't try to think you can hide this forever… who you are! The truth of your powers! To eliminate all of you… is the only way the Dark Wave can get to you… and you're the first because of your age and power."

"They're right… and they don't even know the truth… and I can't hide it forever…" thought Kousagi.

Back with the 6 chasing them…

"I called everyone…" said Naruto.

"Okay we should transform right now!" said Sasuke.

All of them nodded in agreement.

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Cosmic Power!"

"Ceres Cosmic Power!"

"Make-Up!"

All of them transformed…

"Time to stop!" said Ciel ad the tow stopped.

"Put the girl down and nobody get hurt!" said Sailor Juno.

That made everyone sweat drop.

"Not exactly a good thing to say in this situation…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"You really think that you'll be able to save her…" said Ceil.

"Of course we can!" said Sailor Venus.

Both of them showed their bracelets, and there were two identical Mangai that shaped up.

"You think two will beat us!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"You really think you save the girl?" asked Hund.

"Then why are you holding a log?" asked Sailor Pallas.

Hund and Ceil were surprised…

"When did that happen!" yelled Hund.

"Don't worry your okay now…" said Sailor Uranus who showed up holding Kousagi.

"Wow you're the first one here…" said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Uranus put Kousagi down on the ground.

"Hide…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"No…" said Kousagi.

"Wait what?" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Hey!" yelled a voice as the other Senshi showed up.

""What's going on…" said Sailor Solaris.

"Kousagi! Leave right now! They're after you!" said Sailor Venus.

"No!" cried Kousagi.

"So that's Kousagi…" said Sailor Terra.

Yep… those 4 were still there…

"I'm not leaving!" said Kousagi, "Not this time!"

"Now our chance!" said Ciel.

The two of them put their bracelets to together.

"Now merge!" said the two.

The two monsters began to glow and then merged together.

"What's going on?" asked Sailor Venus.

"They're merging!" said Sailor Mercury.

The merged monster laughed… then let off an energy blast that knocked away the Sailor Senshi…

"What just happened?" asked Sailor Solaris getting up.

"That was the power of the Merged Mangai…" said Ceil.

"With it… you are all back to before you gained your new little transformations…" said Hund.

"Now it's time to end this!" said Ceil.

"Stop!" said Kousagi.

Kousagi glared at the two and the monster…

"Kousagi!" said Sailor Jupiter, "Get out of here!"

"No Uncle Ranma! I won't!" said Kousagi.

"Wait! You know…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Yes… I know all of you…" said Kousagi who turned towards the Solaris Quartet, "Except for you 4… who are you?"

"Just Sailor Senshi from another Dimension…" said Sailor Solaris.

"I was the one that defeated the Mangai the first two times… and I was the one that gave you the new transformations…"

"What? But we were…" said Sailor Mars.

"In your home world… I was able to send powers there…" said Kousagi, "But I'm not going to run away anymore… not any more…"

She took out some from her pocket… it was appeared to be some sort of pink heart.

"Cosmos Moon Power! Make-up!"

Kousagi's clothes turned into Senshi garb… her collar and skirt were platinum colored, her front and back ribbons were a pale blue… while her brooch was a pink hear, and pink harts decorated various parts of her outfit… like on her buns were pink hearts gems as well on the top on her mini boots…. She wore white gloves that reach her wrist... Kousagi was a Sailor Senshi… which made all of the others gape…

"She's a Sailor Senshi?" yelled all of the male Senshi (other than Sailor Solaris) as all of the Sailor Senshi got up.

"I am Sailor Cosmos Moon!" said Kousagi… err… Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"So the Platinum Light finally reveals herself…" said Hund.

"Wait, wait… wait! You know this?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Yes… we did…" said Ceil.

"Did you know?" asked Sailor Saturn to Sailor Pluto.

"I didn't…" said Sailor Pluto.

"You may not be hiding your powers this time… but we will defeat you right away!" said Hund.

"Ash! Um…" said Sailor Cosmos Moon, "Whoever of you is the leader in your group!"

"Me?" asked Sailor Solaris.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Cosmos Moon, "We need to use all of our final attacks at once… that's the only way to destroy it!"

The two counterparts nodded in agreement, as well as Sailor Chibi Solaris.

"Pegasus! Please! We need your help!" said Sailor Chibi Solaris.

Pegasus appeared and gave Sailor Solaris the Power to attack.

"Solaris Shooting Star Cosmic Meditation!"

Neo Sailor Moon summoned her wand.

"Moon Light Wave!"

Sailor Cosmos Moon summoned her wand which appeared to more of a staff due to the fact that it was bout her height… then again she two… anyway the top of it was a Crystal with a Silver Crescent Moon inside it.

"Platinum Light Wave!"

She pointed the wand towards the monsters and a bright platinum light came from the wand and hit the monster.

All three attacks hit the monster…. Destroying it.

"Frick! The queen will not like this!" yelled Ceil.

"We will return!" said Hund.

Both of them disappeared… and everyone turned to Kousagi.

"Why did you hide this from us?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"I don't know…" said Sailor Cosmos Moon who began to tear up, "Please I don't want to talk more about my past! Please!"

Everyone sweatdroped… her eyes were big and sparkly as well as tearing up.

"Please I don't' want to talk about it right now!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Fine we won't ask…" said everyone else with sweat drops.

Later on, after everyone else left, Ranma with Kousagi on his shoulders, Zoro, Sasuke, Luffy and Naruto all walked back to the Dojo… they had lost Ryoga sometime before that… which was to be expected.

"So… why did you keep this a secret from us?" asked Ranma.

"I don't know…" said Kousagi.

"I don't know… it's seems rather suspicious to me… said Zoro.

Sasuke nodded in agreement…

"Please don't suspect me of being evil…" said Kousagi looking at Sasuke and Zoro with her big cute eyes, both of them sweatdroped.

"Damn it…" said Zoro.

"She's evil…" said Sasuke.

They got back to the party… most of the party guests were trying to comfort Kasumi.

"Don't worry…" said Akane, "I'm sure she's fine…"

"Kasumi Mama!" said Kousagi running into the room hugging her adoptive mother.

"Your okay…" said Kasumi happily, "Thank you…"

"It was no problem really!" said Luffy.

"Where's Ryoga?" asked Akane who noticed that Ryoga was missing.

Meanwhile… somewhere…

Ryoga walked into the store… he was sure to get directions…

"Welcome back Nyo! It's good to see you again!" said the Cat Girl clerks.

"I have to memorize the stores I go to…" thought Ryoga walking away.

Back at the Dojo…

"We have no idea… and I doubt even he knows…" said Ranma.

And with that sentence the party stared back up… including half of the guests doing something to Ranma, while the 4 Senshi, Cologne, Akane and Luna watched… not doing anything.

"So…" said Cologne, "You look like you figured out who she is.."

"She's a Sailor Senshi…" said Zoro.

"Really…" said Akane and Luna shocked.

"It's true…" said Naruto.

"But she won't tell us anything…" said Luffy.

"Give her time… eventually she will tell you…" said Cologne, "Remember… she might have wisdom but she's still just a child…"

The 4 Senshi near her nodded in agreement.

"Isn't anyone going to help me?" asked Ranma.

"For the last time no!" said everyone else.

And so, Kousagi's identity as a sailor Senshi was revealed but many more mysteries surrounded the little girl… but for now… she would keep them a secret, until she was ready.

Next Time: After The Solaris Quartet Leaves, Ranma decides that he might try to pry more into Kousagi's past... too bad she's so good at hiding things. Meanwhile Luffy, Hinata and Opal try to get Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke to get along with Sai, sadly it's not working... Will Sai end up in the hospital... yet again? Find out next time!


	8. Try to like Sai

Chapter 8: Try to like Sai

It was a peaceful at in the world of Pokemon… however it was a day for good byes as well… for it was time for the Solaris Quartet to leave. Setsuna mange to fix Ash's time key also made them a special time key that was meant to go from one dimension to another… as well had a similar mechanism that would allow them for instant transport if the key glows (which is activated when someone thinks about them in a specific way while holding their time key)… and all the Sailor Senshi were there including Kousagi.

"Well it was good meeting you…" said Kasumi.

"I he we meet again!" said Luffy.

"Yeah…" agreed Umi.

Then it was time to leave…

"So, how do we use this again?" asked Satoshi.

"Say the name where you want to go then in your case sate the dimension…" said Setsuna.

"What's our dimension called then?" asked Kasumi.

"Dimension A, we're Dimension B…" said Setsuna.

"Why can't we be dimension 1 then if their A…" said Naruto.

"Sorry…" said Setsuna, "It's already been programmed…"

"You've been watching way to much Futurama…" said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"Okay…" said Satoshi, "Pallet City Gym, Dimension A…"

And all 4 disappeared though a time portal… knowing that they would be seen again…

Ranma felt a tug on his shirt.

"Can we go get ice cream now?" asked Kousagi, "I mean that was what you Kasumi Mama you were going to do… right?"

Ranma sweatdroped and sighed…

"Let's go!" said Ranma.

"And we have to meet up with Sai again…" said Naruto.

"Try not to put him in the hospital again!" said Luffy jokingly.

"Don't worry we won't…" said Sasuke.

Sometime later in the World of Ninja, the Hokage Tower…

"I can't believe you put him in the hospital again!" yelled Tsunade.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura laughed and sweatdroped.

"Well it wasn't our faults!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto…" sighed Arashi.

"I know it's tough or him… but you're Ninja… Ninja… try to get along with him!' said Tsunade, "At least your getting better… he won't be as long as the other times…"

Later in the Kazama Mansion, Game room, Naruto and Sasuke talked with… Opal, Hinata and Luffy.

"Now we can't go on missions until we can try to get along with Sai…" said Naruto.

"That stinks…" said Luffy.

"Have you tried… I don't know… not beating him up…" said Opal.

"You haven't met the guy…" said Sasuke.

"He's 100 times worse than Sasuke!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke sweatdroped.

"But we have to get along with him…" said Naruto.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"Secret mission…" said Naruto, "Can let anyone know… not even you guys…"

"I understand." Said Hinata.

"Me too…" said Opal.

"So is that guy really important…" asked Luffy.

The two could only nod…

"Maybe I can help…" said Opal, "After all the academy is still a bio-hazard…"

"Its your fault…" said Sasuke.

"I know… I'm never using those things for a prank ever again…" said Opal shaking her head.

"Hey I have an idea…" said Hinata.

"What?" asked everyone else.

"Well we should talk to Tsunade first…" said Hinata.

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos, Ranma-Chan and Kousagi were walking down the street eating ice cream.

"So Kousagi…" said Ranma-Chan, "How are you a Sailor Senshi?"

Kousagi stopped, "Uncle Ranma…"

She looked at him with big sparkly eyes, "Please don't ask…" she asked with a sniffle.

"Um… okay…" said Ranma with a sweat drop.

A couple days later, in the World of Ninja…

"Okay!" said Naruto, "We're going have some help so we can get along with you!"

"Why do we need to get along Dick-less Wonder?" asked Sai.

"Because… we have to… we keep putting you in the hospital…" said Sakura restraining Naruto.

"Here they are…" said Sasuke.

Sai raised an eyebrow when he saw the three were of course Luffy, Opal and Hinata… Naruto had clamed down and introduced them all.

"This is one of my best friends Luffy…" said Naruto.

"Luffy, what kind of name is Luffy?" asked Sai.

"Then this is my younger sister Opal…" said Naruto.

"Isn't she adopted" asked Sai.

"And last but not least… Hinata, my girlfriend." Said Naruto.

"You have a girlfriend… I'm surprised, with you not having a dick and all…" said Sai.

"Your wrong!" yelled Hinata, "Naruto does have one… and it's big!"

Everyone slowly turned to Hinata…

"Hinata… did you?" asked Sakura.

Hinata couldn't believe she said that and nodded… she was blushing bright red.

"Wow…" said Sasuke blinking, "Who would have thought… she did that…"

"Damn!" yelled Sakura, "I'll be right back!"

"Where are you going!" said Sai.

"I have to pay Ino… we made a bet a while back…" said Sakura, "Sadly she was the one that said Hinata was that bold… who knew…"

when Sakura left… it became extremely awkwardly quiet…

"So…" said Luffy.

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you…" said Opal.

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos… Ranma, Kousagi and Luna were in the living room, as Kousagi colored.

"So Kousagi…" said Ranma

"Ranma…" sighed Luna, "I know you want to know Kousagi's past but leave her alone…"

"I'll tell you my past when I'm ready…" said Kousagi.

Ranma sweatdroped and nodded…

"If you it again, I'll send Aunty Akane after you." Said Kousagi.

This of course made Ranma sweat drop even more.

Meanwhile in the Dark Wave HQ...

"So the Platinum Light has revealed her true self to the other Senshi…" said the Queen.

"That's right." said Ciel.

"They now know she is Sailor Cosmos Moon." said Hund.

"Now since they knew who she is, we must focus on sending our energy thought the worlds…" said the Queen.

"I'll go…" said Lilie.

"Very well…" said the Queen.

An hour later in the World of Ninjas… it was still awkwardly silent… when Sakura came back.

"Sorry it took so long…" said Sakura, "None of you have moved a single inch from when I left…"

"You did that…" said Sai twitching, "You actually sued your blood line limit to…"

Hinata only bushed brighter as she nodded…

"So you can't call me Dick Less Wonder now… can you?" laughed Naruto.

"So… Sakura was that bet made before you became Tsunade's apprentice or after?" asked Opal.

"It was made a long time ago… when we all realized that Hinata had a crush on Naruto…" said Sakura.

"That makes sense…" said Opal with a sweat drop.

"So…" said Luffy, "Does any one want to get lunch?"

That when Naruto, Luffy, Sasuke, Opal and Hinata saw something.

"What's that?" asked Opal.

"Oh man! Not again!" said Naruto.

"The Darkness Wave!" said Sasuke.

The Darkness wave washed over them…. And Sakura and Sai collapsed…

"Whoa Deja Vu…" said Naruto.

Lilie watched and laughed… then realized something, "Wait… I already did this before! Great! I'm repeating myself!" she yelled, "I'm not going to use them this… time it would be repetitive…"

Naruto had finished calling everyone else…

"Okay…" said Naruto, "Let's transform!"

"Right!" said Luffy and Sasuke.

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

All of them transformed into their Senshi form.

And all of waited for the two unconscious ninjas to get up and attacked… but nothing happened.

"Nothing's going to happen!" said Lilie appearing to them, "Really… I was realizing that I was repeating myself and decided to not do it… really… I mean… come on…" said Lilie.

"So you not going to control them?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Not this time!" said Lillie.

"Oh…" said Sailor Venus with a sweat drop.

"Hinata…" said Opal, "Lt's get them out of the way…"

"Right!" said Hinata.

Hinata picked up Sakura and while Opal dragged Sai…

"I figured that 4 surviving 5 Jewels would also be immune… I guess the reason why the Hyuga clan is immune is because of their all-seeing eyes…" said Lilie.

She then showed hr bracelet, "Come my Mangai!"

The monster appeared out of thin air…

"Okay! We should do this right now!" said Sailor Venus.

"Right!" said Sailor Pallas.

"All right! Let's do this!" yelled sailor Mars.

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

All three attacks hit the monster…

"Hey we're here!" said a voice.

It was the other Sailor Senshi… they noticed that both Sakura and Sai were unconscious.

"So…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"I don't want to brainwash them… I'll just be repeating myself!" said Lillie.

"We should go look for the Dark Seed either way!" said Sailor Mercury.

"I'll go look!" said Sailor Neptune taking out the Aqua Mirror.

"Sub Marine Reflection!"

The mirror shot a beam that revealed the location of the Dark Seed.

"There it is!" said Sailor Neptune.

"I'm going too!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Me too!" said Sailor Jupiter.

The rest o the Senshi looked at the monster.

"Okay! Let's finish it off!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Juno Lighting Demon Slash!"

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Space Sword Cut!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

All of the attacks hit the monster…

"Okay it's my turn!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moon Light Wave!"

The final attack hit the monster, which destroyed it.

"I'll get you next time!" yelled Lilie who diapered.

Meanwhile the three went to destroy the Dark Seed, they saw that it was destroy then.

"You know what I just realized… that Dark Seed is destroyed when the monster is…" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"That makes sense…" said Sailor Neptune.

Later that day…

Sai and Sakura began to wake up… and saw the 54 that were there when they passed out looking at them.

"What happened?" asked Sai.

"You and Sakura passed out for unexplained reasons!" said Luffy.

The other 4 nodded in agreement.

"The Darkness Wave?" whispered Sakura to Sasuke who nodded.

"So let's get our lunch!" said Naruto.

Later at the Ramen stand they were eating their lunch…

"So…" said Sai, "Is that normal?"

He pointed to Luffy and Naruto's usual eating contest.

"Don't try to get them to stop…" said Opal.

"You think you can lay off the nicknames?" asked Sakura.

"Fine…" said Sai, "I can't really call him Dick-less Wonder… but I can still call you Ugly…"

"Hey!" yelled Sakura.

"Hey guys…" said Ino joining them.

"You're here to talk to me? Right?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah…" said Ino.

Ino then saw Sai… she blushed slightly… "I guess I'll wait another time…" said Ino, "I have to go…"

Ino ran off for no reason what so ever.

"What was that about?" asked Sai.

"Who knows…" said Sasuke.

And so the three learned to along with Sai… well not much get along as to not beat him a bloody pulp every time they see him… at least it's progress…

Next Time: When Eido brakes the TV he's need to get a job... fortunately the Snack Shack allows him to work as a waiter... What will happen with him and Doll... will she finally reveal her feelings? Find out next time!


	9. It’s About Freakin’ Time

A/N: This is a chapter that some have been waiting for... let's just say it involves Eido and Doll...

Chapter 9: It's About Freakin' Time

It was a peaceful day in the world of the Mamodo battle… that was until there was an explosion in the Takamine residence… everyone went into the living room where it happened to find the TV was broken... and Eido was blinking at it…

"Eido!" yelled Kiyo.

"It wasn't my fault!" yelled Eido.

Later there was a family meeting… well more like a meeting between the Takamine family and their long-term houseguests.

"You broke the TV…" said Kiyo, "It wasn't bad enough you're a freeloader but you also had to break the TV…"

"Sorry… it wasn't my fault…" said Eido.

"I think you should pay back for the TV…" said Hana.

"Where am I going to get the money?" asked Eido.

"We could always kick you…" said Koko.

"Or you can get a job…" said Hana.

"Where am I going to get a job…" said Eido.

That's when Kiyo got an idea, there was a place he could work, it would pay pretty well, most of his bosses were good friends and it would fix a problem involving horrifying black mail…

"I know of a place…" said Kiyo.

The next day in the world of Chaos, at the snack shack.

"Okay, listen up Eido!" said Aquamarine, "Your our guy to get the girls in… try to not be such a perv… okay…"

Eido only nodded, "Okay…" he said.

"Great! He was a new person… and he'll probably get more tips than me…" said Sea.

"So…" said Doll staring at Eido.

"Oh right…" said Sea, "Your in love with Eido… this is your chance to get closer to him…"

"But…" said Doll who slipped.

"Too bad I'm going to try to set you up…" said Sea.

"Don't you dare!" yelled doll going into Chibi mode and began to pound her.

"Too bad…" said Sea.

That day during the afternoon rush.

"Oh wow look at the new waiter…" said a girl.

"He's pretty cute!" said her friend.

That's when Ranma and Akane came in.

"Welcome to the Snack Shack!" said Sea.

"Hey!" said Akane.

Both sat down at a table… to that Eido was their server.

"Eido?" asked Akane.

"Yeah…" said Eido, "Everyone's blaming me for breaking the TV…"

"Well did you?" asked Ranma.

"No!" yelled Eido.

Both Akane and Ranma stared at him.

"Yes…" he sighed.

"What happened?" asked Ranma.

"I don't want to talk about it…" sighed Eido, "So what do you guys want?"

"The usual…" said Ranma.

"Same…" said Akane.

"Okay…" said Eido with a sweat drop.

"You have no idea what they are… do you?" asked Ranma.

"No clue…" said Eido.

At that moment in the Dark Wave

"So…" said Ciel.

"Does anyone have a plan?" asked the Queen.

There was a silence… they shook their heads no…

"Then try to come up with something!" yelled the Queen.

Later after afternoon rush ended, Eido was taking a breather, while Sea, Aquamarine and Doll were in the back.

"It was tough…" said Eido.

"What was tougher…" said Ruby, "Taking orders or trying not to hit on girls…"

"I guess trying not to hit on the girls…" said Eido.

Amber and Ruby nodded to each other.

"You know it might be easier on you if you went out on a date with a girl…" said Amber.

"What…" said Eido, "Whenever I ask a girl out it ends badly!"

"It's because you either force them or look at their panties first…" said Ruby glaring at him.

"Or both…" said Amber.

This made Eido sweat drop.

"Well who am I supposed to ask out then?" asked Eido.

"Well I was thinking… Doll…" said Amber, "I think she might say yes…"

"Really…"said Eido, "I guess I could try…"

Doll, Aquamarine and Sea came form the back…

"Oh Doll…" said Eido.

"Yeah?" said Doll blushing slightly.

"Would you want to go on a date with me some time?" asked Eido.

"What… are you really asking me out?" asked Doll blushing.

"Yeah… I understand if you don't want to go…" said Eido.

"No… I'd love to go!" said Doll.

"Really?" said Eido surprised.

"Of course!" said Doll blushing bright red.

Eido just blinked at the girl.

"Am I missing something?" he thought.

Later he got back to the Takamine residence, Eido got home.

"So Eido…" said Kiyo, "How was your first day?"

"Well it was tough… I wanted to flirt with the girls, couldn't unless I wanted big tips…" said Eido.

"So…" said Kiyo, "What did you do?"

"Well, Amber and Ruby suggested I ask a girl out to get my mind off of it… and they also subjected Doll." Said Eido.

"So did you ask her out…" said Kiyo.

That's when Hyde, Zatch and Koko seemly appeared in room.

"Yeah I did and she said yes…" said Eido.

"She said yes didn't she?" asked Koko.

"Yeah?" said Eido, "Now tell me this… how did you get into the room so fast? And are you hiding something?"

That's when they all left the room extremely fast.

"Is everyone hiding something!" yelled Eido.

A few days later Doll was waiting underneath a tree in a park… that's when Eido showed up.

"Have you been waiting long?" asked Eido.

"No, I haven't…" said Doll.

"Okay…" said Eido.

Nearby a rather interesting group peaked it's head out of the bushes, well it consisted of Kiyo, Zatch, Hyde, Koko, Sea, Amber, Aquamarine, Ruby, Ranma, Kousagi and Zoro.

"Why are you three here?" whispered Amber.

"I had nothing better else to do…" said Zoro with a shrug.

That was a lie… he was actually happy that the black mail might be over… that and he wanted to get back at Eido for the amusement park… sure Doll might do something but this was a weird form of revenge.

"Kousagi wanted to come…" said Ranma, "Akane made me come with her..."

He was also happy that Zoro's blackmail might be over… because it effected him too…

With the couple…

"Let's go get something to eat." Said Eido.

"Sure…" said Doll.

They went to get some food… which was the Yellow Tail Burger place… when they were eating, Eido looked at Doll.

"Are you okay?" asked Eido.

"No it's fine… I know how much you like burgers…" said Doll.

"So where do you want to plan where we go next?" asked Eido.

"Maybe the arcade…" said Doll.

"Really?" asked Eido surprised.

"Burgers and the arcade…" said Sea watching them, "How lame can you get?"

"Oh come on it's their first date…" said Aquamarine.

"Yeah but…" said Sea.

"But the arcade part was Doll's." said Koko.

"They won't listen…" said Kousagi.

Meanwhile on a roof top Illuminazione watched with a smirk on his face.

"So the Sailor Senshi is on a little date… this will be fun…" he said.

Later in the Arcade, Eido was playing a UFO Catcher that had a an extremely cute doll that Doll wanted… need less to say he was down a few thousand yen.

"I don't need it that badly…" said Doll blushing.

"But its just that you're the first girl that that's ever said yes to me for a date…" said Eido, "I guess I wanted to make it special…"

Doll was blushing, "thanks…" she said, "Eido… there's something I needed to tell you…"

Outside the arcade, Koko was looking thought some binoculars.

"Dolls blushing!" said Koko.

"Let me see!" said Aquamarine.

"Do you think she's going to tell him?" asked Kousagi.

"I shouldn't have followed…" sighed Zoro.

"Me neither…" agreed Kiyo.

"Uh… guys…" said Ranma pointing to something.

Everyone looked into the direction… and swathe Darkness Wave.

"Oh no!" said Kousagi.

Fortunately everyone in their little spying group was immune to the effects.

Inside the Arcade…

"See the reason why I became good is because… I…" said Doll.

"Oh man!" yelled Eido.

"What?" said Doll.

That's when she too saw the Darkness wave… everyone else in the arcade fell unconscious.

"Let's get out of here!" said Eido.

Both left the Arcade to find the spies outside.

"What are you doing here?" asked Eido.

"Does it rally matter?" asked Kiyo.

"You were spying… weren't you?" asked Doll.

This made everyone sweat drop.

"What goes around come around!" yelled Zoro.

"Stop!" yelled Kousagi, "Right now we should be focused on the Dark Wave!"

This made everyone sweat drop.

"She does have a point…" said Koko.

"It's a shame…" said a voice.

That's when Illuminazione jumped down from the building he was standing on… "It would have been fun seeing you fight your little date but oh well…" he said.

He showed them the bracelet, "Go my Mangai!"

That's when the monster appeared in the light…

"So who's going to call…" said Ranma.

"no one…" said Illuminazione with a smirk.

He let loose an strange energy wave… when it hit each of the Sailor Senshi (but not Kousagi) it did something strange… it destroyed their communicators.

"Oh man!" yelled Eido.

"We needed new ones any ways…" said Kiyo.

"Oh yeah…" said Ranma, "Because of Kousagi…"

"Let's just transform…" said Zoro.

"Right!" said everyone else.

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Cosmic Power!"

"Vesta Cosmic Power!"

"Cosmos Moon Power!"

"Make-Up!"

All of them transformed into their Senshi form.

"So you really think you will be able to attack my little Mangai!" said Illuminazione.

"Get over your self!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"We've beaten them so many times before!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Let's go!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze"!

"Juno Lighting Demon Slash!"

All 4 of the attack hit the monster causing it pain.

"It's my turn!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Platinum Light Wave!"

The monster was destroyed by the attack.

"I'll get you next time… especially you Platinum Light…" said Illuminazione who disappeared.

Sailor Vesta then turned to Sailor Mercury and Sailor Juno…

"I can't believe you followed me!" yelled Sailor Vesta.

"Look you did it to me!" yelled Sailor Mercury who detransformed along with the other Senshi.

"Just because I did it you don't mean you can do it to me!" yelled Eido, "And you Zoro!"

"Leave me out of this…" said Zoro, "I think I should go talk to Setsuna about the communicators… someone has to do it…"

Zoro began to walk in some direction…

"Um… Zoro… Setsuna live the other way…" sighed Ranma, "Ill just go with you…"

"Is there some sort of history?" asked Kousagi.

"Don't ask…" said Aquamarine.

"After getting rid of everyone… and running into Setsuna who actually planed out a meeting with Zoro and Ranma for the next day. Doll and Eido were alone near the Takamine house.

"So…" said Eido, "It was fun today…"

"It was…" said Doll blushing.

"Doll you were saying… something in the arcade…" aid Eido, "What was it?"

"Oh right…" said Doll, "Do you know why I turned to your side…"

"No… no one's ever told me… I just assumed that Zoro prevented from killing yourself like Ryoga did to Sea…" said Eido.

"It's not that…" said Doll, "And besides… Zoro doesn't seem like that type of guy…"

"Then what?" asked Eido.

"You remember Horror… how he fell in love Robin? How he died… because he fell in love with someone that would considered an enemy?" said Doll.

Eido only nodded…

"Well I fell in love too… with someone I shouldn't have… it was with someone that wasn't considered and an enemy was an enemy… a strait up enemy…" said Doll.

"Really who?" asked Eido.

Doll leaned in close to Eido… then kissed him on the lips… Eido was shocked… he didn't know what to do… he just stared with his eyes wide open. Doll broke the kiss and said these words…

"Eido… I love you…"

Eido was unable to move… he was just in shock…

"Well I have to go… I see you at work in a few days…" said Doll she walked off and snapped her fingers which made her disappear.

"She's… in… love with me?" said Eido.

It was safe to say that this would change everything for Eido… it also left him wondering if anyone else knew that Doll was in love with him… he only hoped it was just some trick… and as everyone knew already… it wasn't… she was in love with him.

Next Time: Eido is dealing with Doll's declaration of love... and don't know how to feel... Meanwhile Ranma gets word that there might be a cure for his curse... of course like very other times it happens... there's a catch!


	10. Dealing with Certain Feelings

A/N: Yay! 1,000 hits! All right!

Chapter 10: Dealing with Certain Feelings

Eido just stared into space… he was told by Doll that she loves him… he never expected to hear those words from anyone… he was in complete and utter shock. However right now was a meeting at the Kazama Mansion, though they were waiting for Kakashi was a little unsettling for Eido to be sitting there like that.

"Eido…" said Ash shaking him a little.

"The muffins made me do it!" yelled Eido.

Everyone stared at Eido… blinking.

"Okay…" said Gary with a sweat drop.

"Eido's out of it today…" said Hyde.

"More than usual?" asked Zoro who could sleep for some reason.

"Sorry…. it's just that Doll confessed her love for me yesterday…" said Eido laughing, "I just hope it's not a joke."

There was a silence in the room…

"Did you know?" asked Eido.

"Everyone knew…" said Ash with a sigh, "She would always Chibi pound us if anyone was close to telling you…"

"Except for Zoro… she black mailed him saying she tell Nami about Nabiki." Said Ranma.

This made Eido sweat drop…

That's when Kakashi showed up.

"Yo!" he said, "Sorry I'm late there was there was a crate full of monkeys broke and I had to gather all of them up."

"Liar!" yelled everyone else.

"Anyways…" said Setsuna.

She took out new communicators, there was an additional one which was platinum.

"All I right, I have one!" said Kousagi.

"I also have this for you too…" said Setsuna taking out a platinum time key.

"Yay!" cheered Kousagi.

"These contain a brand new future… a GPS devise that's usable only on land…" said Setsuna.

"Where did you come up with that idea?" asked Kousagi.

Ryoga, Zoro, Luffy and Ash all sweatdroped.

"Some of us don't have very good sense of direction…" said Gary.

"I see…" said Kousagi with a seat drop.

"So is there anything we need to discus?" asked Eido.

"Not really…" said Ash with a sweat drop.

Eido got up with Hyde and used his time key to leave so both of them could leave.

"So…" said Kakashi, "Did Doll finally confess?"

"She did…" said Kiyo.

Meanwhile at the Megumi billboard, Eido and Hyde were just lounging around.

"I still can't believe it…" said Eido.

"I know a girl who is in love with you…" said Hyde with a smirk.

"It's not funny!" yelled Eido.

"It's kind of funny…" said Hyde, "But who would have thought that this would have happened…"

"I know…" said Eido, he remembered the kiss over and over again in his head which made him blush, "I just don't know what do…"

Meanwhile in the world of Chaos in the Tendo Dojo, both Ranma and Kousagi arrived.

"So how was the meeting?" asked Akane who was reading a book.

"Nothing much happened…" said Ranma with a shrug.

"I did get a communicator and time key though…" said Kousagi.

"That's nice." Said Akane.

That's when Shampoo showed up, "Ranma!" she said hugging him from behind.

"Hi… hi Shampoo…" said Ranma nervously.

Akane glared at Shampoo… who glared back… Shampoo began to hug Ranma even more.

"Shampoo have surprise for Ranma." Said Shampoo.

She took out that look like it was in the mountains not too far away.

"What's that?" asked Ranma.

"Shampoo discover map for ancient spring that it said that it can cure all Jusenkyo Curses." Said Shampoo.

"Really?" said Ranma happily, "Wait a second! If the price for the this map is a date with you then I don't think so…"

"Why?" asked Shampoo.

"Because the last time you gave me cure and went on a date with you it only worked once…" said Ranma.

"Shampoo know this and knew you would trust Shampoo… so we go together, get cured then you go on date with Shampoo… yes…" said Shampoo.

"Fine…" said Ranma.

"I'm going too!" yelled Akane.

"What Akane jealous that Shampoo win over Ranma?" asked Shampoo.

"That's not it at all!" yelled Akane.

The two began to glare each other.

"I'll go too…" said Kousagi.

This stopped the fighting…

"But Kousagi…" said Akane.

"I'm not ready to take on the Dark Wave by myself…" said Kousagi, "I might have very strong Senshi powers… but psychically I'm the weakest… after all I'm only 2."

Ranma sighed, "Where's Ryoga when you need him." He said.

Meanwhile with Ryoga he went to a shrine, to ask for directions… that's when he bumped into a teenager wearing a red kimono with long white hair, with a sword strapped to his side and wore a base ball cap which clashed with his outfit.

"Sorry…" said Ryoga.

"No problem…" said the boy.

"Say can you tell me how to get to the Tendo Dojo…" said Ryoga.

"No… I have no idea where that is it…" said the boy who ran off muttering something about people who reminds them of stupid wolf demons…

Ryoga began to walk away when he remembered something, "D'oh!"… he had completely forgot the new GPS system.

Back at the Dojo.

"We shouldn't think about that right now…" said Kousagi.

"Okay…" said Ranma, "Let's go that cure!"

Meanwhile in the Dark Wave HQ.

"So what the plan?" asked the Queen.

"Okay… right now The Platinum Light is with Jupiter in the mountains together with the tomboy and the Amazon" said Lillie, "I plan to not only go after the Platinum light but control the tomboy and the Amazon as well."

"Very well…" said the queen.

Sometime later after an extremely long bus ride.

"Okay… next we go up to the mountains together… we should take the time key…" sighed Kousagi.

Everyone nodded in agreement… then went on their hike.

"So… Shampoo…" said Akane, "Where did you find that map?"

"Great Grandmother find it." Said Shampoo, "Shampoo ask if it for real and she said yes… Shampoo ask many times… after all Shampoo want to be cured sometimes too."

"Sometimes?" asked Kousagi.

"Well Shampoo enjoy torturing Ranma sometimes…" said Shampoo with a laugh.

This made Ranma sweat drop and hung his head in shame.

"Shampoo sorry, Shampoo didn't know Ranma was listening…" said Shampoo.

"That's okay…" said Ranma with a sweat drop slightly twitching.

Not too far away Lillie was looking at a watch she had.

"Just a few more minutes… and their already here… perfect…" said Lillie.

Back in the World of the Mamodo battle Eido sighed…

"That's it… I made my choice about it…" said Eido, he got up… "Hey Hyde let's go… we're going to the snack shack…"

He took out his time key and went to the Snack Shack… Eido entered the restaurant while Hyde wait outside.

Inside Eido waited for Doll to notice him… after moment while she was taking someone's order she turned around and saw him.

"Eido…" said Doll.

"We need to talk…" said Eido.

Meanwhile in the world of Chaos they found the spring they were looking for.

Is that it?" asked Akane.

"It looks like it…" said Ranma.

"What that?" asked Shampoo.

Both turned around and saw the Darkness Wave heading towards them.

"It's the Darkness wave…" said Kousagi.

It hit them and Akane passed out, from the tree Lillie watched.

"So the Amazon is immune… interesting." Said Lillie, "Awaken the Dark Wave needs you…"

With Ranma group before they could do anything Akane woke up.

"Uh-oh…" said Kousagi.

Ranma out his communicator and called everyone else.

Meanwhile at the Snack Shack, both Eido and Doll stared at each other…

"I didn't know what to think after you said that to me…" said Eido, "But I do know now…"

"What?" asked Doll.

"I was hopping…" said Eido, "That we should go out another time… and maybe go… steady…"

Doll began to blush bright red "Of course!" she practically yelled.

Eido laughed… that's when his communicator rang.

Eido answered it…

"What's going on?" he asked.

"The Dark Wave is attacking…" said Ranma over the communicator, "And they just got Akane…"

"Brainwashed or kidnapped?" asked Naruto over the communicator, "Because you have to be clearer on that…"

"Brainwashed!" said Ranma over the communicator, "Hurry up! It's near the peak of…"

"Don't worry Ranma…" said the Setsuna over the communicator, "The new communicator can sic up to your location."

"That's great!" said Ryoga over the communicator.

"I'll be there right away…" said Eido who hung up his communicator, he turned to his new girlfriend, "Sorry… but duty calls…"

"I understand…" said Doll nodding.

Eido left the restaurant and met up with Hyde who was smiling.

"You heard didn't you?" asked Eido.

"Of course I did…" said Hyde, "Good for you…"

Eido smirked… "Let's go…" he said.

Back in the World of Chaos.

"Okay! Let's do this!" said Ranma hanging up his communicator.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Cosmos Moon Power!"

"Make-up!"

Both of them transformed into their Senshi forms… that's when the brainwashed Akane aimed an attack for Sailor Jupiter, but Shampoo managed to block the attack.

"So it seems that Jusenkyo Victims are immune as well interesting…" said a voice.

All three of the one not in the Dark Wave's control looked into the tree to find Lillie.

"Well that's an interesting surprise…" said Lillie, "It's really a shame though… it would have been to control the Amazon."

"Why you…" growled Sailor Jupiter.

"Either way!" said Lillie, "Appear my Mangai!"

She showed her bracelet and a strange flower like monster appeared.

"You think you can beat this monster?" asked Lilie.

"There's a move I'm been meaning to use…" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

She revolved her bun gems and she placed the two bottoms together and then pulled them apart showing that there was a energy rope attaching them together… she then swung them and threw it at the monster while shouting

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

The spinning weapon hit the monster head on knocking it down… then it came back to Sailor Cosmos Moon who caught it.

"That was awesome…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Thanks…" said Sailor Cosmos Moon as she placed the gems back into her hair.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

Both turned around an saw the other Senshi had shown up.

"Now!" yelled Lillie.

The Monster aimed a giant beam towards the Sailor Senshi all of them dodged… however the beam left a rather large crater when it hit… which was a sadly the spring… which was no more.

"No…" whispered Sailor Jupiter.

"What is it?" asked Sailor Mars.

"That spring… was a cure for my curse…" said Sailor Jupiter.

Shampoo kicked away Akane…

"Shampoo angry now!" yelled Shampoo.

"Wait a cure?" asked Sailor Ceres.

"Yeah… Shampoo and Ranma were going to use it… and if it worked and only if it worked Uncle Ranma would take Shampoo on a date…" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Now No one can use it!" yelled Shampoo.

"Were you planning on telling me about it?" asked Ryoga.

"If it worked…" said Sailor Jupiter, "If it didn't work I didn't want get your hopes up…"

"Thank you Ranma…" said Sailor Ceres but it was a very hollowed way of talking.

This sent a chill up the spines of those who have seen Ryoga pull off the ultimate Shi Shi Hokodan.

"Oh man…" sighed Sailor Vesta.

"We have to get everyone out of here right now!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"What about Akane?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"Tsunade created a drug to use against those under the Dark Waves control… it knocks them out for 10 minutes." Said Sailor Uranus taking out a bottle.

Sailor Uranus tossed it to Sailor Jupiter… who took out a small pill… she forced the pill into Akane's mouth who immediately passed out. Sailor Jupiter picked up the unconscious girl.

"We have to get out of here right now!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Why?" asked Sailor Venus.

"No time to explain!" said Sailor Pallas.

Everyone got a safe distance expect for Sailor Ceres.

"Sorry old friend…" said Lillie, "I have to go…"

Lillie disappeared laving her Mangai behind who began to sweat drop… who stared at Sailor Ceres who was reading a depressed wave…

Back with the Sailor Senshi…

"So what's going on?" asked Sailor Mars.

That's when Sailor Ceres unleashed the attack… the large green beam that descended from the sky.

"The Ultimate Shi Shi Hokodan…" said Sailor Jupiter, "Ryoga's most powerful attack…"

"So…" said Sailor Venus, "How do you know the move?"

"We saw Ryoga use it back in Crystal Tokyo…" said Sailor Juno.

"That makes sense…" said Sailor Mars.

They all ran back to where it happened and found Sailor Ceres standing in a giant while the monster was twitching on the ground.

"Well I guess I should finish it off…" said Neo Sailor Moon with a sweat drop.

"Moon Light Wave!"

The monster designated on contact… just saw Sailor Ceres collapsed.

"Well that was an interesting fight…" said Sailor Neptune.

Sometime later Akane woke up to the area scared from battle… and to find the spring was no longer there… and that both Ranma and Shampoo looking depress

"What happened?" she asked.

"The Dark Wave attacked… and in the fight the spring was destroyed…" said Kousagi.

"Oh no!" said Akane, "I'm sorry…"

Both Ranma and Shampoo's head hung low.

"You would think that they would be used to it by now…" said Akane with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile at the Snack Shack it was closing time when Eido showed up.

"We didn't finished our conversation…" said Eido.

"that's okay…" said Doll, "We can always schedule the date for another time…"

"Okay…" said Eido.

Meanwhile at the Tendo Dojo…

Ranma was in the fetal position while Kousagi poked him with a stick.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Nabiki.

"Ranma found a cure… but it was destroyed before he could use it." Said Akane.

"You think he's be used to this by now…" said Nabiki with a shrug.

Sadly its true after so many fake, broken and destroyed cures… Ranma should be used to it by now…

Next Time: Ranma, Ryoga and Luna notice that Kousagi is beginning to have nightmares, during which she talks during her sleep... what she says might give some clue to who she really is... meanwhile Ino has a crush on Sai... and Sakura, Hinata and Opal decide to help her score a date with him... even if he had the personality of a sponge... what will happen? Find out next time...


	11. Mystery of the Past

A/N: PEJP Bengtzone strikes again... I swear, everything with him goes in one ear and out the other... he doesn't know how pissed off I am... really... he doesn't get the true concept of fan fiction, he once even claimed that none wants to read "fruites" as he called them (which is proof enough that he doesn't get the concept of fan fiction). He started a fic that New Lives, and I mean his New Lives... he claims it takes place in New Lives C, but so far there's no sign of Kousagi or her alter ego, Sailor Cosmos Moon. So please... review and flame if you must NEW LIVES Power Rangers... he's a jackass that doesn't get it... although I should point out that this chapter opens up an arc that he ironically subjected... although I don't agree with most of his ideas, this one was too good to pass up.

Chapter 11: Mystery of the Past

Team 7 had just finished filing a report and headed a for a celebratory ramen feast.

"Why are we celebrating again?" asked Sai.

"For a job well done!" said Naruto.

"And we have to do thing with you Sai… so you know we don't accidentally kill you." Said Sakura.

"I doubt anyone could kill me." Said Sai.

"I hate you so much." Said Sasuke.

They all went to the ramen stand where Team 10 were eating.

"Hey guys!" said Ino, "Hi Sasuke!"

"…" responded Sasuke.

"Ino pig? What adoring?" asked Sakura.

"Just flirting with Sasuke." Said Ino.

"There's something off about it." Said Sakura.

"There's nothing off." Said Ino.

Sakura stared at her rival/best friend.

"What's going on?" asked Sakura.

"There's nothing going on." Responded Ino.

Sakura grabbed Ino and began to leave the ramen stand.

"Hey rain check on the celebratory ramen!" said Sakura.

"Okay…" said Naruto, who then saw something, "Hey! Ino, can I have your left over ramen?"

"Sorry it always goes to Choji." Called Ino from Sakura grasp.

"Oh…" moaned Naruto.

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos, it was Kousagi's naptime. She was snuggled with a plush rabbit while she slept, Ranma, Akane, Luna and P-Chan watching while she slept.

"Yeah I have the dumplings." Mumbled Kousagi in her sleep.

"She never eats that much yet her dreams are always about food." Said Luna with a small laugh.

"It is kind of funny." Said Ranma laughing quietly as not to wake her up.

That's when Kousagi began to trash around in her sleep…

"No please don't… don't you dare hurt them… no… Ami… Rei… Mako-Chan… Minako… please… don't…" she said in her sleep.

Ranma, P-Chan and Luna's eyes were wide.

"What's wrong?" asked Akane, "It's just a nightmare right?"

"Those names." Said Luna.

"what about those names?" asked Akane.

"Ami was the name of Kiyo's past life, Rei was the name of Luffy's past life, Minako was the name of Naruto's past life and Mako-Chan… was my past life's nick name…" said Ranma.

"Your kidding right?" asked Akane.

"No… we're not…" said Luna.

That's when Kousagi woke up with a startle.

"No!" she screamed.

"Kousagi… is everything fine?" asked Ranma.

"I'm fine…" said Kousagi.

"That must have been some dream." Said Akane.

"I guess…" said Kousagi, "I can't remember anything about it."

"So you don't because we hear you talking in your sleep." Said Ranma.

Kousagi seemed to freeze, "No… everything's fine." She said.

She yawned then went to play outside.

Back in the World of Ninja, Sakura dragged Ino not far away.

"So what's going on spill!" said Sakura.

"Remember a while back when I told you I saw an Anbu and I developed a crush on him?" asked Ino.

"Yeah… don't tell me." Said Sakura.

"Sai once went to buy flowers at the shop while I was working there… I don't know what it was… but I developed a crush…" said Ino.

"You like Sai?" asked a voice behind them.

Ino turned around saw Hinata and Opal behind them.

"So… is there a problem?" asked Ino.

"Ino, Sai is emotionally undeveloped." Said Sakura.

"Like Sasuke." Said Opal.

"And he's rude and ignorant." Said Sakura.

"Like Sasuke." Said Opal.

"There's no he can be attractive to anyone." Said Sakura.

"Yes he is to Ino… which remind a lot like Sasuke." Said Opal.

"Will you stop saying that?" asked Sakura.

"What? I don't like Sasuke… it's already been established." Said Opal.

"Look, I don't care… but…" said Ino.

"Don't worry we'll help you get his attention." Said Hinata.

"Thanks!" said Ino.

"This… is… going to end badly." Said Opal.

"You said it." Said Sakura.

Meanwhile in the world of Chaos, Luna, Ranma and a naked Ryoga talked about Kousagi's dream.

"Her dream was something clearly Usagi would have." Said Luna.

"But what happened to her soul again?" asked Ryoga.

"Remember, Ash said that she gave all of her power to Ash so he could break free from Black Lady…" said Ranma.

"Oh yeah…" said Ryoga.

"I know we shouldn't pry… but I'm sure that the Dark Wave already knows everything" said Luna, "We should just watch her for now."

The two nodded… That's when Ranma splashed Ryoga with cold water turning him into P-Chan.

"Come on P-Chan, I don't want Akane to think I'm teasing you again." Said Ranma.

P-Chan glared at Ranma and the two began to fight, this made Luna sigh.

At that very moment in the Dark Wave HQ.

"I have developed a plan to get rid of the Sailor Senshi once and for all…" said Specs.

"How?" asked the queen.

"There are certain places where the time key won't work… I intend to send the Sailor Senshi to one of these places…" said Specs.

"I only know of two places." Said Ciel, "One of them being Jusenkyo, which will allow the two cursed Senshi to be cured while the other is Raftel… the last island in the Grand Line… and we all know where that would end… a Pirate King… maybe… really depends on where Gold Roger buried his treasure."

"There's another place…" said Specs, "Oh yes… there is another place… and it's not like they can walk somewhere or build a boat so that they can get out of range... no this place there will be no escape."

That's when all of them realized where it was…

"Very well…" said the Queen, "But remember leave the Platinum Light… we need her to be accessible."

"Very well…" said Specs bowing before the queen.

Meanwhile in the world of Chaos Kousagi was tired and decided to take a nap…

"No… I want that cake…" said Kousagi in her sleep.

"I don't think she finished her nap earlier…" said Akane.

"I see…" said Ranma who was covered in tiny hoof prints.

"You go into a fight with P-Chan again… didn't you?" asked Akane.

"What do you think?" asked Ranma.

"No… no…" muttered Kousagi in her sleep.

"She's' having another nightmare." Said Akane.

"Usako! No! No!" muttered Kousagi in her sleep.

"Usako?" asked Akane.

"That's the nickname that Mamoru… the man who became King Endymion's nickname for Usagi…" said Luna entering the room.

"Really?" asked Ranma and Akane surprised.

"Well I'll be taking her…" said a voice.

That's when Specs appeared in the room and grabbed the sleeping Kousagi, then ran out of the room.

"What are you doing?" yelled Akane.

Chasing after him.

"Wait Akane!" yelled Ranma going after her.

Luna sighed at P-Chan entered the room… Luna looked at P-Chan.

Meanwhile in the World of Ninja, Ino with Sakura, Hinata and Opal approached the Ramen stand.

"Hi Sai!" said Ino.

"Hey…" said Sai apathetically, "Ms. Beautiful."

"What?" asked Ino blushing.

"So has Sai decided to be Nice fro now on?" asked Sakura.

"Well… not exactly." Said Naruto.

(Flashback)

The 5 guys were at the ramen stand… when Sai noticed that Choji was in the way of the chopsticks.

"Hey fa…" said Sai.

That's when Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru tackled him.

"What the hell!" yelled Sai.

"Do you like going to the hospital?" asked Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Sai.

"If you call him that then he goes ballistic." Said Shikamaru getting up, "Troublesome idiot."

"If you call people names that they hate then they will definitely send you the hospital…" said Naruto.

"Fine I'll come up with nickname that are the opposite." Said Sai.

(End of Flashback)

"Sai has issues…" said Opal.

"I have to agree with you there…" said Sasuke.

Meanwhile in the world of Chaos, Ranma and Akane still followed Specs.

"Who is he?" asked Akane.

"He's a member of the Dark Wave." Said Ranma.

"Ranma! Akane!" yelled a voice.

They turned around saw Sailor Ceres.

"Ryoga?" said Akane.

"Wow you actually found us…" said Ranma.

"You should call everyone else." Said Sailor Ceres.

"Oh right!" said Ranma.

Ranma went to call the other Senshi.

Meanwhile in the World of Ninja… Ino was blushing bright red and very happy while Sai just ate his ramen.

"Should we tell her?" asked Sakura.

"You know it might be the best idea for her to be delusional for now…" said Sasuke.

"See that's the reason why I said all these things about him." Said Opal.

"What?" said Sasuke.

"What?" responded Opal.

That's when both Naruto and Sasuke's communicators rang.

"Can you hold for a second…" said Naruto.

Naruto left the ramen stand for a second while he answered it.

"You know Sasuke… you and Sai are way too much a like." Said Opal.

"Please… don't compare us." Said Sasuke.

That's when Naruto came back in a stern look on his face.

"Sasuke, it's an emergency." Said Naruto.

Sasuke only nodded…

"We have to get going…" said Sasuke.

"Tell me what happened afterwards." Said Opal.

"Will do." Said Naruto.

Both left in a hurry.

Back in the World of Chaos.

"Okay, everyone can make it!" said Ranma, "Time to transform!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power! Make-up!"

With that Ranma transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

That's when Kousagi began to wake up in Spec's arms.

"What's going on!" cried Kousagi.

"Well Platinum light! You finally wake up!" said Specs.

That's when Kousagi managed to him punch him in the nose, causing him to drop her.

"Cosmos Moon Power! Make-up!"

With that Kousagi transformed into Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Are you all right?" asked Akane.

"Don't worry… I'm fine…" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

That's when the other Senshi showed up along with Pikachu, Zatch and Hyde.

"You really think you can beat me?" asked Specs, "I have a few tricks up my sleeve for this fight."

"You guys always say that!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"That we do…" said Specs adjusting his glasses, he revealed his bracelet and a monster appeared, "Bet you can't beat this one!"

"Bet you we can!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Saturn Star Slice!"

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

All 5 attacks hot the monster.

"All right Ash it's your turn!" said Sailor Mars.

"Right!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moon Light Wave!"

The attack hit the monster which destroyed it.

"Give up!" said Sailor Ceres.

Specs merely began to laugh.

"All you could make it… I see…" said Specs, "I'm glad all of you did… it's shame I was hopping to have a little fun where some of you, defeat the monster, then I make another that's slightly stronger… oh well…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sailor Juno.

"He's up to something…" said Sailor Uranus, "Everyone be on your guard!"

All the Senshi nodded…

Specs merely laughed, he raised his hand at the Sailor Senshi.

"This is going to be fun…" said Specs with a laugh.

He shot out a strange beam of bright light towards them… it hit the ground right in front of the Sailor Senshi, along with Zatch, Hyde and Pikachu. There was a bright flash that blinded both Sailor cosmos Moon and Akane… when the light end all of the Sailor Senshi were gone.

"What happened?" asked Akane.

"Their gone… their still alive but their gone…" said Specs with an evil smile, "Well Platinum light… there's not one to –protect you now…"

"your wrong…" said Sailor Cosmos Moon taking out her time key, "I have back up!"

"What are you going to now?" asked Specs, "Use it find where they are? That's a laugh."

"No…" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

She held the time key thinking, "Please dimension A Senshi… I need your help… please… I really need it."

Meanwhile in Dimension A, at the Pallet City Gym, the time key that was given to Satoshi began to glow on a table.

"What's that?" asked Momoko, Sasuke's dimension A counterpart (AKA Sailor Pallas).

"That Satoshi-Niichan's time Key, the one he got form the other dimension." Said Chikako (Ryoga's counterpart).

"Oh I remember, he said when it glows like that, that they're asking for his help." Said Juria (Zoro's counterpart).

"So should we?" asked Hoshi (Eido's counterpart).

"We'll tell Satoshi-Niichan! Later, but right now it's a best thing to help them." Said Chibi-Usa.

"Right!" said the others.

Chibi-Usa picked it up and time portal immediately opened up above them sending them to Dimension B.

Back in the World of Chaos.

"I don't know what your doing, but I don't like it." Said Specs.

That's when a time portal opened up, out fell Chibi-Usa, Momoko, Juria, Hoshi and Chikako.

"Ow… that hurt!" cried Momoko.

"We should have asked about the landing." Said Juria.

"Who are you!" demanded Specs.

"Your Sailor Senshi right?" asked Sailor Cosmos Moon, "Thank you for coming."

All 5 girls blinked at the tiny Sailor Senshi… then all of then screamed, "She's so cute!" and hugged her.

"Um…" said Akane, "You are Sailor Senshi right?"

"Akane?" asked Juria.

"Remember what Satoshi-Niichan told us, that must be Akane's counterpart!" said Chibi-Usa.

"Oh, right!" said Momoko.

"Who are you! I demand to know right now!" demanded Specs.

"You want to know?" asked Chibi-Usa.

"Pallas Crystal Power!"

"Juno Crystal Power!"

"Vesta Crystal Power!"

"Ceres Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Make-up!"

All of them transformed into their Senshi form.

"Your Sailor Senshi?" asked Specs.

"How dare you harm this little girl! In the name of the moon I shall punish you!" said Sailor Neo Moon.

Both Akane and Sailor Cosmos Moon blinked.

"What… the hell was that?" asked Specs.

"What you don't speeches?" asked Sailor Neo Moon.

Both Sailor Cosmos Moon and Akane shook their heads no.

"Well…" said Specs, "I didn't take the alternate dimension Senshi into account… oh well… I just hope that you can handle protecting her… this will be interesting!"

Sailor Cosmos Moon began to cry.

"Their gone… their gone… and it's al my fault!" she cried.

"Kousagi!" said Akane bending down and hugging her adoptive niece, "Their gone Aunty Akane! They're gone!"

"What happened?" asked Sailor Juno (A).

"We don't know…" said Akane, "We don't' know…"

Next Time: The Senshi discover that they have somehow been sent to the Mamodo World, however they were separated, one of the groups run into some of Zatch's old friends including Laila and Pamoon, who agree to help them find their friends... what will happen? Find out next time!

A/N: This idea was subjected in a chapter of The Straw Hat Adventures of Nina and Mina... I don't know why he subjected it there but Meh... Oh here's something ironic, I was planning to update The Straw Hat Adventures of Nina and Mina... but then his rip-off story was posted so I decided to post this one today instead... ironic... isn't it?


	12. The Mamodo World

A/N: The next 4 chapters takes place mostly in the Mamodo World, remember that.

Chapter 12: The Mamodo World

After the fight Akane took the Dimension A Senshi and Kousagi to the Snack shack, where Akane explained to them as well as three Jewels and two wonders that the Sailor Senshi just disappeared.

"I can't believe it…" said Aquamarine.

"No signal…" said Akane with a sigh as she tired calling everyone else using Kousagi's communicator.

"It's all my fault…" said Kousagi.

"Here." Said Doll giving Kousagi a big ice cream sundae, "Eat this…"

"I'm not hungry,…" said Kousagi.

"Then… then." Said Doll, "Can I have it?"

"Sure…" said Kousagi.

Doll began to cry then sobbed "Thank you."

She then began to devour the big ice cream sundae causing everyone to anime fall.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Juria.

"Oh you know all but Pluto is male in this world… she just started dating our Vesta after hiding her feelings for so long." Said Sea with a sweat drop.

"I see…" said Hoshi with a giant sweat drop.

"What are we going to do?" asked Aquamarine.

"I say we wait for a few hours… they said their alive right? So that means they're be home sooner than you think." Said Ruby with a wink.

"I don't know…" said Akane.

"We're talking about several stubborn guys, a couple geniuses and Setsuna… After we talking about Luffy a guy who off a ton of Marines just to save Robin, Naruto who's Nindo is never giving up, Ranma who's able to patient enough save you from kidnaper god who knows how many times." Said Ruby.

"Hey!" yelled Akane.

"Ryoga a guy who get lost in his own back yard but doesn't give up, Zoro who's so stubborn there's too many things to list, Sasuke won't give up either is just as stubborn especially when it comes to you know who, Kakashi and Ace who aren't pushovers and among the most infamous in their worlds, Kiyo and Gary, among the smartest their worlds have to offer and Eido… well um… doesn't he have Hyde with him?" said Ruby.

Doll began to sniffle at that last one…

"What about Ash?" asked Kousagi.

"He's not going to let anyone down." Said Ruby, "He helped so many people in the past they're going to come him safe and in a few hours. I'm sure of it."

"But, but…" said Kousagi.

"Their still alive…" said Ruby, "And even if their not, I'm sure that death wouldn't stop them, especially Luffy, Naruto, Sasuke and Zoro. Have a little faith in them."

"Okay…" said Kousagi looking down.

"I know I hate seem out of the loop… but can you tell me who's who?" asked Chibi-Usa.

"Oh sorry…" said Ruby with a laugh, "I forgot you didn't know who is who."

Meanwhile in a different world… a world that one would always forget even existed… the Mamodo World, a strange light appeared in the sky, people (well demons) looked at the light as it broke into three separate lights. No knowing what they were, or where they came from, only knowing that they were going to crash to the ground like meteors!

In a calm field a group of friends met… now all these Mamodo became friends due to one thing: The Mamodo Battle, well actually, only two of them met in the actual battle… however they had one link: Zatch Bell.

There was Kolulu, a kind hearted girl who was forced to fight in the battle and the girl who gave Zatch the idea for his goal to become a kind king.

Yopopo a little boy who loved his book keeper Jem dearly but when a Mamodo attacked her family because of him later his book was burned because of that Mamodo Zatch sent that Mamodo back to the Mamodo world… it should be pointed out that all he can say is Jem and "Yopopo"… so he could be rather annoying at times.

Rops a ladybug like Mamodo (and Apollo's former partner) who befriended Zatch and had a friendly match that ended in a draw… however his book a burned by Zeno shortly afterwards much like Yopopo he can't speak anything expect "Cau".

Danny a teenaged Mamodo with rather tall hair he helped his bookkeeper, an owner of a famous stature and acted as the body guard, shortly before the statue was stolen he befriend Zatch (and to a lesser extent Ponygon) Zatch aided in the recovery however in a freak accident involving a giant pipe Danny sacrificed his book in order to protect the stature.

Then there was Nya a cat-like Mamodo who's book keeper lost her family, the two became close, very close but they were tricked by Mamodo into gather parts a mirror that they were told would let Nya stay in the Mamodo world, Zatch managed to find one of the pieces after her bookkeeper told Zatch and Kiyo their predicament they agreed to help… however it was a trick by the Mamodo who told them about the mirror, the Mamodo used the mirror to power up and burned Nya's book… Zatch and Kiyo managed burn that Mamodo's book though.

The last two were Pamoon and Laila, who don't need any introductions.

"I can't believe it!" yelled Pamoon kicking a rock, "I can't believe Zofis hasn't been arrested yet."

"Calm down Pamoon." Said Laila.

"Yeah… I know you've been trying to get him arrested since you came here but you should relax." Said Danny.

"I just don't understand." Said Pamoon.

"I do have a theory…" said Laila.

"What theory?" asked Kolulu.

"I think it might have to do with Zofis' connection to Zeno… after all Zeno is the son of the King…" said Laila.

"That makes sense…" sighed Pamoon.

"Yopopo!" yelled Yopopo pointing the sky.

They looked up and saw the light that spilt into three… in fact one of the three lights were gong to crash into the field not to away.

"Oh man!" said Danny.

"Cau cau!" yelled Rops (translation: Run for it!")

They ran for a safe place t hide behind a rather large rock formation to take cover they were expecting a huge explosion… but they wasn't one… all of them peak their heads from the rock to find 5 humans laying on the ground, not just any humans…

"No way…" said Pamoon with his eyes wide.

"It can't be…" said Laila.

"You know them?" asked Danny.

The 5 sprawled out on the ground were Ryoga (who was naked for some reason), Ranma, Ace, Naruto and Gary.

Naruto was the first one to wake up, he looked around the field.

"Where are we?" asked Naruto.

"Well I don't know…" said Minako, "But we're not in the World of Chaos anymore."

Naruto looked at the 4 near him… his eyes twitched when he saw Ryoga naked… He walked over and kicked Ryoga in the head.

"Ow!" yelled Ryoga waking up, "What the hell Naruto."

"Why are you naked?" asked Naruto.

Ryoga noticed there was a slight breeze… he began to blush.

"What happened?" asked Ace waking up.

"I have no idea…" said Gary waking up.

"Man…" said Ranma waking up.

All of them saw Ryoga naked and sweat dropped.

"Ryoga…" said Ranma with a sweat drop.

"Don't worry…" said Ryoga, who pulled his clothes from pocket space and quickly got dressed.

"Should have seen that one coming." Said Ace.

"Where are we?" asked Naruto.

"How should we know…" said Ranma.

"The thing I remember were being attack by Specs… then he did something." Said Gary.

"Whatever it was made us detransform… and sent us here." Said Ranma.

Ryoga took out his communicator, and used it's GPS function.

"I'm not getting a signal." Said Ryoga.

"What?" said everyone else.

They all looked and saw that the GPS screen was blank…

"That's weird." Said Naruto.

"I'll call everyone else." Said Ace, he tried to call the other but once again no signal.

"Okay, I'm getting worried." Said Naruto.

"I have a feeling that the time keys won't work either." Said Gary.

"This is bad, we don't know where we are, we don't know where everyone else is and I think we're probably going to loose Ryoga right away." Said Ranma.

"Hey!" yelled Ryoga.

With the Mamodo watching them.

"Do you know them?" asked Danny.

"Their friends of Zatch and Kiyo… and it's a rather complicated story." Said Laila who tired not to laugh.

"What's wrong?" asked Danny.

"It's best you find out for yourself." Said Pamoon.

Back with the 5 Sailor Senshi…

"Do you think we should transform?" asked Ranma.

"I don't know… depends on what's watching us." Said Ace.

The 5 fighters turned to the rock formation.

"Come out now I know your watching us!" said Naruto pointing to the rocks.

With the Mamodos…

"I don't think they know where they are." Said Pamoon.

Laila nodded, both went out of hiding.

The 5 Sailor Senshi waited for the ones to come out of hiding and were shocked when they saw Pamoon and Laila.

"Pamoon… Laila… what are you doing here?" asked Gary blinking.

"You don't know where you are do you?" asked Pamoon.

"No we don't…" said Naruto, "Who are you again… because it feels like we met before."

This made everyone anime fall.

"Naruto… you're an idiot." Said Garry getting up.

'"Is is okay to come out of hiding?" asked Kolulu.

"Don't worry it's safe…" said Pamoon.

All of the Mamodo came out hiding…

"Evil demon!" screamed Ranma hiding behind Ace who sweatdroped.

"Don't mind Ranma…" said Ryoga with a sweat drop, "He's just scared of cats."

This made all the Mamodos sweat drop.

"But what are the Guardian Cats?" asked Laila.

"Don't you mean hamsters?" asked Ranma.

This made Pamoon and Laila sweat drop.

"He deluded himself into thinking their hamsters…" sighed Ryoga.

"So… you know where we are?" asked Ace.

Laila nodded after giving quick introductions they told them where they were.

"What do you mean we're in the Mamodo world!" yelled the 5 Senshi.

"It's true." Said Pamoon.

"So that guy Specs sent us here?" asked Ace surprised.

"I'm not surprised…" said Gary, "Each time we seem to gauge their power they always seem to surprise us."

"But to send us the Mamodo world." Said Naruto, "It's no wonder why we can't contact anyone."

"We have to find the others…" said Ryoga.

The other 4 nodded…

"We're help you look…" said Laila.

"Yeah, after all none of you know where you're going." Said Pamoon.

"Yeah but Ryoga's like all the time." Said Naruto.

"Hey!" yelled Ryoga.

"Either way we have to find everyone else…" said Ranma.

"Hey! I'm the leader in Ash's absence!" said Naruto.

"And what's you idea?" asked Ranma.

"Fine everyone else." Said Naruto.

This made everyone else sweat drop.

"How are we supposed to find them anyways?" asked Ryoga.

"Yopopo! Yopopo!" jumped Yopopo.

"Are you saying you saw where the others lights went?" asked Kolulu.

Yopopo nodded…

"Looks like Yopopo, might know where they went…" said Laila.

"Okay, looks like Yopopo will help us…" said Naruto, "I have other ways too. Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Several Narutos puffed into existence, "Go look for everyone else!"

The clones nodded and ran off…

"My taught me that the memory of Shadow Clones go back to the user when they disperse." Said Naruto.

"That's great…" said Ranma.

"Okay, let's go look for everyone else." Said Naruto.

"Don't worry we'll all help." Said Laila.

The other Mamodo nodded in agreement.

"All right let's go!" yelled Naruto.

And so they went to search for the their members of their group not knowing what they would find or who they would fight… all they needed to know what they needed to get back home.

Next Time: With the 2nd group (which has Zatch as a member) wake they up they are immediately taken into custody... however where they are to might change things forever for Zatch, Kiyo and maybe the Sailor Senshi. What is it this revelation... find out next time!


	13. Zatch, I am you Father

Chapter 13: Zatch, I am you Father

The group consisting of Naruto, Gary, Ace, Ryoga and Ranma along with many Mamodos that were friends with Zatch. They searched for the others, sadly only on foot as Gary didn't have any Pokemon that could fly on him… he did have a Flying Type but Dodrio couldn't fly.

"What are the chances?" asked Ryoga with a sweat drop.

"I don't know, Ash dose have Staravia on him." Said Ash.

"So Zatch might be here?" asked Kolulu.

"Well he might have been caught up in the blast." Said Naruto.

"I hope I get to see him." Said Kolulu blushing.

The 5 Senshi looked at her.

"So she has a crush on him?" asked Ranma to Pamoon.

"Yes, but I haven't told her about Tia or Penny." Said Pamoon with a sweat drop.

"Things are going to be complicated." said Ranma with a sweat drop.

"So…" said Naruto, "Will Zatch and Hyde's book work here or…"

"They're still in the fight for Mamodo king and their books still exists so I think they might, but who really knows you weren't sent by normal means." Said Pamoon.

"I just hope nothing bad happens." Said Kolulu.

At that very moment in the Palace, a Mamodo dressed in armor that was clearly some sort of knight or guard went into the thrown room where the king sat, the king was giant.

"Your Majesty, there was a strange energy detected, it appears that several humans have appeared in this world." Said the knight.

"Really? Humans?" asked the king, "How is that possible."

"I don't know but that's not all." Said the knight, "There are two Mamodos with the humans and one is one of your sons."

"Which one?" asked the king.

"We don't know." Said the knight.

"Find him and bring him to me as well as any humans you find." Said the king.

"Yes your majesty." Said the knight.

The knight left and gathered more enforcements.

"Whoever it is, there's going to a be an explanation." Sighed the King.

Elsewhere in a field, not too far away from a town, a group consisting of Kiyo, Zatch, Setsuna, Sasuke, Pikachu and Ash began to wake up.

"Are we alive?" asked Ash getting up.

"Where are?" asked Kiyo.

"When did we detransform?" asked Sasuke.

"I think it might have been when Specs did that to us." Said Kiyo, "He sent us somewhere."

"I think I've been here before." Said Zatch, "I now I have… but… but… I can't place it."

"I wasn't sure if you would remember, but I'm glad you vaguely remember it." Said Setsuna.

"Why?" asked Zatch.

"Specs, I don't know how… but he did it…" said Setsuna, "He sent us to the Mamodo world."

The other Senshi, Mamodo and Pokemon all looked at Setsuna.

"Are you sure?" asked Zatch.

"I'm positive." Said Setsuna, "We have to find everyone else. Our communicators aren't going to work here and we can't use our time keys… we have to figure something out"

The others nodded… they got up.

"So where do we look?" asked Sasuke.

"Well I can send out Staravia." Said Ash, "That might be able to cut out time in half."

That's when several knights appeared and surrounded them.

"Sorry but we're going to have to take you into custody." Said one of the knights.

"What did we do?" asked Sasuke.

"We not quite sure on that one." Said one of the knights.

"So…" said Ash, "Are we going to fight?"

"What do you think?" asked Sasuke.

"Okay… let's do it…" said Kiyo.

Setsuna just stood there knowing that unless she transformed he wouldn't be of any help.

"Pikachu! Use Thunder Bolt!" said Ash.

Pikachu jumped into the air used the lighting attack on the knights which shocked them.

Sasuke jumped into the air, then performed the hand signs Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu. She it many of the knights.

Before Kiyo and Zatch could do anything one of the Knight hands glowed and shot something at Setsuna, which knock her to the ground.

"Setsuna!" said everyone else.

They was had hit her which was a strange metal binding.

"What the…" said Ash.

That's when the same knight did the same things to the others, knocking them all down.

""This is bad!" said Kiyo.

Sometime later they being lead in a hallway in the palace.

"Where are you taking us?" demanded Sasuke.

"That doesn't matter." Said the knight, "What will you do if I tell you."

What the knight didn't' know was that Sasuke could escape time but wasn't to know what going happen to them before he would do something.

"What do you think your doing!" yelled a voice.

They saw a man dressed in rather noble clothes.

"These people are the King's guests yet your treating them like prisoners!" yelled the man.

"What of it…" said the knight.

The man looked at Zatch for for a second then whispered to the knight something, to the knight. The knight began to shake and then the strange being fell to the ground. The knight left quickly.

"I apologize, you are not prisoners but rather guests." Said the noble man, "I am Xavier, one of the Kings' many aides if you follow me please."

"What's going on?" asked Ash.

"You see it's very rarely that humans enter the Mamodo World and the King would like to know how you got here… among other things." Said Xavier.

"I see…" said Kiyo.

Xavier, lead them to the thrown room.

"So your fighting to be king, is that right?" asked Xavier to Zatch.

"I am…" said Zatch.

"That's great that you're still in the battle." Said Xavier, "And you're his Bookkeeper right?"

"Yeah." Said Kiyo.

"So who are you?" asked Xavier.

"Just friends." Said Ash.

"I'm also Sailor Pluto." Said Setsuna.

"What!" yelled Xavier, "You're kidding, that's impossible… then again it's not a Legend that many humans know so you must be telling the truth!"

"Your known the Mamodo World?" asked Kiyo surprised.

Setsuna nodded, "Well, I did help set up the battle system many battles before, but I do regret my decision, I know now that a bad mistake." Said Setsuna.

"But still the Guardian of time is with us." Said Xavier.

"I need to talk to the king about sending us back home." Said Setsuna, "As well as our friends whom we were separated from."

"Right, but we have other business." Said Xavier, he looked at Zatch then looked away.

"Does it have to with me?" thought Zatch.

They got to the Thrown room, "I present to you the King of the Mamodo World."

They entered the room and saw the giant Mamodo sitting on the thrown, he looked regal he could be described as a stereotypical king with a beard, a crown and everyone… just giant sized.

"So you are Zatch Bell…" said the King, "It is good to finally meet you, my son."

"Son?" asked Zatch blinking.

"Yes Zatch, I am your father." Said the King.

Zatch stood there blinking… it was a shock to his system.

"Wait… are you saying that Zatch is the Prince of the Mamodo World?" asked Kiyo in shock.

"That's right…" sighed the King, he knew this was going to cause a lot of problems.

"Wait what about Zeno." Asked Kiyo.

"You see…" said the King with a sigh, "I separated you two at birth... I will not say why as I know your not ready to hear, I raised Zeno however he grew bitter and when he learned of you he hated you, and I know he has done some terrible things in the human world."

"He erased my memories and he joined a group called the Black Sun!" yelled Zatch he was in shock.

"I know, I believe that a Mamodo named Zofis might know what he might be up to." Said the King.

"What did you with Zofis?" asked Kiyo.

The King sighed, "I agreed to let him go of his crimes if he would give me any information… sadly he didn't give me much other than the eventso f the Black Sun… I don't think he knows what the plan for Zeno… but…"

"Wait you let Zofis go?" asked Kiyo.

"I know I shouldn't have." Said the King, "Especially since that Mamodo I knew way back when named Pamoon keeps telling me I should arrest him…"

"You should…" said Kiyo, "Because I have a very bad feeling like something is going to happen."

"I have feeling too." Said Sasuke, "I mean we all know that Zeno is planning something with Orochimaru. But we don't know what."

"Orochimaru?" asked the King.

"He's someone from my world… I won't go into anymore detail than that other than he he's evil, but I know for a fact that we probably know more than Zofis." Said Sasuke

"I have a bad feeling that's something is going to happen invoking Zofis." Said Setsuna.

"Why do I have the feeling that Luffy or Naruto will be involved in it." Sighed Sasuke.

"I think we should hold on this conversation." Said Setsuna, "I think we should find our friends before we talk anymore… I want to make sure they're safe or not."

"Of course." said the King, "I will allow you to find your friends, I will also send some men to search for them as well. Hopefully we will find them soon."

Everyone nodded and left the thrown room causing the King to sigh, he knew what whatever was going to happen was going to be complicated.

Next Time: The Last group stumbles upon a group that plans to revolt pending on who the new king is and it's lead by none other than Zofis! What will happen? Find out next time!


	14. Guess Who’s Back!

Chapter 14: Guess Who's Back!

Ash, Pikachu, Kiyo, Zatch, Sasuke and Setsuna stood in front of the castle. Ash took out his Pokeball and let out Staravia.

"All right Staravia go find the other Senshi! Okay!" said Ash.

Staravia nodded…

"All right, let's go look." Said Ash.

The 4 humans, 1 Mamodo and Pikachu went to look, during this time Zatch asked Ash something, "Ash, I was wondering."

"Yeah?" asked Ash.

"If you knew about me being the Prince… when you were Black Lady…" asked Zatch.

"Zatch!" said Kiyo.

"I did…" said Ash, "Sorry I didn't tell you."

"That's okay." Said Zatch quietly, "I know how you don't like being reminded what happened."

Ahs gave a small smile.

"We have to find everyone else right now." Said Sasuke.

The other 4 nodded in agreement.

Elsewhere in a fairly dilapidated area of a town. Eido, Hyde, Luffy, Zoro and Kakashi were just waking up.

"What happened?" asked Luffy.

"It was that guy…" sighed Hyde, "He sent us somewhere…"

"I think we were separated…" said Kakashi.

"Great…" muttered Zoro.

Luffy took out his communicator and found it didn't work, "The communicators are broken." He said.

"I have a feeling that time keys aren't working either." Said Kakashi.

There was a silence… they knew that they were in trouble… and realized something else too.

"So…" said Eido, "Since Ash or Naruto isn't here who's going to be leader?"

"I vote for anyone but Eido." Said Hyde.

"Come on…" complained Eido.

"Same here." Said Zoro.

"Hey…" said Eido with a sweat drop.

"Well I guess it's time for you to know, that after Ash and Naruto, I'm next highest." Said Kakashi.

"That's great!" said Luffy.

"At least it's not Eido." Said Zoro.

"You said it." Said Hyde nodding in agreement.

"Hey! Come on!" yelled Eido.

"Okay we have to figure out where we are." Said Kakashi.

That's when Hyde realized something, "I've seen this place before." He said.

"What do you mean?" asked Kakashi.

"I think… no I know we're some how we were sent to the Mamodo world" said Hyde.

"You're kidding right?" asked Eido.

"No I'm not… this place is infamous…" said Hyde.

"We have to find everyone, right now that's the only thing we can do…" said Kakashi.

They began to search though the streets. That's when Luffy heard a voice from a building.

"Did anyone see those lights in the sky?"

Luffy went to look though a nearby window, what he aw surprised him.

"Luffy what is it?" asked Kakashi.

All of them look into the window and was shocked… inside the building appeared to be some sort of meeting. They're eyes were wide.

Inside were many Mamodo:

Reycom, a Mamodo with ice powers who aided his bookkeeper in crimes, was the 2nd Mamodo Zatch encountered (after Hyde) and the first book he's ever burned.

Sugino, a Mamodo with plant powers that practiced using moving targets IE: People at the biotical garden. Zatch of course burnt his book.

Fein, a creepy clown Mamodo that only wanted to be King for the hell of it. His book of course was burnt by Zatch.

Eshros a Mamodo that could pass off a human, he manipulated his bookkeeper into destroying his old school but was stopped by Zatch and his book was burnt.

Maruss, a Mamodo that was very good friends with Tia, however he betrayed her when they met for the first time in battle. Once again Zatch burned his book

Zabas, a Mamodo that tired to burn Wonrei's book when he was just chained up in a cage (that's a whole other story). Zatch like everyone else burned his book.

Grisor, a rather weak Mamodo that stole a powerful mirror that broke into three pieces, he used Shion and Nya to gather those pieces, once he got them he became super powerful, as stated before, Zatch burned his book.

And of course the group was lead by Zofis, who did not need an introduction.

"I have felt that those lights came from Earth." Said Zofis.

"How is that possible?" asked Zabas, "That's impossible."

"Anything's possible." Said Zofis, "Just as I told you that Earth is not the only "Earth"… it's possible that what ever came, came form another of these worlds. I believe unless it's a human we might be able to use it for our plans."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Grisor.

"I've told you each world has something that could aid us, whether be was appeared to be a simple fruit or a Strange animal… after all the more power was have for our possible revolt, the better chance we have at winning." Said Zofis.

"Re.." yelled Luffy but was but off by Zoro and quickly shushed him.

Zofis turned and around towards the window but saw nothing, so he shrugged. Outside all of them were hiding from the window.

"We should leave…" said Kakashi.

"I don't like the sound of that revolt." Said Luffy.

"Me neither… I have a feeling that all those Mamodos have a grudge against Zatch." Said Hyde.

"We should look for the others and tell them about this later… we can't them see us." Whispered Kakashi.

They began to leave when a voice behind them said "Leaving so soon, we haven't seen each other in a long time."

They turned and saw Zofis standing there, "Well isn't Hatake Kakashi, Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Eido and Hyde…" said Zofis, "So I'm assuming you're the ones that came form Earth?"

All of the other Mamodos showed up, and looked at the 4 humans.

"Well isn't Hyde, I didn't think you'd last this long in this battle." Said Reycom with all too serous face.

"So I'm assuming you know them?" asked Grisor.

"Don't tell me either the Black Sun didn't fall or you have a new enemy sent you here?" asked Zofis.

"That's none of your business." Said Kakashi.

"Either way it's good to see you again." Said Zofis in a mocking tone.

How do you know them?" asked Sugino.

"It's simple, you see the group that recruited Zeno and I were enemies of them…." Said Zofis, "It's a shame that your time keys won't work here…"

All of them glared at Zofis.

"It might be fun to take you guys out… after all you are friends of Zatch." Said Zofis.

"Thye are?" asked Zabas.

"Yes… it's a rather long and funny story." Said Zofis with a laugh.

"You should know that its won't be easy." Said Zoro.

"Yes you forgot one thing…" said Zofis with a laugh.

Zofis shot out one of it' Radom balls on his hands… all of them managed to dodge it.

"I don't need my worthless bookkeeper anymore." Said Zofis.

"None of us do…" said Sugino who made a vine go after them… which all of them dodged.

"What was that?" asked Luffy.

"How the hell should I know." Said Zoro.

"And your Mamodo is still tied to his book… so he can't use his spells without your help." Said Zofis, "Don not burn his book by the way… he will help his book keeper, I'm sure of it."

All of the Mamodo in Zofis' group nodded in agreement.

"Okay… so it looks they're not going to leave with out a fight." Said Zoro.

All Senshi got ready for a fight… Reycom shot rather large shards of ice from his mouth, fortunately all of the Senshi and Mamodo dodged it.

Zabas on the other hand used while they distracted, flew towards them and began to spin a fast pace. He aimed his body towards the Senshi but Zoro blocked him with his swords, then sent the wings Mamodo flying back towards where he came.

Sugino sent several vines towards Kakashi… Kakashi dodged then began a rapid sent of hand signs, then touched the ground, the ground absorbed the vines.

Maruss sent out several metal balls form his hands towards Luffy. Fortunately the rubber man began to punch them back towards the Mamodo as fast the came towards him.

"That was it?" asked Zoro.

They heard Eido scream in pain, they turned around and Eido was nursing a wound on his back caused by Reycom using an attack from behind. Hyde was glaring at Reycom who was now holding Hyde's spell book.

"Don't worry… I won't burn it…" said Reycom, "I'm just holding after all I'm sure you can't go back to Earth… and from the looks of it… your book keeper's useless unlike the other three."

Hyde only glared at the Mamodo in front of him.

"Don't call me useless…" said Eido, "I get it from everyone I know… I get it from Kiyo, I get it from Hyde, I get it from all the other Senshi. Sure I'm not a fighter like everyone else, sure I'm not the best book keepers, sure I might spend days on the couch… but I am not useless!"

He took out his transformation wand.

"Can we use those here?" asked Luffy.

"I'm not sure." Said Kakashi.

"Vesta Cosmic Power! Make-up!"

With that Eido transformed into his Senshi form.

"He's a cross dresser!" yelled most of the Mamodo in surprise.

"So, I guess our Senshi forms can work here." Laughed Luffy.

"Okay… give me back the book or you will pay…" growled Sailor Vesta.

And with that the fight got serious.

Next Time: The Senshi mange to reunite and fight against Zofis and his team, with the help of the Mamodos. Meanwhile the Dimension A Quintet must figure out a way to protect Kousagi and the other worlds. Especially when members of the Dark Wave show up. What will happen? Find out next time!


	15. United We Stand

A/N: Well, it looks like things are getting interesting with PEJP Bengtzone, two things have happened... first it seems like he has gotten rid of most of his New Lives stories... expect for two poorly made previews... maybe it's because I sort have gave nice reviews to them because I thought he learned his lesson... I made a mistake on that one. The second is that someone actually reported him... and the funny thing that she (who will go unnamed) is not a fan of my stories... really she told m she doesn't read my stories since I mostly like crossovers... sure I did enjoy one of hers... and we did appear in someone else's fanfic together (it was with permission) bit I'm surprised... it shows that whether you enjoy crossovers, enjoy Yaoi, enjoy crack or any kind of fanfic... if you flame the fic just because you think the character is being mistreated or because you don't like the paring or even you tell them what to do with your OCs your going to get nailed... person I wasn't going to report him, I enjoy a more subtle way of punishment... which is letting that person do what ever while informing everyone what that person is doing and let the people express their anger in their own way... that's just how I raised... my dad is really really weird and it rubbed off on me.

Well enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 15: United We Stand

Group 1 AKA the group lead by Naruto entered the same part of town that Zofis' revolt HQ was.

"Why are we looking here?" asked Naruto.

"Because I had an interesting conversation with Sakura and Nami back during that party." Said Laila, "That you and Luffy were possibly the universe's biggest trouble magnets and considering the fact that Luffy isn't with you I'm guessing he's here."

"Is there something going on here?" asked Ace.

"Zofis formed a small group of Mamodo that lost against Zatch to rebel incase Zatch or someone who is friends with Zatch wins…" said Pamoon.

"I can see Luffy accidentally finding that group." Sighed Gary.

Back with the fight,

"So this is going to get interesting." Said Fein with an evil laugh.

"So Zofis… what's his power?" asked Reycom.

"Fire." Responded Zofis.

Eshros smirked, "That's good for me…" he said.

He placed his hand on the ground and giant snake made out of earth came out the ground.

"What the hell…" muttered Sailor Vesta.

"This doesn't look good…" said Kakashi.

No one noticed the bird above them, circling... then flew away… it wasn't any ordinary bird… for it was Staravia.

"So are you ready?" asked Eshros.

That's when many crescent moons appeared and bound the earthen snake.

"What the!" yelled Eshros.

"This spell…" said Zofis with his voice shaking.

Zofis turned around and saw the first group, so did the others…

"You guys are okay!" said Luffy happily.

"See trouble magnet…" said Laila.

"You barely even know him!" yelled Naruto.

"Well I can see we can transform here." Said Gary looking at Sailor Vesta.

"So are you going to transform?" asked Ace.

"It's best that I do." Said Gary taking out his transformation wand.

"Saturn Cosmic Power! Make-up!"

With that Gary transformed into his Senshi form.

"So Eido…" said Sailor Saturn, "What's your excuse?"

"Hey that kid stole book!" yelled Sailor Vesta, "And he has yet to give it back!"

"Guys!" yelled a voice.

"Damn it…" growled Zofis.

That's when Ash's group showed up… Kiyo and Zatch saw both sets of Mamodo… Zatch didn't know whether to be happy that he gets to see his friends again… or scared that a bunch of his enemies were right there!

"No way!" said Zatch surprised.

"I have an idea!" said Kakashi since the group was spread out, "Naruto, Sasuke… do you have smoke bombs on you?"

"Yeah of course." Said Naruto.

Sasuke only nodded…

The three ninja took out their smoke bombs and threw them to the ground.

"What is this?" coughed Reycom.

Both Fein and Zabas blew the smoke away but found all the Sailor Senshi were gone.

"Reycom do you still have the book?" asked Zofis.

"I do…" said Reycom looking at the light green book in his hand.

"They'll be back for the book." Said Zofis with an evil smile.

"Why don't we just attack them?" asked Zabas, "Even with their Mamodo friends I think we can burn Zatch Book… sure he'll be able to attack… but then he'll never become king."

Zofis smiled an evil smile… that was the perfect plan… sure there other Mamodos that were agreeing with Zatch… but this was different.

Elsewhere in a field where the Senshi and their friends managed to hide in.

"I think everything's okay…" said Ash with a sigh.

"No it's not… they still have my book…" said Hyde.

Everyone else sweat dropped at that moment… apparently Kakashi forgot they had Hyde's spell book.

"Sorry about that…" laughed Kakashi nervously.

Everyone stared at the Jonin…

"I guess even Kakashi has off-days…" said Naruto with a laugh.

"Not counting his chronic lateness …" said Sasuke with a sigh.

"Don't worry…" said Sailor Vesta gritting her teeth in pain, "We'll get it back."

"Eido… what's wrong…" said Kiyo.

"Nothing…" said Sailor Vesta.

"Your still injured from that wound you got from that kid." Said Zoro.

"I said I was fine…" muttered Sailor Vesta.

Sailor Saturn looked Zoro who mouth was looked like "Back", Sailor Saturn nodded, got up and went behind Sailor Vesta and said "So it would hurt if I did…" but stopped in them middle of the sentence, "Oh man! You really need to see a doctor!"

"I'm fine…" said Sailor Vesta who then collapsed face first reveling that the back of her costume was soaked in blood.

Causing everyone to gasp.

"What happened to him?" asked Kolulu.

"He was injured by Reycom…" said Hyde.

"His Senshi from will help… but we're going to have to take him to a doctor as soon as possible…" said Setsuna.

"Do you think we should be nice and take him to see Tsunade?" asked Naruto.

"No… even though he likes seeing Tsunade as his doctor… she always pounds him for being a pervert…" said Kakashi.

"Hello! We're still stuck in this world!" yelled Kiyo.

"Oh right…" said Naruto laughing.

"Don't you think the king will allows us to go back?" asked Ash.

"You met the King?" yelled all the Mamodo inkling Hyde (except for Zatch) in surprise.

Zatch look down to the ground, "He's my father…" he said.

"Oh Zatch…" said Kolulu covering her mouth, she then walked over to Zatch.

"Did you punch him in the face?" asked Naruto.

"No h was too big…" said Zatch with a sweat drop, "Isn't that what he did to his dad?" thought Zatch.

"I can't believe… he's your father…" said Kolulu comforting Zatch.

"I know…" said Zatch shaking.

"Okay…" said Ash, "The plan is to get Hyde's book, find a way home and hope that Kousagi is alright."

"Kousagi?" asked Pamoon.

"It's a really long story…" said Ranma.

"You know you don't really don't have to look for us you know…" said a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Zofis and his group.

"You can have your book back." Said Reycom tossing it them.

"We have a bigger fight to fry." Said Zofis pointing to Zatch.

"Wait why me!" yelled Zatch.

"Because…" said Fein, "Revenge…"

"You defeated all of us and we want our revenge." Said Eshros.

"So what Zatch burned some of our books and we don't want revenge." Said Danny.

"Yeah… but with the exception of you wanted their book burned while you sacrifice for yours for a stupid stature…" said Zebas.

Danny glared at the Mamodos... he was ready to fight.

"So you if you think that you're going to burn Zatch book going to have to go though me." Said Naruto with a foxy smile.

Both Danny and Naruto exchanged looks and smirked.

"Oh really you two against all of us." Said Reycom.

"Who says their going to do this alone?" asked Ranma.

"I'm in too…" said Luffy with a big smile.

"I minds as well…" said Sasuke with a shrug.

Nya meowed then hissed at Grisor.

"I minds as well join in…" said Ryoga.

"Zofis… he's mine…" said Pamoon.

"All right…" said Naruto, "Let's go!"

While Nya and Pamoon had well… predetermined opponents. The others were pitted against each other randomly: Luffy fought against Fein, Sasuke against Reycom, Ranma against Sugino, Ryoga against Eshros, Naruto versus Maruss and Danny against Zebas…

You really think you can insult the stature." Said Danny glaring at Zebas.

Zebas merely laughed as he went words the tall haired Mamodo… he began to spin and hit Danny head on… but the weird thing was that Danny didn't dodge the attack… with that Zebas grew suspicious.

Sugino looked at Ranma… then he had several vines come out of the ground, Ranma dodge all the vines that came after him.

"Damn it…" mutter Sugino.

With Naruto's fight, he just used Shadow Clone Jutsu, to multiply himself 5 times.

"I don't know what you just did… and I like it." Said Maruss.

"Well do you really want to see…" said all the Narutos.

With Nya's fight… Grisor began to sweat… Nya hissed at him… then Nya began do the unthinkable… she began to maul him… It was really good thing that Ranma didn't see that.

With Luffy fight, Fein smirked and began to run very quickly around him.

"Okay… that's not good." Said Luffy.

"Bet you can't keep up with me!" said Fein.

Luffy began to think about something, "Should I…" he thought.

With Ryoga's fight Eshros created a canon out of at that shot a boulder to Ryoga… Ryoga merely smirked, "Breaking Point!" Ryoga touched the boulder, which was smashed to pieces.

"No way!" yelled Eshros.

Meanwhile with Reycom, Reycom sent out several large ice shards towards Sasuke... Sasuke began to perform the hand signs and blew a fireball at them… melting them.

"That's impossible!" yelled Reycom, "How could a human…"

"I'm not from the world your familiar with…" said Sasuke.

With Zofis and Pamoon's fight the two glare at each other.

"Do you want to start this Zofis?" asked Pamoon, "Or should I start it…"

Zofis merely laughed as he summoned giant fireballs from the sky… Pamoon managed to dodge them all.

"You're weak Zofis… and I'm going to prove it…" said Pamoon.

With Danny's fight, Zabas was laughing at Danny… until he got up and all of his wounds disappeared.

"What the!" yelled Zabas.

"My only power is the power to heal myself… no matter how injured I am…" said Danny, "You don't what I healed myself over before… but it's way moiré than what you did…"

Zebas began to shake… that's when Danny punched him in the face sending him flying…and not in a good way… on to Grisor who was twitching badly due his mauling… the two of them form a pile… which everyone knew it would get bigger.

With Naruto's fight… Maruss sent out several metal balls at him, which he dodged…

"Let's do this!" yelled Naruto, who was probably the real one… three of the clones ran towards Maruss… all three of them kicked him into the air then the real Naruto jumped into the air performed the Uzumaki Naruto Barrage on him… Maruss managed to land in the pile.

With Luffy's fight Fein stopped running around… he looked at Luffy and laughed, "Bet you can't keep up with me…" he said.

"No… I'm just trying to figure out whether or not I should keep up with you not…" said Luffy with a big grin.

"What…" said Fein confused, "How can you even think of catching up to me…"

Luffy managed to punch Fein in the gut using Gum Gum Pistol… this surprised most who had not known that Luffy was a Rubber man. Fein landed in the pile.

"I didn't need to use Gear 2 after all." Said Luffy with a big grin.

With Ryoga's fight, Eshros seemed to have been frozen somehow… anything he threw at Ryoga crumbled... "Now to finish this." Said Ryoga who took a breath, he began to think of a depressing thought "Shi Shi Hokodan!" The depressed Ki knocked the Mamodo into the pile.

Eshros wasn't the only one who was surprised by his opponent, much like Ryoga, Sasuke managed to over come his powers… Reycom was frozen as Sasuke run over to him and kicked him hard into the pile.

With Ranma Sugino summoned a giant flower that began to shoot seeds at him. Ranma smirked as he dodged the seeds. Ranma managed to run up the little demon boy and use Chestnut Fist on the boy knocking him into the pile.

Really the only one having a hard fight was Pamoon as it seemed like Zofis and him were evenly matched.

"Zatch." Said Kolulu, "You're friends are very strong…"

Zatch looked at the girl who inspired his dream, "They are…" said Zatch, "I'm glad their here to help me…"

Kolulu began to blush at Zatch…

"Are you okay?" asked Zatch.

"I'm fine…" responded Kolulu.

Hyde sweat dropped at the sight… "She doesn't know about the others… does she?" asked Hyde.

"Nope… not at all…" said Laila.

Back with Pamoon's fight… Zofis noticed that his allies were knocked out. Zofis laughed, "Well I should take my leave…" he said.

"Why you!" yelled Pamoon.

But before Zofis could leave… Zofis found him tied up by two thing… one was a rope that simply tied him up, the other was Lilia's moons. He saw the rope came from Rops.

"Why you…" growled Zofis.

"Sorry… but I'm not to allow you to run away." Said Laila.

That's when a bunch of knights showed up…

"What about my deal?" yelled Zofis.

"It's just been revoked." Said Naruto.

"Were you trying to quote a movie?" asked Sasuke.

"I was quoting a movie?" asked Naruto.

"Have you been reunited with all of your friends?" asked one of the knights.

"Yes we have." Said Setsuna.

"If you're going to see the king… then I would like to join you…" said Pamoon.

"So would I…" said Laila.

The other 5 Mamodo nodded in agreement.

Sometime later the Senshi and group of Mamodos appeared in front of the king with Sailor Vesta (as it would be the best idea for her to stay in Senshi form due to her injuries) on Kakashi back, on the other hand Gary had since transformed back. The king had explained the reasons for letting Zofis free to the two millennium Mamodo.

"So that's why you let Zofis free…" muttered Pamoon.

"I understand that you are upset with me…" said the king.

"Like we said before we know much more than what Zofis knows about Zeno's ware bouts…" said Sasuke, "It's not much… but we know he will strike soon."

The king sighed… he looked at his younger son… who appeared to be looking away from him.

"Look I know I made a very big take with that… however I would like to make it up to you and all Mamodos here." Said the King, "As everyone here knows is that Zeno had questionable motives… because of that I would like every Mamodo here that had been eliminated from a battle to become special agents aiding the Sailor Senshi involving my elder son Zeno."

Everyone in the room was surprised, "Of course you don't have to fight but if you have any way to find out what is going on with my son I am offering a position… you will be to freely move to the human world whenever you wish… I will also lift the ban of time key travel between here and the human world."

Needless to say all of the Senshi were surprised… especially Setsuna… but she agreed with it, "Of course it will take a few days to make some time keys… especially since I heard that three of them can't speak our langue…"

Nya, Yopopo and Rops laughed nervously.

"I'll explain more once the time keys are set…" said the king, "But do you except…"

"I do!" said Kolulu surpassingly being the first one.

"Really?" asked Zatch surprised.

"I will go too." Said Laila.

""So will I." said Pamoon.

"Minds as well…" said Danny with a smirk.

The 3 Mamodo who couldn't speak nodded in agreement.

"Very well…" said the King.

Even with this offer Zatch looked away form his father, which cased him to sigh.

Xavier entered the room "I'll lead you to the portal." He said.

"We need to get Eido to a doctor… and fast…" said Kakashi.

"But not Dr. Tofu." Said Sailor Vesta weakly, "I would really like if you took me see Tsunade."

"Not in your condition… you might anger her…" said Kiyo.

Xavier lead the Senshi out of the room, the king turned towards the girl who never wanted be part of the battle in the first place, "Kolulu, I understand you have feelings for Zatch."

Kolulu blushed bright red and nodded.

The king smiled… at least he did a good thing… though he didn't know that his son had two other girls already after his heart.

Back with Xavier he lead them to a portal.

"So we use this to go back?" asked Ranma.

"Wait…" said Setsuna, "I have something to do first…"

"Pluto Cosmic Power! Make-up!"

Setsuna transformed into her Senshi form, she held up the garnet rod and said "The Ban has been lifted!"

Both the garnet Rod and the portal seemed to glow.

"All right it's now we can just use our time keys to go back." Said Sailor Pluto causing everyone in the room to anime fall.

"Maybe we should all go to Nerima to see if everything's okay with Kousagi." Said Ranma.

The others nodded and knew it was a good idea.

At that very moment in the World of Chaos in the Snack Shack, it had been very silent… no one has come up with any plans since the Senshi were sent somewhere… which was only a few hours ago.

"Okay… since it's been a few hours." Said Sea, "We need to come up with a plan."

"I have an idea." Said Doll, "Since there are only two time keys, me and Sea I was think we station a Dimension A Senshi in each world… while me and Sea accompany two of you to act as transportation… however all but one of will have to with out transportation to the other world since there is only 4 ways to get around."

"If only Horror or Sporty survived…" sighed Sea.

"Now's not the time…" said Doll.

"It's really a shame…" said a voice.

"Oh no…" whispered Kousagi.

That's when Lilie gabbed Kousagi from behind.

"Sorry but I have to take her." Said Lilie who ran out quickly.

"Oh no!" yelled Chibi-Usa.

"You guys should transform and fast!" said Aquamarine.

"We'll follow her!" said Doll.

"Right!" said Sea.

The two followed Lilie.

"Pallas Crystal Power!"

"Juno Crystal Power!"

"Vesta Crystal Power!"

"Ceres Crystal Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Make-up!"

All of them transformed into their Senshi forms and quickly caught with Sea and Doll who now had her sword drawn.

"Let go of me!" yelled Kousagi.

Lilie smirked and turned around, "specs told me that you were some Senshi form a different dimension… I just didn't think you would stick around for more than a few hours… but I figured that the two surviving wonders would follow."

"I will never forgive for taking away Eido!" growled Doll.

"Sorry but I'm…" said Lillie.

That's when there was a bright light that appeared… and blinded everyone, a time operator open up and the Senshi came out of it and landed in very awkward positions."

"That had to hurt…" said Sailor Juno with a flinch.

"Ruby is going to rub it in our faces for sure…" sighed Sea.

"Your back…" said Kousagi happily.

"We've only been gone for a few hours!" yelled Naruto, "Unless…"

"No Naruto… time isn't different between the tow worlds." Said Sailor Pluto.

"How did you did you get back here so fast?" asked Lilie.

"It's a long story… but to make it short, managed to get the king to let us come back… it's best you don't know hwy since you're an enemy." Said Ranma.

"Eido!" cried Doll.

Doll ran over to Sailor Vesta.

"Do you think, you can take him to Chopper?" asked Kakashi.

"But I want to see Tsunade." Said Sailor Vesta.

"You're Chopper… remember what happened last time?" asked Doll.

(Flashback)

Tsunade punched Eido for staring at her beasts.

"And the time before that." Said Doll's voice over the flashback.

(Another flashback)

Tsunade punched Eido into the ground so that it was crater.

"And the time before that…" said Doll's voice over the flashback.

(Yet another flashback)

Tsunade drop-kicked Eido.

"And the time before that…" said Doll's voice over the flashback.

(Still another flashback)

Tsunade was about to…

"Okay I get it…" said Sailor Vesta (b) over the flashback.

(End of flashback)

"Don't worry…" said Doll, "I'll make you're fine…"

"I'm going too." Said Hyde.

Doll snapped her fingers and the three of them were gone.

"Okay…" said Ash, "Guys transform!"

"Right!" said the other Senshi.

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Uranus Cosmic Power!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Cosmic Power!"

"Ceres Cosmic Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

All of them transformed into their Senshi forms.

"So you really think you can beat me?" asked Lilie.

"Then why are you holding a log?" asked Sailor Mars.

"What the!" yelled Lilie.

Sailor Uranus was holding Kousagi.

"I would use a Mangai but I didn't have one planned that was strong to take all of you out…" said Lilie who then disappeared causing everyone to breath easily.

"So… where you and how did you get back so fast?" asked Sea.

"Well…" said Sailor Mercury.

Zatch nodded at his bookkeeper.

"It's a long story…" said Sailor Mercury.

Sometime later at the Snack Shack, all the Senshi (minus Eido of course).

"What do you mean you were in the Mamodo world!" yelled the three Jewels, Akane and Sea.

"Yep, they sent us to the Mamodo world." Said Ash.

"Mamodo world?" asked Juria.

"It's a long story…" sighed Kiyo.

"So…" said Chibi-Usa, "What are we going to do?"

"I have an idea…" said Luffy fishing a whole plate of meat while giving a big smile, "It might be fun."

"Oh great, he has a crazy idea…" said Sasuke with a sweat drop.

"Don't worry I know I know his smiles." Said Zoro, "That smile means the idea isn't that dangerous…"

Ace nodded in agreement.

"It's the perfect way for you guys to get know each other better." Said Luffy.

All of the Dimension B Senshi there sweat dropped… wondering what they meant that his idea wasn't' dangerous… well they would have to find sooner or later… and for now later was good…

Next Time: The Sailor Quintet enjoy a day with their counterparts... Chibi-Usa's having a good day, Hoshi is having an okay day helping Eido with the tables... Juria, Momoko and Chikako... don't ask. Meanwhile there's an interesting report in the World of Pirate's newspaper... what is it and what does it mean for the Straw Hats? Find out next time!


	16. Why Counterparts Don’t Coexist

Chapter 16: Why Counterparts Don't Co-exist

Chibi-Usa began to wake up… she looked around the forest wondering where she was… then she remembered… Luffy decided it might be fun each of them would spend the night and the net day with their counterparts… since they told Satoshi that they be gone for a day at least, since Ash was both her and Satoshi's counterpart it wouldn't be as bad…

"Good morning!" said Brock cooking breakfast.

"Good morning!" said Chibi-Usa.

Chibi-Usa noticed she was the first one awake out of everyone else.

"Oh yeah! I am the best…" mumbled Ash in his sleep.

"Not this again… why am I naked…" mumbled Dawn in her sleep.

This made Chibi-Usa sweat drop, especially since Gary was extremely quiet.

"So I wonder what everyone else is up to." Said Chibi-Usa.

"I don't know…" said Brock, "But I do kind of feel sorry for them…"

"Their not that bad… are they… I know Ryoga gets easily lost… and I heard that Eido's a waiter… but what about Sasuke and Zoro, are they really that bad?" asked Chibi-Usa with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the World of the Mamodo Battle, Hoshi woke up on a futon on the floor… in the living room… that's when she remembered where she was, "Oh right Kiyo's house." She said.

She looked around and there was a removable curtain to make it seem like there were two separate rooms, one for Eido and one Koko... Hoshi was sleeping on Koko's half of the room.

Hoshi got up and went to the kitchen to find Hana cooking… they told her that Hoshi was a distant relative of Eido's that he was taking care of the night… it was the best thing they would come up with after all.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Hana.

"I did." Said Hoshi.

A few minutes later everyone came into the room.

"So Eido, how's your back?" asked Zatch.

"It's fine… the doctor said I didn't too much blood and there wasn't any bad damage… but I'm not allowed to skate board for a week…" said Eido.

"Oh that's too bad…" said Hoshi patting him on the back.

Eido flinched in the pain.

"So are you still going to work?" asked Kiyo.

"I think I'm fine enough for that." Said Eido.

"He did break the TV…" muttered Koko glaring at him.

"What's her problem?" asked Hoshi.

"She was a bookkeeper too at one point… but she was brainwashed, she has weird bursts of anger… most of them geared towards Eido." Whispered Hyde.

"I see…" said Hoshi nodding.

Meanwhile in the world of Ninjas, Momoko woke up in a really nice guest room. She up and went to the kitchen where Sasuke was surprisingly making breakfast.

"Why are you making breakfast..." said Momoko.

"Oh… it's just that I haven't had a guest in a while." Said Sasuke laughing nervously.

"What's wrong?" asked Momoko with a sweat drop.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" said Sasuke.

(Flashback)

Shortly after they got back to the World of Ninja, Naruto pulled Sasuke aside for some reason.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know why… but Minako was to talk to you." Said Naruto, he then summoned his past life into a body.

"Hey Sasuke!" said Minako.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke.

"Well I was hopping you could not be mean to Momoko… after all you are one of the ones that's a Polar opposite of your past life. So I want you to be nice" Said Minako.

"Yeah and…" said Sasuke.

That's when Minako became demonic, "I told you to be nice!" she yelled.

"Okay, okay…" said Sasuke.

"Good!" said Minako becoming cheerful then disappeared.

Naruto blinked, "She has been spending way too much time with Kyubi." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

Sasuke just stood there with a sweat drop.

(End of flashback)

"I could nice caroused…" said Sasuke who looked slightly scared.

"Okay…" said Momoko with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile in some random woods in the World of Chaos…

Chikako woke up from a sleeping bag and noticed Ryoga cooking breakfast.

"Great… I'm spending with Ryoga…" thought Chikako with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the World of Pirates Juria got up and remembered she was on a pirate ship, although slightly disappointed that no in the crew resembled or were Jack Sparrow… she got up and saw Nami was finished getting dressed.

"You're spending the day with Zoro today… right?" asked Nami.

Juria only nodded.

"Well good luck, but you should happy that he's not as bad as Luffy…" said Nami as she left the room.

"What does that mean?" thought Juria with a sweat drop.

Juria got dressed and went to the lounge, where everyone but Zoro was there.

"Come on I'm hungry!" yelled Luffy.

"Wait until Juria is here!" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"Hi…" said Juria with a sweat as she heard what Sanji said… and acted…

"You know…" said Usopp with a laugh, "The creepy thing is that she's just an alternate version of Zoro."

"Stop pointing that out!" yelled Sanji kick him into a wall.

"Don't worry it happens all the time." Said Nami making Juria sweat drop.

Sometime later in the Chaos… Eido, Hyde and Hoshi landed in a rough pile in front of the snack shack.

"Maybe I should have Doll to pick us up…" said Eido rubbing his back.

"Yeah…" said Hyde.

The three of them entered the restaurant to find the three Jewels "So you are working today… so I see Chopper didn't go against it… right?" asked Amber.

"I told he said it was okay to work." Said Doll coming from the back.

"Oh yeah…" said Amber with a nervous laugh.

"So…" said Aquamarine, "What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hoshi sitting down at the counter.

"Well you can hang out with Hyde or you can help wait the tables…" said Aquamarine.

"Well Eido does need the money." Said Hoshi, "So why don't any money I earn go to Eido."

"That's a good idea…" said Aquamarine.

Hoshi smiled and nodded…

Elsewhere in the world of Chaos.

Ryoga just go instructions from a farmer… and was going to wrong way…

"Ryoga! It's this way!" yelled Chikako, then she sighed, "This is going to be a long day…"

Meanwhile in the World of Ninja, Momoko and Sasuke walked to the Hokage Tower.

"So, both Leaders of your village know about what's going on?" asked Momoko.

"Yes, Tsunade because from what I was told was informed before Naruto awakened… and Arashi… it's a long story." Said Sasuke.

"I see…" said Momoko.

"I should warn you that only Sai doesn't know what's going on and we need to keep it that way." Said Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Momoko.

"That's a secret." Responded Sasuke.

"Okay…" said Momoko.

The two of them met up with Sakura and Naruto.

"So your Momoko, right?" asked Sakura.

"Yes." Said Momoko.

"I'm Sakura." Said Sakura and the shook hands.

"So… we're doing D Ranked today… right?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, I talked to dad about it… he's going to claim it's so that we can build better work with Sai…" muttered Naruto.

"That makes sense…" said Sakura with a sweat drop.

They went up to the office where they met up with Sai outside the door.

"Hey Sai…" said Naruto.

"Who's she?" asked Sai.

"I'm sure Lord and Lady Hokage will explain…" said Sakura.

They went into the office, where Arashi and Tsunade were waiting for them.

"So I see you met Momoko… you guys are taking care of her for the day as part of a D ranked mission." Said Tsunade, "She will also aid you in a D Ranked missions today."

"What ever…" said Sai.

"D ranked?" asked Momoko.

"It's basically house hold chores." Whispered Naruto.

"And their missions?" asked Momoko surprised.

"Please tell me we're not going to look for Tora…" said Sakura.

"Due to the Sand/ Sound attack that is being considered to see if can become a C ranked mission." Said Arashi.

With the exception of Sai and Momoko everyone in the room seemed to chuckle at thought of a Chunin chasing Tora.

"Anyways let's see what D ranked missions are open." Said Tsunade with a smirk.

Back on the Thousand Sunny…

"So…" said Juria watch Zoro lifting the weights, "How much does that weigh?"

"I don't know… I lost count…" said Zoro lifting what looked to be more than 1,000 pounds.

"No way!" they heard Nami yell.

"What happened?" asked Juria.

Everyone on the ship went to see what happened with Nami… they found her staring at the newspaper.

"What is Nami?" asked Luffy.

Nami showed them the newspaper's big headline which was "Sakura Kingdom and Alabasta succeed from World Government.", when they each saw it each person or animal had a different reaction… Luffy smiled a big smile, Zoro, Robin and Ace smirked, Usopp and Sanji stared in shock while Chopper cried tears of joy… however Aeries, Franky and Juria were confused.

"I don't get it…" said Juria.

"All I know is their islands west of here." Said Franky.

"Wait… didn't Chopper from the Sakura Kingdom?" asked Aries, "And didn't Robin join in Alabasta…"

"It's a long story…" said Luffy with a laugh.

Meanwhile in the World of Pokemon is a peaceful day of walking…

"So form what you told me… Juria will probably have a bad day if they land… and Momoko might have a bad day if they try to catch a cat… or because f this guy named Sai?" asked Chibi-Usa with a sweat drop.

"We haven't met Sai but I heard he's pretty mean." Said Dawn.

"How do you know if you haven't met him?" asked Chibi-Usa.

"He had a habit of putting his foot in his mouth… which causes Sakura, Naruto or Sasuke to attack him, then he's put into the hospital Said Dianna with a sigh.

"Usually all three." Said Ash.

This made Chibi-Usa sweat drop.

At that moment in the Dark Wave HQ…

"So I understand you failed in the mission Specs." Said the Queen.

"I'm sorry my Queen… how was I supposed to know that they would return so soon." Said Specs.

"No one could have predicted that…" said Hund, "Really… I mean they were trapped there…"

"Either way, you are suspended for a while from doing any missions…" said the Queen.

"Yes my queen…" said Specs.

"I'll think I'll go…" said Illuminazione.

"Pay attention… those Senshi from another world might still be there…" said Lillie.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Illuminazione who then disappeared.

Back in the World of Chaos, with Chikako…

"Why couldn't I ask to go home?" she thought as she carried P-Chan.

At the Snack Shack, Hoshi sighed… business had became slow… very slow… but then it was going to busier later.

"So…" said Hoshi, "you used to the be enemies of the Senshi right?"

"Yeah…" said Sea, "That's hwy we know their identities…"

"So…" said Hoshi.

"How long have they been an item?" asked Hoshi.

"No long…" said Sea, "But she's been after him for quite a while… it was rather cute…"

"Oh…" said Hoshi.

Back in the World of Pirates, The Straw Hat landed on an island with a town… Zoro and Juria were walking and looking for a tavern…. Juria stopped, "Why don't you just ask for directions!" she yelled.

"I can't do that…" muttered Zoro.

"I know… I know… you're a wanted man…" said Juria, "Then why can I?"

"Don't… I know where I'm going…" said Zoro.

"Oh sure you do!" yelled Juria.

"Stop in the name of the law!" yelled a voice behind them.

Both of them turned around and saw several marines…

"Run!" yelled Zoro who did just that.

"Oh man…" muttered Juria fowling her counterpart, "I hope the others are having an easier time than me…"

At that very moment in the World of Ninjas, the 4 ninja and Dimension A resident were cleaning a river, when Momoko slipped and was being carried away by the river and was about fall form a water fall! In fact she fell off!

"Oh no!" she cried.

She realized something… she look up and saw that Sasuke had caught her.

"Thanks…" said Momoko.

"No problem…" said Sasuke.

Sasuke managed pull Momoko and himself back up. The other three approached them.

"Don't worry about it…" said Naruto, "The same thing happened to me before…"

"That's because he's a useless ninja." Said Sai using his new nickname for Naruto.

Sakura began to restrain Naruto.

"Your just as useless as he is…" said Sai, "You have no sense, I know we're baby sitting you but to have that happen in a D ranked mission is very pathetic."

Momoko began to cry…

"Look what you did…" growled Sakura.

"Are you that much of a jerk!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke merely glared at him… All them somehow became giant to Sai… who in turned sighed… he knew his next destination was the hospital…

Momoko sweat dropped as they beat him to a bloody pulp.

Back in the World of Pokemon…

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

"So Team Rocket is still pathetic here… right?" she asked.

"So, I'm guessing Team Rocket isn't as pathetic anymore in Dimension A… are they?" asked Gary.

"Nope…" said Chibi-Usa.

"Uh-oh…" said Ash with his eyes wide.

"What?" asked Chibi-Usa.

Chibi-Usa saw the strange black wave headed towards them… then it passed over them causing Dawn and Brock to pass out.

"What was that?" asked Chibi-Usa.

"The Darkness Wave!" said Ash.

"It's an energy wave that knocks out most, unless they are special then it doesn't effects them" said Gary.

"What do you mean special?" asked Chibi-Usa.

"Well Sailor Senshi, Devil Fruit Eaters, Jusenkyo victims, Mamodos, Mamodo Bookkeepers past and present, members of the Hyuga clan, the survivors of the Neo Dark Kingdom and Black Sun… I'm unsure if that it…" said Ash.

"It's an incomplete list…" said Gary.

"I can see that…" said Chibi-Usa with a sweat drop.

"But the Darkness Wave put the people effected by under he members of Dark Wave's control." Said Gary.

"I'll call everyone." Said Ash.

In the World of Chaos with Chikako and Ryoga.

"I'm tired…" whined Chikako with anime tears.

That's when Ryoga's communicator rang.

"Do you think it's a mission?" asked Chikako.

"Unless it's Ranma and something happened that's preventing him from looking after Kousagi." Said Ryoga.

"Either way sounds good for me…" sighed Chikako.

Elsewhere in the World of Chaos, at the Snack Shack, Ranma and Kousagi came into the restaurant.

"Hey Ranma! Kousagi!" said Aquamarine.

"So you're working today…" said Ranma looking at Eido.

"Yeah, my back's fine enough…" said Eido.

That's when all the B Senshi's communicators rang.

"It must be the Darkness Wave." Said Kousagi.

"The Darkness wave?" asked Hoshi.

Meanwhile in the World of Ninjas… Momoko stared at the unconscious form of Sai.

"Don't you think that you went a little too far?" asked Momoko with a sweat drop.

"Little…" sighed Sakura.

That's when Naruto and Sasuke's communicator's began to ring.

"I wonder what's going on this time…" said Sasuke.

Back in the World of Pirates both Zoro and Juria continued to run.

"I'm getting tired…" whined Juria.

"Keep running!" yelled Zoro.

That's when Zoro's communicator rang.

"Please let it be a mission…" thought Juria.

Back in the World of Pokemon, Ash saw that as most of the Senshi answered it.

"The Dark Wave is attacking!" said Ash.

"Okay… We'll be there as soon as possible…" said Zoro over the communicator.

"Are you running?" asked Ranma over the communicator with a sweat drop.

"What do you think!" yelled Zoro over the communicator.

"Please make it stop!" they heard Juria's voice over the communicator.

"Pease don't' tell me you forgot about the new GPS system…" sighed Setsuna over the communicator.

"GPS system?" they heard Juria and Chikako yell.

"I'm sure you can use it to find us…" said Ash with s sweat drop as he hung up his communicator.

"You know it's not fun taking over their body to fight you…" said a voice.

They to see Illuminazione in a tree with a smirk.

"What are you going to do?" asked Ash.

"Just send my Mangai after you… it's no fun with you friends." Said Illuminazione.

He showed his bracelet and unleashed his Mangai.

"You know… then again… double is always better." Said Illuminazione sending out another monster.

"Oh great!" said Ash.

"We should transform!" said Chibi-Usa.

"Right!" said the two boys.

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Moon Eternal!"

"Make-up!"

All of them transformed into their Senshi form.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Sailor Neo Moon.

"I think we should wait for the others…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Pallas Ice Kunai Barrage!"

Several Kunai made of Ice, hit the monsters. The three turned around and saw the younger two ninja Senshi, as well as Sailor Juno and both dimension A counter parts… both of whom were crying.

"What happened?" asked Chibi-Usa.

"I don't want to talk about it…" said Sailor Juno (A) and Sailor Pallas (A).

"So there's two monsters this time!" said Sailor Venus, "I like those odds."

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

They turned around and saw Sailor Pluto, Sailor Vesta (A and B), Hyde, Sailor Ceres (A and B), Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"So you guys made it…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Okay…" said Sailor Jupiter, "We should get them!"

"Right!" said everyone else.

Both sets of Moon, Vesta and Ceres nodded to each other.

"Double Moon Tiara Action!"

"Double Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Double Ceres Flower Blast!"

All three double attacks hit the monsters.

"Juno Thunderstorm Termination!"

"Juno Lighting Demon Slash!"

"Pallas Snowwave Wallup!"

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Garnet Orb Blaster…"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

All of the attacks hit both monsters.

"You two get the final attack!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Okay!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

Sailor Neo Moon nodded in agreement.

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Moonbeam Comet Blast!"

Both attacks hot the monster destroying them.

"Damn it!" yelled Illuminazione, "I should go…"

Both Dawn and Brock began to wake up,

"What happened?" asked Dawn.

"Darkness Wave…" said Sailor Venus who detransformed along with the rest of the Sailor Senshi.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Hoshi to her sisters.

"I don't want to talk about cried the three." Said Chikako, Momoko and Juria, "But I do want to say this… I want to go home."

"Well…" said Chibi-Usa, she was having a lot of fun with Ash.

"I want to go home too… the work is rather boring…" said Hoshi.

""Okay…" sighed Chibi-Usa.

"We'll say bye for everyone." Said Luffy.

"I hope we see each other again." Said Chibi-Usa.

The three nodded as Chibi-Usa who was in charge of the time key, took it out and said "Pallet City Gym, Dimension A!"

All of the A Senshi disappeared though a portal. The Senshi looked at Ryoga, Naruto, Sasuke and Zoro.

"Okay, I understand why Chikako was acting that way… but what happened with Momoko and Juria…" said Ranma with a sweat drop.

None of the three answered but only sweatdroped as a response... none of them not knowing how to answer that question… then again falling off a water fall then being insulted for it and running from a bunch of Marines would do that to a person if they weren't used it.

Next Time: The new Mamodo Task force goes to Earth... now Kolulu must not only face rivals in love but also has to convince Kiyo to reveal his identity as a Sailor Senshi to her former bookkeeper... can she handle it? Find out next time!


	17. Kolulu’s Challenges

Chapter 17: Kolulu's Challenges

The Mamodo waited in a field in the Mamodo World… it was an idea to keep this secret as possible from anyone, after all it might get out that the Mamodo might be given another chance at the title of king. After all, they didn't want be hated. That's when Sailor Pluto came though a time portal and landed on her face.

"Ow…" she said.

"You okay?" asked Kolulu.

"I'm fine." Said Sailor Pluto getting up.

She took out several time keys, one pink (Kolulu), one purple (Danny), one sky blue (Rops), one pale pink (Nya), one green (Yopopo), one gold (Pamoon) and one blue purple (Laila).

"These will be able to take you almost anywhere in any world." Said Sailor Pluto.

"So… where can't we go?" asked Danny.

"Well there's a place in Luffy's world and a place in Ranma's' world that off limits…" said Setsuna.

"Why?" asked Kolulu.

"So that no one would abuse the time keys…" said Sailor Pluto.

All nodded knowing that they would find out soon.

"Don't use them yet…" said Sailor Pluto, "Someone will show you how to use them when w get there…"

She lifted her garnet rod high "The Takamine Residence!" she said.

Outside of Kiyo's house, Kiyo and the other Mamodo teams that knew his identity as Sailor Mercury and

"I still can't believe this happened…" said Koko.

"We still have no idea what Zeno is going to do… especially with Orochimaru with him…" said Kiyo.

"It will be nice to see Laila and Pamoon again." Said Megumi.

"You said that girl Kolulu is coming with the… right?" asked Penny.

"Yeah…" said Zatch, "Why?"

"I just hope that girl knows what the lines are…" said Penny.

Tia just glared at Penny…

That's when the time portal opened up… and all of the landed in a pile… a really bad pile with the small ones (Nya and Rops) at the bottom, the middle ones (Kolulu, Laila and Yopopo) in the middle and the big ones (Danny, Pamoon and Sailor Pluto at the top)

"That had to hurt…" said Kido with a sweat drop.

"No kidding…" said Dr. Riddles with a sweat drop.

Sometime later they were in the living room disusing.

"So things have been going for well for you?" asked Laila to Koko.

"Yes… it has…" said Koko.

"Except she keeps getting these weird bursts of anger…" said Eido.

"That's a lie!" yelled Koko who began to slap his still injured back.

"Okay that's a lie…" said Eido in pain.

"He should learn by now…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"So about our book keepers…" said Danny.

"Well the thing is that…" said Kiyo, "I don't think any of them should know…"

"Why?" asked Kolulu.

"Well with the exception if Lila and Pamoon wants their book keepers know is different…"

"Why?" asked Danny.

"Well…" said Kiyo laughing nervously.

"Kiyo doesn't like people knowing his identify…" said Kafk, "He tried to kill Ponygon when he accidentally told me."

"It took him a lot to tell us and our bookkeepers…" said Pamoon.

"The reason why we found out was because the other Senshi were in danger…" said Megumi.

"Sherry accidentally told me…" said Penny.

""That's okay…" said Danny, "I know that my bookkeeper isn't in the area…"

Yopopo and Rops nodded in agreement.

"Meow…" said Nya staring at Kiyo.

"Sorry… but Shion moved away right after your book was burned…" said Kiyo with a sigh.

Nya sadly sighed…

"What about Lori… she lives in the area still right?" asked Kolulu.

Kiyo sweat dropped… it didn't help with the look she was giving him…

"You know what… how would you guys like to go the local park to clear your head…" said Kiyo slightly twitching.

"Kiyo… needs to think about this…" said Zatch with a sweat drop.

Later in the park, most of the Mamodo were plying tag expect for Danny and Pamoon who were talking... in them idle of the game Penny took Kolulu aside.

"So what do you think of Zatch?" asked Penny.

"Well… um…" said Kolulu began to blush, "You see…"

"If you have feelings for him back off…" said Penny looking at Kolulu from the corner of her eye.

"What… why?" asked Kolulu.

"Because… Zatch is mine…" said Penny, "He's my beloved…"

"What?" asked Kolulu.

"You see…" said Penny.

"Penny!" yelled Tia.

"Uh-oh…" said Penny with a sweat drop, "You better not be telling her to back off!"

"What you know she's a rival too…" said Penny.

The two began to glare at each other, then Tia pulled Kolulu a side and the two sat on the slide.

"Sorry about Penny…" said Tia.

"That's okay…" said Kolulu.

"The thing is that… your not the only who… you know likes Zatch…" said Tia blushing.

"Oh…" said Kolulu.

"But you should give up…" said Tia.

"What?" asked Kolulu.

"I would like to be with Zatch…" said Tia, "But… I think that if I couldn't be with Zatch… I guess I would mind you being with Zatch…"

"Wait… why?" asked Kolulu.

"If it weren't for you… then Zatch wouldn't be who he is…" said Tia, "You're the reason for his dream… and because of him… it's my dream too…"

"Really?" asked Kolulu.

"I agree with you… this battle should not be happening…" said Tia, "When I first got into this battle my best friend betrayed me…"

"Oh…" said Kolulu.

"So… let 's e the other one beats Penny…" said Tia.

"May the best girl win…" said Kolulu and the two shook hands.

Penny glared at the two… "Great… they're getting along…"

That's when there was a loud crash...

"What was that?" asked Zatch.

They saw that Ranma with Kousagi on of him were what caused the crash.

"Hey…" said Ranma weakly.

Back at Kiyo's house…

Kiyo sighed…

"So have you decided yet…" said Megumi with a sweat drop

"I'm going to let Lori in on it…" said Kiyo, "After all I think I can let it or this…"

"That's a good…" said Koko.

"Took you long enough…" said Eido and Uri.

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Kiyo.

"We should go tell Kolulu your decision…" said Megumi.

Back in the park… Ranma was sitting on a bench while most of the Mamodo talked to him.

"So what are you doing here Ranma?" asked Zatch.

"This is one of only two playgrounds I know where I won't get randomly attacked." Sighed Ranma.

"Randomly attacked?" asked Danny.

"Don't ask…" said Ranma with a sweat drop, "Really… I don't want to talk about it…"

Kousagi on the other hand was talking to Tia, Kolulu whole petting Nya (who makes Ranma feel uncomfortable for obvious reasons).

"So your Kousagi…" said Kolulu.

Kousagi nodded, "I am…"

"So…" said Kolulu.

"I'm a Sailor Senshi too… but the Dark Wave is after me…" said Kousagi.

"Why?" asked Tia who wanted to know as well.

"I don't want to talk about it…" said Kousagi who began to show her sparkly eyes.

"That's scary…" thought Tia.

"I won't ask anymore…" said Kolulu.

"It's a shame really…" said a voice.

The three girls looked up and saw Ceil…

"Okay remember what someone told you once…" thought Kousagi.

(Flashback)

"Okay Kousagi…" said Naruto, "If someone is going to grab you, kick them in the shin then run…"

"You're teaching me this again why?" asked Kousagi with a sweat drop.

"Well I know what it's like as a little kid and someone trying to grab you…" sighed Naruto.

"Okay… if you say so…" said Kousagi with a with an even bigger sweat drop.

(End of Flashback)

Ceil tried to grab Kousagi, but Kousagi managed to escape her, followed by her kicking her in the shin.

"Frick!" yelled Ceil clutching her shin.

"What do you think your doing here…" said Ranma glaring at the member of the Dark Wave while Kousagi clutched his leg.

"I'm trying to get the Platinum Light!" yelled Ceil, "Looks like I have to do it the hard way…"

Ceil showed off her Bracelet, "Time to go…" said Ceil.

The Mangai appeared at full strength.

"Oh man this looks bad…" said Tia.

"The king told us that we can use our powers here in the human world…" said Pamoon.

"That will be a good way to hold it off until the others get here…" said Ranma taking out his communicator.

Just outside the park… Kiyo was going to talk to Kolulu alone.

"Kiyo is that you?" asked a voice.

Kiyo tuned around and saw Lori, Kolulu's sister/ former bookkeeper.

"Lori… weird coincidence…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop, "I was just thinking about you…"

"Really… why?" asked Lori.

"Well it's a long story…" said Kiyo.

That's when Kiyo's communicator rang.

"What is it?" asked Kiyo.

"One of the members of the Dark Wave is attacking Mochinoki park." Said Ranma.

"I'm almost there…" said Kiyo.

"Can't make…" laughed Luffy over the communicator and there was a loud explosion form his end, "Marines are here…"

Luffy's hung up…

"Can't make it either…" said Naruto as screeching, "We're on a C ranked mission… that C ranked mission…"

"Good… so it did get changed…" said Ranma over the communicator with the sweat drop.

Naruto too hung up.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, since I'm not doing anything important…" said Kakashi over the communicator.

"I'll be there as soon as possible too…" said Eido.

Kiyo hung up his communicator… with a sigh.

"We have to go there, I'll explain on the way…" sighed Kiyo.

Back at the play ground…

"Okay…" said Ranma.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Moon Cosmos Power!"

"Make-up!"

Both of them transformed into their Senshi forms.

"This monster is very special…" said Ceil, "Do it!"

The monster's shadows began to grow and then reached to everyone else's shadows… all the Senshi and the Mamodo found they couldn't move.

"What the…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"I got this idea form watching the Ninja Shikamaru…" said Ciel she began to twitch, "Sure I regret my decision of randomly picking him out of all the ninja of the leaf village and following him while hiding my Chakra… I mean what the frick! All he did was watch clouds, sleep and eat occasionally! That guy has the be the most fricking lazy person in the universe."

This made everyone sweat drop.

Meanwhile with both Kiyo and Lori.

"So you're saying that an evil Mamodo has an alliance with a man named Orochimaru and because of that the king of the Mamodo World sent back a few Mamodos inkling Kolulu." Said Lori.

"That's right…" said Kiyo, "Though they can move back and forth between here and the Mamodo world…"

"Wow…" said Lori.

"Also…" said sighed Kiyo who stopped, "You have to promise to keep this a secret."

"Keep what?" asked Lori.

"Mercury Cosmic Power! Make-up!"

With that Kiyo transformed to his Senshi form.

"Okay…" said Lori blinking, "You're a cross dresser…"

"You have to keep this a secret!" yelled Sailor Mercury.

The two ran to the Playground to find everyone just stand there.

"What are you doing!" yelled Sailor Mercury.

"We're kind of stuck here…." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"That's right…" said Ceil, "This Mangai can use the infamous Shadow Possession Jutsu… now let me see what I do you friends…"

"Well…" said a voice.

That's when Sailor Uranus showed up, "Have your monster learned the Shadow Strangle Jutsu?"

"What?" asked Ceil blinking.

"Have you monster the shadow Straggle Jutsu…" said Sailor Uranus "smiling".

"No… I was so bored with following that lazy ass around I never got a chance to see any more that Jutsu…" said Ceil with her eye twitching.

"Did you pick his name out of a hat…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Yes…" sighed Ceil, "I should have just followed Anko… that would have been fun…" she began to laugh evilly, "You know… I'm leaving… I'm going to follow Anko in secret and pick up her Justus… she's fricking nuts so it will be fun… just let them go…"

The monster sweat dropped and let the Mamodo and Senshi go.

"Have fun with my useless monster… later…" said Ceil who then disappeared.

The monster sweat dropped just as Sailor Pluto and Sailor Vesta.

"So… should… we…" said Sailor Mercury.

"I guess we should…" sighed Sailor Uranus.

"So… what did we miss…" said Sailor Vesta.

"I have a feeling neither one of us wants to know…" said Sailor Pluto with a sweat drop.

"Okay… I'm sick of this monster…" said Sailor Jupiter, "Is everyone ready."

The other Senshi nodded.

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

All of the attacks hit.

"Okay it's my turn!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Platinum Light Wave!"

Sailor Cosmos Moon's final attack hit and the monster was destroyed.

"Well… that was anti-climatic…" said Danny with a sweat drop.

There was a silence… and that's when Lori saw Kolulu…

"Kolulu!" said Lori.

"Lori!" said Kolulu happily.

And the two had a very happy reunion… a few minutes after the Senshi detransformed, Lori turned to Kiyo and said "Don't worry… I won't tell anyone that you're an interdimensional cross-dressing super hero…"

Kiyo couldn't help but to sweat drop, "Thanks?" he said.

And with that Kolulu reunited with former bookkeeper and gained a friendly rival in Tia… but who knew what would happen next for the Sailor Senshi…

Next Time: Sanji and Brock are at it again... fighting over Beth... yeah... what isn't helping is that Beth figured out a way to increase their rage a while back... what will happen? Find out next time!


	18. Sanji VS Brock 3: When the Bell Rings

A/N: This contains some spoilers for Neo Pokemon Guardians... not that much but some bits... 

Chapter 18: Sanji VS Brock 3: When the Bell Rings

It was in the middle of the forest… with out 2nd favorite group of Pokemon Trainer wandering around… 1st favorite being Ash's group… 2nd being Mina's group…

"Why do they keep attacking… I mean the Sailor Senshi are better targets than we are…" said Megan.

"Yeah but there's more decedents then there are Sailor Senshi…" said Mina, "I mean who knows how many there are…"

"Still… the Sailor Senshi are more powerful…" said Megan.

"Yeah but the Sailor Senshi are extremely hard to find…" said Sammy.

Akane looked at Sammy, "What part of I'm keeping it to myself don't ya understand!" yelled Sammy.

"I understand that… but you're hiding something about the Sailor Senshi." Said Akane.

"I'm hiding a lot about the Sailor Senshi! I'm the liaison to the Sailor Senshi… so of course I hide things… I can't betray their trust like that!" yelled Sammy.

"Meow…" said Beldum hoping for a catfight.

Sammy glared at her Pokemon, "Get a life ya creep!" Sammy performed a hammer throw on Beldum. As Beldum flew a certain blonde chef was in the way.

"Oh…" said Sanji.

"Hiya Love Cook!" said Beldum cheerfully know it was always fun taking someone down with them.

The two crashed causing the Neo Pokemon Guardians and Peter to sweat drop.

"Well you don't see that everyday…" said Peter with a sweat drop.

"Sanji!" said Beth coming to the aid of one her two boyfriends.

Sanji had an ugly bump on his head while Beldum was in his usual after throw world.

"How is that like giving a monkey keys to an amusement park?" asked Beldum in a daze.

"Ow… what happened?" asked Sanji.

"What do you expect happened? Beldum was being his usual self… so I hammer threw him… sorry about that…" said Sammy.

"That's okay Sammy…" said Sanji.

"We should take you to the Pokemon Center at least…" said Beth.

And so they headed to the Pokemon center, Nurse Joy went to look at Sanji while everyone else hung out in the lobby.

Beth sighed…

"Hey no big deal right…" said Sammy, "I mean I'm sure Sanji get hart all the time… he is a fighter after all…"

"Yeah I know but…" said Beth.

That's everyone's first favorite group of Pokemon trainers entered the Pokemon Center.

"Hey Ash!" said Sammy happily.

"Oh sure… be that way…" said Beldum.

"Knock it off…" said Sammy.

Brock noticed his girl friend look sad… she went over to her.

"Beth… what's the reason for you be crying…" said Brock.

"Well… um… you see…" said Beth who began to laugh nervously.

"What is he doing here?" came a voice.

Brock turned around and saw Sanji. And the two began a glaring match. Everyone in the room sighed…

"Here we go again…" said Dawn.

Beldum laughed, "I just remember something" said Beldum, "Come on hit me! Use your Steel Fist."

"No!" yelled Sammy, "I'm not going to do that again."

"Do what?" asked Peter.

"I just remembered something funny!" said Beldum, "If you hit me a in certain way to make it sound like a boxing bell something funny will happen."

Megan took out a small hammer "Like this!" she asked.

Megan hit Beldum in the certain way… that made Beldum sound like a boxing bell… they watched Sanji for some reason trying to attack Brock, but Beth was holding him back.

"What the!" yelled Peter.

"What happened?" asked Gary.

"Well a while back in the Period that must not be named… I accidentally discovered that hitting Beldum like a boxing Bell… gives off a response in which one of the subjects will attack because of the stressed situation and the conditioned response…" said Sammy.

Gary seemed to be nodding understanding it.

"Translation?" asked Peter.

"If I ring a boxing bell… or Beldum Sanji's going to attack Brock…" said Sammy.

"Just like the Jerry Springer show…" said Peter with a sweat drop.

"Oh… that seems like fun…" said Megan.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"I'll tell them…" said Dawn.

Dawn went over to the three of them… Beth was still holding Sanji back.

"I promise I wont' attack him…" said Sanji, "I don't even know why I went into attack him."

"Um… guys…" said Dawn, "Remember that time during… that incident when Sammy hit Beldum, which caused a sound like a boxing bell…"

"Yeah…" said the two guys with a sweat dropped.

"Beldum just remembered." Said Dawn.

"Come on hit me again!" said Beldum.

"Why not!" said Megan with the hammer.

This caused them all to sweat drop.

"Maybe we should talk about this outside…" said Beth letting go of Sanji.

The guys nodded to this and left the center with Beth.

"So Beldum…" said Megan.

"We leave when no one's looking…" said Beldum.

Meanwhile in the unknown location of the Dark Wave HQ…

"So I would like to see if the Neo Pokemon Guardians are immune to the Darkness Wave." Said Hund.

"The Neo Pokemon Guardians?" asked the queen.

"Their a group of super heroines that fight against their own enemy… while they are completely separate of the Sailor Senshi they have been known to work together, in the unofficial leader is a huge fan girl and one of other members is a close friend to the Sailor Senshi and was apart of the Black Lady incident…" said Hund.

"Interesting… very well…" said the queen.

"Yes my queen…" said Hund bowing.

In the forest Beth sighed as she looked at her two boyfriends.

"Please don't' fight over me any more…" said Beth, "I really don't like… and please don't' say can we fight if it's not about you… or something like that."

The two sweat dropped at this one.

"Please… don't fight anymore… please…" said Beth.

The two stood silent…

In some nearby bushes both Megan and Beldum emerged "Okay… this is going to fun…" said Beldum.

"I don't know…" said Megan.

That's when Beth's Larvitar came out of the buses too…

"Hi Larvitar… nice day isn't it…" said Megan.

Larvitar glared at them… then used Screech on the two.

"What was that?" asked Sanji with sweat drop.

"Looks like Larvitar found that Megan and Beldum, as planning to mess with you guys again." Said Beth with a sweat drop, "Please I know I'm as for too much just please try to learn how to get along…"

It was very silent… before anyone could say thing… Beth saw something… "What's that…" she said with her voice shaking.

She pointed to something headed towards them… it was the darkness wave… which of course Sanji and Brock couldn't see.

"I don't see anything…" said Brock.

"Me neither…" said Sanji.

And that's when the wave the hit the three of them… and Beth was only that didn't collapse.

"Oh… no… what happened…" said Beth.

"That certainly was interesting… so they are immune… but this still might be some fun! Said Hund watching from a tree.

She began to move her fingers, "Awaken! The Dark Sun needs you!" she said.

"Sanji… Brock…" said Beth trying to wake them up.

That's when the two f them woke up… with blank looks in their eyes.

"What's wrong…" she said shaking… getting a bad feeling.

Back at the Pokemon Center… the two groups as Megan looking frazzled.

"What happened to you?" asked Gary.

"Larvitar…." She said.

"She lucky she can hear…" said Beldum happily.

That's when the Dark Wave entered the Pokemon Center…

"What's that?" asked Akane pointing to the dark wave.

"I don't know…" said Mina.

It passed over them… causing Dawn and Peter to collapse… while Ash and Gary pretended to faint as well.

"What happened!" yelled Mina.

"I heard about this!" said Sammy, "The Sailor Senshi told me about this… it's called the Darkness Wave."

"Darkness Wave?" asked the other three Neo Pokemon Guardians.

"Yes… it's a mysterious black wave when that's invisible to most other than those who are immune to it's powers… there are very few are immune… I guess we're immune…" said Sammy.

"But I heard that the Sailor Senshi defeated their enemy a long time ago…" said Megan.

"I didn't want to tell you guys but I gotten word that's there's a new enemy called the Dark Wave…" said Sammy, "We should fine Beth right away!"

"You're right… she could be in trouble…" said Mina.

"Do we have to?" asked Megan.

Everyone looked at them…

"You guys go one ahead… I'll catch up… I have to make sure Beldum don't follow us..." Said Sammy.

"Oh…" whined Beldum.

The three nodded as they left the Pokemon center… Sammy turned to Ash and Gary.

"I have to admit… I love the commitment…" she said.

Both got up and laughed a little.

"So ya guys going to help?" asked Sammy.

"Of course!" said Ash.

"Good I'll meet ya later…" said Sammy who then placed a magnet on Beldum's head.

Outside the three were waiting for Sammy.

"You didn't see what happened in there… did ya?" asked Sammy.

"No… why?" asked Akane raising an eyebrow.

"No reason." Said Sammy laughing.

That's when they heard Beth scream.

"That didn't sound good…" said Mina, "Time to get changed…"

"Yay…" said Megan sarcastically.

The 4 of them changed quickly and went to search for Beth...

"Megan to you know the way, right?" asked Akane.

"Of course I do!" said Megan.

"Okay you lead the way." Said Mina.

Megan lead the way.

Meanwhile with Beth, Brock and Sanji… Beth has her arms coated with rocks to protect while using them to block a kick that Sanji has aimed towards her.

"What are you doing?" asked Beth.

Brock tackled her and then held her back.

"What are you doing!" cried Beth.

"They can't hear you…" said a voice.

Hund jumped down from where he was sitting, "They're under my control…"

"What?" asked Beth, "What's going on…"

"You're the Neo Pokemon Guardian with the power of rocks… right?" asked Hund, "The name's Hund of the Dark Wave… pleased to meet you."

"Why are you doing it?" asked Beth.

"Fun…" said Hund with a shrug.

That's when Sanji aimed a kick towards Beth… "No stop please!" she cried out.

That's just when the other 4 Pokemon Guardians showed up. They watched as the kick made contact and she was sent flying into the tree.

"Beth!" yelled Akane.

"Why would Sanji do that!" said Mina.

"The Darkness Wave allows those of the Dark Wave take control of the victims…" said Sammy.

"That's right… said Hund with a smile, "Now I know your close friends to them… so I'll just let you fight them…"

They noticed that the two were holding their heads in pain…

"What's going on?" asked Mina.

"It can't be…" said Hund.

Not too far away in the forest… the Pokemon Senshi as well as the Pirate Senshi were running towards where the scream came from.

"Great…" muttered Sailor Juno.

"I'm worried about Beth…" said Sailor Saturn, "She's in danger, I'm sure of it."

That's when the Sailor Senshi showed up with the groups…

"You guys are here!" said Mina.

""What's wrong with them!" said Sailor Mars looking at the two who were under the control of the Black Sun.

That's when a strange black aura surrounded them…. Which then broke.

"It can't be!" yelled Lillie, "They broke though the Darkness Wave!"

The two collapsed but fortunately Megan and Sailor Neptune caught them.

"You okay?" asked Sailor Neptune to Sanji.

"What happened…" said Brock.

"I'll go check on Beth…" said Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Saturn ran towards Beth… "Are you okay?" she asked the rock-powered girl.

"I'm fine…" said Beth, "I managed to coat my back with rocks to soften landing…"

"What happened to her?" asked Brock.

"He made you two attack her…" said Mina.

"What?" growled Sanji.

"So what I made you attack your little girlfriend…" said Hund.

Sanji jumped towards Hund and aimed for a kick to the neck, which he caught.

"Sorry I'm going to have to take a rain check…" said Hund, "Then again I don't want your little Senshi friends to miss all the fun…"

He disappeared and reappeared behind Sanji then he reveled his bracelet and a monster came out from it…

"You should have some fun with my Mangai…" said Hund, "By the way… you two little boy toys… I should tell you this… you are now immune to the Darkness Wave…

Hund then disappeared.

"Hey! Let's help you take it down!" said Mina.

Neo Sailor Moon nodded in agreement.

Akane took out two Kunai and threw, they glow purple for a second then she threw it at the monster hitting it.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Juno Lighting Demon Slash!"

"Metal Claw!"

"Can Opener!"

"Ice Shot!"

All of the attacks hitting the monster…

"Okay… my turn…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moon Light Wave!"

The final attack hit… the monster destroying it.

IT became very quiet…

"Well I guess we should be leaving…" said Mina.

She and other 3 Neo Pokemon Guardians left…

"Well we should get going too…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Why?" asked Sailor Mars.

Sailor Juno said nothing but dragged Sailor Mars by the collar…

"Hey! Come on!" yelled Sailor Mars.

The three that were left sat there silently…

"You don't need to apologize…" said Beth.

"But Beth!" said Sanji.

"You had no control at the time… I know what it's like all too well…" said Beth, "Remember…"

"Oh right…" said Brock.

"Hey… at least you guys were lucky… you were unconscious…" said Beth with a smile, "You won't remember a thing…"

"But that…" said Sanji.

"You guys don't have to stop fighting front me…" said Beth.

"What?" asked Both.

"I mean after what happened…" she said closing her eyes, then she looked up and sweat dropped the two were glaring at each other then began to laugh slightly, "You two honestly hate each other… don't you…"

The two sweat dropped at this…

Beth tried to get up but couldn't.

"Need help up?" both asked then glared at each other.

"Yeah… Sanji will carry me… Brock did it last time…" said Beth.

Sanji picked up Beth and carried her to the center, "Please… Sanji… don't ever, ever… blame yourself… I know about how you feel about hurting women… it wasn't your fault… it was the guy Hund…" said Beth.

Sanji nodded… after all he felt the same way when it happened to her…

Back at the Pokemon Center.

"I can't believe that happened!" yelled Ash in surprise… well sort of… he had to put on act for the Neo Pokemon Guardians.

"Man… even I think that's mean…" said Beldum who had sense been freed by the magnet.

"I have a question… when did he get here?" asked Akane staring at Luffy.

"When you were gone…" laughed Luffy with a sweat drop… after all Akane didn't trust him and suspected him with something.

That's when the threesome entered the Pokemon Center.

"So how are things?" asked Mina.

"Fine…" said Sanji with a shrug.

"So Sanji…" said Luffy.

"Did you come here just to ask me for food?" yelled Sanji.

"No…" said Luffy laughing a little.

"Well I guess that means you should get going…" said Brock.

Sanji sighed as he left Beth down with Akane helping her.

"I'll schedule separate dates for both of you." Said Beth.

The two nodded then glared at each other.

Hey before you go…" said Megan.

Megan took out a hammer and hit Beldum with it… Sanji aimed a kick for Brock… but Luffy grabbed him.

"You should really go!" said Gary.

Luffy nodded and dragged Sanji out, after a about minute outside the Pokemon center Sanji clamed down.

"I really hate Beldum…" muttered Sanji.

"So… Sanji… are you okay… I heard you kicked Beth pretty hard…" said Luffy.

"I'm fine…" said Sanji, "I mean, she doesn't want me to feel bad right…"

Luffy smiled and nodded…

With that both Sanji and Brock gained immunity with the Darkness Wave… and both also knew that their relationship with Beth may never be the same again…

Next Time: Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke discover a book that belongs to Sai... at the same time the council discus the secret about Root. Meanwhile the Senshi discus what happened with Sanji and Brock. What will happen? Find out next time!


	19. The Root of the Problem

A/N: All right! 2,000 hits! Enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 19: The Root of the Problem

Sai stood on stop of a building, waiting for someone… That's when the person appeared… Danzo, one of the council members, the very same that suggested Sai join Team Kakashi.

"So what do you have to report about those two…" said Danzo.

"They're are extremely violent, they want to get to know me yet they put me into the hospital at least once a week." Said Sai.

Danzo couldn't help it… but he just had to… he sweat dropped.

"Why?" asked Danzo.

Sai took out a list of what he made them beat him up for.

"Most of these are making fun of them in some way…" said Danzo he sighed, "I guess it's time for the council to learn of Root…"

The next day at Team Kakashi's usual meeting spot.

"So… what are we doing today?" asked Sasuke.

"We're going to sparing…" said Sakura with an evil smirk, "Okay… Sai can you hold these straws?"

Sakura gave him two short ones and a long one.

"Okay you know the drill…" said Sakura.

Sai sweat dropped... he knew what was going to happen…

Each one picked the straw… and it was Naruto who got the long one…

"All right! That mean Sai's my partner!" yelled Naruto.

"Yay… I get to fight the idiot…" said Sai sarcastically, "Great..." he thought.

The two stood across from each other… Sai twitched slightly…

"And begin!" said Sasuke.

"All right! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" called out Naruto.

Naruto multiplied himself causing Sai to sigh… he took out a scroll and began to draw beasts on it… then used a Jutsu to make them come alive.

"This again?" asked one of the Narutos with a smirk.

The clones began to fight the ink beats while the real one ran over to Sai to punch him in the face sending him flying and causing him to drop something.

That's when an Anbu showed up…

"Excuse me… The Council is having a meeting and would like it if you joined them…" said the Anbu.

"Oh man!" whined Naruto.

The clones proofed while the ink beasts dissolved.

"So it's time…" thought Sai getting up.

Sai and the Anbu lead the way… that's when Naruto saw something on the ground… it was a book.

"Naruto! Come on!" yelled Sakura.

"Okay… okay…" said Naruto picking up the book.

They headed towards the Hokage Tower, where the meeting was just beginning…

Naruto was about to yell something out when Sakura shut his mouth.

"So what's going on?" asked Sakura.

"Well you see…" said Danzo, "I think it's time for me to tell the truth about a certain group…"

With the exception of Koharu and Homura the council glared at Danzo.

"You see… I'm going to officially reveal my organization Root…" said Danzo.

"So the rumors were true!" yelled Tsume.

"How could you hide this from the Hokages!" yelled Hiashi.

"Calm down…" said Tsunade.

"So what is this root…" said Arashi calmly.

"It's a subdivision of Anbu, with specially chosen ninja get rid of all emotion so that they would complete missions better." Said Danzo, "Of course this wasn't 100 percent hidden… Koharu and Homura knew about it as well."

Most of the council glared at the two elders…

"It figures…" muttered Tsume.

"Don't tell me! Sai is a member of Root!" yelled Naruto.

"But of course…" said Danzo, "I needed to obverse you…"

"What would you need from my son and his friends!" yelled Arashi finally snapping.

"Well…" said Danzo, "I was observing them to see if the two boys were possible candidates for Root… after what I saw I admit I would like to recommend them… after all having the last Uchiha and the Demon Fox in Root would be the best thing to do…"

"What did you say!" yelled Naruto.

"Danzo!" yelled Arashi, "I'm going easy on you, but next time you refer to my son like that I will have to execute you… you know Sarutobi's law after all…"

Danzo gritted his teeth in anger he had almost forgotten that Naruto was Arashi's son.

"There's no way am I going to join you're stupid group!" yelled Naruto.

"Me neither…" said Sasuke glaring at the elder.

"But…" said Danzo.

"No buts… to turn us into nothing but tools… I've seen what it does to people and I don't like it!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke nodded in agreement…

That's when both Naruto and Sasuke's communicators rung, Naruto checked his watch, "Oh man! I completely forgot!"

Sasuke sighed…

"Um… Um…" said Naruto.

"You are excused." Said Tsunade.

"Thank you!" yelled Naruto as he and Sasuke left.

"What was that about?" asked Inoichi.

"Just something I'm sure they forgot about…" said Arashi with a sweat drop.

Danzo…" said Tsunade who then sighed, "I don't what I'm going to do… for now I'm letting you off… unless Arashi has something to say…"

"I don't…" said Arashi.

"Very well…" said Danzo getting up… as he left most of the room glared at him.

Meanwhile out side Naruto and Sasuke ran towards Naruto's house… Naruto answered hi communicators as they roof hopped.

"Sorry… I forgot about the meeting…" said Naruto.

"Well you should obviously noticed you're later than me…" said Kakashi over the communicator.

"Sorry… something important happened…" said Naruto.

"We'll be there in a few minutes…" said Sasuke loud enough so that Kakashi would hear him.

"Okay…" said Kakashi.

Naruto hung up his communicator and they made it to the mansion within a few minutes… there was a really important Senshi meeting.

"Sorry were late…" said Naruto with a laugh.

"So how was the sparring session with Sai?" asked Luffy.

"I only managed to punch him in the face then an extremely important council meeting was called and we had to go…" said Naruto.

"So… what is the meeting about?" asked Sasuke.

They began to talk about what happened recently… about Brock and Sanji.

"So you really think immune?" asked Gary.

"I believe it!" said Kousagi, "I just remember… if someone under the influence of the Darkness Wave becomes somewhat aware what they're doing to a particular person they can over come it permanently!"

"Why did you tell us before?" asked Zoro.

Kousagi sniffled and looked at Zoro with sparkly eyes… which of course made him sweat drop.

"So look like the list is growing with those who are immune to the Darkness Wave…" said Sasuke.

There were loud rubbing sounds…coming from Naruto and Luffy.

"Okay! Who wants Ramen!" yelled Naruto.

Sometime later most of the Senshi (all but Kakashi and Setsuna) were at Ichiraku's… while they waited for their food Naruto was looking at the book he found.

"What's that?" asked Kousagi.

"It's a book I found at the training ground… I think Sai dropped it… for a Jackass he's a really good artist…" said Naruto.

Almost everyone began to crowd him while looking over his shoulder.

"Um… guys… little space…" said Naruto.

Everyone laughed and sweat dropped…

"You know you're going to give to have to get it back to him…" said Kiyo.

"Do I have to?" complained Naruto.

"You should…" said Luffy.

"Fine…" muttered Naruto.

"After Ramen you should go find him!" said Kousagi, "I'll go with you!"

"Okay…" said Naruto.

"Good… you finally get some time with her…" said Mina.

"What do you mean?" thought Naruto.

"I really need to see what she's like…" said Minako, "I just have this weird feeling around her…"

Naruto only nodded…

"By the way Naruto… I'm not going with you… he's probably going to try to get us to join Root…" said Sasuke, "I wouldn't be surprised if he tired to convince you…"

"You just don't want to see him again!" yelled Naruto.

"Look…" said Sasuke.

"You're going…" said a voice behind him, it was of course Sakura.

"We all need to talk to Sai and tell him about our mission…" said Sakura.

"Fine…." Sighed Sasuke.

"Did something happen at the meeting?" asked Ash.

"I guess you can say that…" said Sasuke.

Meanwhile in the Hokage Tower, most of the Council was talking to the Hokage.

"How can you let Danzo off lightly!" yelled Tsume.

"Right now, we don't know what he's planning…" said Tsunade, "For all we know it could be nothing…"

"But he saw a group of Anbu directly under him!" said Tsume.

"The Hokage's are right… for now it's the best thing we can is wait…" said Shibi.

"We need to make some changes…" said Tsunade, "First wee need to talk to Sasuke about having someone join the Council in his place until he's not only old enough but also off of probation, and also talk to Asuma about finding some to present the Sarutobi Clan…"

"And we should also have some of our most trusted clan members on alert should something happen…" said Arashi.

The members of the council nodded in agreement on that one.

"We have to have them make the first move…" said Arashi, "That's only way to protect this village…"

Not too long later on some buildings… Hund and Ciel were watching a certain someone.

"So she's eating Dango…" said Hund with a sigh.

"Well she's having a calm time right now… but if she meets someone who hates her…" said Ciel, "Oh here it comes…"

"What did you call me!" yelled a certain Mitarashi Anko.

Both of them watched her tear the sap who called her "Snake Bitch" a new one.

"What is she doing with that skewer?" asked Hund while shaking.

"It look she shoving it up his p…" said Ciel.

That's they heard "Come on!"

"What was that?" asked Hund not wanting watch the carnage of what Anko was doing to that man, he looked over to an area where Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kousagi were walking.

"I need to think where Sai would be first…" said Sakura.

Hund smirked, "I'll catch you later…" said Hund, "The Crystal Light is in this world. I'll give you credit if I catch her…"

Ciel nodded while slightly blushing.

Naruto and Kousagi got to the training ground where Sai happened to be there searching his book.

"Hey Sai…" said Naruto tossing Sai his book, "Is this what you're looking for?"

Sai looked at them as he caught it… "Where did you find it?" he asked.

"You stropped during the spar…" said Naruto.

"It's a very nice book…" said Sakura, "Did you make it someone?"

"That's none of you business…" said Sai glaring at them, "What made you think you could look though my book?"

"Well you were spying on us to see if we were good candidates for you little group…" said Naruto.

"And I'm sure that you were doing the same to me too, so you could any information on Root." Said Sai glaring at them.

"How did you know?" asked Sakura.

"I could tell…" said Sai, "The only reason you wanted to try to get along was so that you get information out of me…"

"So what… you do realize that that guy Danzo wants to do something to the village!" yelled Naruto, "He wanted to change it!"

"So what the difference between me and Sasuke?" asked Sai, "He was under a man that tried to destroyed the village!"

Sasuke grabbed Sai, "Don't you dare mention that!" yelled Sasuke.

"Calm down you two!" said Sakura tearing them apart… "Stop fighting right now!"

"Your nothing but a tool Sai… a tool that will do anything Danzo wants… you don't' have any emotion… you're only purpose is serving him…" said Naruto, "I once met someone who had a reason for being a tool… to protect his precious loved one… he gave his life to protect that man! Yet… yet…"

"Oh no…" said Kousagi.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"So you've gotten smart Platinum Light…" said a voice.

They all saw Hund appear with a smirk on his face, "I wasn't planning on going after you today, I was watching Anko with Ciel then I saw her with you… and knew it was a perfect opportunity…" said Hung who began to shiver, "That and I don't want to think about what that crazy woman was doing…"

"What was she doing?" asked Naruto with a sweat drop.

"I don't want to talk about it!" yelled Hund, "Anyways I'm sorry to say I don't have any Dark Seeds prepared so…"

"Sai leave…" said Sakura.

"Why?" asked Sai.

"Because this has nothing to with you!" yelled Naruto, "Leave now…"

"Whatever…" said Sai, who then left…

"Do you think they're still at the ramen stand?" asked Naruto.

"Let's just see…" said Sasuke taking out his communicator.

Back at Ichiraku's they were trying to leave the ramen stand however… one of them was still hungry.

"No!" whined Luffy who wouldn't let go of the counter.

He wouldn't let go to such an extent that Ace, Zoro, Ranma, Ryoga and Gary's Machamp were trying to get him off.

"Come on Luffy you have to leave sometime…" said Kiyo.

"But I'm still hungry!" whined Luffy.

That's when all their communicators rang… Luffy was the first answer it… left go of the counter and creating a huge crash causing those not involved (or in Gary's case barely involved) to sigh.

"Should have saw that coming…" said Gary with a sweat drop.

Ash was the one to answered the communicator to find it was Naruto and Kakashi, "What's going on?" asked Ash.

"Someone from the Dark Wave is here and he's trying to kidnap Kousagi… we're at the usual training ground…" said Naruto over the communicator.

"Okay…" said Ash nodding.

"Right…" said Kakashi over the communicator.

Ash hung up the communicator and said "IT happening at the usual training ground…" but sweat drop find that the pirate and chaos Senshi haven't recovered from the crash, making Ash sweat drop.

Back at the training ground Naruto hung up his communicator.

"All right…" said Naruto, "Lets transform!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Cosmic Power!"

"Cosmos Moon Power!"

"Make-up!"

All three of them transformed into their Senshi form.

"So you think it's going to be that easy?" asked Hund with a smirk.

That's when Sailor Pluto and Uranus showed up.

"So you guy came fast…" said Hund.

"We were only over there…" said Sailor Uranus jabbing her thumb to nearby where the KIA stone was.

"You were right there Kakashi and you didn't even tell us!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Calm down Naruto!" said Sailor Uranus.

"Hey!" said a voice.

That's when the rest of the Senshi showed up…

"So all of you made it… I wasn't excepting you to show up so soon!" said Hund, he showed off his bracelet and of his Mangai appeared, "This is going to be fun!"

"Okay… is everyone ready?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Right!" said the other Senshi.

"Space Sword Slice!"

"Can Opener!"

"Juno Lighting Demon Slash!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

All of the attack hit the monster.

"All right it's my turn…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moon Light Wave!"

And the final attack destroyed the monster…

"Fine…" sighed Hund, "I minds as well watch Anko with Ciel" he then shivered then disappeared.

"All right! That's the way to do it!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"You didn't even do anything…" said Sailor Pallas.

The two glared at each other...

"Well at least Kousagi is okay…" said Sakura changing the subject quickly.

Little did they know was that Sai was watching them, while the group separated he smirked… a plan was forming in his head… it was perfect…

Later that afternoon at the Hokage tower…

"What do you mean Sai requested to continue doing missions with us!" yelled Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke in shock.

"It's true…" sighed Tsunade.

"But… but…" said Naruto.

"Naruto… we need to keep an eye on Root… and this is a great way to do it…" said Arashi.

"Oh man!" whined Naruto.

"Why would Sai ant to continue doing missions with us… I mean we beat him up all the time." Said Sakura.

"I have no idea…" said Tsunade.

"Your dismissed…" said Arashi.

The three left the office and ran into Sai…

"What do you want with us…" said Naruto.

"Sorry that's none of your business…" said Sai.

The three glared at him… that's when Sai laid down the bomb, "No matter reason… if you try to pry I'll reveal you little cross dressing secret…"

Naruto and Sasuke froze… "What?" asked Naruto.

"That's right… I'll tell someone that you cross-dress to fight evil…" said Sai who then walked away.

There was an awkward silence… as they took in the information that Sai learned about the Sailor Senshi… Naruto broke it by yelling out "You have got to be kidding me!"... And that is how Sai learned about the Sailor Senshi…

Next Time: The Straw Hats get a major surprise in the form of an old friend joining the crew... who is it? Meanwhile Naruto and Arashi steal all of Tsunade's sake... may god help their souls...


	20. The Pirate Princess

A/N: Well, I don't know why I decided to add her to the story, but I just did... I hope some will like this chapter... and not just the subplot. Enjoy! 

Chapter 20: The Pirate Princess

The Thousand Sunny was being chased as usual… really… it was fairly regular thing… by several Marine Ships… that's what happens when every single member of the crew has a bounty no matter how much it is.

"Their getting closer!" shouted Usopp from the observation deck.

"Okay Luffy, what's are next course of action?" asked Nami gritting her teeth slightly, knowing it most likely be fighting them.

Before Luffy could answer Usopp yelling "There's another ship! And it's not a Marine Ship!" he yelled.

"Well what is it?" yelled Luffy.

They heard canon fire, but it was form the mystery ship (as Luffy put it), they got a good look at the flag. Most everyone on the ship was surprised and happy… except for Franky who didn't know what it meant.

"No way…" said Nami.

"It is!" said Luffy with a big grin.

Above the ship's mast was the flag of the Kingdom of Alabasta, the ship mange dot sail past the Marine Ships and sail next to the Thousand Sunny. On the ship were several men in the same uniform, an older man with giant curls, a giant duck and finally a girl who looked 16 with long blue hair.

"Vivi!" said Luffy happily.

This girl was the Nefeltari Vivi, it could be said she was the lost member of the Straw Hats, she joined them for a period of time when her country almost had a revolution caused by a group called Baroque Works (which Robin was second in command). Fortunately everything was okay again, while Luffy offered her a permanent position she declined as her country needed her while it rebuilding, everyone knew it was sign that everything was okay again… and that Vivi couldn't bare to be away from them much longer.

That's when the Marines shot towards them, but missed.

"Princess…" said the older man who was the head of the Alabasta Guard, Igaram, "You must join them now… we'll hold them off."

Vivi nodded, "Luffy!" she shouted.

Luffy nodded and starched his arms towards the boat after giving Igaram a hug, Vivi and her Duck used Luffy as a bridge. Once they were safely on the Thousand Sunny Luffy retracted.

"Straw Hat! Take care of the Princess!" shouted Igaram.

"Right!" said Luffy with his trademark grin, "Franky! You know what to do!"

Franky though confused went over to the canon and use Coup de Burst and shot it sending the ship flying.

"All right!" shouted Luffy, "Let's celebrate Vivi's return!"

Meanwhile in the World of Ninjas, tow figures were in the Hokage's office, the two of them saw that Tsunade was dead asleep. They looked around and went into her fridge… filled with Sake. The two of them stole the Sake…

"Are you sure this is a good idea… I mean if she find out!" said the smaller of the two.

"We have an alibi, so don't worry…" said taller of the two as he laced a note on his… Arashi's desk. These two were Naruto and Arashi.

Naruto looked at the note and said, "Take the Sake and run! She's not going to believe the alibi!" said Naruto in a panic.

Arashi stuffed the boxes with the Sake and the two left as quickly as they could, just a minute later she woke up and read the note left by Arashi that read "Me and Naruto are taking on a training trip… and there's no particular reason for this training trip."

Tsunade then saw her empty fridge and her eye began to twitch. "Arashi! Naruto!" she yelled.

Back at the Thousand, Nami and Vivi were talking.

"Really… you're okay with Robin being here?" asked Nami with a sweat drop.

"Of course we both know that we don't what goes on inside his head." She said.

"Yeah…" said Nami with a sweat drop.

"But what's Ace doing here?" asked Vivi.

She pointed to Ace, Luffy and Zoro in a huddle.

"Well I think that why those three are in a huddle." Said Nami.

The three broke the huddle.

"Hey Vivi!" yelled Luffy, "We have something interesting to you!"

"What?" asked Vivi.

"You see, me, Ace and Zoro are members of interpersonal team of super heroes!" said Luffy.

Vivi sweat dropped, "You're kidding right?" asked the Princess.

"No…" said Zoro.

"It the truth…" said Ace, "In fact I think knowing what happens all the time one of the other members should be here right about now…"

That's when a portal opened up and Naruto and Arashi carrying the boxes fell out… causing Vivi to sweat drop.

"You weren't kidding…" she said.

Both of the ninja got up.

"Hey Naruto!" yelled Luffy.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto who noticed Vivi, "Who's she?"

"Oh this is Vivi!" said Luffy, "This is Naruto and his dad Arashi. Naruto's a member of the same too."

"Hey I think you told me about her." Said Naruto, "You're the princess right?"

Vivi nodded and smiled.

"Naruto's a lot like a mini-Luffy." Said Ace, "In fact we don't even know who can eat the most."

"Really?" asked Vivi with a laugh.

"I'm guessing she's going to permanently join you… even if I don't know the whole story." Said Arashi, "It's a good thing we brought this!" he took out the sake from his boxes, then he began to act nervous "You can take as much as you need!"

Everyone looking at them began to get suspicious, "What's wrong with that sake?" asked Nami.

"Nothing! Nothing as all!" said Naruto twitching violently.

All of them stood there in silence… in fact Usopp and Chopper join them.

"What's going on?" asked Chopper.

The father and son just sweated until Naruto blurted out "We stole the sake form Tsunade and now we need to get rid of the evidence and now she's probably going to kill us for stealing it!"

"What!" yelled everyone but Vivi who didn't know who Tsunade was.

"What were you thinking?" yelled Luffy.

"I don't know!" yelled Naruto, "You know the thing scarier thing than a angry Tsunade is an angry sober Tsunade!"

"I can't die again!" yelled Arashi.

"Who's Tsunade?" asked Vivi.

"One of the two leaders of Naruto's village…" said Ace, "Arashi is the other."

"Why were you offering us the Sake… if she find you gave it us she'll come to kill us too!"

"We're sorry!" yelled Naruto.

"I'll take some." Said Zoro.

"Really?" asked Naruto blinking.

"Hey I'm not scared of her." Said Zoro.

Arashi gave Zoro the bottles, and began to pat his back, "I hope we meet again in the next life…"

"She's not going to kill me!" he yelled.

"Well I hope we see each other again!" said Naruto nervously.

Naruto took out the time key and the father and son left.

"So…" said Vivi.

"Tsunade's a very scary woman, she can crush boulders with her fist." Said Luffy.

Vivi sweat dropped.

"I'll explain about the other worlds!" said Luffy happily.

Vivi nodded.

Meanwhile in the World of Ninja, Tsunade had called upon Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Arashi and Naruto appears to have stolen all of my sake… I believe that they are hiding in the other worlds." Said Tsunade.

"Why would they don't that?" asked Sasuke.

"You know those two… we have no idea what they think about…" said Kakashi.

"You are to search for some and retrieve them." Said Tsunade, "I'm sure that Naruto will answer his communicator if it's a emergency but I'm sure if either of you call him and it's not an emergency he won't answer."

The two nodded…

Back on the Thousand Sunny Luffy had finished his explanation.

"That's amazing!" said Vivi.

"Yeah but the landings aren't exactly fun." Said Luffy.

"So a lot of people know?" asked Vivi.

"Well I heard that just another person named Sai found out recently… but no one likes him so I don't think he counts." Said Luffy, "But often the Thousand Sunny is used a safe haven for others if something bad happens."

Vivi sweat dropped, "Really?" she asked, knowing that a pirate crew wasn't exactly safe.

Luffy nodded…

That's when another portal opened up right next to them and Sasuke landed perfectly (since he was the only one inside the portal).

"Hi Sasuke!" said Luffy.

"Hey…" said Sasuke, "I'm looking for Naruto, Tsunade sent me to look for him, since I know you are very close I'm assuming he's been here."

"He was but he left a long time ago." Said Luffy, "Oh this is Vivi and this is Sasuke he's a member of the team too."

Sasuke only nodded, then saw Zoro drinking the sake… he recognized the brand. He walked over

"You were a good sparring partner for my training." Said Sasuke looking at Zoro.

"She's not going to kill me!" he yelled.

Sasuke took out his time key and left.

"So how many people know about this?" asked Vivi.

"A lot!" said Luffy, "And I mean a lot."

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos, Genma (in panda form) was relaxing on the porch of the Tendo house when Naruto popped in.

"Hey you're Genma right?" asked Naruto.

"And you that guy who spars with Ranma…" said Genma holding a sign.

"Yeah I was hopping to give you a gift!" said Naruto, "Here's some free Sake!"

Naruto gave several bottles to Genma, "Now that's you gift and keep it yourself."

"I will!" Genma held up a sign, "Don't you worry about that."

Nearby in the Dojo, Arashi watched as Ranma, Akane, Luna and even Kousagi burst out laughing.

"And the best part is…" said Ranma, "Is that we all know he won't share!"

""If we're going to down, we're taking him us!" said Arashi.

Naruto entered the Dojo. "Come on… we have to see if the Snack Shack will take it."

Meanwhile in the Dark Wave HQ, the Queen looked at Specs.

"Before your probation is lifted… we must see how far you can make the Sailor Senshi suffer with only one Mangai by your side."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Specs.

"You must fight the Sailor Senshi and see how far you get at not only fighting them but making them suffer emotionally as well." Said the queen, "And you must only use a Mangai."

"Very well." said Specs, "But what will I do… I mean…"

"Well you can always do something to the Straw Hats sort of newest member…" said Illuminazione.

"What do you mean?" asked Specs.

"You see Princess Vivi of the Alabasta just rejoined the Straw Hats little while ago… don't you think it might be a good idea to I don't know… kidnap her." Said Ciel.

"Yeah… and then I tie her to the train tracks while stealing candy from babies." Said Specs, "Come one… kidnapping a Princess, how cliché can you get?"

"Why don't you kidnap her duck then?" asked Lillie.

"Her duck?" asked Specs.

"Yes, she brought along her pet duck… he's very close to the Straw Hats, I heard once he dove in after Juno into freezing water and nearly froze to death." Said Hund.

"Okay, I'll go after the duck…" said Specs with a sweat drop, "We all know this is going to end badly so no one make fun of me!"

He disappeared and went to do his mission…

"Can we film this and watch it when he's not around?" asked Hund.

The queen sweat dropped, maybe doing this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Back on the Thousand Sunny, Vivi was watching the idiots make bigger idiots out of themselves by playing a weird game, Luffy had just hit Usopp in the head.

"Ow why did you hit me!" yelled Usopp.

"You're supposed to spin around and yelled out "Yatzee!" that's a two minute penalty." Said Luffy.

What was interesting was that they actually played the game before in front of Vivi before she left the first time.

"So… did you miss it?" asked Robin joining her.

"Yeah…" said Vivi.

"So, you weren't surprised I joined." Said Robin with a smirk.

"You know Luffy is." Said Vivi pointing to Luffy who had began to tickle Usopp.

Robin let out a small laugh.

That's when there was a scream, well it was more of quacks of distress… but you get the idea.

"Carue!" cried Vivi.

Everyone in the crew went to where the distressed came from… they saw Specs holding Carue captive.

"You!" yelled Luffy.

"That's right it's me… sorry I had to improvise today, I'm a little low on funds, after my last mission ended far worse than expected… I've been on Probation and sadly this was the only thing I could think of… I can't even us a Dark Seed! All this to torture you!" said Specs.

"You do realize that Naruto and Arashi stole all of Tsunade's sake… right? Could you torture us with that?" asked Zoro.

"I didn't nor do I want to get involved with that… I'm sure none of you know what a sober Tsunade is like, well do you?" asked Specs.

"Let Go of Carue right now!" yelled Vivi.

"Don't worry… we'll handle it!" said Luffy. "I'll call everyone else."

Meanwhile back in the world of Chaos, Naruto and Arashi went into the Snack Shack and saw that Aquamarine had a shotgun pointed at them.

"What's that?" asked Arashi with a sweat drop.

"It's a shot gun… I frog that ninja were unaware of shot guns." Said Aquamarine.

"Why do have that pointed at us?" asked Naruto.

"Because I got a call from Kakashi warning us what you did." Said Eido with a sigh, he had angered Tsunade so many times it wasn't even funny… okay it was a little funny.

"If you have Sake to give to someone in this world, then give it to Genma." Said Doll.

"We already did!" said Naruto and Arashi.

"Oh…" said Amber, "Then good…"

That's when both Naruto and Eido's communicators began to ring.

"If it's both of ours then it means it's an emergency." Said Naruto.

Both of them answered mostly so that they no one will know they're together.

"Luffy what's wrong?" asked Ash over the communicator.

"Well that one of the members of the Dark Wave is here and took Carue captive!" said Luffy.

"Who's Carue?" asked Ranma.

"Oh Vivi's pet duck…" said Luffy.

"Who's Vivi…" said Eido.

"She's a new member…" said Sasuke, "I met her during my investigation…"

"Yeah…" said Naruto, "Well I'll be there right away!"

"Good…" said Sasuke and Kakashi.

Naruto sighed, and hung up his communicator, followed by Eido.

"Dad… I want you to stay here, I'm going to face my punishment like a man! I don't want her to kill you! I mean I love you so much! I and don't want the village to go with out you again!"

"No! I'm going to fess up to Tsunade and tell her it was my fault! After all it my idea!" said Arashi.

"No… I think we should end this madness and both get punished!" said Naruto.

Arashi nodded…

"You guys should really get going." Said Aquamarine, "Vivi's really close to that duck."

Naruto and Eido nodded in agreement.

Back on the Thousand Sunny, Luffy hung up his communicator and nodded to the other two Senshi.

"You might want o look away Vivi… it's going to get a little weird…" sighed Nami.

"How weird…" said Vivi with a sweat drop.

"Just remember I gave you a warning." Said Nami.

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Cosmic Power!"

"Make up!"

All of them transformed into their Senshi from, causing the princess to of course gape at the site.

"They're cross dressers!" she yelled.

"I warned you it was going to get weird… didn't I?" asked Nami, "Believe it or not they have powers in those forms…"

Vivi only nodded…

"All right Sailor Senshi! Let's do this!" said Specs showing off his bracelet, "Go my Mangai!"

"So who's going to go first?" asked Specs.

That's when a time portal opened up and all Sailor Vesta, Sailor Venus and Arashi all came out.

"We could have used your girlfriend… but no… we just had to use your time key…" said Sailor Venus sarcastically.

"Crap… two ninja…" muttered Specs.

"Cool! You didn't say that the duck a giant!" yelled Naruto.

"Now's not the time…" muttered Sailor Juno.

"You can have the duck back… I'm going to go though the whole the whole ninja thing! You know what! Screw you guys! I'm going home!" yelled Specs clearly the stress was getting to him "I should have just waited to doing missions again!"

Specs disappeared, everyone sweat dropped and gaped at what just happened.

"Okay… that weird…" said Sailor Mars.

"But it's good for us." Said Sailor Juno.

That's when all of the other Senshi showed up and landed in a pile.

"Setsuna!" said Sailor Ceres.

"I know fix it!" said Sailor Pluto with a sigh.

After getting untangled… they looked at the monster.

"So who's going to take it down this time?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"Let's just randomly pick as always…" Sailor Jupiter.

The other Senshi nodded.

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Saturn Ring Surprise!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Pallas Kunai Barrage!"

"Juno Lighting Demon Slash!"

All of the attack hit the monster.

"It's your turn Ash!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Right!" said Sailor Neo Moon.

"Moon Light Wave!"

The final attack hit and destroyed the monster. Since the monster was between them as Carue Vivi ran over to her pet duck (who had sense fainted).

Luffy detransformed and yelled out "Hey I have to introduce you to everyone!"

Everyone sweat dropped… especially Vivi…

Not too long later after introductions to Vivi, and indusial instructions.

"This is really weird even for Luffy…" said Vivi with a laugh.

"Well it was nice meeting you…" said Kakashi, "But we have to take them back to Tsunade."

"Was it really necessary tying up us like this?" asked Arashi.

"Sorry… but it was sensei…" sighed Kakashi.

"Let's go…" said Sasuke.

All the other Senshi turned to Zoro.

"Well Zoro… it's it was great knowing you." Said Ryoga.

"She's not going to kill me!" yelled Zoro.

"You drank some her sake…" said Kiyo.

"You'd be lucky if she doesn't even beat you up…" said Ranma.

"She's not going to kill me!" yelled Zoro.

Back in the World of Ninja…

"You two are going to pay…" growled Tsunade cracking her knuckles.

"I'm leaving the room." Said Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed knowing he was going to be the one to give Tsunade the ride.

"Have mercy Tsunade!" yelled Arashi.

Kakashi took out his book and began to read it while ignore the pains for both his teacher and his student.

Sometime later in the world of pirates Zoro was taking a nap when he felt a presence above him, he woke up and saw the angry Hokage above them.

"Hi Tsunade…." Said Zoro.

"I know you drank some of my sake…" growled Tsunade.

Inside the aquarium Vivi with Nami was enjoying the site when she heard Zoro yell.

"Drink sake! Will you!" they heard Tsunade yell.

"I didn't think you would come and beat me up!" they heard Zoro yell.

"Should we do something?" asked Vivi.

Nami shook her head no, she had dealt with Tsunade many times and she had learned one thing, don't mess with the slug Sanin… it will only end in trouble.

Next Time: Ranma's mother comes for a visit, which spells doom for him/her... if his mother ever finds out about his curse or his identity as a Sailor Senshi then he's in big trouble. However Naruto and Luffy decide to help him reunite with his mother and hopefully save his life. What will happen? Find out next time! 


	21. Mommy!

A/N: Here's an interesting tidbit about this chapter, the Genma subplot (which you will find out about as you read) was originally thought up as a one-shot joke for New Lives R chapter 26, but didn't make the final cut in the end.

Chapter 21: Mommy!

It was a quiet day in the Tendo Residence. Ranma was doing some push ups before they guys arrive for the weekly sparring session, Akane was reading a magazine, Luna was sleeping on the table while Kousagi was playing a game with P-Chan.

"Spider-pig, Spider-pig, does whatever a spider-pig does. Can we swing form a web? No he can't, he's a pig. Look out, he is a spider-pig!" sang Kousagi holding P-Chan to the wall to make it seem like P-Chan was walking up the wall.

Ranma chuckled at this… P-Chan noticed this and jumped out of Kousagi's arms and began to beat him up.

"Ranma!" said Nabiki running into the room, "Your mom is here!"

"This better not be a joke!" yelled Ranma.

That's when a gentle looking red headed woman in a kimono entered the living room, it was Nodoka Satome, Ranma's mother. Ranma went into the pond faster the than the human eye could follow, causing Kousagi, P-Chan and Akane to sweat drop.

"Aunty Satome! It's been a while!" said Ranma-Chan happily.

"Ranko, what are you doing in the pond, you must be freezing." Said Nodoka.

"You must be Uncle Ranma's mama." Said Kousagi.

"And you must be Kousagi." Said Nodoka.

"Sure am!" said Kousagi nodding.

"Aren't you darling." Said Nodoka kneeing down.

That's when there was a crash.

"Oh, no!" said Ranma-Chan getting out of the pond and running to the entrance.

Outside at the entrance, the 4 sparring partners had just gotten up with Luffy waving at someone who was walking away.

"You better not loosing the time key!" yelled Luffy to that person.

"Well we better go in." said Sasuke.

Just before they could enter Ranma-Chan tackled them.

"Don't' go in there!" whispered Ranma-Chan.

"What's wrong with you!" yelled Naruto.

"Keep it down… I have to cancel…" said Ranma-Chan.

"Why?" asked Sasuke noticing the Ranma's odd behavior.

"My mom is here…" said Ranma-Chan.

"What!" they yelled.

"Keep it down!" said Ranma-Chan, "Look… I'll meet you at the Snack Shack, just meet me there."

"Great… Ranma's life is in danger and there's nothing we can do…" said Sasuke.

"Let's go just something to eat I'm hungry." Said Luffy.

"You're always hungry." Said Zoro.

As they walked to the snack shack, they talked.

"So it's Usopp's turn on the Schedule." said Naruto.

"Yep!" said Luffy.

Once a week someone from another world torments Genma for the day in someway, this would be a bad week for Genma after happened the other day.

"So Genma is alive… I would have thought that Tsunade would have killed him with her beating, after all unlike Zoro, she has a reason to beat him up other than drinking her Sake." Said Naruto.

"Thanks for reminding me…" said Zoro glaring at Naruto.

"Hey, I'm not the who drank the Sake…" said Naruto, "Let's not forget I was beaten nearly to death too."

They entered the restaurant, to find it was Doll and Eido's day off, but Seas was still there for obvious reasons.

"So still trying to make more tips than your sister?" asked Sasuke.

"Yep…" said Sea nodding.

Back at the Dojo, Ranma-Chan dried off, went to say bye to her mom (even though she just thought Ranma-Chan was Akane's cousin).

"I'm going out." Said Ranko.

"Where are you going?" asked Akane.

"Meeting some friends at the snack shack." Said Ranko, "I'll be back in an hour… maybe more if I have to help drag away a certain friend."

Ranko left quickly.

Nodoka then sighed, "So…" said Nodoka, "Ranma's still on a training trip?" she asked.

"Yes…" sighed Akane.

"I hope he comes back soon." Said Nodoka sadly.

Meanwhile at the snack shack Ranma-Chan arrived, Sea handed him a kettle of hot water xo he can change back.

"So… your mom is there…" said Sasuke.

"Yeah…" sighed Ranma.

"Man… I can't believe you can't even be with her as yourself." Said Naruto.

"I know…" said Ranma sitting with others, "I can't believe my dad… making a promise like that…"

"I know I don't want to seem like I'm taking his side, but you dad didn't know that you were the reincarnation of a woman or would fall into a spring that would turn you into one." Said Sea.

Everyone stared at her… she then sighed, "So… I heard it's the day where he gets tormented mercilessly. Who's the one doing it today?" asked Sea.

"Usopp." Said Luffy with a smile.

"Oh I love it when Usopp does it." Said Amber laughing.

That's when Genma covered in rotten eggs ran into the restaurant, "Hey!" yelled Genma, "I need a towel! Someone keeps thawing eggs at me!"

That's when a wave of cold water splashed him turning him into a Panda, "Sorry, no Pandas! Allowed!" yelled Ruby kicking him out.

"Hey!" came his Panda sign, "Why do you always kick me out."

"Because you're a poor excused for a human being!" yelled Ruby.

That's when more eggs hit him.

"Yep, the eggs are always a nice touch." Said Amber.

"You know…" said Naruto, "Maybe you should talk to you mom."

"I don't know…" said Ranma, "After all I might DIE!"

"Hey… you helped me with my problems with my dad, why don't I help you with your problems with you mom." Said Naruto.

"Why can't you help me with my dad?" asked Ranma.

Everyone in the restraint stared at Ranma.

"Do you really want help to fix your relationship with your dad?" asked Zoro.

At that very moment Genma was being pelted by eggs.

"No…" said Ranma with a sweat drop.

"You really want to see your mom as you…" said Luffy, "I know you do. That's why I'm going to help you too."

"Thanks." Said Ranma with a smirk.

"All right! Let's go!" said Naruto.

The three of them finished their food quickly and left.

"So…" said Amber.

"We're not going to help…" said Sasuke, "I've been here plenty of times to know that if something happens here, don't get involved."

"I really don't want to part of that train wreck." Said Zoro.

"I see…" said Aquamarine with a sweat drop.

On the way to the dojo, that old woman splashed Ranma with water turning him into a girl, causing the tow to sweat drop.

"Well I guess I should know this would have happened…" sighed Ranma-Chan, "Anyways I have an idea."

Ranma-Chan began to tell them the idea, which they nodded to.

"Okay!" said Naruto.

"I got it!" said Luffy.

Meanwhile in the in the HQ of the Dark Wave.

"Now Specs, now it's time for step two of the probationary tests." Said the Queen.

"What I have to go again." Said Specs.

"This time your mission is kidnapping the Platinum Light with only a Mangai." Said the Queen.

"At least its better than last time…" said Specs, "But I thought Ciel's ultimate Mangai was ready…"

"It is…" said Ciel, "However…"

"If you fail in the mission it will be time for us the reveal the Platinum Light's identity to the Sailor Senshi… who she truly is... and hopefully sever her ties with them."

"I see…" said Specs smirk, "That's the only reason you're cutting my sentence short… I understand…"

Meanwhile the three got to the Tendo Dojo, where Kousagi and Akane were drinking tea with Nodoka.

"Hi… we're back." Said Ranma-Chan.

"Oh Ranko, who are your friends." Said Nodoka.

"Their friends of Uncle Ranma's that's Naruto and Luffy!" said Kousagi.

"Ranko?" whispered Naruto.

"She thinks I'm Akane's cousin." Whispered Ranma-Chan.

This made both Luffy and Naruto sweat drop.

The three sat down, while Nodoka wanted to know more about her son form his two friends.

"So are you good friends with my son?" asked Nodoka.

"We are!" said Luffy.

"Ranma helped me with my relationship with my father!" said Naruto.

"Really?" asked Nodoka.

"I'm sure Ranma is a man among men!" said Luffy.

This made everyone else but Nodoka sweat drop.

"Oh is that so." Said Nodoka.

"But there's a few things you should know about…" said Naruto.

"What sort of things?" asked Nodoka.

"There's something you should know about…" said Ranma-Chan quietly.

"Is he going to tell…" thought Akane.

Ranma sighed and remembered something about the plan he talked about Luffy and Naruto.

(Flashback)

"So… what's going to happen if your mom will try to make you kill yourself?" asked Naruto.

"Maybe…" said Luffy becoming completely serious, "We would have to go though with the nuclear option."

Ranma-Chan nodded in agreement.

"Wait! What's that?" asked Naruto.

"Oh right…" said Ranma-Chan, "We never told you about it…"

"We came up with a long time ago… back during your training trip. It's the plan when life got so bad for Ranma, so much that he couldn't handle it anymore and there was no way to fix it, that he would always join the crew…" said Luffy.

"No way…" said Naruto surprised.

"It would only be a last resort and if my mom still wants me to commit suicide." Said Ranma-Chan, "Then I'll have no choice…"

Naruto nodded in agreement, it was true… that the only way for Ranma to survive would be to run away.

(End of Flashback)

Ranma-Chan grabbed a teakettle from nowhere and poured the contents on herself.

"Ranma…" whispered Akane.

"I'm sorry…" said Ranma, "I'm sorry I hid this from you…"

"What's going on?" asked Nodoka.

"You see…" said Ranma, "I'm really Ranma. Pops took us to place called Jusenkyo. It's a training ground with cursed springs and if someone falls into the cursed springs they take the shape of whoever or whatever they drowned there last. You see I fell into Spring of Drowned Girl… I've been hiding it from you because the pact you made with him, that I have to commit seppuku if I was not raised a man among men. And I can't die yet! There's things I have to do! People I have to protect!"

There was a silence in the room… Nodoka seemed to absorbed the information… the silence in the room was defining, fortunately they had they had the ultimate weapon.

"Aunty Nodoka… please don't kill Uncle Ranma!" said Kousagi.

"The power of a super intelligent 2 year old…" thought Ranma.

"Kousagi will be able convince her." Thought Naruto.

"I really hope she can convince her. Even though I would like Ranma to join… he's needed here" Thought Luffy.

"Uncle Ranma is one the best people I know! And he' protected me from the bad men that tried to kidnap me so many times!" cried Kousagi, "He's always there and he takes me places! Please don't kill him!"

"But… but… the promise his father made…" said Nodoka.

"You shouldn't believe what that bastard said!" yelled Naruto, "My father missed most of my life and only recently came back! Sure he knew he did a very bad thing before he left but, he's been a great father, he's tried to help with my problems! He's helped me train, he helped me with all sorts of things! Sure he has made some very mistakes, but he's been trying to make it up to me!"

"What does this have to do with Genma?" asked Nodoka.

"Because Genma is a bastard who only seeks personal gain…" said Luffy.

"What?" asked Nodoka.

"Here's all the things Pops has done…" said Ranma.

An unknown amount of time later…

"Maybe we should have took Kousagi out of the room…" said Akane looking at her niece who was extremely pale.

Nodoka on the other hand was even paler…

"I had no idea that Genma almost sold you to the circus…" said Luffy blinking.

"How many fiancés do you have." Said Naruto.

"I can't believe him…" said Nodoka.

"You should know that once a week some tortures him mercilessly…" said Ranma, "In fact today is the day… one of Luffy's room mates is pelting him with eggs."

Meanwhile just outside of Cat café, Genma was kicked out again for wanting a towel… when he was pelted by more eggs.

"Who's doing this to me!" yelled Genma.

Back at the Dojo…

"Not to mention when me and my dad planted stolen sake on him the other day." Said Naruto.

"Stolen Sake?" asked Nodoka.

"Yeah, a family friend is a serious alcoholic, she's also super strong, so if someone steals her sake or even drinks some she ponds them to a blood pulp." Said Naruto twisting the story slightly, "She did it extra hard to Genma because she hates him."

"That was pretty funny…" said Kousagi.

"Please… mom…" said Ranma, "There's people who need me and are counting on me…"

Nodoka looked away, she didn't know what to think.

Before she could give her answer however… Specs appeared in the room.

"Hey… just here for another probation test…" said Specs grabbing Kousagi.

"Not him again!" yelled Luffy.

Specs ran out of the room and with Kousagi, the three boys gave chase…

"Well… I think…" said Akane but noticed that Nodoka had followed the three boys to see what was going on, "Oh man!" she said while following Nodoka.

Outside the with the three chasing…

"That guy who kidnapped Carue the other day is back! And he just kidnapped Kousagi!" said Luffy sending them message to everyone.

"Okay, we'll be right there!" said Ash's voice from the communicator.

"Specs watch from the corner of his eye, that's when he notice not to far away behind the three Senshi, both Nodoka and Akane following them. Specs knew of the deal between Ranma's parents.

"So… that's the perfect way to get rid of one the Sailor Senshi." Said Specs.

Specs turned around and smirked evilly, "I bet you can't beat me!" he said.

"You want to take that challenge?" asked Naruto.

"Wait! Uncle Ran…" said Kousagi but her mouth was quickly covered by Specs.

"All right let's transform!" said Ranma unaware that his mother was behind him.

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

All three of them transformed this of course made Specs laugh.

"What's so funny…" said Sailor Jupiter.

Specs pointed behind them… but they knew why he as laughing the moment they heard Nodoka say "Ranma…"

They saw Nodoka shaking...not knowing what to think.

"This is all too perfect…" said Specs with a laugh, but he screamed when Kousagi bit him, "Ow!" he yelled.

"I'll explain it to you later…" growled Sailor Jupiter knowing that this sealed her fate.

"Your fate has been sealed, I know it is…" said Specs with a laugh.

Sailor Jupiter began to grit her teeth even more.

That's when all of the other Senshi showed up…

"What's going on?" asked Sailor Vesta.

"Oh no…" whispered Sailor Pluto seeing Nodoka.

"Ranma's mom…" said Sailor Ceres.

That's when Specs summoned a Mangai, "Time for some fun!" he said.

"All right!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Stop… this guy's mine!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"But Ranma!" said Sailor Mercury.

"Now, now… I can't already tell that something had happened today… this is Ranma's fight so let him be." said Sailor Uranus.

"He's had a hard enough day as it is." Said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Jupiter glared at the monster…

"Supreme! Thunder!"

She sent out the lighting towards the Mangai… she then ran towards the Mangai and punched it in it's face sending it flying.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Sailor Jupiter sent out the disk made out of electricity towards the monster…

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The third attack once again hot the monster… Sailor Jupiter ran towards the monster then kicked it.

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

The next attack hit… Sailor Jupiter glared at both the monster and the monster.

"You're going to pay for this!" she growled while growing green.

Leaves began to form around her right hand while lighting crackled around her left.

"Is it?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"It's a new attack!" said Kousagi.

"Double Elemental Punch!" yelled Sailor Jupiter punching the monster with both fists. The attack hit, the leaves began to slice the monster while the lighting did it job… it fell to the ground, screamed then it was destroyed.

"Awesome!" yelled Sailor Venus.

Sailor Jupiter then glared at specs who only laughed nervously then disappeared.

"Ranma…" said Nodoka.

Sailor Jupiter sighed then detransformed… the area become very silent, as all of the Senshi detransformed.

What just happened?" asked Nodoka.

Ranma sighed, "You see… me and my friends are the Sailor Senshi… we're a group of interdimensional team of cross-dressing superheroes… with the expectation of Setsuna and Kousagi… who's also member…" said Ranma.

Nodoka stood silently.

"There's something else you should know about us… with the exception of the two girls… we were women in our past lives…" said Ranma, "So the moment you made that contract, you sentenced me to death."

Nodoka eyes were wide, "I had no idea…" she said.

"I didn't know myself since almost a year ago myself…" said Ranma, "It's been a long time…"

"Ranma… are you strait?" asked Nodoka.

This made Ranma blush, "Yes I am!" he yelled.

"Now… tat Senshi form of yours… you use it to protect those in danger? Is that right?" asked Nodoka.

"I wouldn't call myself a super hero otherwise." Said Ranma.

Nodoka gave a kind smile… she took something out of her kimono, it was a piece of paper… not just any… it was the contract… she then ripped it shreds.

"You may cross dress a lot… but other than that you are a man among men." Said Nodoka.

Thee was a silence as everyone either smirked or smiled… before there could be a cheer of celebration Nodoka said rather angrily, "Now if I only knew where my husband was."

"Hey!" yelled a voice, it was Usopp, "What's going on… was there a fight?" he said in his I'm lying voice.

"You were hiding… weren't you?" asked Zoro.

"No of course not!" said Usopp while shaking a bit while handing Luffy his time key, "I just showed up in the nick of time to give back Luffy's time key… Genma's back at the Dojo and you know the tormenting rules. I also ran out of eggs"

While he probably did witness the fight, they knew he was telling truth about Genma, there was a certain rule in the tormenting… The Tendo's a was a safe zone for Genma, thought I you tick him of the property, then you torment him.

"Is that so…" said Nodoka.

She began to run towards the Dojo, making everyone sweat drop.

"I think she's going to kill him…" said Ace.

Ranma, Naruto and Luffy followed the mom.

Back at the Tendo Dojo, Genma was cleaning all the eggs off him.

"Who would do this to me?" he asked himself.

"Genma Satome…" growled a voice behind.

Genma recognized the voice, he slowly turned around and saw Nodoka behind him, "Oh hello Darling… it's been a long time…" he said in fear.

"I know what you did the Ranma… all of the things." She said.

That's when Ranma, Luffy and Naruto arrived… to witness the beating she gave her husband, due to the fact that this scene is so violent, only their reactions to the beating will be shown.

"Ow…" said Luffy.

"This is even more violent then the beating Granny gave to him…" said Naruto.

"He deserves it…" said Ranma.

His two best friends nodded in agreement on that one.

Sometime later, after Ranma and Genma packed up… it was time for them to leave… they were going to move back with Nodoka along with Luna. The Satomes were saying goodbye to the Tendos and P-Chan.

"So you're really leaving…" said Akane.

"I'm going to miss you." Said Kousagi.

"Don't worry, I'll visit often." Said Ranma who then nodded to P-Chan, which meant "Keep Kousagi safe, no matter what."

"It's certainly going to be boring with out you." Said Nabiki with a smirk.

"Like Ranma said, we'll visit." Said Nodoka.

And so the Satomes left the Tendos… when the family was out of site.

"I give them a week…" said Nabiki.

"Nabiki…" said Kasumi staring at her sister.

2 Days Later…

Nabiki stared at the Satomes who were eating dinner right in front of them.

"So… you're saying that Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi destroyed your house?" asked Nabiki.

The three nodded in agreement.

"So you're moving in with us? Permanently" asked Akane.

"Sorry to intrude." Said Nodoka.

"It's no problem." Said Kasumi.

"Yay! Uncle Ranma's back!" cheered Kousagi.

"How did you know that was going to happen?" asked Akane.

"I just knew…" said Nabiki, "Again I'm sure everyone knew something like that would happen."

With that Ranma mother discovered not only about his curse but about his Senshi duties as well and accepted it… Sure they are now permanent House Guests with the Tendos… but it would prove critical in Kousagi's protection… as the Dark Wave's next move is far worse…

Next Time: The Dark Wave unleashes it's most brutal attack yet, Kousagi must deal with her true identity being revealed... who she truly is... what will happen in this fight? Find out next time!


	22. Two Souls

A/N: Well the time has come! Kousagi's identity will finally be revealed! I wonder if anyone guessed correctly! Well enjoy! 

Chapter 22: Two Souls

Kousagi woke up in them middle of the night… she was breathing heavily, she shook her head. It was that dream again… the dream of the merger... while in the literal sense it was a dream… it really happened… and that's when she knew.

"The Dark Sun is going to reveal it soon…" she thought.

The next morning at breakfast, there was a sense of doom in the house, due to the fact Satomes are now permanent residence of the household. Nodoka had decided to teach Akane how to cook and the two cooked breakfast at least once a week… or will… this is the first time.

"All right! It's ready!" said Akane holding out something, it was some sort of bowl of some thing inedible not only that but everyone thought a tentacle came out of it for a moment.

"Akane… whatever you cook… did you put any squid or octopus in there?" asked Nabiki with a sweat drop.

"No… why?" asked Akane.

Everyone at the table shivered, Ranma monitored for everyone at the table to him.

"What is it?" asked Soun.

"You two, take this card and go the Snack Shack." Said Ranma giving Soun and Nabiki a card, "I'll take Kousagi out of here and her somewhere that's relatively safe."

"What about us?" asked Happosai and Genma.

Ranma seemed to ignore them, "Naruto gave me this smoke bomb... it's should work."

Nabiki and Soun nodded in agreement.

Ranma though the smoke bomb… during which time they made their escape… also Ranma did something to make that there food testers for Akane… for when the smoke cleared, Soun and Happosai were tied up.

"Oh my…" said Kasumi.

"I can't believe they ditched me again!" yelled Akane.

Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny, Sanji hadn't completely breakfast so no one stared eating… That's when Ranma and Kousagi showed up.

"Ow…" said Kousagi getting up, "I think we should talk to Setsuna about that…"

"Hey!" yelled Luffy noticing they got there.

"Hi…" said Kousagi.

"Hey Luffy!" said Ranma.

"So today's the day." Said Luffy.

Both nodded while crying…

"I'm unsure if I can handle it once a week." Cried Kousagi.

"Eventually she'll catch us…" cried Ranma.

"Don't worry you guys… don't worry about it…" said Luffy, "Your safe now…"

Meanwhile in the realm of the Dark Wave…

"So each of you have a powerful Mangai?" asked the queen.

All 5 of them nodded…

"All right… when the time comes I will appear…" said the Queen.

The 5 nodded again…

"Very well…" said the Queen.

Back at the Thousand Sunny during breakfast, they were telling Vivi about the dangers of Akane's extremely toxic cooking.

Kousagi sighed, "Their coming for me…" she thought.

"So your saying that Akane's food is uneatable by all life forms except for Luffy?" asked Vivi with a sweat drop.

"You've seen Usopp's red starts, right?" asked Ranma, "That's made from that..."

"You're kidding!" yelled Vivi wit a sweat drop.

"Well, I started mixing the cooking of one of Sanji's girlfriend's friend's, it's not as potent but it's still pretty toxic." Said Usopp.

Robin chucked then saw the little girl who seemed depressed.

"Kousagi, Are you all right?" asked robin.

Kousagi flinched, "I'm fine…" said Kousagi quietly, "Just thinking if I should go home right away or not…"

Robin looked at the girl and knew she was hiding something, but decided not to pursue it.

In the end… Kousagi decided to go home by herself, and she made it there safe…

"So… how was breakfast?" asked Akane glaring at her.

"It was good… and please stop glaring at me Aunty Akane!" said Kousagi with her eyes sparkling.

Akane sighed she knew she couldn't win against Kousagi like that.

That's also when Soun and Nabiki showed up.

"I certainly was nice of those three to open up the restaurant for us." Said Soun.

Akane glared at sister and her father, both of them sweat drop.

Sometime later Kousagi was just staring at the pond while hugging her stuffed bunny.

"Kousagi, is something wrong?" asked Nodoka.

"No… it's nothing… really!" said Kousagi.

"Please don't lie to me…" said Nodoka.

"Something really bad is going to happen today… I can feel it…" said Kousagi who began to shake.

"You got that right!" said a voice.

They looked up and saw Specs…

"You!" cried Kousagi.

"I'm giving you 20 seconds to run..." said Specs, "If not I'll do something to your family… staring with your aunty right here!"

Kousagi looked at Nodoka, then ran out of the residence fast than a normal two-year should.

"Kousagi…" whispered Nodoka.

"It figures… with both of her past lives and all doesn't ant to see the ones who have become her family get hurt…" said Specs who then gave chase.

In the streets, Kousagi took out her communicator and called everyone she could.

"Please! This is a big emergency! Please! I think they finally have a plan to get to me! I need everyone's help!" she cried into her communicator.

She then hung up began she was a hurry.

"Moon Cosmos Power! Make-up!"

With that she transformed into Sailor Cosmos Moon.

That's also when Specs showed up…

"Well age you ready to fight?" asked Specs he then showed off his bracelet and a rather strong looking Mangai showed up.

"So you really think you can beat me?" asked Specs.

"Ceres Flower Blast!"

That's when the flowery attack at hit the smother…

"Ryoga!" said Kousagi cheerfully.

"Don't' worry, I'm here!" said Sailor Ceres.

"So… where we you?" asked Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Oh around…" said Sailor Ceres with a sweat drop, she was actually very close by.

"Hey!" yelled Specs.

"I'm on it!" yelled Illuminazione jumping down from an unworn spot, she showed his bracelet and a strange yellow monster with a guitar on it's back appeared.

"Can you handle two at once?" asked Illuminazione.

"Mars Gum Gum Bazooka Shot!"

"Jupiter Leaf Slice!"

"Neptune Wave Crash!"

"Juno Lighting Demon Slash!"

All 4 attack hit the two monsters.

"That was a fast!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon happily.

"Ranma! How dare you leave Kousagi alone!" yelled Sailor Ceres.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! It was Kousagi's idea! She wanted to go home herself!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

"Sorry… it was my idea…" said Sailor Cosmos Moon quietly.

"Don't worry Kousagi, is wasn't your fault… you didn't know anything would happen." Said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Cosmos Moon only looked down to the ground quietly.

"Hey! The monsters!" yelled Sailor Juno.

She pointed to where the monsters stood, the dust had just cleared and they had no damage.

"What the!" yelled Sailor Neptune.

"Unless you have an attack the next level you have no chance…" said Lilie standing on a nearby wall.

She jumped down then showed her next monster, which was a giant flower like monster.

"Can you handle that?" she asked.

"Mercury Blizzard Freeze!"

"Garnet Orb Blaster!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

All three of the attack hit the three monsters.

The Senshi saw that Mamodo Battle Senshi were there along with Zatch and Hyde.

"You didn't hear what they said… did you?" asked Sailor Juno.

"Hear what?" asked Sailor Vesta with a sweat drop.

"That unless you have a brand new attack that you have no hope of beating our monsters!" said Hund appearing form nowhere, he then showed off his bracelet and created an evil looking dog like monster.

"Venus Spiraling Sphere!"

Sailor Venus showed up and delivered an attack to the monster… while Sailor Pallas and Sailor Uranus also showed with a sweat drops.

"That would do nothing you idiot…" muttered Sailor Pallas.

"Oh man!" yelled Sailor Venus who saw the attack didn't do anything, "Why didn't it work."

"These Mangai has been specifically trained for this special assault" said Ciel appearing, "Just like mine who has studied the ways of Mitarashi Anko!"

Ceil then showed off her bracelet and a snake like monster that had what looked like Giant Dango on it's back… that monster made both Sailor Pallas and Sailor Uranus laugh nervously… neither one got along with Anko.

That's of course when Neo Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturn and Pikachu showed up.

"So all of you are here!" said Ciel with an evil smile on her face, "Time for induction!"

"I am Hund of the Dogs!" said Hund.

"I am Lillie of the flowers!" said Lillie.

"I am Ceil of the sky!" said Ciel.

"I am Illuminazione of the lighting!" said Illuminazione.

"And I am Spec of Technical Support!" said Specs who then sighed because of his title.

"We are the commanders of the Dark Wave!" said all 5.

"Seriously Specs of technical support?" asked Sailor Mercury.

"Hey! I don't make fun of you!" yelled Specs.

"Now, now…" said Lillie with a giggle, "Let's just do our plan…"

All three of them showed off their bracelets and shouted "5 Commander Transport! Words of Illusions!"

There was a bright flash of light… when the light cleared they found themselves in a strange place where the sky was yellow and the land was barren.

"What the!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

"They already did this!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Not quite… it's similar… last time we sent you the Mamodo World where we thought there was no escape. This time we sent you to a world that we created… is an escape but it's not easy…" said Ciel appearing.

"You have to defeat all 5 of our monsters… however we should warn you… they are much stronger than they are in this world then they are outside." Said Hund.

"Now!" said Lillie razing her hand.

All the monsters shot some sort of energy from their mouths that send all of them flying into the air, all of the landed hard.

"If you give us the Platinum Light now then we'll let you go!" said Ceil.

"Like we're going to that!" said Sailor Venus getting up.

"There's no way I'm going to let you get Kousagi!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

"So then how about 5 of your Senshi fight the 5 of our monsters." Said Lilie.

"Fine…" said Neo Sailor Moon nodding.

"Okay so who's going to fight?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I already have my next attack so… I'm in…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"So, Sasuke…" said Sailor Uranus, "One of us is going to have to fight the snake monster."

Sailor Pallas sweat dropped, the two of them face each other and played rock paper scissors… Sailor Pallas won which made Sailor Pallas sweat drop even more.

"Great…" said Sailor Pallas.

And so the parings were made, Sailor Cosmos Moon, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Vesta and Neo Sailor Moon would stay out of the fight.

While Sailor Jupiter faced of against Illuminazione's monster, Sailor Mercury would face off against Lillie's monster, Sailor Neptune would face off against Specs' monster, Sailor Saturn would face off against Hund's Monster and Sailor Pallas as stated before would fight Ciel's monster.

"In order to get out of here we need to destroyed all 5 of their monsters…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Not to mention that they need a new level of attack… something Ranma has only been able to obtain…" said Sailor Pluto.

"You can do it!" cheered Sailor Mars.

"Come on beat their asses!" cheered Sailor Venus.

Kousagi just looked down to the ground, "It's a trap…" she thought, "When one monster remains they're going to kidnap… and reveal who I am to them!"

With Sailor Jupiter, she smirked…

"Double Elemental Punch!"

The attack hit the monster head one and it was destroyed right away… Sailor Jupiter smirked, "That was easy…" she said.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Sailor Pallas was dodging the she could.

"Great… this is just like fighting the real Anko!" said Sailor Pallas.

The Snake monster just created a kunai and aimed it towards Sailor Pallas' lower regions, fortunately she dodged and thought.

"And the monster is rather stupid though." Said Sailor Pallas.

That's when the snake monster smirked... It punched Sailor Pallas or at least seemed like it, but rather it created snakes that trapped Sailor Pallas.

"Great…" thought Sailor Pallas.

The snake licked it lips and had a hungry look on it's face.

"Great… I think it's going to eat me…" thought Sailor Pallas with a sweat drop, "But I can't let that happen!"

Sailor Pallas began to glow sky blue and the snake monster froze and broke apart... Sailor Pallas smirk and held out her hand… and in her hand appeared a demon wind shuriken… but it was made out of ice.

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

She threw the shuriken towards the monster the monster caught it and smirked then it froze the monster immediately, not only that but there was a second one hidden that was made out of black ice that was hidden in the shadow of the first… it struck the monster destroying it.

"Impressive." Said Sailor Uranus.

"I bet I could come up with a better new attack when I get the chance!" said Sailor Venus.

"Okay…" said Sailor Mercury she clicked on her earring, "what should I do?"

With those watching…

"I don't get why I can't help Kiyo…" pouted Zatch.

"Zatch…" said Sailor Pluto with a sigh, "Kiyo's just worried about you… he doesn't want you to get hurt that badly."

The truth of the matter is that Setsuna knew that Kiyo needed to learn to fight for himself because Zatch wouldn't be there forever after all.

Back on the battlefield, Sailor Mercury was analyzing the situation with the computer.

"I've found the weak point!" said Sailor Mercury.

"The monster aimed several attacks at Sailor Mercury, who dodged. She then began to glow blue, "Mercury Ice Wave!" the attack the monster, freezing it first then destroying it.

"All right Kiyo!" cheered Zatch.

"Just one to go…" thought Sailor Cosmos Moon sadly.

Back on the battlefield… the monster tired it's best to attack Sailor Neptune, however she was in tune with the attack and kept turning into fire to avoid damage, easily tiring out the monster, who collapsed.

"Get up you freaking monster!" yelled Specs.

"Now it's my chance!" said Sailor Neptune who began to glow blue green.

She summoned the Deep Aqua Mirror.

"Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

The mirror sent off a stream of light that hit the tired monster and destroyed it.

"Way to go Ace!" cheered Sailor Mars.

Before Sailor Neptune could say anything she fell asleep, causing everyone else toe sweat drop.

"All right! It's my turn…" said Sailor Saturn with a smirk.

That's when an evil laughter filled the air.

"What's going on?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"Who's there?" asked Sailor Uranus.

That's when a strange purple energy appeared and tied up Sailor Cosmos Moon and pulled her away. That's when the Queen of the Dark wave appeared and grabbed the little girl.

"Who are you!" demanded Neo Sailor Moon.

"Did I miss anything?" asked Sailor Neptune waking up.

"I am Queen Mare." said the queen with an evil smile while finally giving her name, "I'm the Queen of the Dark Wave… and I've been after this little girl for such a long time!"

"Why do you want her?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Because she has so much untapped power…" said the Queen, "After all she's going to be the most powerful Sailor Senshi when she's older, with the merged power of two Star Seeds."

"The merged power of two star seeds…" thought Sailor Pluto she then looked at Kousagi and realized she never recognized her, "Now that I realized it… no wonder I couldn't recognize it… I should have realized… her power… it's both of them…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"So I see that Pluto has never told you about Star Seeds…" said Queen Mare, "I'll be damned if I'm the one who has to tell you… then again I should be the one that tells you this little girl really is."

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Mars.

"You know its not normal for a 2 year old to have this kind of power… not to mention she's a certain Senshi… after all only with a certain kind of Star Seed can be one… no matter the gender." Said Queen Mare, "It's really a shame that she didn't trust any of you…"

"Don't tell them…" cried Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Too bad…" said Queen Mare, "You see little Kousagi here is the result of two souls forming into one…"

"What do you mean by that…" said Sailor Venus.

"You see she is not only the reincarnation of Neo Queen Serenity but also King Endymion…" said Queen Mare.

"What!" yelled all of the Sailor Senshi but Sailor Pluto.

And with that sentence, everything changed…

Next Time: Kousagi tells her story and why she hid it... What will happen? How will the other Senshi react? Will the Senshi bend to her curtness as usual? Find out next time!

A/N: Well I hope someone followed the hint in chapter 11where she had dreams from both Usagi and Mamoru's past... but yeah... I bet a lot of you are surprised...


	23. One Heart

Chapter 23: One Heart

There was a silence among the Sailor Senshi… they couldn't believe their ears… that Kousagi was not only the reincarnation of Neo Queen Serenity but also King Endymion… They all stared at Sailor Cosmos Moon. Who was fidgeting under the gaze.

"Is that… true?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Yes…" cried Sailor Cosmos Moon, "It's true…"

Queen Mare began to laugh a lot.

"Now I have her my grasp! And soon I can begin with plan… if using her power to take over the 5 worlds, then I'll be in control…" she said as she began to laugh evilly.

"I always thought you wanted to kill her…" said Hund.

"I never said… and I'm sorry if I did or made it sound that way." Said Queen Mare, "Now 5 point barrier formation!"

"Right!" said all 5 commanders.

The 5 of them surrounded Queen Mare, and produced a strange barrier from their bracelets. Each part of the barrier was different, the part in front of Ciel was sky blue, the part in front of Hund was brown, the part in front of Specs was slice, the part in front of Lillie was pale yellow and the part in of Illuminazione was bright yellow.

"If you can destroy their barrier within 5 minutes then maybe you can get the girls back… maybe…" said Queen Mare with a laugh.

"Don't forget my monster is still out there!" said Hund who began to laugh.

The evil dog like monster jumped from the sky.

"He's still mine!" said Sailor Saturn who began to glow purple.

She pointed the Silence Glaive at the monster, which shot out a purple beam, "Silence Glaive Shockwave!" the beam hot the monster head on destroying it. The world began to shift aback to the middle of the street in Furinkan… all the Senshi and the members of the Dark Wave were still there.

"Oh come on!" yelled Hund.

"Frick!" yelled Ciel.

"But they can't figure it out how to destroy the barrier I bet." Said Specs with a smirk.

Sailor Mercury began to examine the barrier, "The barrier isn't solid but rather will attack us with it's power… The brown part is earth, the silver part is metal, the blue part is wind, the light yellow is flowers and the bright yellow it electricity, if we take one of them out it then the barrier would fall…" said Sailor Mercury.

"That sounds easy!" said Sailor Mars with a big smile.

The other Sailor Senshi began to chuckle.

"We need to think of a new barrier…" sighed Specs.

"So what's the problem?" asked Illuminazione.

"You're an idiot!" yelled the other 4 commanders.

"Why?" asked Illuminazione.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" called Sailor Mars delivering a sock the face to Illuminazione, knocking him down and destroying the barrier.

"Sailor Mars is a rubber person! He's immune to electricity!" yelled Specs.

"You're the one who came up with it…" said Ciel.

"Yes… but I didn't think they'd figured out one of the weaknesses!" yelled Specs.

"Stop fighting all of you!" shouted Queen Mare, "Now we have to make an escape now…"

That's when Sailor Cosmos Moon began to glow brightly… "Let go of me! Right now!" she cried out.

She let loose a strange yet powerful energy that made Queen Mare let her go, not only that but it sent her flying a few feet.

"Damn…" muttered Queen Mare struggling to get up.

The 5 commanders went to her side.

"Are you all right?" asked Hund.

"No of course I'm not, what would make you think that!" muttered Queen Mare who then eyed Sailor Cosmos Moon, "She's defiantly the one… yes she is. Let's go!"

"We'll be back Sailor Senshi! Soon we will be back!" yelled Specs.

All 6 of them disappeared. At the same time Sailor Cosmos Moon detransformed, she looked at the Sailor Senshi and ran away crying.

"Kousagi!" yelled Sailor Jupiter who was going to go after.

"Ranma! Stop! She need some time alone!" said Sailor Pluto looking at Sailor Jupiter, "She'll come back when she's ready… just give her time."

All of the Senshi watched run away…

Sometime later at the Tendo House all the Senshi were there and gave Akane and Luna the news.

"I can't believe it… Kousagi is both their reincarnations…" said Luna.

"I don't get it… why didn't she just tell us about it?" asked Ranma.

"You can't forget she's just a child... and if she does have both their memoirs then that's a lot to handle." Said Luna.

"So…" said Naruto, "What are those Star Seed things… I remember they were brought up once before."

"You know… this is the first time I've heard about that as well." Said Gary.

Both Luna and Setsuna sweat dropped.

"We haven't told any of you?" asked Luna with a sweat drop.

"You haven't…" said Kakashi with a sweat drop knowing it was probably very important.

"I guess I should explain." Said Setsuna who took a breath, "Star Seeds exists within all humans, they are essentially the soul of that person, now Sailor Senshi have special star seeds, called true Star Seeds, every Senshi in the universe have them, it was gives a Senshi their power. True Star Seeds represent their planet, star, moon, asteroid or other…"

Everyone eyed both Setsuna and Ryoga, as due to recent scientific classification both Pluto and Ceres have been classified as Dwarf Planets… then again that's fairly old news.

"So, what about Kousagi." Said Ash.

"I believe that after the Sprit of Neo Queen Serenity gave you the rest of her power, she and King Endymion's souls merged so they could be together forever, and thus Kousagi was born because of that." Said Setsuna.

"So should we start looking for her?" asked Luffy.

"We'll wait for a while and see if she comes back." Said Setsuna.

Meanwhile in an alley way somewhere Kousagi was crying, alone.

"What are you doing there, child?" asked a voice.

Kousagi looked up and saw Cologne.

"Cologne…" said Kousagi surprised.

"Did those men try to take you again?" asked Cologne.

"I'll tell you…" sighed Kousagi.

Not too long later in the Cat Café…

"So you're the incarnation of both the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo, interesting." Said Cologne.

"Yes…" sighed Kousagi, "Everyone just found out…"

"So how did they react?" asked Cologne.

"I don't know… I ran away after they found out." Said Kousagi.

Cologne chuckled, "I'm assuming you remember everything form your past lives?" asked Cologne.

"Yes, I do." Said Kousagi nodding.

"Yet you still act your age… in a way..." said Cologne, "You should have saw they reacted, before you ran away."

"Well I guess…" said Kousagi blushing slightly.

"You should talk to one of them and see how their feeling…" said Cologne, "I'm unsure if their angry but you should talk to them… I'll walk you home."

"Thank you Cologne." Said Kousagi.

Back at the Dojo, Ranma checked his watch, "Okay… it's been a half hour… I think we should go look for her.

"There's no need Son in Law!" said a voice.

They turned to see Cologne with Kousagi.

"Kousagi…" said Ash.

Kousagi sighed and nodded.

"Now Akane, Zatch, Hyde, Pikachu… perhaps we should leave and have them talk about it." Said Cologne.

"Okay…" said Akane.

"Sure…" said Zatch.

"What ever…" said Hyde with a shrug.

Pikachu only nodded as they left the room.

Kousagi cried out "I'm sorry!" and bolted once again…. Or would have if Kakashi had grabbed her collar preventing her from leaving.

"Sorry but not this time" said Kakashi with a smirk.

"Okay…" sighed Kousagi then she looked at Kakashi with her eyes sparking.

"Not this time…" said Kakashi with a sweat drop.

Everyone sat around the table in silence over the course of the next few minutes, "I'm sorry…" said Kousagi, "I'm sorry I kept this from you."

She began to cry, "I know I should have but I did… I should have told you was the entire time… and I'm so sorry, I should have told you when we first met… but I as scared… with the Dark Wave after me… I'm just sorry…"

"Don't worry… none of us are angry…" said Ash.

"That's right, we might be surprised but none of us are angry." Said Setsuna.

"We're just a little surprised…" said Ranma.

"So none of you are angry?" asked Kousagi perking up and turning on her two year old charm, which made everyone else sweat drop.

"Wait now that I remember…" said Ryoga, "I do remember seeing Kousagi have nightmares in both Usagi and Mamoru's perspectives…"

"Oh yeah… I forgot after the Mamodo World incident…" said Ranma, "Those dreams make sense now."

"Why didn't you remember until now!" yelled everyone else.

"Hey… it was the same day as when we were sent to the Mamodo world… it okay if we forgot." Said Ranma.

"You have a point…" sighed Sasuke.

"So none of you are angry?" asked Kousagi.

"You already said that…" said Eido.

"Oh right…" said Kousagi with a laugh.

"No one of us are angry…" said Ranma.

"Thanks you!" said Kousagi going into hug Ranma.

In the end, they learn Kousagi's identity, but they also knew one thing… that with the goal of the Dark Wave known, who knows what would happen… only time would tell.

Next Time: After another fight with the Dark Wave, half of the Senshi are injured and need to rest... so for reinforcements they call some of the A Senshi... however one of them isn't happy that Crystal Tokyo fell, which cases fight a fight between one of the B Senshi... the most ironic thing: Both of them are Ranma Satome... what will happen? Find out next time!


	24. Ranma VS Ranma?

Chapter 24: Ranma VS Ranma?

It was a battle… a really big battle, to say that the Dark Wave was stepping things up would be an understatement. All 5 commanders were ordering two monsters… the two monsters were very powerful so it didn't matter how many they had.

"Now fire!" shouted Lillie to a very power monster that held a bazooka firing on the Sailor Senshi sending Sailor Mercury and Sailor Vesta flying into the air.

"Kiyo!" yelled Zatch who was watching by the sidelines.

Hyde didn't call out his bookkeeper's name, but gritted his teeth.

Another Mangai was firing an energy machine gun at the Sailor Senshi… that most of the Sailor Senshi... Including Sailor Mars… despite being made of energy… the bullet acted the same way while reacting to rubber, causing all 5 commanders to gape.

"What just happened!" yelled Lillie.

"Specs! You didn't see whether or not the bullets would react like that to rubber or not!" yelled Hund.

"Why is my fault!" yelled Specs.

"Oh frick!" yelled Ciel.

"Everyone duck!" yelled Illuminazione.

The energy bullets were tossed back to the monster they came from… and also hit the blazon one as well. Both Neo Sailor Moon and Sailor Cosmos Moon nodded to each other.

"Moon Light Wave!"

"Platinum Light Wave!"

The two attacks hit the monsters, destroying them. The 5 commanders got up and glared at the Sailor Senshi.

"We'll be back next time!" yelled Ceil.

And so they all disappeared…

The two Moon Senshi looked at their fellow Senshi… with expectation of Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Mars everyone laid injured… well with Sailor Venus wasn't as injured as the others, but that was to be expected.

Sometime later in the Hokage's office...

"What do you mean 5 days!" yelled most of the Senshi.

Lets recap… after the fight, Ranma told Doll, Luffy told Chopper, and Naruto told Tsunade and Sakura about this. With Doll acting as the injury transport for the injured and Chopper going to the Hokage tower to help out the two medics, after treating their wounds they told the injured Senshi (minus Naruto), they had to rest for the next 5 before they can do anything again.

"Right now, all of out have sustained serious injuries… it's the best thing to do." Said Tsunade.

"But…" said Eido.

"No buts, we know right now that Kousagi is grave but you guys need your rest." Said Sakura.

"Don't worry Eido… I'll be there to nurse you back to health…" said Doll with a wink.

Eido was blushing bright red, while everyone stared Eido and Doll… with an awkward silence in the room.

"You know… maybe we should really figure out what to do…" said Ash in an awkward tone.

Sometime later in the meeting/ game room of the Kazama Mansion.

"So what are we going to do… they're probably going to something like that again." Sighed Ash.

"I have no idea…" said Luffy.

"I do, we can always get some help!" said Kousagi.

"Help form where?" asked Naruto.

Kousagi held up her time key, then they remembered, "The A Senshi!" said the others.

She held his time key, "Please, A Senshi we need your help." Thought Ash.

Meanwhile at the Pallet City Gym, Satoshi and Kasumi were having Ranma and Akane over.

"So have things been?" asked Ranma.

"Some old same old." Said Satoshi with a shrug, "We'll go get you your tea."

Satoshi and Kasumi left the room the room… that's when Ranma noticed the glowing time key on the table in front of them.

"What's this?" asked Ranma picking it up.

"I don't know… it's looks like a time key…" said Akane.

That's when the two of them were sucked up into the portal… a second later Kasumi and Satoshi came into the room.

Where they go?" asked Satoshi.

That's when Kasumi noticed that the time key was missing, "The Time Key's gone."

"Oh man…" said Saatchi.

"You know you should really tell the others about it… I mean." Said Kasumi.

"I know…" said Satoshi with a sweat drop.

Back at the Kazama Mansion, the two landed in a thump.

"Okay… that was weird." Said Naruto.

"There's tow Ranmas." Said Luffy.

"Remember what Satoshi and Kasumi told us." Said Setsuna, "Ranma exists in the same world and is a Sailor Senshi."

That's when Ranma (who will be referred to as Ranma (A) to avoid confusion) and Akane got up.

"What the!" yelled Ranma (A).

"Why are there of you?" asked Akane.

Before either one of them could explain anything Ranma's (A) communicator rang.

"Phobos here!" said Ranma (A).

"Hey Ranma…" said Satoshi over the communicator "Did you pick up a glowing time key that was on the table?"

"Yeah… does that explain why there's two of me, a younger version of you and Setsuna here." Said Ranma (A).

"Yeah… that's normal…" said Satoshi over the communicator, "Can you give your communicator to Ash? I need to talk to him about this."

"Which one is Ash?" asked Ranma (A).

"That would be me!" said Ash raising his hand.

"Weird…" thought Ranma (A).

He took off the wristwatch and gave it to Ash.

"So… what's going on?" asked Satoshi over the communicator.

Ash began to explain what was going on…

"Okay…" said Satoshi over the communicator, "Can you give it back to Ranma… I mean my Ranma…"

"I know…" said Ash who tossed the Communicator to Ranma (A).

"Okay…" said Satoshi over the communicator, "Right now it's best you go this go though this alone… I know I never told you about this, but you have to deal with this Dimension as best you can."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ranma (A).

"It's best I don't tell you… you have to find out for yourself." Said Satoshi over the communicator, "Any ways help them out, their very nice people…"

That's when Satoshi hung up his communicator.

""So…" said Akane, "So you guys are Sailor Senshi too…"

"Yeah!" said Naruto.

"So…" said Ranma (A), "Who's who?"

"Well I'm Neo Sailor Moon, Ranma is Sailor Jupiter, Luffy is Sailor Mars, Naruto is Sailor Venus, Ace is Sailor Neptune and Kousagi is Sailor Cosmos Moon. The other Senshi are injured and that why you're here." Said Ash.

"Sailor Cosmos Moon?" asked Akane looking at Kousagi.

"It's a long story." Said Kousagi with a bit of a laugh.

"So wait… why are you those Sailor Senshi? Were you somehow reincarnated in some strange way?" asked Ranma (A).

"You should know that we come different points in the time line." Said Setsuna with a sigh.

"Setsuna began to explain the story about the fall of Crystal Tokyo.

Meanwhile in the HQ of the Dark Wave.

"We are never doing that again…" sighed Lillie.

"Very well… even though they know why we're after Kousagi we do it the old way." Said Queen Mare.

The 5 Commanders nodded.

"Anyways take the next few days off…" said Queen Mare.

Back at the Kazama Mansion, both Ranma (A) and Akane were silent, they were just told the story… and also how Kousagi was the duel reincarnation of both Usagi and Mamoru.

"Oh that terrible." Said Akane.

"How can you just accept that!" yelled Ranma (A), "How can you just accept that it!"

"Ranma!" said Akane.

"I've learned to expect a long time ago… it's terrible what happened… but I would change it… not for anything…" said Setsuna with a slight blush.

"I don't care." Said Ranma (A), "How can I just except that this will happen?"

"Things are different between our dimensions! Take a look at Ash and Satoshi! At one point in the Hoenn League they faced two different pinpoints… I've even been told that Jadeite has a different fate in your world… so that's a factor." said Ranma.

"That doesn't matter… right Akane." Said Ranma (A).

When he didn't get an answer… he turned around and sweat dropped at the site, Akane some how figured that Setsuna had found true love… and the two were talking about it.

"So… really, that's what happened?" asked Akane.

"Yeah…" said Setsuna.

Ranma (A) sweat dropped, "Never mind."

"Come on you should relax about it." Said Luffy, "You can't change anything so why bother complaining!"

Ranma (A) gritted his teeth.

"So…" said Akane, "Where are we going to stay?"

"You guys can stay here… it would be nice to have guests for once." Said Naruto.

"Are you sure?" asked Akane, "I mean I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Dad and Opal will be okay with it, both of them know that I'm a Sailor Senshi." Said Naruto.

"So you're dad… and…" said Ranma (A).

"Sister." Said Naruto.

"Sister know you're a Sailor Senshi?" asked Ranma (A).

"It's hard to keep it a secret, a lot people know about it…" said Setsuna.

"Luffy's too obvious as a Sailor Senshi." Said Ace.

Luffy couldn't help but to laugh at it.

"I should really get back." Said Ranma.

"Yeah…" said Kousagi.

"We should leave too." Said Ace.

"It's almost dinner." Said Luffy.

"I should see how Gary's doing." Said Ash.

"I really have to get home too." Said Setsuna.

All of them left by Time Key.

"So you want the tour." Said Naruto, "After all you might get lost"

That night Ranma (A) was awake and on the roof of the mansion looking at the stars.

"Ranma?" came a voice.

He turned find Akane, "You're still upset, aren't you?"

"I am…" said Ranma (A), "How am I supposed to expect that Crystal Tokyo fell one world... a place they were supposed to protect! How can I just except that! A place we will one day protect!"

"Ranma…" said Akane, "I know you're angry… but even though it fell the Sailor Senshi are happy in this life… I mange dot talk to Setsuna some more and she told me that while many of the Senshi have problems the others help them though and some of them have even found love in this life."

Ranma (A) girded his teeth in anger ,"How can you just accept it…"

Akane sighed, "Anyways…" said Akane, "It was decided that the next meeting won't be until the day after tomorrow unless something happens, this way you can cool off."

"Fine…" said Ranma (A).

Over the course of the next couple days, Ranma (A) refused to let this go, in fact it was the time for the meeting, to explain the goals of the Dark Wave, and explain a few others things.

"So the Dark Wave wants Kousagi and to control humans in the 5 worlds?" asked Akane.

"Fortunately they can't control every human… they will meet and tough opposition." Said Ace.

"All Granny told me that she and Kiyo were working on a pill to make immunity to the Darkness Wave, so that they wouldn't have to eat a devil fruit, go to Jusenkyo or harm a loved one who's immune." Said Naruto, "It's not ready for testing though…"

"That makes sense." Said Akane.

Ranma (A) huffed once again.

"Will you stop doing that!" yelled Ranma.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Ranma (A).

"You're still angry about Crystal Tokyo aren't you?" asked Ranma.

"That's none of your business." Said Ranma (A).

There was a silence, but it was a happy silence.

"We're going to fight." Said both Ranmas.

"Why do you have to do that!" yelled Akane.

"There's no stopping them now." Said Ace.

"But…" said Akane.

"Look right now there's no changing their minds…" said Luffy.

"So where do you want to do this?" asked Ranma (A).

"You guys can use the Dojo… and I mean mine." Said Naruto.

"You have a Dojo?" asked Ranma.

Naruto lead them to the Dojo, which was bigger and nicer than the Tendo Dojo.

"Why doesn't we ever use this place?" asked Ranma.

Naruto surged, "I guess tradition."

The two Ranmas faced each other.

"And begin!" said Ash singling the start.

The tow ran towards each other and began to fight.

"This isn't going to end well…" said Akane.

"They're going to be evenly matched… and them being the same person…" said Setsuna.

"One of them needs to back down…" said Kousagi, "No good can come of this."

Akane go into a huddle, "Okay if it last for 20 minutes we need to get them stop… I'll stop mine."

"I'll stop ours." Volunteered Luffy.

During the fight, Lillie watched this.

"Interesting…" she said a laugh, "Looks like it's going to be a time to strike."

After about 20 minutes neither one of managed to hit each other. That's when they were each planning for a final attack… but neither hit… thanks to a punch in the head and a mallet whack and both were knocked out.

"You have a pretty good punch." Said Akane to Luffy.

"Thanks." Replied Luffy.

After they regained conciseness the others berated them or what they did.

"Ranma… both of you have to let this go!" said Akane.

"Right now both of you are acting immature." Said Setsuna.

"More so than Naruto and Luffy." Said Ace.

Naruto just laughing at this comment, while Luffy was digging for gold.

"Things like this happen…. They happen for a reason." Said Setsuna, "Take each one of them… if they weren't Sailor Senshi, Naruto would be pretty much all alone and being trained by a man who cares more about his research than about his student. And Ace would be either in jail or dead…"

Ranma (A) sat there silently.

"And Uncle Ranma." Said Kousagi staring at Ranma, "You just wanted to fight yourself… didn't you?"

Ranma sweat dropped but didn't say anything.

"You did want to do that didn't you?" asked Naruto laughing.

Ranma continued to be silent.

"Is this interesting." Said Lillie appearing in the room.

""Lillie!" yelled Ash.

"Really… so I just found that half of the Senshi are in bed rest after what we did last time." Said Lillie with an evil smile, "I guess it's time to get Kousagi." She showed off her bracelet and her monster appeared.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Ranma.

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power!"

"Pluto Cosmic Power!"

"Cosmos Moon Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Make up!"

With that all of the Senshi transformed.

"How…" said Sailor Phobos.

"We don't do the speeches." Interrupted Neo Sailor Moon.

"You don't?" asked Sailor Deimos.

"No…" said Neo Sailor Moon shaking her head.

"Thank you…" sighed Sailor Phobos.

"All right!" said Sailor Venus.

"Let's do it!" said Sailor Mars.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" said both.

"Why are you playing rock paper scissors!" yelled Sailor Phobos.

The winner was Sailor Mars.

"Paper beat rock!" said Sailor Mars with a smirk.

"I still have to work on that Jutsu anyways before I could try it with my Senshi attack…" sighed Sailor Venus.

"This monster's mine…" said Sailor Mars.

"What are you talking about." Said sailor Deimos.

"Recently, the Senshi have learned new attacks… however neither Naruto or Luffy have gained their new attack." Said Sailor Pluto, "Neither have I… but I'm letting one of them do it."

"Then why are we here?" asked Sailor Phobos.

"Back up." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"You're all weird." Muttered Sailor Deimos.

"If you think that's bad you have to get ready for the others." Said Sailor Venus.

"You made a full out of me last time Straw Hat… but not this time." Said Lillie, "You're going to get it this time Straw Hat."

The monster nodded and sparked with electricity.

"The monster I choice had electric powers! Why didn't anyone tell me!" yelled Lillie.

"So Luffy… you said he's a rubber man… right?" asked Sailor Deimos, "So he's immune to lighting, right?"

Sailor Mars only smirked as she began to glow red, both of her fist were on fire.

"Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!" she called out while using Gum Gum Gattling… the combination of fire created several balls of fire that hit the monster hard.

"It's you turn Ash!" said Sailor Mars.

"Okay!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moon Light Wave!"

And with that the monster was destroyed.

"You know… next time… I'm going to make sure that your out commission before anyone uses a monster." Said Lillie who then disappeared.

"What was the point of us being here?" asked Sailor Phobos.

"I don't know… but it's a nice vacation." Said Sailor Deimos.

Couple days later…

"What do you mean we're going to be staying here a few more days!" yelled Ranma (A).

Okay, let's rewind a bit, the Senshi were finally out of bed well more like got permission to fight again… Zoro and Sasuke trained the entire time despite doctor's orders… and Eido and Doll… made it most of the time… really everyone else listened to the doctors.

"Look Ranma…" said Akane, "You're still a little resentful about Crystal Tokyo, Satoshi and Kasumi recommended it…"

"You can't stop me from going back." Said Ranma (A).

Akane held up the time key, "I have the time key…" said Akane which made Ranma (A) frit his teeth in anger.

"Great, just what we need… two Ranmas" muttered Sasuke.

"I don't know… it might be kind of fun." Said Eido, "Hey! Ranma!"

"What?" said both Ranmas.

"Nothing…" said Eido.

"Zoro… Gary…" said Ranma with a sweat drop.

The two beat up Eido with out saying anything… they needed an excuse anyways… yep… they still hate him.

"You know what might be easier…" said Akane, "If you just shifted to Ren…"

"Fine…" muttered Ranma (A) who shifted to Ren, his female half.

"That could have avoided confused earlier you know…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"What exactly happened while were out?" asked Kakashi.

"You really don't want to know…" said Kousagi with sweat drop.

And with that… Akane and Ren would stay a few more days.

Next Time: Doll realizes she has no idea what Eido's last name is... s she recruits as she can to solve this mystery... will Eido last name be reveled or will it will stay a mystery like Kakashi's face. Find out next time!


	25. Are You Ready For…

A/N: This chapter came from the fact that Eido is such a minor character that they never gave him a last name... so I decided to have a little fun and gave him one... I got it from a certain movie, I won't say which one but you will know by the end of the chapter. Well enjoy! 

Chapter 25: Are You Ready For…

Doll sighed as she watched the clouds… she had recently hit a bit of a roadblock in her relationship with Eido. She tired asking him the question… he refused to tell her… she even tried asking other who knew a lot… sadly both Dr. Riddles and Setsuna both refused to tell her… what Eido's last name is.

"Why won't he tell me?" asked Doll.

"Hey! You're in my spot!" said a voice.

Doll said nothing and ignored the lazy ass ninja near by (Shikamaru for those wondering).

The next day it was Eido's day off working at the snack shack (Mamodo Battle Meeting with the allies) but Doll was working that day, it was also the day of the weekly sparring session. Note: Ren (Ranma B) was still with them and joined them with the sparring. That's when they arrived at snack shack.

"Okay!" yelled Ren, "Why did you have aim your attacks at me!"

"Because you're the new guy." Said Naruto.

"Wrong the temporary guy." Said Ren.

"So the usual." Said Amber.

The 5 usual members nodded while Ren looked at the menu.

"Okay!" said Doll walking up to the 6, "I need you help solving a mystery!"

"Hey! If it's Kakashi's mask, me and Sasuke already did that this week." Said Naruto, "We dragged in Sai so he get the blunt of Kakashi's counterattack, turns out he used a sleeping Genjutsu to have us all fall asleep…"

"Naruto woken up with all his money and clothes gone…" said Sasuke, "We suspect those that still Naruto as Kyubi."

"Kyubi?" asked Ren.

"It's best you don't know." Said Naruto with a sigh.

"No it' not that! I need to find out Eido's last name!" said Doll.

"Eido's last name?" asked everyone else with a sweat drops.

"Think about Eido comes from a world where last names are common yet he doesn't have one!" said Doll, "He's hiding it and as his girlfriend I need to know. That's why I'm calling on you 5, the 5 biggest trouble making Senshi to aid me!"

"Hey! Why are lumping me with them!" yelled Sasuke.

"Because rather you like to admit or not… you do hang out with them a lot… and thusly you're guilty by association." Said Doll.

Sasuke gritted his teeth while the others laughed at him.

"I'm in!" said Luffy.

"Me too!" said Naruto.

"Sure why not." Said Ranma.

"Fine…" muttered Sasuke.

Zoro only smirked… which everyone took as yes…

"I know I'm not being counted." Sighed Ren, "But I'll join."

"All right!" cheered Doll.

"Have you gotten anyone else help?" asked Sasuke.

"Not yet… but I do have a few people I think might want to help." Said Doll.

Sometime later in the apartment Doll shares with Sea (it's not too far away from the snack shack and it's cheap due to well… the neighborhood).

"Okay now we call to the meeting!" cheered Doll.

Other than the 5 "trouble makers" and Ren, Sea (dragged in by her sister), Kiyo, Zatch, Koko and Hyde were there too.

"Okay does anyone have any suggestions on what she should do." Said Doll.

There was an awkward silence.

"Do you don't have any ideas what to do, do you?" asked Kiyo.

"Nope… no ideas at all." Said Doll.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped for obvious reasons.

"Well I guess I should leave." Said Sea leaving.

"Hey! Why are you leaving?" asked Doll.

"Well the thing is… I know Eido's last name." said Sea.

"What!" said everyone else.

"But I promised I wouldn't talk about to anyone." Said Sea, "And that includes you."

"how do you know it?" asked Ranma.

"Let's just say a certain Ash obsessed weirdo told me." Said Sea.

Doll sighed and decided not to argue about it.

Sea then snapped her fingers and disappeared causing Ren to sweat drop.

"Okay… what just happened?" asked Ren.

"Oh yeah me and Sea have the power to do different things when we snap our fingers." Said Doll, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay! Anyone has any ideas?" asked Doll.

"We're just talking in circles." Said Hyde with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile with the Dark Wave HQ…

"I have come up with a plan to tear apart the Sailor Senshi." Said Lillie.

"What?" asked Specs.

"I have discovered Eido's last name." said Lillie.

Instead of showing them she took out something that let them know what it was, Hund and Ciel both broke out laugh.

"No way that has got to be fake!" said Illuminazione.

"You're right?" asked Specs.

"It's truly his last name." said Lillie.

"You may tell the Sailor Senshi." Said Queen Mare, "But I do have to admit… that had got to be fake."

"It's real… trust me…" said Lillie.

"Um… okay…" said Queen Mare with a shrug as Lillie disappeared.

"Seriously… that has to be a gag name!" said Specs.

"Just drop it." Said Queen Mare.

Meanwhile at that Snack Shack, Eido started his shift.

"So where's doll?" asked Eido.

"She did the morning shift." Said Aquamarine reading a book.

"But she usually comes and visits whenever have different shifts." Sighed Eido.

"Eido!" said a voice.

Eido turned around and saw Doll standing in the door way.

"Eido… please … I know lately I've been begging you to tell me your last name…" said Doll.

"Yeah…" said Eido with a sweat drop.

"Well the thing is…" said Doll, "Please tell your last name… if not there's something I don't want to do."

"I really can't tell you…" said Eido.

"I'm sorry…" said Doll looking down.

In the next few seconds Eido found himself captured by several of his fellow Senshi with Naruto and Sasuke holding onto his legs, Ren and Luffy holding onto his waist and Ranma and Zoro taking his arms.

"Sorry… but none of us wanted to do this." Said Naruto as he held him.

"Speak for your self." Said Zoro.

"Sorry Eido… but… I had to come to this." Said Doll.

"You know you don't have to do this… you might not get the right answer." Said Kiyo.

"Oh come on… it's not like this is Water Boarding." Said Doll.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"You had to stick a water boarding joke… didn't you?" asked Aquamarine.

"Had to be done my friend, had to be done." Said Doll, "Now…"

That's when both Akanes and Kousagi entered the restaurant… it became awkwardly silent.

"Okay…" said Akane (B), "We're going to be going now"

All of them left the restaurant… quickly

What were they doing?" asked Akane (A).

"No one really likes Eido…" whispered Kousagi as they left.

"Um… okay…" said Doll, "Now!"

That's when Ryoga and Akari who were on a date entered the room.

"So…" said Ryoga with a sweat drop, "What's going on?"

"We're trying to see what Eido's last name is." Said Koko.

"I see…" said Akari with a swear drop.

"If you find out, can you tell me." Said Ryoga.

"Will do." Said Ranma.

Ryoga and Akari left the restaurant.

"Okay… and hopeful there won't be anymore interruptions…" said Doll.

Eido knew that they were going to some thing bad to him, really bad. So he said something he need to say.

"I can't tell you my last name." said Eido.

"Why?" asked Ren.

Eido began to blush "Because it's embarrassing." Said Eido.

"More embarrassing than Monkey?" asked Sasuke.

"Hey!" yelled Luffy.

"Way more embarrassing than Monkey." Said Eido, "You wouldn't even believe it's even my last name or a name for that matter."

"You better be telling the truth." Said Doll.

"I am… trust me…" said Eido.

Doll looking into her boyfriend's eyes… and realized that the name must have been that embracing.

"Let him go." Said Doll.

"Are you serious?" asked Naruto.

"He really don't want his last name to be known." Said Doll.

The 6 let Eido go… and there was a silence as Doll kissed his cheek.

"Man… and I really wanted to know." Said Hyde.

"I'll tell it to you when you have to go." Said Eido staring at Hyde while referring to when his book gets burned.

"Hey!" yelled Hyde.

That when they heard something outside a loud booming voice, "Come on and all! Hear an embarrassing secret from one of the hottest waiters in the area!"

Everyone in the restaurant ran outside to see Lillie raining fliers though out the area.

"Well is it the guest of honor himself." Said Lillie point to Eido.

Eido mange dot pick up the flair and sweat dropped.

"Don't look at the filers!" yelled Eido then he saw what the flayer was for.

"Now let it rain!" yelled Lillie as more and more fliers hit them.

"Jikar!" read Eido as Hyde blasted away the fliers with his wind only missing one flier.

"Fine then… I'll just have to beat you." Said Lillie "Come out my Mangai!"

She showed her bracelet and a monster appeared.

"What's going on!" called out Kousagi who was with Ryoga, Akari and both Akanes.

"That!" said Eido pointing to Lillie.

"Oh no!" cried Kousagi.

Naruto took out his communicator and called everyone else.

"Okay! One of the members of the Dark Wave is attacking right in front of the snack shock!" said Naruto.

"Right!" came a course of voices from the communicator.

Naruto hung up, "Okay! Transform!"

"Right!" said the other Senshi.

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Cosmic Power!"

"Vesta Cosmic Power!"

"Ceres Cosmic Power!"

"Cosmos Moon Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Make up!"

And so all of them transformed into their Senshi form… just as the other Senshi arrived via time portal.

"All right is everyone ready!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"No wait! She's mine!" said Sailor Vesta who began to glow red.

"Eido must really want that secret to remain a secret…" said Sailor Venus with a sweat drop.

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!" shouted Sailor Vesta as a drill shaped fireball aimed itself towards the monster and hit it… it was then revealed underneath those flames was a strange metal drill.

Neo Sailor Moon nodded to Sailor Phobos.

"All right!" said Sailor Phobos, "Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

The attack hit the already injured monster.

"All right1 So it's my turn!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moon Light Wave!"

The attack hit the monster destroying it.

"I know what you're trying to do! Reveal my last name! Well you won't do that today!" yelled Sailor Vesta.

This made the nearly arrived Senshi sweat drop.

"What's been going on today?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"You really don't want to know." Said Sailor Pallas.

"Fine… I'll go… but you can't hide it anymore… they will find out soon… and you will become the laughing stock of the Sailor Senshi!" said Lillie.

"I'm already the laughing stock…" sighed Sailor Vesta with a sweat drop.

"Really?" asked Lillie.

"Everyone considers me a free loading pervert that once broke a TV and kidnapped Zoro and Gary." Said Sailor Vesta.

"That's because you are a free loading pervert that once broke a TV and kidnapped Zoro and Gary…" said Hyde with a sweat drop.

"Um… well then… good day you then." Said Lillie who then teleported away.

The ground became awkwardly silent as the Senshi detransformed.

"Man Eido…" said Naruto, "You must really want you last name hidden."

"Yeah…" said Eido with a laugh.

That's when Doll saw the stray flyer that and pick it up, she gaped at what she saw.

"That's you're last name." said Doll blinking.

"Give me that!" yelled Eido.

"Yoink!" said Naruto grabbing it out of Doll's hands he began to laugh really hard, "Your last name is McLovin?"

There was an awkward silence as everyone tried their best not laugh.

"What… that can't be real…" said Zoro trying not to laugh.

"What don't you have stupid sounding last names!" yelled Eido.

Truth be told out of anyone in the group the only silly last name was Monkey… everything else sounded… well normal at least…

"Oh come on! You last name sounds like a sexy hamburger!" laughed Naruto.

"Mmmmm…. Sexy Hamburger…" said Luffy half jokingly, half because he was hungry.

"Stop it!" said Doll who snapped her fingers and a strange smoke bomb blew up in the faces of every single person that was laughing (which were Hyde, Koko and all the Senshi but the girls, Kakashi and Ace).

"It don't matter…" said Doll walking up to Eido, "Because I still care about you."

She then kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks." Said Eido blushing.

"But really? McLovin?" asked Kiyo whipping the soot of his face.

"My grandfather was from another country… okay." Said Eido.

"But McLovin?" asked Naruto.

"Just drop it… okay…" said Eido.

And so Eido's last name was discovered… man… no wonder he wanted to keep it a secret… it's really that stupid, show could really blame him?

Next Time: Tsunade is testing out a new pill that will give anyone the immunity to the Darkness Wave... however it's still in the testing faze now she needs 4 volunteers to test out 4 different formulas to see what the side effects are. Can Dawn, Usopp, Akane and Sai handle it? Find out next time!

A/N: Yes I've seen Superbad... I liked it... just don't watch it with your dad... it's awkward...


	26. Side Effects May Include

Chapter 26: Side Effects May Include

Tsunade knew that the Darkness Wave would spell doom for the Sailor Senshi and maybe even the village. And that is why and she and Kiyo were working together, with Kiyo's data she was able to make medicine that would be to counteract the Darkness Wave… however… it still needed to be tested… she looked at her four volunteers… one from each world where there was a viable candidate for the testing: two males and two females. First was Akane who was the first volunteer, with Kousagi as her adoptive niece it's no surprise, 2nd was Usopp she was told that it was coin toss between him and Franky, next was Dawn… well she was the only viable candidate from the Pokemon World and finally Sai, while Tsunade used the excuse they needed another male, truth was much like everyone else she wanted to see him suffer though the possible Side effects. Behind her were Sakura, Chopper, Nodoka and Gary who would help in the testing.

"Okay… does anyone have any questions." Said Tsunade.

"I do." Said Sai, "Why was I chosen again?"

"We needed another candidate that was male." Said Tsunade, "There weren't that many male candidates."

"Yeah… but I'm pretty sure there's the teacher Iruka who knows." Said Sai.

"It's best Iruka doesn't do it… if his students see him going though the side effects they might get worried and maybe think he's sick." sighed Tsunade.

Sai stared at Tsunade with his eye twitching… he knew that she was lying about something.

"I can't believe he fell for such an obvious lie" whispered Usopp to the other two.

"I heard what you said, and from what I heard you're a really big liar… right Dick Nose." Said Sai.

"Hey!" yelled Usopp who was about to attack him but was restrained by Akane.

"You should be lucky that the ugly Tomboy is holding you back." Said Sai.

"What did you call me!" yelled Akane.

Akane walked over to him and began to beat him up… causing almost everyone else to sweat drop.

"So… the stories are true abbot him." Said Nodoka.

"I knew that was going to happen." Said Sakura while at the same time trying to comfort the reindeer who was trying to hide behind her.

Sometime later after everyone calmed down.

"Okay…" said Tsunade, "Now as I was saying… each pill is to be taken at night right before you go to bed. Now each one of them will be helping you and take you off the medication should the side effects are too severe. Gary, Chopper, Sakura and Nodoka will obverse you incase of serve side effects. This trial will last one month or if something happens with 3 out of 4 of the medicine." Said Tauten.

"What about if the Dark Wave attacks we step into battle and the Darkness Wave still effects us?" asked Dawn.

"Then I'll apologize and I'll figure out what d after wards as an apology…" sighed Tsunade she took a breath and looked at the 4 Volunteers "Now, each one volunteered because you have someone you care about you want to help… and the fact you n longer want to hurt them… remember this whatever pain you're going though is because of your friends."

Akane, Usopp and Dawn nodded while Sai just said, "Can I quit?"

"No you can't quit!" yelled everyone else.

Meanwhile in the Dark Wave HQ…

"So Lady Tsunade is testing a medication that will counteract the effects of the Darkness Wave." Said Queen Mare with a smirk.

"That's right!" said Specs, "We're pretty sure they're going to work too, after all she is a medical genius."

"However I'm sure even her initial medicines will have side effects." Said Queen Mare, "Let's watch time for some fun… then we will attack in a certain way."

"Yes my Queen." Said the 5.

Day 1

World of Pokemon:

It was beautiful morning and everyone was just up. Dawn was in a very good mood and was humming while she did her hair.

"You sure are in a good mood." Said Ash.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Dawn an irritable tone.

"Nothing… nothing!" said Ash with a sweat drop.

"Sorry I didn't mean it that way!" apologized Dawn.

"Um… okay…" said Ash.

"Stop staring at me!" she yelled.

Ash didn't say anything but just sweat dropped.

Dawn: Exiting Mood Swings.

World of Chaos…

Tendos and Satomes were eating breakfast when they heard a loud rumbling.

"What was that?" asked Kasumi.

"Sorry it's just that I'm not hungry." Said Akane.

That's when the rumbling got louder.

"Excuse me… I have to go use the bathroom!" said Akane.

She run as fast as she can to the bathroom.

"Oh my." Said Kasumi.

"What was that about?" asked Nabiki.

"I wonder." Said Nodoka.

Akane: Digestive Problems

World of Pirates:

There was a special morning meeting with the Straw Hats.

"Okay! Who ate all the food out the cupboards last night?" asked Sanji.

Luffy pointed to Usopp, Usopp pointed to Chopper and Chopper pointed back to Luffy.

"Tell me now!" yelled Sanji.

"Wait!" said Vivi, "It's might have the same person who tied Carue's feet to roller skates."

Carue rolled by and crashed into a nearby wall everyone stared at Vivi with a sweat drops.

"I was about to untie him. But the meeting was called before I could do it…" said the Princess with a sweat drop.

"It might have also been the same person to put Choate pudding into a kiddy pool and put it in front of the slide." Said Ace.

"There's a kiddy pool of Chocolate pudding by the slide?" asked Luffy, "Why didn't any one tell me?"

He ran out the room.

"You're going to have to pay for yourself!" yelled Nami.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Chopper to Usopp.

"I'm feeling fine actually." Said Usopp.

Usopp: No signs

World of Ninja:

The 4 ninja were clearing up the river again… Sakura noticed that Sai was drinking a lot of water.

"Sai, what wrong?" asked Sakura.

"I have some dry mouth." Said Sai with a shrug.

There was an awkward silence.

"Dry mouth!" they yelled.

Sai: Dry Mouth… sadly.

Day 2:

World of Pokemon:

Dawn was walking though the forest depressed.

"Oh come on Dawn… you should tell me what's going on?" asked Ash.

"Nothing's wrong!" yelled Dawn.

"That's all right…" said Ash hiding behind Brock.

"Mood swings." Said Gary, "That's probably the side effects of what's going on. If it gets too extreme then I'll have to take her off."

World of Pirates:

The nighttime vandal has stuck again… Franky was cleaning what the vandal has done this time… an extremely graphic mural of Zoro and the marine Tashegi.

"I going to kill whoever drew that…" growled Zoro.

Usopp shivered when he heard that… he didn't know why.

"What wrong?" asked Luffy.

"I don't know." Said Usopp.

Usopp: Side effects still unknown, if any.

World of Chaos:

Akane was drinking some tea with Nodoka and Kousagi…

"Are you okay? Akane?" asked Nodoka.

"I think so." Said Akane, "I guess it might be a stomach virus."

"Or it could be the medication you're taking." Said Kousagi.

"At least it's not that bad… it's not like I'm vomiting." Said Akane.

That's when her stomach grumbled.

"Um… I'll be right back." Said Akane getting up to use the bathroom.

"Poor Aunty Akane." Said Kousagi.

"Well at east it's not that bad." Said Nodoka.

Akane: Digestive problems changed to diehard.

World of Ninjas:

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto stared at Sai.

"What?" asked Sai.

"So nothing else has happened." said Sakura.

"No…" grumbled Sai.

Day 5 (yep skipping days):

World of Pokemon:

It had been a few days and Dawn's mood swings began to get worse… she would change with in a snap of the Fingers.

Dawn was currently trying to shake Brock to Death… that's when all 4 of Dawn's Pokemon let themselves out and tried to calm her down.

"You're right guys… I'm sorry…" said Dawn laughing nervously.

"Make the world stop spinning" said Brock.

"I think maybe it's time to tell Tauten about this." Said Gary with a sweat drop.

Ash and Pikachu said nothing but just nodded.

World of Pirates:

The mysterious night time vandal continues to strike… here's a list of what has been done: switching Chopper's Rumble Balls with Candy, taking off the handle bars of the Shiro Mokuba 1 then placing it in Nami's bed, filling Luffy's hat with various things (cheese, shaving cream, maggots) among other things. Usopp was currently setting up various traps around the ship.

"So you really think this will work?" asked Vivi looking at the construction work.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that no one will set these off during the day." Said Usopp.

Both of them when sweat dropped when they saw Luffy was currently caught up in a net.

"Okay… with the exception of Luffy." Added Usopp.

World of Ninja:

Naruto and Ranma (A) (yes, the A Senshi were still there) were sparring in the Kazama Clan Dojo… Ranma knew something was wrong with the way he was fighting… when it was time to take a break… Ranma (A) finally managed to ask the question.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"Well you know about the drug testing right?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah… the ones for The Darkness Wave?" said Ranma (A) nodding.

"Well you see! Sai hasn't had that much of a side effect!" yelled Naruto.

"I see…" said Ranma (A) with a sweat drop, "Is Sai really that bad?"

"Not only is he spying on us! But he's also a dick! He gives everyone unflattering nicknames." Said Naruto, "You're lucky you haven't met him, because UI heard in the initial meeting that Usopp tried to attack him before Akane jumped into attack him!"

"Okay, I understand this dominion's Akane... but Usopp…" said Ranma (A), he hasn't met the guy but he has heard stories.

"Yeah… and Akane has beaten him up too." Said Naruto.

"He must that unlikable…" muttered Ranma.

Day 6:

Dawn was currently crying for no reason what so ever… and Gary was trying to comfort her.

"There… there…" he said in a strained way.

"I don't know what's going on!" she cried.

"It's only the medication." Said Gary.

"Don't you think I know that." Said Dawn who began to stretch his cheeks.

"Sorry, sorry…" said Gary.

That's when Gary's communicator rang.

"Ash is your communicator ringing?" asked Gary.

"No!" said Ash.

"Must be about the tests." Said Gary with a sigh.

World of Pirates:

Everyone blinked at the site. Usopp was dangling upside-down in a rope trap.

""How did you get up there?" asked Luffy.

"Well you see…" said Usopp.

"It better be the truth! Or we're leaving you up there!" yelled Nami.

"I can't remember! Really!" he yelled, "The last thing I remember was going to sleep!"

"Liar." Yelled Zoro who was still really angry about the mural.

"It could be sleepwalking." Said Robin trying to calm down the crew.

"It's probably the medication… all these pranks started after the testing did begin." Said Chopper, "after all I have heard of medications that do that sort of thing."

"But isn't that normally sleep medications?" asked Ace.

Everyone looked at him, who then said "I really don't want to talk about it." He said before falling asleep face down making everyone sweat drop.

"Well it could be worse…" said Luffy, "He could have extreme gambling urges."

That's when Ace woke up and at the same time his communicator rung (he was the Straw Hats messenger).

"It must be with Tsunade." Said Ace.

World of Chaos:

Akane was sitting down holding her stomach.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Ranma.

"I'm fine… really…" said Akane.

"Ranma. I'm going to need you to talk to Tsunade… her stomached problems are getting worse." Said Nodoka.

"Okay." Said Ranma nodding.

That's when his communicator began to ring, Ranma picked it up immediately to fight it was Kakashi, Ace and Gary.

"Let me guess, a meeting involving the test subjects?" asked Ranma.

"Yeah…" said Kakashi.

"Okay… I needed to talk to Tsunade anyways." Said Ranma.

Ranma then hung up, "Okay… Tsunade wants to see us all." He said.

"That's good…" sighed Nodoka.

World of Ninja:

Each of the test subjects and their watchers were in the Hokages' office.

"So… Dawn you have been having mood swings, I know Akane has been having stomach problems and Sai has a mild case of dry mouth… so are those all of the problems?" asked Tsunade.

"Actually…" said Usopp, "I've been pulling pranks while I slept."

"I see…" said Tsunade.

"So you're the one that pulled a Godfather with Nami's boat… thing…" said Arashi who was also in the room.

Everyone stared at him… he laughed then left the room to join Kakashi, Ace and Ranma in the hall.

"However… there is a problem…" said Tsunade, "While truth be told the point of this was to test out the side effects… however… we don't know whether or not the pills will restrain the Darkness Wave or not."

"What!" yelled everyone else in the room.

"So are we going to have to wait until the Darkness Wave actually shows up." Cried Dawn.

"Unfortunately yes." Sighed Tsunade, "Since none of you seem to have that much problems cornering your health."

"Nami and Zoro want to kill me!" yelled Usopp.

Akane only sighed wit her stomach being in pain.

"Right now it's the only ways until something happens." Said Tsunade.

World of the Mamodo Battle:

At the Jr. High School both Hund and Ceil were on the roof of the school with a Darkness Seed next to them.

"I really hope that the Darkness Wave still effects them... really." Said Ciel with a smirk.

"All right!" said Hund, "The Darkness Seed will awaken right now."

That's when the Darkness Seed awakened.

Downstairs it was history class in Kiyo's room.

"Then in 1456…" said Setsuna then she froze as she saw the Darkness Wave come into the room… at a downward angle. Everyone in the room fell uncoils but Kiyo and Zatch.

"This is bad!" said Kiyo.

"Oh man! Oh man!" yelled Zatch running around the room.

"With this many people effected." Said Setsuna.

"I'll call the others." Said Kiyo taking out his communicator.

World of Ninja:

That's when Gary's Communicator rang, Gary answered it just when the three Senshi outside (knowing it was okay since it was an alarm came into the room.

What's going on?" asked Gary.

"The Dark Sun just used the Darkness Wave on the entire school." Said Kiyo on the other end.

"So have they attacked yet?" asked Gary.

"No they haven't…" said Kiyo.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Said Gary who then hung up.

"Looks like you three will be off the medication today after all." Said Tsunade with a smirk.

This made three out of four of the test subjects sweat drop.

"Why do I have the feeling either way we get involved is going to be bad?" asked Usopp.

"Because it will be." Said Sai.

The World of the Mamodo Battle:

"All right!" said Kiyo.

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Pluto Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

Both of them transformed to their Senshi form.

On the roof, "All right! The Dark Wave needs you!" said both Ciel and Hund.

Back in the class room all of the Kiyo's classmates got up under the control of the Darkness Wave.

"Oh man!" said Sailor Mercury.

That's when there was a loud crash outside in the hallway.

"I think they other have a arrived." Said Sailor Pluto with a sweat drop.

The two Senshi and one Mamodo went out into the hall to find all the Sailor Senshi, Pikachu, Hyde and the 4 Teat Subjects in a pile a new part of the Darkness Wave aiming for the pile of Senshi and the 4 Test Subjects and saw that when it them they were surrounded by a strange aura that then broke like glass.

"Good…" sighed Sailor Mercury, "Looks like the pills worked."

"That's good…" sighed Dawn who then yelled out "Everyone get off me right now!"

They managed to get untangled rather quickly…

"So it did work after all." Said Neo Sailor Moon happily.

"We do need to come up with a plan involving them you know" said Sailor Pallas pointing the zombie students.

That when the other classrooms opened and other teachers and students came out into the hallway.

"Oh man…" said Sailor Mercury, "Everyone run!"

They began to run away form the zombie students and teachers… and in one case a teacher's wife (don't ask why she's there… she's just there).

"Why are we running?" asked Sai.

"Because their innocent people! Most of them don't even know how to fight!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"You fought me when it happened to me." Said Sai.

"That's because you fought back." Said Sailor Pallas.

"Okay, I have an idea!" said Sailor Mercury, "Akane, Usopp, Sai, Dawn… do you think you can distract them while we go up to the roof."

"Okay." Said Akane.

"Whatever…" said Sai.

"Sure." Said Dawn.

"What do you mean distract them!" yelled Usopp.

"You know… let them keep chasing you." Said Sailor Mercury.

"Now wait a second!" yelled Usopp.

Dawn whacked him in the head "Of course we'll do it."

"Okay… we're near the stairs…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Shabon Spray!"

The bubbles created a cloud cover while the 4 um… um… decoys went strait ahead. The Senshi along with the two Mamodos and Pikachu climbed up the stairs to the rooftop.

"How do you know they're on the roof?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Because that's where the Dark Wave came from" responded Sailor Mercury.

They got onto the roof where Ciel and Hund were waiting.

"So you're finally here." Said Ciel.

"I'll do the honors." Said Hund showing off his bracelet and showed it off creating a wolf like monster.

"It's my turn…" said Sailor Pluto stand to the front.

"Okay." Said Neo Sailor Moon nodding.

Sailor Pluto began to glow black, she sprung the Garnet Rob around created a wave of purple energy.

"Garnet Rod Wave!" she said.

The wave hit the monster causing it to the scream.

"Okay! It's up to me!" said Sailor Deimos.

"Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

The attack the hit the monster making it scream in pain.

"Okay! My turn!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moon Light Wave!"

The final attack destroyed the monster… then destined the Darkness Seed.

"Frick!" yelled Ciel.

"Damn it!" said Hund, "We'll be back!"

Both of them disappeared…

Down stairs…

"Can someone tell me why we're running away again?" asked Sai.

"Can you at least care about someone other than yourself for once… the reason why we're not fighting back is because they might get hurt." Said Dawn glaring at him.

"Hey! Wait!" said Akane.

That's when all of the students collapsed.

"Good it's over…" sighed Usopp.

"Wait… we need to get out of here! Before they wake up!" said Dawn.

Sai merely jumped out of the window… causing everyone to glare at where he was.

"Sai!" all three of them yelled.

Sometime later, Tsunade was reviewing the results of the test.

"Thanks to your help, I was able to determine that one of the formulas was perfects as the only side effects shown were Dry Mouth." Said Tsunade, "I know that less than a week didn't matter… but at least we found that one of the first formulas was already suited for use."

Everyone else sighed and then glared at Sai.

"What is it?" asked Sai.

"You didn't go though mood swings!" yelled Dawn.

"Or do stuff while you were asleep." Said Usopp.

"Or have stomach problems." Said Akane glaring at him.

"Yes and…" said Sai.

Tsunade sighed and took out a bottle of Sake.

Outside the office, the 4 watchers, rides (Ranma and Ace) and Kakashi sighed.

"What do you think they're going do to him?" asked Ranma.

"Who knows." Said Sakura with a shrug.

And with that Tsunade with their help found out which was the best formula… sadly because Sai didn't go though any horrifying side effects the other three beat him up for it… and the fact that they didn't like him…

Next Time: Naruto and Sasuke deicide to do some training with Arashi and Cologne... things are going to be messed up. Meanwhile Tsunade finally asks Sai... why is he still with Team Kakashi? What's his answer? Find out next time.


	27. Time for Some Training

A/N: YAY! Two things to say... first off I keep forgetting toe celebrate this but Yay! 3,000 hits! Not only that but it's reached 100 plus reviews! Yay! Thanks to those readers and especially to those who reviewed... thanks! Enjoy the chapter! 

Chapter 27: Time for Some Training

It was breakfast time at the Kazama Mansion, everyone was in a good mood, except for Opal who grumbled under her breath while making breakfast.

"That's lousy Hanabi… how dare she move in on my turf… calling me orphan girl…" she muttered.

"What's her problem?" asked Akane.

"Hanabi, a girl she doesn't like just transferred into her class at the Academy." Said Naruto, "Ironically her sister is my girlfriend."

"Hanabi is nothing like her sister by the way… their complete opposites!" said Opal at the stove.

"I see…" said Ren with a sweat drop.

"Today is the day we're finally going to training together!" cheered Naruto.

"I know I've been looking forward to it." Said Arashi.

"Okay! Breakfast is ready!" said Opal.

Everyone began to eat breakfast, during this time Akane has asked something that's been bugging her.

"Arashi, I've been wondering about you and Tsunade… both of you are leaders of your village is it a mandate that you must look young or…" said Akane.

"No just a weird coincidence." Said Arashi, "You see Tsunade is just… well obsessed with her looks and always tried to look young… me on the other hand. I died and was brought back to life by another ninja to act as an unstoppable force against the Sailor Senshi, but was healed by the Silver Crystal and become truly alive again." 

The two A Senshi stared at Arashi who was laughing nervously.

"You're kidding? Right?" asked Ren.

"Nope." Said Arashi shaking his head. 

"That's really weird." Said Akane.

"I know." Said Arashi.

Later that day, Akane and Ren decided to accompany Naruto and Arashi in their training when they came across Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke? You waiting for your rainier?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I haven't gotten the chance to train with her since the war with the Dark Wave started." Said Sasuke.

"With who?" asked Ren.

"With me." Said a voice shocking both Akane and Ran, they turned to see it was Cologne.

"She's you're trainer?" asked Ren. 

"Yes… it's a long story." Said Sasuke with a shrug.

"Hey!" said Ranma, "So you guys are watching too?"

"Yeah… let me guess… you are her ride?" asked Ren.

Ranma nodded.

"Ranma, I'm going to need your help with his training." Said Cologne. 

"Sure." Said Ranma with a shrug.

"You know Ren… Akane." Said Arashi, "Maybe you should watch Sasuke's training, it will be less dangerous to watch."

"What do you mean?" asked Ren.

"I'm training in the ultimate Jutsu! It's extremely dangerous watch!" said Naruto.

This made both Akane and Ren sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the Hokage Tower… Sai entered the office and saw Tsunade.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Sai.

"Yes. There's something I wanted to talk to you about." Said Tsunade, "I understand that you no longer are spying on Naruto and Sasuke for Root… Which means you don't have to be with them… yet you're still with them."

"What are you getting at?" asked Sai staring at Tsunade.

"I just find it odd that you're still with them, even thought you're getting beaten up all the time. Tell me what's the reason." Said Tsunade.

Sai stared at Tsunade, "Why would you want to know?"

"Are you a masochist or…" said Tsunade.

"No it's nothing like that!" yelled Sai he sighed, "What you are about to hear this must be kept a secret."

Tsunade nodded, "I want to regain my humanity." Said Sai.

"What?" asked Tsunade.

"As part of Root we are trained to remove emotions in order to perform the missions better." Said Sai, "I don't know why… but I'm with them… it reminds me of something I'd rather not talk about."

Tsunade smiled, "So I'm guessing it's worth the beatings."

"It is." Said Sai nodding.

"Because even I have to admit, you don't see Usopp beat up some guy randomly… I'd count Dawn but she was going though mood swings." Said Tsunade.

"But remember, you can't tell anyone." Said Sai.

"Don't worry I promise." Said Tsunade.

Sai left the room… and Tsunade gave a small smile, "There's hope for him yet." She thought.

Meanwhile training with Sasuke… he was tied up hanging aiming for the boulder with only his finger… everyone flinched when he crashed into the boulder… well except for Cologne.

"I don't get it." Said Ren, "Why have you decided to train Sasuke?"

"Sasuke needs it." Said Cologne, "I decided to train Sasuke after hearing his story… I'm sure you haven't heard it have you."

"His story?" asked Akane.

"You know about the 4 Asteroid Senshi, hidden from even Setsuna. The thing is that Sasuke while born and raised here when the Senshi reawaked his powers he's the only one who was close to the group… not be around." Said Ranma.

"What do you mean close?" asked Akane.

"Let's just say McLovin wasn't exactly until he found he was a Senshi." Said Ranma.

"Sasuke was driven on a quest for power an joined a ninja named Orochimaru, Orochimaru only wanted Sasuke for his bloodline limit and once he got his hands on it for himself though other means, he had no use for Sasuke and abandoned him. Sasuke still searches for power… but now looks in places where he wouldn't hurt the people he cared about." Said Cologne. 

"What would make him go on a quest for Power?" asked Akane.

"It's really best you don't know… he doesn't like to talk about it." Said Ranma.

"What it's not like his entire family was slaughtered by his brother or something like that." Said Ren with a shrug.

Both Cologne and Ren gave him a look of "Who told you?"

"That what happened!" yelled Ren.

"Oh we won't talk about it… for sure!" said Akane.

"Good…" said Cologne.

Ren changed the subject, "So why are you teaching him the breaking point of all things?"

"Well he already learned the Hiryu Shoten Ha…" said Cologne, "I thought about teaching him Chestnuts Roasting on an Open fire, but Luffy already has a similar move so I thought this would be a better balance to the Senshi."

"Makes sense." Said Akane.

Elsewhere with Naruto and Arashi's training Naruto was breathing heavily a crater.

"That was good Naruto." Said Arashi he then sighed, "However, there could be some problems with you new Jutsu."

"What sort of new problems?" asked Naruto

Arashi sighed, "I noticed something with the Jutsu… that if you use it… you could wind up injuring you self as well."

"How would you know I haven't even used it on an opponent yet!" yelled Naruto pointing at his father.

"Because, I'm one of the best Jutsu masters in the world!" yelled Arashi.

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Listen Naruto, I know we should wait until you fight someone to see if it's true…"

"Like a creepy member of the Akatsuki." Joked Naruto.

"Right!" said Arashi laughing, "But for now you are forbidden to use your new Jutsu…"

"Oh man! I've been working on it forever too!" yelled Naruto.

"Don't worry… you can figure out someth9ing else to do with the Wind Style: Spiraling Sphere." Said Arashi.

"I guess…" whined Naruto.

Arashi sweat dropped and sighed. 

Meanwhile in the HQ of the Dark Wave…

"So then we're going to send our Darkness Wave to the World of Ninja… right?" asked Specs.

"We're running out of clever ideas." Sighed Queen Mare.

"Fine… I just go." Said Specs.

About an hour later Sasuke was tacking a break.

"You're proceeding much faster than you are with the Hiryu Shoten Ha." Said Cologne with a bit of a laugh.

"Well this one doesn't require me turning off my inner fire." Said Sasuke.

Clone chuckled…

That's when Arashi and a very Grumpy Naruto showed up.

"So you came here for the break?" asked Ranma.

"No we're done for the day…" muttered Naruto, "Dad is forcing me not use my Jutsu…"

"It's very dangerous!" yelled Arashi.

"So… what… it's going be awesome!" said Naruto.

Arashi sighed…

Ranma, Ren and Akane were talking nearby, when they saw it.

"Hey guys! The Darkness Wave is coming this way!" yelled Ranma.

"Great…" said Naruto and Sasuke.

The Darkness Wave hit them… and surpassingly only Cologne fell unconscious.

"I'm okay?" asked Arashi, "Maybe it has something to with that fact that I was dead… or maybe the Silver Crystal."

"Whatever the reason at least you're not effected." Said Naruto.

Ranma too out his communicator, "Okay! Everyone who can here now!"

"We're a little busy…" said Luff with a sweat drop while a shot of "Straw Hat Luffy! You're under arrest."

"If you're fighting Marines get of f the communicator!" said Ranma with a sweat drop.

"Okay!" said Ryoga over the communicator.

"We'll be there right away." Said Ash over the communicator.

"I'm as school right now…" whispered Kiyo over the communicator.

"Okay! Guys! Transform!" said Naruto.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Pallas Cosmic Power!"

"Phobos Crystal Power!"

"Deimos Crystal Power!"

"Make-up!"

And with that they all transformed into their Senshi forms. 

That's when all of the available Senshi and Hyde appeared from the time portal.

Specs watched form the trees, "Cologne would be a very powerful enemy to face… I was hopping for Arashi to be effected… but oh well. Awaken the Dark Sun needs you!"

"So it's the usual Dark Wave uses the Darkness Wave… right?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"Yeah… fortunately Dad wasn't effected." Said Naruto.

That's when Cologne got up…

"Yeah… but Cologne was…" said Sailor Ceres with a sweat drop.

"Great and a the monster hasn't shown up… at a time when Kiyo and Ace aren't here." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"I can find it." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Really?" asked Sailor Phobos.

Sailor Cosmos Moon nodded, she closed her put her hands together and began to glow pink… she opened her eyes.

"It's that way!" she said.

"Okay! I'm going!" said Sailor Venus running towards where Sailor Cosmos Moon pointed.

"We're coming too!" said Sailor Vests as she, Hyde, Sailor Phobos, Sailor Deimos, Sailor Jupiter and Neo Sailor Moon followed him with Sailor Cosmos Moon guiding them. 

"Hey! Don't leave Cologne to us!" yelled Sailor Saturn.

"Great… we have to fight Cologne." Said Sailor Pallas.

"Great…" said Sailor Saturn.

"Why us?" asked Sailor Ceres.

That's when Arashi began to person hand signs... "Wind Barrier Jutsu!" he said and a strange barrier made out of wind contained Cologne.

"How…" said Sailor Saturn.

"I'm the Hokage." Said Arashi with a smirk.

As the group headed into the forest. Specs noticed them and jumped down from his hiding spot.

"So you think you can destroy the Darkness Seed!" he said then he showed off his bracelet and a monster appeared. 

"All right!" said Sailor Phobos, "Are you ready Akane."

"Right!" said Sailor Deimos.

"Phobos Firestorm Smash!"

"Deimos Fireshower Smash!"

The two attacks hit the monster causing it to scream.

"All right! I have the feeling it's my turn…" said Sailor Venus, "Considering that I'm the only one here that hasn't learned a new attack!"

Sailor Venus began to glow orange… she ran towards the monster and held out her hand and gold version of the Spiraling Sphere appeared in her hand… however something more came from it… it seemed to gain four points that resembled a Shuriken…

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!" the area around the two created a vortex of power… that tore up the monster.

"I'm unharmed!" cheered Sailor Venus.

"Um… Naruto…" said Sailor Cosmos Moon, "Unlike the Jutsu… it won't harm you due to you're Senshi powers… while you're not hurt here… you're Jutsu will hurt you."

"What!" yelled Sailor Venus who then went into the fetal posts ion and began to pout, "How did Kousagi even know about it?"

"All right! Ash time to finish it off!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Right!" said Neo Sailor Moon. 

"Moon Light Wave!" 

With that monster was destroyed and the same time, the Dark Seed was as well.

"Damn it!" yelled Specs who disappeared.

Back with Sailor Saturn, Sailor Ceres, Sailor Pallas and Arashi… all of them breathe a sigh of relief when Cologne collapsed.

"Good… I wasn't sure if the barrier could hold her for long." Sighed Arashi.

Sometime later it was decided that day… a certain thing would happen… and all the Senshi came for that thing.

"So… it's time for us to leave." Said Akane.

"We really have to go back." Said Ren.

"So do you still resentment for us?" asked Kakashi.

"I learned to deal with it." sighed Ren who then looked at Naruto who was still pouting about his new Senshi attack, "Is he going to be all right?"

"He was working on that new Jutsu for a while… so he might be like for a while." Said Sasuke.

"It was great meeting you." Said Kiyo.

"Come back anytime." Said Ash.

"We'll think about it." Said Ren.

"Take us to the Pallet City Gym, Dimension A!" said Akane.

And so the two disappeared into the time portal and went back to their home dimension.

The Senshi turned to the second in command… who was still pouting.

"Is there really any way to get him out of that funk… it's really depressing." Said Eido.

That's when Luffy came up with the idea, "Let's go out for ramen! I'm buying!"

"Yay! Ramen!" cheered Naruto.

And the two ran to Ichiraku's causing everyone else to anime fall.

"Well… at least we know that juts us come second to ramen." Said Kakashi with a sweat drop.

And so with that everyone knew when it came to training, Naruto's top priority would always be ramen before Jutsu…

Next Time: The girls of the World of the Mamodo Battle are getting sick of the flirting between Kiyo and Megumi... so they decide to finally get together... of course bad things happen! What will happen? Find out next time!


	28. Admit it Already!

A/N: I have to say just incase someone didn't listen. Should someone write a story based on New Lives or it's sequels, please don't expect that I will adapt into New Lives canon... I am referring to New Lives: Galactic Guardians (that has it's own canon), so please... if you have a story based on New Lives... don't ask that will be made canon coughPEJPBengtzonecough. Stupid acting up again... Anyways enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 28: Admit it Already!

Tia sighed as she looked at the group she assembled… all of them knew about both the Sailor Senshi and the battle for Mamodo King… some of them were Mamodo and some of them were human. But all of them had one goal…

"Okay! You all know why you're here!" said Tia.

"No I don't…" said Sherry with her eye twitching.

Here's the lay down of the group, there ere three humans: Koko, Lori and Sherry and 4 Mamodo (not counting Tia): Penny, Kolulu, Laila and Nya…

"we're here to finally get Megumi and Kiyo together." Said Tia.

"That's it I'm out!" said Sherry getting up to leave.

"Oh come Sherry it will be fun!" said Koko.

The two looked at each other, there was a silence… with Koko smiling and Sherry with a big sweat drop. The silence lasted a minute or so.

"Fine… I'll help." Sighed Sherry sitting back down.

"Okay! So here's the plan…" said Tia, "We'll start it in a few days."

That night during dinner at the Takamine house.

"So I decided to extend my stay… after all I think Koko would like it." Said Sherry.

"That's nice." Said Hana.

"By the way… I've been to mention this to you… you should start calling Eido by his last name…" said Koko with an evil smile, "It's McLovin."

"That has to be fake." Said Brago.

"no… it's real" sighed Eido.

"Wow… sucks to be you." Said Brago staring at him.

"Oh by the way McLovin, I want to talk you later." Said Koko staring at Eido.

"Okay…" said Eido with a shrug.

Sometime later, in the living room… no dared to go in there… as Eido's screams could be heard as well as crashes.

"So… this is the weird bursts of anger you told me about, right?" asked Sherry.

"Yes." Said Kiyo nodding.

A few days later at the snack Shack…

"So Zatch… why are you here?" asked Aquamarine.

"I don' know why but Eido insist I come with him today." Said Zatch titling his head.

"Why did you do it?" asked Ruby turning to Eido.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Eido with a sweat drop.

"What about you Brago?" asked Sea.

"Sherry made me come here." Said Brago.

"That's strange…" said Doll.

"There's something weird going on! I'm sure of it!" said Amber.

Everyone stared at Amber with sweat drops.

"You need to get hobby… really…" said Ruby with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile in Mochinoki Park… the girls waited.

"Remind never to come for a visit when someone comes up with a scam again…" whispered Sherry.

"Here they come!" said Lori.

"Everyone be quiet…" said Tia.

They became silent as both Kiyo and Megumi approached.

"Who wants to meet me here?" thought Kiyo looking at a note Koko gave him, "I hope it's not Suzy…"

Not too far away Megumi was looking a note Tia give her "Who would give me this note?" she thought.

That's when they saw each other and began to blush slightly.

"Hi…" said Kiyo shyly.

"Hello…" said Megumi.

The two decided to sit on the bench.

"So… you're the one that sent me that note?" asked Kiyo.

"Wait... didn't you send me the note?" asked Megumi.

Both sweat dropped.

"You didn't send the note?" asked both.

"Uh-oh…" said Tia.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Said Sherry with a sweat drop.

"Okay… I know someone's watching us." Said Kiyo.

That's when everyone who was watching came out of the bushes, causing Kiyo and Megumi to sweat drop. They managed to ask them some things.

"Okay… what were you trying to do…" said Kiyo.

"Well…" said Tia blushing.

"All I can say is that they made do it!" yelled Sherry pointing at the others which made everyone sweat drop.

"Sorry… it's just that!" said Tia.

"Oh that's so sweet and awkwardly cut Shojo style thing!" said voice with a laugh.

They turned around and saw Lillie sitting in a tree.

"No one here is effected by the Darkness Wave so I won't do anything." Said Lillie.

"You!" yelled Kiyo.

Kiyo took out his communicator and called everyone.

"I need Lillie has appeared!" said Kiyo.

"Right!" came a chorus of voices.

"Um… should I bring Zatch?" asked Eido over the communicator.

"Yes, that would be a good idea." Said Kiyo.

"And bring Brago too." Said Sherry.

Kiyo hung up his communicator.

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

With that Kiyo became Sailor Mercury.

"I don't know what to do… either attack you or your helpless friends." Said Lillie.

That's Laila summoned her wand and shot a beam at Lillie, causing everyone sweat drop.

"We to say our spells out loud." Said Laila.

"I see…" said Sailor Mercury.

"Okay… I'll off your little friends…" said Lillie with a sweat drop while coughing up smoke, "Either way… you're going down Mercury!"

She showed ff her bracelet and an evil monster appeared.

"Have fun taking this one out." Said Lillie.

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

That's when the monster was attack by two rather large Shuriken, the first one froze while the second harms while breaking the ice.

"Hey that fast." Said Sailor Mercury turning around seeing the other Senshi.

"It's a slow day…" said Sailor Venus with a shrug.

"Okay!" said Sailor Uranus, "I think it's my turn."

Sailor Uranus began to glow dark blue and summoned the Space Sword.

"Space Sword Cutter!"

Sailor Uranus swiped the Space sword, which crated a wave of energy that hit the monster head on.

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

That when Sailor Mercury shot her attacking freezing the monster.

"Okay! It's up to me!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moon Light Wave!"

With that the monster was destroyed.

"Well I better go!" said Lillie who disappeared.

The Senshi detransformed, and Kiyo looked at the girls who tried to set him up with Megumi.

"Uh-oh… tension…" said Kousagi with a sweat drop.

"McLovin… can you take Brago and Zatch with you since you weren't needed." Said Koko glaring at Eido.

Eido sighed… as he remembered the beating.

"What did she do you that so bad?" asked Ryoga with a sweat drop.

"Trust me you don't want to know…" sighed Eido.

And so the other Senshi left with Brago and Zatch, Kiyo finally let it out.

"Why did you that!" yelled Kiyo.

The other girls shrugged…

"I'm tired of seeing you flirting all the time and blushing… I know you like each other." Said Tia.

Both Megumi and Kiyo sighed… and walked away without saying anything… together.

"I wonder what that was about…" said Tia.

Not too far away Kiyo and Megumi silently walked.

"So… Kiyo… um…" said Megumi.

Kiyo sighed, "Well I guess…" said Kiyo.

The two looked at each other while blushing.

"I like you… a lot!" both of them said while blushing.

The two looked at each other… not saying anything after that.

"Yeah! You admitted it!" cheered Tia.

They turned around and saw the girls, Zatch, Brago, Eido and for some reason Naruto.

"Naruto?" asked Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"I won't say who… but someone made me come here." Said Naruto gritting his teeth.

"Oh come on… you know you like it." Said Minako with a giggle.

"So are you going to start dating now?" asked Penny.

"You tow make a cute couple…" said Kolulu.

"Why do I have the oddest feeling that you two in serious danger by fan boys and one fan girl?" asked Brago with a sweat drop.

Kiyo and Megumi both sighed… then looked at each other and laughed… at least they finally admitted it.

Next Time: Somehow Zoro and Luffy wind up stuck together with handcuffs... not just any handcuffs, Sea Stone handcuffs. Can it get any worse? Well that Marine Tashegi is chasing them... can it get any worse than that? Oh... never mind... Meanwhile Ace has his own meeting with a marine of his own... is there something going on that Ace doesn't know about? Find out next time!


	29. Cuffed

Chapter 29: Cuffed

It was breakfast time on the Thousand Sunny, Ranma and Kousagi joined that morning because it was that day again.

"So are we near an island today?" asked Ranma as they ate.

"The weather's stabilized, so yes we are." Said Nami with a nod.

"That's good… because every single time we go home early Aunty Akane beats him to a bloody pulp but the later he comes ht less he gets off with… usually the latest the come all he gets s a whack on the head." Said Kousagi.

Ranma sighed and nodded, and for once Sanji even held back on saying "What did you do to her?" or something like that, for even though he emotionally hurt a woman, he also knew that Ranma was escarping Akane's "cooking" which was not cooking at but a horrible mix of ingredients which would have became a delouse meal but turn into what best can be described as "hell spawn"

"So Ranma, do you think it's possible for me to teach her?" asked Sanji.

"What do you think my mom is doing?" asked Ranma with a sweat drop.

There was an awkward silence in the room as everyone sweat dropped.

Sometime later the crew arrived on the island, which was a populated island with a nice town.

"All right! We're going!" said Luffy as he, Usopp, Chopper, Ranma and Kousagi left the ship.

"I'm going to look for a tavern." Said Zoro.

"Okay… don't get lost!" said Nami.

"What do you take me for woman!" yelled Zoro.

Zoro began to search for a tavern… but couldn't find one… no really, he couldn't find one… which meant of course he got lost again.

"Damn it… where is one?" asked Zoro.

That's when of course he heard a yell of "Roronoa Zoro! Stop in the name of the law!"

Zoro turned around and saw several Marines, "Damn it!" yelled Zoro who began to run away.

Not too far away on the island, Luffy's group was walking along… when there was a shout.

"Monkey D. Luffy! You're under arrest!"

"Oh man!" yelled Luffy who then ran away.

The other 4 managed to dodge the marines who began to chase Luffy and Luffy only, after all it's only Luffy they wanted as Chopper was only worth 50 and they didn't know that Usopp was Sogeking.

"So…" said Ranma, "Show we help?"

"Let's wait a while and see what happens." Said Usopp.

Meanwhile with Zoro he ran down another street… that's when he saw Luffy.

"Luffy!" he yelled run not him, "What's going on and where's the others."

"I don't know… and I'm being chased by Marines!" yelled Luffy.

Zoro sweat dropped at the two marines groups merged into and chased them.

"Damn it!" yelled Zoro.

That's when a Marine who appeared to be a teenaged girl holding a pair of handcuffs yelled out "Super Special Handcuff attack! Chain Together!" She threw that handcuffs at the two, which hit their arms and chained the two together with Luffy's right arm and Zoro's left arm.

"Oh man!" yelled Luffy.

"Not again!" yelled Zoro, it's best not known what he meant involving that séance.

"See I told you I could do it!" said the female marine.

All other marines rolled their eyes and continued the chase.

"Okay! This is bad!" said Luffy.

"Damn it… we can barely fight right now…" muttered Zoro knowing Luffy wouldn't make a good katana… once again, it's best not looked into.

"Don't worry! I'll save you!" said a voice.

That's when an orange blur came down from the roof and yelled out "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"… of course this was Naruto who inexplicitly showed up.

All the Marines were distracted by the Naruto clones, Luffy, Zoro and the real Naruto made their escape.

"Thanks! I owe you one." Said Luffy.

"It's no problem… and besides it's one of the times I'm paying you back for all the times you bought me ramen." Said Naruto.

"Oh yeah…" laughed Luffy.

"What are you doing here?" asked Zoro.

"Had the day off… so I deiced to hang out with you." Said Naruto, "I came to the ship first but Nami told me you went to explore the town so I looked for you."

"That's good!" said Luffy.

Naruto then noticed, "Are you guys handcuffed together?" he asked with a sweat drop.

Zoro sighed heavily… this wasn't his day.

Elsewhere on the island, Ace decided to take a walk to clear his head… that and he saw a Marine Ship and decided to warn his brother and Zoro that they were there.

"Portgas D Ace?" said a voice.

Ace turned around, "Well isn't it Smoker, long time no see." Said Ace with a smirk, "Looking for a fight."

"No… what are you doing here?" he asked.

Ace stared at the marine, realizing that there was more curiosity in his voice and less of a demand, "What do you mean?" asked Ace.

Elsewhere on the island Luffy, Zoro and Naruto were in an alley examining the handcuffs… well more like Naruto crying to cut the cuffs with a kunai but the kunai broke.

"Damn it…" muttered Zoro, "Sea Stone hand cuffs!"

"How can you tell?" asked Naruto.

"It's as hard as diamond…" sighed Zoro.

"Okay… why do I have the feeling that you know this because you've been though this before?" asked Naruto.

Zoro glared at Naruto, which made Naruto hide behind Luffy.

"I found them!" said a voice.

They turned to find it was Kousagi who said this and the others in their group managed to get there.

"You guys are okay!" said Chopper happily.

"Are you… are you two handcuffed together?" asked Ranma with a sweat drop.

Zoro sighed… this was so embarrassing.

"This say couldn't possibly get worse." He thought.

That's when a certain female marine passed the alley… she then doubled back when she saw Zoro… that's right Tashegi.

"Roronoa Zoro!" said Tashegi.

"Damn it!" yelled Zoro

Zoro ran away forcing Luffy to follow him…

"You're not getting away this time!" yelled Tashegi.

"Okay…" said Naruto with a sweat drop.

"So…" said Usopp, "Should we follow them this time?"

The others nodded in agreement.

Back with Ace and Smoker the two stared at each other.

"What are you talking abut, why wouldn't I be here?" asked Ace staring at Smoker.

Smoker stared at Ace, he knew that reports were only recently sent out to the higher ranks marines and not released to the public yet, "Keep an eye out on the news papers then you will see." He said, then the Marine walked away leaving Ace blinking.

"I should go back to the ship." Thought Ace.

Back with Luffy and Zoro the two ran for their lives… well not exactly, Zoro was running and dragging Luffy, who couldn't stretch very well due to the cuffs...

"Come on Luffy!" yelled Zoro.

"I'm trying!" yelled Luffy.

That's when the two tripped…

"Good… now will you fight me?" asked Tashegi.

Zoro sighed, then realized, "Well I'm sorry, but I can't give you a fair" said raising his arm which of course lifted Luffy's… this made Tashegi sweat drop.

"Sorry… I didn't notice that." Said Tashegi with a sigh.

"How can you not notice it!" yelled Zoro.

Tashegi stared at the two, "But I'm sorry… I gong to have to arrest you anywise." She said.

"No way!" yelled Luffy pointing at her.

"You're in no position to fight right now…" said Tashegi glaring at them, "And I'm sure there's no one there to save you."

"No!" cried a voice.

That's when Kousagi showed up and hugged Tashegi leg, "Don't arrest them! They're my play mates!"

"What?" asked Tashegi staring at the little hugging her leg.

"Please don't arrest them!" said Kousagi who began to get teary eyed, "Zoro and Luffy are my playmates! Don't arrest them!"

Tashegi stared at the little girl then at the two Straw Hats.

"Did you kidnap her?" asked Tashegi.

"No we didn't!" yelled Zoro.

"It's true! My uncle is their friend and he saved me from my auntie's cooking… her cooking is really bad and could kill someone… so we're playing with them for a day." cried Kousagi.

Not too far away unseen from Tashegi the others watched this…

"So looks like it's time I'm going to have to get involved…" said Ranma.

Ranma joined the fray… "Kousagi! You found them." Said Ranma, "And who are you?"

Kousagi stopped using her curtness, and ran besides Ranma.

"That doesn't matter, are you part of the Straw Hats?" asked Tashegi.

"No I'm not… I'm just a guy who joins them sometimes for a spar and to get away from my fiancé's cooking…" said Ranma, "But they are good friends of mine."

"I see…" said Tashegi.

"But if you looking for a fight I will fight you in Zoro's place." Said Ranma with a smirk.

Zoro gritted his teeth's, "He's isn't…" he thought.

With the other group.

"Well that's our cue." Said Naruto.

The three grabbed their buckets and climbed up a nearby fire escape.

Back on the ground…

"I have no interest in fight you… but I will leave them alone." Said Tashegi looking at Ranma.

"Okay… that's good…" said Ranma who then sweat dropped, "Great… this wasn't in Kousagi's plan."

That's when Ranma was splashed with cold water.

"Oh no… sorry if that splashed anyone." Said a young blonde girl above them holding a bucket of water, there was snickers from above them.

"That's okay…" said Tashegi who then turned to Ranma and gaped at the sight.

"Look… you saw me change right?" asked Ranma-Chan.

Tashegi nodded not saying anything.

"All I'm going to say is that I have a curse and the best thing to is that you leave right now and pretend you didn't see anything." Said Ranma-Chan with a sweat drop.

Tashegi sighed and waked out the alley and looked back at Ranma-Chan and continue her way out.

"Well that was interesting." Said the blonde girl climb down from fire escapes with Usopp and Chopper by her side, there was a puff of smoke reveling it to be Naruto.

"Hey! You heard that she wasn't going to fight! Why did you splash me anyways?" asked Ranma-Chan.

"h come on it was funny!" said Naruto.

"Right now… we have to figure out how to get them out of it." Said Kousagi before a fight could beak out.

"So what was that?" asked Zoro.

"Oh I came up with a plan to first use my cuteness, then use Ranma to weird her out so she wouldn't arrest you." Said Kousagi.

"It was the only plan any of us could think of." Said Usopp.

And so all of them sat in a circle.

"Do none of you know where the key is?" asked Usopp.

"Nope." Said Luffy.

Zoro just stared at Usopp, a look saying "We don't talk about that!", once again… it's best not looked into.

"I have an idea!" said Naruto.

"No… we aren't going to chop off one of out hands and have it surgically replaced in time." Said Zoro.

"But what if…" said Naruto.

"No!" yelled everyone else.

"That's interesting…" said a voice.

They looked to see Ciel standing above them, "This had to be the strangest thing that has happen yet. Either way… I'll have some fun…"

"You!" yelled all of the Senshi.

Ceil jumped towards them… and grabbed Kousagi.

"Oh by the way… here's a little gift!" said Ciel sending an energy wave at them… it didn't do much… but it did shatter the handcuffs, causing Luffy to suddenly collapse, after which Ciel began to run away.

"Luffy!" yelled Chopper, "We need to get a doctor!"

"He's fine… he's just unconscious because of the sea stone." Said Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Oh… right…" said Chopper who began to laugh.

"You tow get Luffy back to the ship." Said Zoro.

"Okay." Said Chopper going into Heavy point.

"Right!" said Usopp.

"Okay!" yelled Naruto, "Let's go."

The 3 conscious Senshi followed Ciel, Naruto as the highest ranking Senshi among them was the one that took out the communicator.

"Okay! We need everyone's help right now! We're on Vulcan Island." Said Naruto, "Get here as fast you can!"

On the Thousand Sunny a minute earlier, Ace was talking to Vivi about what happened…

"I wonder if it has something to do with Black Beard becoming one of the 7 War Lords of the Sea." Said Vivi.

There was a silence among the two.

"What do you mean Black Beard is one of the 7 War Lords of the Sea!" yelled Ace in shock.

"He became one a while ago." Said Vivi with a nod, "I'm sorry, I thought you knew."

"But why did he become one?" asked Ace.

"I don't know." Said Vivi, "Apparently the government hasn't revealed why yet."

"Maybe it has something with why smoker was acting straggly." Said Ace.

That's when his communicator rang… and he answered it.

"Okay…" said Ace nodding.

"I'm sorry I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to you about it yet." Said Vivi.

"That's okay." Said Ace jumping onto the dock.

Meanwhile Tashegi was walking back to her ship while sighing…

"Out of my way!" yelled a woman running past her.

Tashegi normally wouldn't have done anything had she not noticed Kousagi in her arms crying.

"Did she…" said Tashegi.

"Come back here Ciel!" yelled an all to familiar voice.

That's when Zoro, Ranma-Chan and Naruto ran past her.

"What's going on?" she asked her self, she promise herself that she was just going to go back to the ship and parents she didn't' see anything involving that boy (Ranma) but right now with a kidnapping she had to see what was going on.

With Ciel, the three managed to chase into another alleyway.

"You have no escape!" said Naruto.

"Oh really what my Mangai have to say…" said Ciel but before she could summon her monster, Kousagi hit on the shoulder and managed to get out of her grip and ran toward Ranma.

"Okay… are you guys ready?" asked Naruto.

"Right!" said the other 3.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Cosmic Power!"

"Cosmos Moon Power!"

"Make up!"

With that all of them transformed into their Senshi forms.

"Fine then! I didn't get my chance but I will now! Come now my Mangai!"

She showed off her bracelet and the monster appeared…

That's when most of the other Senshi showed up, minus Sailor Uranus and Sailor Ceres (and of course Sailor Mars… but they knew she wouldn't be there)…

"Where is everyone else?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Kakashi had a mission." Said Sailor Pallas.

"And I already know the answer for P-Chan…" said Sailor Jupiter with her eye twitching.

"P-Chan was with Aunty Akane this morning…" sighed Kousagi.

This made everyone sweat drop…

"Either way…" muttered Sailor Juno ho began to glow light green while she unsheathed her swords. Her swords began to spark with electricity and she performed the move 108 Pound Canon… but the air current was electrified, "Supreme Lighting Canon!"

The attack hit the monster head on… causing it to scream.

"Ash! Let's attack it together!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Right!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Platinum Light Wave!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

With that the monster was destroyed.

"Double Frick on a Stick." Yelled Ciel who disappeared.

That's when they changed back into their male forms (or in Ranma's case his cursed form)

"Hey Where's Luffy?" asked Ace.

"Hey and Zoro were handcuffed together with a sea stone hand cuff, she managed to break it but Luffy fell unconscious because of the sea stone." Said Kousagi.

"Usopp and Chopper took him back to the ship." Said Ranma-Chan.

"I see…" said Ace.

"'Ace what's wrong?" asked Gary.

"I'll tell you guys later." Said Ace who seemingly disappeared in a fireball.

"He must really not want to talk about it if he disappeared like that." Said Naruto with a sweat drop.

At the opening of the alleyway Tashegi stood there... listening in… she said and walked away.

Sometime later, after Luffy regained consciousness they had a meeting of both the Senshi and the Straw Hats… minus Kakashi and Ryoga.

"So Black Beard is one of the 7 War Lords of the Sea." Said Sasuke.

"Should have figured something like that would happen… I mean that's what I heard his goal was." Said Ash.

"How do you know that." Asked Vivi.

"It's something Ash doesn't like to talk about." Said Luffy with Ash nodding.

"I don't know why… but I have a feeling Orochimaru is somehow involved in this." Said Sasuke.

"I think your paranoid…" said Naruto staring at Sasuke.

"But it might make sense." Said Robin with a smirk.

"She's right… we don't know what Orochimaru or Zeno did after the Black Sun fell…" said Kiyo, "So it's possible… that Orochimaru is connected to this in someway."

"Well whatever… so he's a member of the 7 War Lords of the sea! I'm sure Ace can beat him." Said Luffy with a big grin.

"Hey, I still need to train some more." Said Ace with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile on Smoker's ship… an extremely stressed out Tashegi showed up.

"Tashegi… Commodore Smoker would like a word with you. It apparently has something to do with Portgas D Ace." Said a Marine.

"Sorry… now's not the time…" said Tashegi, "I really need a nap… after what I saw today… all I need is a nap and pretend I didn't see what I saw today."

The marine blinked, "What did you see?"

"Trust me… you don't want to know." Sighed Tashegi.

With that they learned about Black Beard's fate after the fall of the Black Sun… but who knew if him becoming one of the 7 Ward Lords of the Sea was something thought of Orochimaru… only time will tell.

Next Time: It's the misadventures of everyone's favorite lost boy. Watch as Ryoga meets American families, runs into stores that are run by alien cat girls and run away from a girl who wants to hang out with aliens, time travelers and ESPers. And all this happens in one day... wow...

A/N: All I'm going to say about the plot developments won't happen until the next part of the New Lives Saga... won't happen for a while... but all I will say is that Orochimaru and Zeno will make a come back in the next part of the saga.


	30. Ryoga’s Day

A/N: This chapter crossover with 4 anime, one American show, and mention another... most of the characters are nameless except for 4 of them... though with the hints, locations, names and in one case a seemingly pointless flashback you'll know they are... How I will say this to avoid some confusion: Don't expect any of the crossover characters to make into the main plot... even if the powers of one of the character would make an interesting plot or fighting a carrion kind of monsters would make for a really awesome fight for the Sailor Senshi... don't expect much... well enjoy the chapter... and I don't own of the anime that it crossover with...

Chapter 30: Ryoga's Day

Ryoga Hibiki woke up in the middle of a field somewhere he didn't know… what else was new for the lost boy. And so he decided to take his journey once again… no matter where it took him… as long as he knew where he was going which was the Tendo Dojo… for some reason he kept forgetting his communicator was fitted with a GPS devise that can help where he needed to go… Poor Ryoga.

Sometime later he had no idea where he was, so he went into a nearby building...

"Oh no… not again." Said Ryoga realizing he was in that Store again… the one run by two cat girls and a ward girl who dressed like a rabbit.

Before Ryoga could leave, the older of the two cat girls stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going Nyo?" asked the cat girl.

"I'm leaving, sorry… it's just that this place is too weird even for me." Said Ryoga, "I mean the customers look like thumbs…"

"That's what happens when the animators get lazy Nyo." Said the cat girl.

"And what's with the big floating thing?" asked Ryoga pointing g to the weird floating ball.

"Don't dis me Gemma." Said the weird floating ball.

"I maybe from Furinkan but…" said Ryoga.

"You're from Furinkan Nyo? We've been loosing costumers from you because of all the strange things that goes on there Nyo." Said the cat girl.

"Oh… really?" asked Ryoga with a sweat drop.

"That's right Nyo! Time for you to pay Nyo! Laser Eye Beam Nyo!" shouted the cat girl… shooting Ryoga with her laser eye beams.

Meanwhile at the Tendo Dojo…

"I wonder where Ryoga is…" said Nodoka pouring tea for herself an Akane.

"Ryoga has no sense of direction mom… he gets easily lost, wouldn't be surprised if he's running into some sort of monster right now." Said Ranma who as reading some Manga at the moment.

Nodoka only sweat dropped at that moment.

Meanwhile with Ryoga he was walking around a town, when he heard a terrible roar… he turned around and saw a giant black monster with a white skeleton face.

"What is that thing?" asked Ryoga.

The monster leaned almost wanting to eat him, Ryoga jumped away in time... he stared at and realized the monster wanted to eat him.

"Looks like I have to kill before it kills me." Sighed Ryoga dropping his backpack and grabbing his umbrella.

The monster leaned in for another attack but Ryoga jumped out of the way, he opened his umbrella and threw it at the monster… it went right though it.

"Oh man…" said Ryoga.

The monster roared… Ryoga swallowed and then unleashed a Shi Shi Hokodan hitting the monster in the face… seeming shattering it… causing the monster then vanished.

"It's gone…" sighed Ryoga, he picked up his umbrella and backpack and walked away, unaware of the two people in black kimonos staring at him… blinking, both appeared to be teenagers, one was a boy with orange hair while the other was a girl with black hair… both of them were in shock…

"Did… did that guy just kill the Hollow?" asked the boy.

The girl nodded and her eye began to twitch, "I think he's from the Nexus of chaos." Said the girl.

"The Nexus of Chaos?" asked the boy.

"Yes… Furinkan and Tomobiki in the Nerima Ward… those two places are so Chaotic not only don't Soul Reapers want to go there but… Hollows unless they're extremely desperate for a meal..." Said the girl.

"Are they ever that desperate?" asked the boy.

The girl shook her head no… they were never that desperate…

Meanwhile in the HQ of the Dark Wave.

"I think it's best to go after Ryoga Hibiki while he's alone." Said Specs.

"/"Are you sure it's a good idea?" asked Illuminazione.

"Yeah, you might screw up again." Said Ciel.

Spec gritted his teeth…

"Very well, look for him." Said Queen Mare.

Specs took out a of Japan map, "Ryoga Hibiki" he said and then sweat dropped… "I don't think this map is working… he's not on it."

"What is it?" asked Lillie.

"This map is meant to show the location of the Senshi but it's not working." Said Specs.

"Oh really?" asked Hund.

"I heard that some Ryoga gets so lost… he has a tendency to wind up in other counties…" said Ciel.

"Oh come on, that sound so stupid… but it's worth a shot… show the entire world." Said Specs and the entire planter was shown on the map… he gaped at what he saw, "That's impossible…"

"What's impossible?" asked the other.

"How did he wind up there!" yelled Specs.

Meanwhile with Ryoga he was lost on a nice looking street when he decided to ask for directions for once… so he stopped a yellow house.

"I feel like I've been here before." he thought.

He rang the bell and a red haired woman answered the door.

(Yes, can I help you) she asked.

Ryoga sighed, and spoke his best English. (I am sorry… I am lost, somehow I came to this country. Can you please give me directions?) he asked.

The woman blinked but realized it wasn't the weirdest thing she's ever heard of (Sure why not)

She let Ryoga in… where Ryoga saw the fat man from before along with the talking dog and a baby watching TV. The man noticed Ryoga.

(I can no understandy you!) said the man.

(Peter!) said the woman, (I take it you met my husband before)

(Yes.) said Ryoga.

(Are you looking for directions again) asked the dog reading an eyebrow.

(Yeah… I sort of lack a sense of direction…) said Ryoga with a shrug.

(How can you not have a sense of direction that's that crazy.) said the fat man named Peter.

(Like you're one to talk) said the baby.

Ryoga looked around, "Did that baby just talked?" he thought.

(I still remember when the fat man took us to Disney Land.) said the baby.

(Flashback)

Peter was driving his family (which included two teens) down a street the family car.

(There's no parking on this street.) Said Peter as he looked for parking.

(Peter!) said his wife.

(Is that a spot?) asked Peter as the car ran over something.

(Peter!) said his wife, but louder this time.

(Get off the road! What is it with all these pedestrians!) he yelled to pedestrians while honking.

(Peter!) yelled his wife, (This isn't a street, this is Main Street USA… you've been driving though Disney Land or the past half an hour.)

(So that's why I can't find parking.) Said Peter.

(Someone… please help me…) said a guy in a Mickey Mouse costume that was under the car.

(End of Flashback)

When the Flashback ended the family noticed Ryoga was gone.

(Hey… where did he go?) asked Peter.

Meanwhile back at the Dark Wave HQ…

"Good he's finally back in Japan." Sighed Specs, "Now we have to find where he is…"

The other member sweat dropped…

Meanwhile with Ryoga he was just walking along when he heard someone say.

"Hello Ryoga is been a while." He turned around and saw his friend Sakaki.

"Hey Sakaki." Said Ryoga.

"Oh it's you again!" yelled Tomo pointing at him, "You're that guy turns into a pig!"

"Yeah…" said Ryoga with a sweat drop.

"So Sakaki… I was wondering, how do you know him?" asked the little girl in pigtails.

"Well it happened a while ago, one day when I was walking in the rain I saw a piglet. I felt sorry for it I took it in from the rain and gave it a bath." Said Sakaki.

"That Piglet was me and since hot water changed me back it got very awkward…" said Ryoga, "Afterwards we talked and became good friends and since then she's gave me directions on where ever I need to go whenever we met up."

"That's nice." Said the little girl.

"Yes… and you're looking for the Tendo Dojo, right?" asked the girl.

"Yeah." Said Ryoga with a nod.

"Nerima's that way." Said Sakaki purposely pointing in the wrong direction, making Ryoga going into the right direction.

"So it's true… he don't have a good sense of direction." Said the girl in the glasses.

Back at the Tendo Dojo…

"Ryoga has an extremely bad sense of direction… but I wouldn't be surfside if he made firmed and enemies all over the world." Said Ranma with a shrug.

"Oh weird people obsessed with him for some reason…" said Kousagi.

"Really?" asked Nodoka.

"I wouldn't be surprised if there's a new one everyday…" said Ranma with a shrug.

Back with Ryoga he was walking along again… when a random splash of water hit him turning him into P-Chan… he looked around hopping no one saw the change. Sadly someone did… a girl in a sky blue sailor fuku with a red bow tie, she had brown hair and wore a yellow ribbon in her hair, she looked to be carrying a bag of drinks.

"That pig." Said the girl.

The girl picked up P-Chan and took him to a school… She ran into a clubroom holding the pig.

"You know how said when I decided to get drinks that I would find something during my trip?" asked the girl holding up P-Chan, "I came a across this magical pig."

P-Chan looked at the other teens in the room… there were two boys and two girls… all of them seemed to staring at the girl.

"A magical pig… right…" said one of the boys.

""I know what I saw this pig was a man when then it suddenly turned into a pig." Said the girl.

"Haruhi, I think you might have been seeing things." Said the same boy with a sweat drop, hopping whatever happened wasn't caused by a certain thing.

That's when randomly a full hot teakettle came hurling into the room… and landing on P-Chan… turning the pig back to Ryoga.

"What… what the…" said the girl named Haruhi in shock.

One of the other girls with long light brown hair nearly fainted after seeing the naked man.

"That pig just changed into a human!" shouted the first boy.

"That pervert!" shouted Haruhi.

She began to throw things at Ryoga who began to run out of the room.

"Excuse me…" said the other boy with a smile, You are aware he just changed himself into a man, right?"

"Hey wait a second… he did…" said Haruhi.

"So…" said the first boy quested to the last girl who had short light purple hair.

"He's from Nerima and the reason why must not let her go there… who knows what might happen there." Said the girl.

"I see…" said the first boy, "So the rumors are true… that area is a nut house…"

"All right SOS Brigade! If you see him or his pig form! We must find no matter what the cost!" yelled Haruhi garnering some sweat drops.

Sometime later Ryoga somehow managed to find his clothes... how and where is unknown.

"Now where am I!" yelled Ryoga.

"Do you know how hard it was to find you?" asked a voice.

Ryoga turned around and saw Specs who was smiling evilly.

"You!" yelled Ryoga.

"That's right, and I was looking specially for you… after all unlike the other Senshi who are usually in the same area at the same time you're are getting lost all the time! Time to die!" yelled Specs who then sent out his monster.

"Oh man!" yelled Ryoga who then took out his communicator and called everyone, "Hey I need everyone!"

"What's wrong?" asked Luffy over the communicator.

"A member of the Dark Wave is here…" said Ryoga, "I need some help… and I don't know where I am…"

"He's in a park in the middle of Tokyo..." said Kiyo with a sweat drop.

"Okay! We'll meet you there." Said Ranma over the communicator.

"Okay!" said Ryoga hanging up the communicator, "Ceres Cosmic Power! Make-up!" With that Ryoga turned into Sailor Ceres.

"So you really think you can face me?" asked the monster with an evil laugh.

"IT always weird me out whenever they speak…" said Sailor Ceres with a sweat drop.

Sailor Ceres took a breath and thought, "Okay… it's time for me to learn my attack… everyone else has…" That's when Sailor Ceres began to glow light pink.

"No…" said Specs.

"Flower Chi Roar!" called out Sailor Ceres she sent out a sisal attack to the Shi Shi Hokodan, expect it was pink instead of blue green and there was flower petals in the energy ball. The ball hit the monster head on causing it to scream.

"Looks like everyone has new attack now." Said a voice behind Sailor Ceres, she turned to find the other Senshi were already behind her.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Ceres with a nod.

"Okay! I think it's time to finish it off!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moon Light Wave!"

And that's when the monster was finished off by Neo Sailor Moon's attack.

"Damn it… I didn't even do anything…" muttered Specs 2who then disappeared.

Sailor Ceres sighed and detransformed, "Hey Ranma… Kousagi… can I hitch a ride back with you… after today's day…"

Back at the Dark Wave HQ… Everyone was staring at Specs who was shifting under their gaze.

"Way to go… you messed up one again." Said Ciel.

Specs gritted his teeth in anger… ever since the Mamodo World plan… he's been the Scapegoat for whatever happens.

"Anyways." Said Hund, "Me and Ciel have an idea… we're going to use something from the World of Chaos… and it's not Jusenkyo…"

"What is it?" asked Queen Mare.

"You'll just have to see to find out…" said Ciel with a smirk.

Back at the Tendo Dojo Ryoga was taking a rest and he just finished off telling the others of his day (though a heavily edited version to Akane for obvious reasons).

"I'm sorry Ryoga…" said Nodoka.

"So how did you get to America and back so fast?" asked Ranma with a sweat drop.

"I have no idea…" sighed Ryoga.

"But why did that girl kidnap you think you were a time traveler?" asked Akane.

"I have no idea…" sighed Ryoga once again… it's best it's unknown how his Haruhi story went.

"You were really attacked by a big black monster wearing a mask?" asked Kousagi who seemed to know something.

"Yes… you know about them?" asked Ryoga.

"It's something I know about but I think it's best I don't talk about it…" said Kousagi.

"I see…" said Ryoga with a sweat drop.

And so that was an average day in the life of Ryoga Hibiki.

Next Time: Hund and Ciel turns the Senshi expect for Setsuna and Kousagi into 5 years olds using Time Mushrooms. The good news is that Setsuna always prepared for such an event by stocking up on the fungi. However the problem is that none of hr mushrooms are the right size and it will take a few days for any of them to get to their correct ages... what will they do? Find out next time!


	31. To Be 5 Again

A/N: Okay originally I wasn't planning on updating this today, I was going to update Family Piece (which is if you love Family Guy, read it... especially if you enjoyed the flashback in the last chapter... they say I have a gift for random Family Guy flashbacks) however something came up that got me really angry. PEJP Bengtzone has struck again, in the latest thing he's done he's assuming that his story will become part of the New Lives Canon even after I said that it's not going to be canon. While I have put his latest story on my favs list because I thought he was being good this time around, I was sure he's pull something like this again. So please review his New Lives: Sailor Mew Senshi Notes to say how you really feel about this! I mean he still doesn't get it!

Also I meant to put this last chapter but... Yay! 4,000 hits! All right!

Chapter 31: To Be 5 Again

There was an emergency meeting at Setsuna's apartment where Setsuna, Kousagi, Hyde, Zatch and Pikachu stared the at site… trying to keep a strait face… all of them couldn't hold it in any more… they cracked up laughing… why… because all of the other Senshi… were 5 year olds… All of them…

"This is funny Setsuna!" yelled Chibi Zoro.

"You know… you're not a very menacing 5 year old." Said Chibi Naruto with a laugh.

"Well I'm pretty sure you were a very menacing 5 year old." Said Chibi Zoro.

That's what supposed to mean!" yelled Chibi Naruto.

Chibi Zoro sweat dropped…

"Zoro… you know that Naruto was an outcast as a kid…" whispered Chibi Luffy.

But before could apologize Chibi Naruto went in for the attack… fortunately Chibi Kakashi stopped him by grabbing his arm ad tackling him.

"What the…" said Chibi Naruto.

"Are you still able to fight?" asked Chibi Ranma.

"Oh I must have forgotten to tell all of you…" said Chibi Kakashi, "I became a Genin at the age of 5… right now I'm at Genin levels in chakra, and but I'm still able to fight using certain Justus and Taijutsu…"

This made everyone sweat dropped…

Chibi Gary sighed, "Can someone remind me what happened again…" sighed Gary.

(Flashback)

Kousagi and Ranma were walking down the street, they had just come back from the Snack Shack… that's when Kousagi stopped.

"What is it?" asked Ranma.

"I know you're out there!" shouted Kousagi.

That's when Hund and Ciel jumped down from a nearby building.

"Wow Child of Light, you're getting better at detecting us." Said Ciel.

"Uncle Ranma!" said Kousagi.

"I know." Said Ranma taking out his communicator, "Everyone! We need you're help right now!"

"Right!" came a chorus of voices.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Cosmos Moon Power!"

"Make up!" said both.

And so both of them transformed into their Senshi form.

That's when Hund sent out his monster.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the other Senshi to appear…" whispered Ciel with an evil smirk.

That's when all of the Sailor Senshi, their Mamodo partners and Pikachu came out the portal.

"Fix it Setsuna!" yelled the Senshi as they got up.

"Sorry…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Now!" called out Hund.

The monster opened it's mouth and a gas came out of it… the Senshi and their friends breathed it in and fell to the ground.

"What is this stuff…" said Sailor Pallas.

"Just something that will paralyze you for a few minutes…" said Ciel who then began to twirl, "Super Special attack! Mushroom throw!"

Ciel then threw mushrooms into the Senshi's mouths other than Sailor Pluto, Sailor Cosmos Moon and Sailor Uranus. All of them accidentally swallowed them.

"What did you just feed us?" asked Sailor Juno.

"Just mushrooms." Said Hund walking up to Sailor Uranus prone form, he took down her masked and forced the mushroom into the copy ninja's mouth.

"They're poison mushrooms… right?" asked Sailor Juno.

"No… but I'm sure that a couple of you have had a run in with these mushrooms." Said Ciel.

Both Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Ceres' eyes went wide.

"How big are those mushrooms?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"5 cm…" said Hund with an evil smirk.

"Then that means…" said Sailor Ceres.

"Oh no…" said Sailor Jupiter.

At the extract same time, all the Senshi that ate the mushroom hearts heated very loudly then… all of them shrunk.

"What the…" muttered a now Chibi Sailor Pallas.

"Did we just shrink?" asked Chibi Sailor Saturn.

"Time mushrooms, depending on their size they change your age, their height in cementers determines what age you're at." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"That's right." Said Ciel, "Sailor Pluto would have counteracted it and The Platinum light… if we used it on her then her powers would have grown and she would become even more of a threat."

"That's right." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon who was the first to get back feeling to her body, she then took out her wand.

"Platinum Light Wave!"

With that the monster was destroyed.

"So…" said Ciel, "They're already effected… don't worry we're be back."

"All of you must be on your guard." Said Hund.

That's when the two of them disappeared from site… just as everyone as able to move again.

"Ranma, Ryoga! What do you know about this?" asked Chibi Neo Sailor Moon.

"Well um…" said Sailor Pluto, "Maybe we should go to my apartment… I have some stuff set up incase something like this ever happened."

"Wait were you expecting something like this to happen the whole time?" asked Chibi Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Pluto sweat dropped and said nothing… which indicated… yes she was expecting like something like this to happen.

(End of Flashback)

Setsuna actually had sets of clothes for them to wear, the whole time… they fortunately changed into those clothes, which were needed.

"I do have time mushrooms…" said Setsuna, "But none of them are even close to any of your ages." Said Setsuna.

Everyone sighed and sweat dropped.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Chibi Ash.

"Well me and Ryoga can stay with the Tendos. This isn't the first time this happened" Said Ranma, "But I'm unsure about everyone else…"

"Well I think I should tell dad at least…" said Naruto.

"You just want to spend time with him as a five year old." Said Chibi Gary with a sweat drop.

"We each need to come up with a plan…" said Setsuna, "All of you are much weaker… Kakashi can handle himself… and Luffy and Ace still have their Devil Fruit Powers… but…"

"We might need some help with the A Senshi." Said Kousagi.

There was a silence among them until they relied.

"No! Do you know how bad of an idea that is!" said Chibi Gary.

"He's right, we're so cute that they might want to hug us to death." Said Chibi Ace.

"Really…" said Chibi Eido who began to daydream of the A Sailor Quintet hugging him… so much so he began to get a bloody nose.

That's when Hyde whacked him in the head for thinking such things.

"We really need to think of something…" said Setsuna with a sigh.

It was decided that with the exception of Kiyo and Eido everyone would go home, Kiyo and Eido as well as their partner would stay with Setsuna (who would take a few off until everything was okay), everyone else would have go home (expect for Ryoga who would stay with the Tendos)… Each one had the task of telling their loved ones about what was going on…

World of Pirates…

"So what you're saying… is that all of you are 5 olds until who knows when!" yelled Nami.

"Yeah…" sighed Chibi Zoro.

"I don't know it's kind of fun being 5 again." Said Chibi Luffy.

"Says you!" yelled Chibi Zoro.

"I don't know you certainly are cute little Marimo." Laughed Sanji.

"That's it!" yelled Chibi Zoro.

She ran towards Sanji and was about to attack him but Sanji merely held out his hand and stopped the little girl haired kid with that thing.

"This is going to take a while." Sighed Nami.

"So your minds are unaffected, right?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah. Ranma and Ryoga's been though this before." Said Chibi Ace.

"But this could be a problem." Said Nami, "With our two best fighters out."

"Don't worry everything will be fine. Setsuna's growing a cure." Said Chibi Luffy.

"Yeah but we are three our of the 4 oldest Sailor Senshi… we're going to be cured the last." Said Chibi Ace.

Chibi Luffy sweat dropped… he forgot that last part.

World of Chaos…

The Tendos and Satomes stared at this site.

"Not again…" sighed Akane.

But you did say some else was taking care of the mushrooms for you, so no one will fight over it." Said Kasumi.

"Yeah… Setsuna's taking care of everyone who was effected." Said Chibi Ranma.

"So who is this Setsuna?" asked Nabiki.

"She's a very kind woman who's been a friend of Ranma's for a while. I've met her and she's very nice." Said Nodoka.

"So is going though this?" asked Nabiki raising an eyebrow.

"A lot of Uncle Ranma's friends… all of them are effected like his sparring buddies and Ash!" said Kousagi.

"Well at least it's not going to be like last time." Said Nabiki.

"Like last time?" asked Nodoka.

"It's a long story." Sighed Akane.

World of Pokemon…

Dawn couldn't stop hugging Ash, he was so cute.

"Dawn, can you please let me go." Sighed Chibi Ash.

Dawn let go of Chibi Ash with a sigh.

"So you guys are just going to wait for the cure?" asked Brock.

"What other choice do we have, it's the only way." Said Chibi Gary.

World of Ninja…

They had told Arashi and Tsunade, Tsunade couldn't stop laughing.

"It's not that funny." Said Chibi Naruto.

"Okay… I thought of a plan, Naruto, Sasuke until you are cured you will take the time off. Kakashi, you will be temporally resigned as a Genin until you are cured, you will also do missions with Sakura and Sai whom we need to inform." Said Arashi who sighed.

The three nodded… knowing he was right.

"Also." Said Arashi, "I will take the next few days off… so I can spend time with my son during this hard time."

Everyone sweat dropped, "You just want to spend time with him because he's been turned into a little kid!" they yelled.

"Yeah and?" asked Arashi.

"Okay! Come on dad!" said Naruto.

Father and son ran out of the room while everyone sweat dropped at the sight.

"If it wasn't for the fact he was dead for most of Naruto's life then I would beat him up." Said Tsunade with a sigh.

World of the Mamodo Battle…

At the apartment Setsuna, Chibi Kiyo, Chibi Eido, Zatch and Hyde all sat around the kitchen table.

"So how big are the time mushrooms you have?" asked Kiyo.

"Not very big… this is going to take a while." Said Setsuna.

Meanwhile at the Dark Wave HQ…

"So Queen Mare, stage 1 is set, and now stage two will begin." Said Hund.

"Very well but remember, they can still transform and also Sailor Uranus while wakened can still fight in her civilian form. Remember." Said Queen Mare.

"Yes." Said Ciel and Hund nodding.

And so for the next few days the Senshi will be 5 year olds… yes… thing will go wrong… very wrong…

Next Time: Because of several factors Naruto and Arashi deicide to spend a lot of time together. Sadly this time is creeping out everyone they come in contact with, why? Because it's spent mostly at the play ground... Meanwhile Sasuke has an unexpected house guest when Opal shows up to stay due to her brother and father's behavior... will the two mange to finally get along... and will Opal be his only house guest? Find out next time!


	32. Yes, it’s that Creepy!

Chapter 32: Yes, it's that Creepy!

Chibi Sasuke was drinking some tea alone, unlike Kakashi and Naruto he decided to lay low until everything was okay. He was going to be one of the first to be cured, so it was okay. That's when the doorbell rang.

"Oh man." He muttered, he put up a small Genjutsu that made him sound older and with a head cold, "I'm sorry I can't open the door, I have a cold that extremely contagious." He said with the Genjutsu.

"Don't worry Uchiha, I know you turned into a little kid." Came a voice on the other side of the door, which belonged to Opal.

Chibi Sasuke opened the door to find Opal there with a backpack.

"What's with the backpack?" asked Chibi Sasuke.

"I'm going to stay here for a days. I can't stay with Hinata because of Hanabi, Sakura's mom is going to treat me like some pampered princess, I can't tell Moegi, Udon or Konohamaru, I can't stay with Kakashi or Iruka because they don't have enough room and Tsunade's out of the picture too… so that leaves you." Said Opal.

"Why do you need to stay with someone?" asked Chibi Sasuke.

"Because it's creepy the way Naruto-Niichan and Daddy's acting…" said Opal.

"Oh come on it can't be that creepy." Said Chibi Sasuke.

Opal stared at Chibi Sasuke, "Okay… if you don't any finding out about this I suggest you put on something since I'm pretty sure you can't old a transformation Jutsu for long."

Later after Chibi Sasuke put on a hoody Setsuna gave him they went to the playground and the sight made him shudder… it was Arashi pushing Chibi Naruto on the swings with Chibi Naruto repeatedly saying "Higher daddy! Higher!"

Chibi Sasuke stared at the sight, creeped out "Okay… you can stay with me… but you have to help around the house."

"Agreed." Said Opal with a nod.

Some later at Sasuke place, Opal was cooking dinner for the two.

"So after I left you took charge of meals?" asked Chibi Sasuke.

"Yeah… neither one of them knows how to cook." Said Opal.

"So how do you know how cook?" asked Chibi Sasuke.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Opal quietly.

"Okay… never mind…" said Chibi Sasuke.

Opal gave Sasuke the soup she was making and the two ate in silence.

"So Opal?" asked Chibi Sasuke.

"What is it?" asked Opal grumpily.

Before there was a loud crash sound outside and something came though the window… it was Artemis.

"Why didn't you take me?" cried Artemis.

"Sorry…" said Opal with a sweat drop, "I looked for you as much as I could… but I was in a bit of a hurry… sorry Artemis."

Artemis sighed, "That's okay… just please next time you leave in a hurry just remember me."

"Okay." Said Opal.

Chibi Sasuke shrugged he didn't mind having Artemis there at all.

The next day Tsunade was messaging a headache… she knew what Arashi and Chibi Naruto was doing and how creepy it was, unfortunately the Kazama Clan was going to host the Kazekage for the next few weeks and he and his entourage (his brother and sister) were to arrive in a few hours… that's when Team Kakashi entered the room.

"Mission accomplished!" said Chibi Kakashi.

"Hangover?" asked Sai.

"No… it's just that the Kazekage is coming and he's supposed to stay with the Kazama Clan." Said Tsunade.

"So what's the problem, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro all know about the Sailor Senshi." Said Sakura.

Sai sweat dropped, "How?" he asked.

"It's a long story." Said Chibi Kakashi.

"The problem is that the way Naruto and Arashi have been acting… they've been compassionating for the time the two missed together. And it's really creepy." Said Tsunade.

"Oh come on." Said Sakura, "It can't be that creepy."

"I guess I can take a quick brake." Said Tsunade.

And so Tsunade took them to the park… where Sakura, Sai and Chibi Kakashi stared at the sight of Chibi Naruto going down the slide where Arashi was waiting for a hug.

"That's y big boy." Said Arashi.

Not too long later they were back at the office.

"Okay it is that creepy…" sighed Sakura.

"I have no idea where to put them until Naruto is cured…" sighed Tsunade

"Where's Opal and Artemis staying during all this?" asked Chibi Kakashi.

"With Sasuke…" sighed Tsunade, "That's where going to have to house them right?"

Both Chibi Kakashi and Sakura nodded.

Tsunade sighed…

Sometime later Opal just back from the academy to find Chibi Sasuke just sitting there…

"What's wrong, I mean, Kakashi and Naruto-Niichan are open about it…" said Opal.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Chibi Sasuke.

"Oh come you can always say you're under the influence of some sort of Jutsu… just like with what Kakashi and Naruto-Niichan are doing." Said Opal.

"No I can't and it's not that." Said Chibi Sasuke.

"What is it?" asked Opal.

She stared at Chibi Sasuke and realized.

"Oh the fan girls…" said Opal with a sweat drop.

Chibi Sasuke could only nod at that part.

"Oh but what if something happens that you can't hide it for much longer?" asked Opal with a sweat drop.

"What will happen like that?" asked Chibi Sasuke.

That's when there was a knock at the door, Opal went to get since she wasn't in hiding to find it was an Anbu.

"Lady Opal. Lady Hokage would like to see you." Said the Anbu.

"Okay." Said Opal with a nod at the Anbu left.

"By the way Sasuke… what would you say on the off chance that while you're a Chibi… you might have to house some more people other than me?" asked Opal.

"Um…" said Chibi Sasuke, "Any fan girls?"

"Well one of them will be a girl… but she's interested in a certain lazy Chunin." Said Opal with a smirk.

Chibi Sasuke sweat dropped, "Oh yeah... I remembered Naruto saying something about Gaara coming…" he sighed.

"Later Uchiha!" said Opal leaving.

Chibi Sasuke sighed heavily.

"What's wrong, I thought you were friends?" asked Artemis.

"It's embarrassing! I mean I'm stuck as a 5 year old!" yelled Chibi Sasuke.

Artemis sweat dropped…

Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower, Tsunade just met with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

"It's very good to see you again." Said Tsunade.

"Where is Arashi?" asked Gaara raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Oh it's a rather long yet humorous story." Said Tsunade with a smirk.

"What?" asked Kankuro.

"You see, it involves all the Sailor Senshi, their current enemy, the Dark Wave fed most of the Senshi magical mushrooms known as Time Mushrooms. Whoever eats it becomes the age of whatever height the mushroom is in centimeters." Said Tsunade.

"How big were the mushrooms?" asked Temari trying her best not to laugh.

"5… all the Senshi except for Setsuna are now 5 year olds but only psychically." Said Tsunade.

"But that doesn't explain why Arashi's missing." Said Gaara.

"IT does, Arashi and Naruto was spending time together… and well it's rather creepy the way they're acting." Said Tsunade.

"Oh come on it can't be that creepy." Said Kankuro.

That's when Opal entered the room.

"Hey! I'm going to be helping you move to either the Kazama Mansion or Uchiha's place… pending on where you want to go." Said Opal.

"She's also going to showing you how creepy it is." Said Tsunade.

"Like I said it can't be that creepy." Said Kankuro.

A few minutes later Opal took the Sand Siblings to the Playground… all three of them stared at the site of Chibi Naruto climbing them monkey bars with Arashi's encouragement.

"Okay I was wrong." Said Temari.

"Okay… we'll stay at Sasuke's place until it blows over." Said Temari.

Not too long later the 4 got to Sasuke place… Chibi Sasuke opened door and began to blush.

"Aren't you a little cutie." Said Temari in a teasing way.

"Knock it off! It's not funny!" yelled Chibi Sasuke.

Kankuro decided to have some fun and picked up Sasuke by the shirt.

"Put my down right now!" yelled Chibi Sasuke.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Kankuro with a laugh.

"So…" whispered Gaara, "When will they be cured."

"Sasuke will be one of the two that would be cured since he's one of the two youngest effected." Said Opal with a smirk.

"I don't think I'm going to tell Kankuro." Said Gaara with a bit of a smirk.

"Don't… I want to see the look on his face when Sasuke's cured." Said Opal with an evil smirk.

Meanwhile at the Dark Wave HQ… Ciel and Hund looked at ht specs of what was going on.

"So the Devil Fruit Eaters can till use their powers… and Uchiha can still use the Sharingan…" said Ciel.

"But all but one of them are rather weak… Uranus is in the best shape out of any of them and can still fight." Said Hund.

"We'll go after him first!" said Ciel.

Meanwhile at Ichiraku Ramen, team Kakashi decided all take a rest and eat some ramen.

"So I see Kakashi is under the effect of that Jutsu too." Said Ayame with a smile.

"You saw Naruto and Arashi, right?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah…" said Ayame with a sweat drop, "It was kind of creepy…"

That's when Chibi Kakashi got a feeling.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"It's nothing… I'm full." Said Chibi Kakashi.

"But…" said Sakura.

Everyone saw Chibi Kakashi's empty bowls.

"How…" muttered Sai.

"I'm just going to head home now." Said Chibi Kakashi he paid.

Chibi Kakashi left the stand and walked away… that's when he stopped.

"I know you're there." Said Chibi Kakashi.

That's when Hund and Ciel jumped form somewhere…

"So you knew we were there. You are good." Said Hund with a smirk.

"Oh little boy why didn't you get the tower two involved?" asked Ciel in a mocking tone.

"In case you decided to use the Darkness Wave… I know I wouldn't be able to handle them on my own." Said Chibi Kakashi.

"How wise…" said Ciel with a smirk.

That's when Chibi Kakashi took out his communicator.

"Hund and Ciel are here for me! I need as much help as I can!" said Chibi Kakashi to the communicator.

"Right!" came a chorus from the communicators.

Chibi Kakashi put away his communicator and took his transformation wand.

"Uranus cosmic Power! Make up!"

With that Chibi Kakashi became Chibi Sailor Uranus.

"You really think you can really fight back." Asked Ciel showing off hr bracelet accusing a monster to appear.

That's when Chibi Sailor Uranus took out the Spec Sword.

"Space Sword Cutter!" said Chibi Sailor Uranus.

When the attack hit the monster screamed in pain.

"So it figures that something like that would happen." Said Hund, "That's why you need to be eliminated first."

That's when there were other attacks well hitting the monster.

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

The attacks hit hitting the monster head on. That's when Hund and Ciel noticed that all the Senshi minus Sailor Venus were there.

"The attacks are working." Said Hund.

"That's right… they're still strong enough because I gave them the power!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon gaining their attention.

"This isn't good…" said Ciel.

"All right!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moon Light Wave!"

With that Neo Sailor Moon finished off the monster…

That's when the monster disappeared…

"We're be back!" said Ciel.

"After all I noticed the strain you were in…" said Hund.

And so the two disappeared.

"That was pretty tiring." Said Chibi Sailor Jupiter wiping her brow as she changed back to Chibi Ranma along with the other Senshi.

"Although you're able to fight them you using you powers still cause a bit of a strain." Said Setsuna, "When they attack we need to think of a schedule until all of you are cured."

The pint-sized Senshi nodded in agreement.

That's when Chibi Luffy noticed something, "Where's Naruto?"

"Oh I didn't call him, he's with Arashi." Said Chibi Kakashi.

That's when Chibi Kakashi and Chibi Sasuke shuddered.

"What's wrong… I know their hanging out… it can't be that creepy can it?" asked Chibi Eido.

Chibi Sasuke and Chibi Kakashi exchanged glances…

"Do you honestly want to see." Said Chibi Sasuke.

Sometime later they were at the playground to find Chibi Naruto crying, apparently he skinned his knee, Arashi was trying to hush him.

"Okay… that's just creepy." Said Chibi Zoro.

"I think they're going a little over board." Said Chibi Gary.

"A little?" asked Chibi Kiyo.

They shudder at the sight and left quickly… after all it is that creepy.

Next Time: Team Rocket decides to kidnap Pikachu again... but Jessie finds the 5 year old Ash and Gary to be too cute. So she makes a few changes to the plans. What are they? Find out next time!

A/N: The Sand Siblings are the going to be around for the rest of the story... just letting everyone know.


	33. ChibiNapped!

Chapter 33: Chibi-Napped!

It was morning in the world of Pokemon, with Ash's group everyone was up with all the Pokemon eating breakfast.

"So how much longer are you stuck like that?" asked Dawn.

"Just a couple more days." Sighed Chibi Gary.

"That's good." Said Dawn.

"You're resisting the urge to hug us, aren't you?" asked Chibi Ash with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" said Dawn with a nod.

Both Gary and Ash sweat dropped.

Meanwhile in some nearby bushes a certain idiot trio of thieves watched them.

"Is it me, or has a couple of the twerps have gotten even more twerpeir?" asked Meowth.

"Is that even a real word?" asked James.

Meowth shrugged…

"He's right… two of them… have become so cute!" yelled Jessie.

With Ash's group…

"Did you hear something?" asked Chibi Gary.

"No." responded Brock.

Back with Team Rocket, James and Meowth were holding Jessie down.

"You don't them to hear us." Said James.

"Sorry… laughed Jessie, "But look at them their so cute!"

Both James and Meowth sweat dropped.

"This is going to end badly, isn't it?" asked Meowth.

"Yeah…" said James with a nod.

"Jess, we should at least focus on capturing Pikachu." Said Meowth.

"Your right…" sighed Jessie.

Back with Ash's group, both Chibi Ash and Chibi Gary shivered.

"What's wrong?" asked Dawn.

"I just felt a chill go though my very soul." Said Chibi Gary.

"Me too." Said Chibi Ash.

Sometime later the group was walking down the road… a metal hand grabbed Pikachu, of course it was Team Rocket in their balloon as usual.

"Team Rocket!" yelled Chibi Ash.

"Listen is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear."

"Melting in the wind…"

"Past the stars…"

"And in ya ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace…"

"Dashing hope, bringing fear in it's place."

"A rose by any other name smells just as sweet…"

"When everything's worse I'll work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"And Meowth! Now that's a name!"

"Putting do-gooders in their place…"

"… Team Rocket…"

"In ya face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime! Mime!"

Ash's group sweat dropped.

"Yeah you really need a new thing." Said Chibi Ash.

"You are too cute!" squealed Jessie.

Everyone sweat dropped… even the other members of Team Rocket.

"This isn't gong to end well…" said Brock with a sweat drop.

"Meowth! Do we have anything to capture those two?" asked Jessie.

"You want to capture them?" yelled Meowth and James.

"Look at them! They're so cute." Said Jessie.

This made both Ash and Gary sweat drop.

"They're going to kidnap us." Said Chibi Gary sarcastically.

Chibi Ash merely laughed nervously and sweat dropped.

"I don't think you 3want to kidnap them." Said James.

"I want them! They probably don't even have memories of us anyways." Said Jessie.

"Figures they thinks it's everything…" said Chibi Gary with a sweat drop.

"So she thinks you might have become mentally 5 as well… right?" asked Dawn.

"Looks like it." Said Brock.

That's when they saw Jessie aimed a strange canon at the tow two Chibis and they were caught up in the net which retracted and were now dangling beside Pikachu.

"Well it's been fun… but we really have to go." Said Jessie, "Fire the rockets!"

That's when Meowth sighed and pushed a button that allowed them to go very fast far away from them.

"Do you think that they're be all right?" asked Dianna.

"Don't worry, they're be fine…" said Dawn.

"They're just have to convince Jessie that they still have their teenaged mindset." Said Brock.

"But we should follow where they went." Said Dawn.

Brock and Dianna nodded in agreement and followed where the balloon went to.

Not too long later near at a camp and putting Pikachu into an electric proof box, Jessie let the tow out of the net.

"Aren't you two darling! I'm you're big sister from now on!" said Jessie.

"Um…" said Chibi Gary.

That's when Jessie pulled Chibi Gary into a hug… a really big hug! Right in a certain spot.

"So… little twerp?" whispered James to Chibi Ash, "Do you remember us?"

"Yeah… we were only psychically turned 5…" said Chibi Ash with a laugh.

"This really isn't going to end very well." Said Meowth.

"Maybe we should just throw in the towel early…" sighed James.

"Oh no!" yelled Jessie she pulled away Chibi Gary who was blushing bright red and had a bloody nose, "What's wrong with you nose?"

"It's your fault…" muttered Chibi Gary, "I tired telling you that mentally me and Ash are still the same it's just our bodies that 5 years old!"

"What?" asked Jessie as her brain seemed to break momentarily… "You little pervert!" she yelled.

She tried to attack Gary but Meowth and James stopped her… Ash looked at Pikachu and decided to let it out when they weren't looking.

"I can't believe you did that!" yelled Jessie.

"Hey! You didn't listen!" yelled Chibi Gary holding his nose.

"Excuse me!" yelled Chibi Ash.

That's when it earned Team Rocket's attention they turned to find Pikachu sparking with Electricity.

"Pikachu! Use Thunder Bolt!" said Chibi Ash.

Pikachu shocked Team Rocket causing them to smolder.

"Come on Gary!" said Chibi Ash.

"Right!" said Chibi Gary following him and Pikachu.

"Those little twerps aren't getting away!" yelled Jessie.

"Looks like she lost it again…" sighed James.

"What else is new?" asked Meowth.

The two Chibis ran until they ran into two people… they looked up and sweat dropped… for it was Hund and Ciel.

"Well isn't it the Princess and Saturn." Said Ciel.

"Oh man!" said Chibi Ash.

"Hey who are you!" yelled Jessie, "Those two are mine!"

"Sorry but we have dibs on them… after all we are the ones that turned then into little kids." Said Hund with an evil smirk that's when he showed off his bracelet and his Mangai appeared, the monster let out an energy blast that hit all of Team Rocket sending them flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Uh… thanks?" asked Chibi Ash.

"We both know it had to be done." Said Ciel shaking her head.

Chibi Gary took out his communicator.

"Remember not to call Naruto…" said Chibi Ash with a sweat drop.

"I know…" said Gary with a sweat drop, "They're attacking me and Ash! We need as much help as we can!"

"Right!" came a chorus of a voices.

"Okay Gary are you ready?" asked Chibi Ash.

Chibi Gary nodded…

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Make up!"

With that both of them transformed into their Senshi forms… that's when both of them felt a little tired for some reason.

"Ha! Both of you used your attack last time! Do you're under the strain of what happened." Said Hund.

"Flower Chi Roar!"

"Deep Aqua Shinning Wave!"

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

All 4 attacks hit the monster…

"Are you all right?" asked Chibi Sailor Mars who looked a little tired as well.

"Yeah we're fine…" said Chibi Sailor Saturn with a sweat drop.

"Why didn't you call me?" asked Chibi Sailor Venus.

"Oh hey Naruto… what are you doing here?" asked Chibi Sailor Saturn.

""You didn't call me… if wasn't for the fact me and dad ran into Kakashi the exact same time you called I wouldn't be able to help you!" yelled Chibi Sailor Venus.

"We heard that you were having so much fun with you dad that we didn't want to call you!" said Chibi Neo Sailor Moon slightly twitching with the thoughts of what she saw.

Chibi Sailor Venus sighed, "Okay…" sighed Chibi Sailor Venus.

"We should be thankful he's so easy to fool…" whispered Chibi Sailor Mercury with the others nodding in agreement.

That's when the monster got up from the attacks.

"Okay! It's my turn!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Platinum Light Wave!"

With that the monster was destroyed…

"Damn…" muttered Hund.

"We'll be back soon!" said Ciel.

Both of them disappeared.

"There you guys are!" came Dawn's voice.

They turned to see Dawn and Brock arrive… Dawn began to twitch slightly that's when in for a hug and grabbed the nearest Senshi she could… which was Sailor Saturn.

"Let go of me Dawn!" yelled Chibi Sailor Saturn.

"I'm sorry Gary but you're so cute right now…" said Dawn.

"That's the second time today!" yelled Chibi Sailor Saturn.

"Who else hugged him today?" asked Chibi Sailor Vesta.

"Trust me… you don't want to know…" said Chibi Sailor Neo Moon.

Next Time: Zatch and Hyde decide to take they're book keepers to the play ground... sadly Naomi's there and she's determined to make Zatch's life a living hell... by going after his two "new" friends. What will happen? Find out next time!


	34. Bully Problems

Chapter 34: Bully Problems

Zatch was getting cooped up, big time… it's been a few days since the Senshi were turned into little kids… and since he was staying with Kiyo who didn't want to go outside for obvious reasons… And Zatch wanted to go outside.

"Oh come on Kiyo! I want to go outside!" yelled Zatch.

"I keep telling you I don't want to go out with you!" yelled Chibi Kiyo.

"Oh come you should go outside…" said Chibi Eido who was just lounging on the couch.

"You don't have a say in this!" yelled Chibi Kiyo.

"Oh come! Let's go outside! Have fun, maybe even solve a few mysteries." Said Zatch.

"For the last time... Zatch no…" said Chibi Kiyo, "And I'm not going to go solve mysteries like that cartoon… for the last time no!"

"You know…" said Setsuna coming out the kitchen, "It might be a good idea."

"What do you mean?" asked Chibi Kiyo.

"Well you see, Naruto, Sasuke, Ash and Gary's time mushrooms are ready and I think it's a good idea for you to get out of the house…" said Setsuna.

That one sentence made both Kiyo and Eido sweat drop.

"So you don't want us to get jealous and glare at them, is that right?" asked Kiyo.

Setsuna laughed and sweat dropped… which made everyone else sweat drop.

Sometime later in the park all 4 of them went to the playground.

"Don't except me to play around the Jungle Gym with you Zatch… I might be physically 5 but mentally I'm still older." Said Chibi Kiyo.

Zatch seemed to being to cry, "Come on Kiyo…" he cried.

"But Kiyo's got a point…" said Chibi Eido who then shivered, "Naruto like that was pretty creepy."

Zatch sighed and knew he lost this time.

That's when they got to the playground… to find an evil demon child was there… well not exactly evil demon child… but she was pretty evil… that's right it was Naomi and she as in her car

"Hello Zatch… who are your friends?" asked Naomi.

"Just some friends of mine…" said Zatch happily.

"Oh really…" said Naomi, "Hey why don't you hang out with me, after all I'm much cooler than Zatch."

Both Chibi Kiyo and Chibi Eido sweat dropped.

"No thanks…" said Chibi Kiyo, "We'd rather hang out with Zatch."

That's when Naomi had an evil glint in her eyes… which made the 4 scared… all of them knew doom was on the way.

Back at Setsuna's apartment, the four youngest Senshi were happy, they were finally big again.

"All right! We're back to normal!" cheered Ash.

""I don't know… it was kind of nice being 5 again having a family this time around." Said Naruto with a shrug.

"Never bring that up again!" yelled the others.

"But… said Naruto.

"Never bring up again…" they said one more time.

"All right, all right… man…" muttered Naruto.

"Either way… we might have become our normal ages but the others haven't, they're lives are still in danger and we have to on high alert." Said Gary.

The other older Senshi nodded in agreement.

Back at the playground Naomi was trying to run over Chibi Kiyo and Chibi Eido… she just hit Chibi Eido who managed to run a little faster.

"Oh come on!" yelled Chibi Eido, "We need to help each other."

"Sorry… but right now it's every man for himself!" yelled Chibi Kiyo.

"That's no fair Kiyo!" cried Chibi Eido.

Zatch and Hyde watched them…

"So are we going to help them?" asked Hyde.

"I don't know." Said Zatch, "I want to… but a part of me doesn't… it's hard to explain…"

"I can… Zatch always resented Kiyo not helping him when it came to Naomi and now he's getting back at him with out even realizing it." Thought Hyde with a sweat drop.

"But I should! I'm going to ignore the part of me that doesn't want to help!" yelled Zatch.

But before he could help them… the two ran towards him, which now made him the target for Naomi as well.

"Oh no!" cried Zatch.

"I almost forgot about you Zatch." Said Naomi.

"No!" yelled Zatch.

"Help us right now Hyde!" yelled Chibi Eido.

Hyde began to walk away… "I'm going back to Setsuna's place!" said Hyde.

"Oh man!" yelled the three that were getting chased.

Not too far away Koko, Tia and Hermes were walking together.

"Thanks for telling me where Zatch is." Said Tia, "I haven't seen him in a few days."

"It's no problem… it's just that something happened to the Senshi a few days ago… I don't know what happened other than the fact hat both Zatch and Hyde are okay because they picked up the phone a couple times when I tired calling them." Said Koko.

"And I called my folks and sisters but they kept telling me it's best I don't know what's going on, I'll only make fun of them." Said Hermes.

This sentence made the two girls sweat drop.

"If it's something that Hermes would make fun of them they're healthy at least." Said Tia.

"Yeah…" said Koko with a sweat drop.

That's when that group into Hyde.

"Hyde!" said Koko.

"Oh hey… what's going on." Said Hyde.

"I was hopping to hang out with Zatch… but… you guys haven't been seen around much lately." Said Tia.

"Yeah…" aid Hyde, "About that…"

He sighed, "I'm in trouble for not helping them anyways so I guess you could know about it." Said Hyde, "Follow me."

Hyde began to lead the three to the playground.

"So did the enemy deiced to use Jusenkyo Water and this time it acutely worked?" asked Koko.

"No… but they did use something from Ranma's world." Said Hyde.

"That actually happened?" asked Tia.

"Yeah, no one wanted to go to Jusenkyo and use actual water so they used instant spring which only works once." Said Koko with a laugh, it was the only thing she actually thought was funny during that dark time in her life.

"So what happened then?" asked Tia.

"You'll see…" said Hyde.

They to the playground see Naomi was still trying to run them over with her toy car.

"Is that Eido and Kiyo…"asked Tia blinking.

"Yeah… the Dark Wave used a strange mushroom, that if you eat it changed their psychical age." Said Hyde with a sigh, "Both of them are embarrassed about it for obvious reasons and the fact that several girls have tired to hug the others while like this doesn't exactly help them." Said Hyde.

"That makes sense…" said Koko with a sweat drop.

"Well…" sighed Tia, "I minds as well stop Naomi."

Naomi on the other hand conceited to his them… when Tia got in the way.

"Hey Tia…" said Naomi, "So…"

"Please don't mess with the new kids, they're Zatch's cousins from out of town and they're only here for a days. Zatch was showing them around" Lied Tia.

"Oh…" said Naomi who then turned to Chibi Kiyo and Chibi Eido, "I guess I didn't need to give you that warning after all."

And so Naomi drove away… causing the three to sigh in relief.

"Thanks Tia!" said Zatch.

"You two owe me big time." Said Tia with a smirk, "Right, Kiyo, Eido…"

"You know who we are?" asked Chibi Kiyo.

"Hyde told me…" said Tia point to where Hyde stood with Koko and Hermes stood with Hyde.

"You told Koko and Hermes!" yelled Chibi Kiyo.

"Don't worry I won't hug you." Said Koko stifling some giggles.

That's when Hermes broke into a full laugh, "I can believe that happened! That is so unbelievable! HAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

"This is why we didn't want to tell you!" yelled Chibi Kiyo and Chibi Eido.

"Well…" said Hermes who suddenly started up when she saw something behind them, "Behind you!"

That's when they noticed a monster behind them was about to hit them with an ax hand but they managed to dodge the attack.

"Where did that come from?" asked Chibi Kiyo.

"We should attack sooner." Said Ciel who appeared with Hund.

"Yeah, then that attack would have been perfect." Said Hund.

"Hey!" yelled Chibi Eido.

"I'm going to call the others." Said Chibi Kiyo.

"Right!" said Chibi Eido nodding.

Back at Setsuna's apartment, the no longer Chibi Senshi were about to leave when their communicators rang. Setsuna was the one that picked her up.

"What going on?" asked Setsuna.

"Hund and Ciel are attacking with a monster!" said Chibi Kiyo over the communicator.

"All right, I'll be there right away." Said Setsuna with a nod.

"Thanks!" said Chibi Kiyo.

Setsuna hung up her communicator.

"Well looks like they'll going to have to know that you have the cure." Said Gary.

"I know." Said Setsuna with a nod.

Back at the park.

"No ones around!" said Tia.

"Good!" said Chibi Kiyo.

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Vesta Cosmic Power!"

"Make up!"

And both of them transformed into their Senshi forms.

"All right! Should we attack?" asked Chibi Sailor Mercury.

"Neither one of us attacked last time so maybe." Said Sailor Vesta.

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

Both attack hit but the monster didn't even feel a thing it looked like.

"What are we going to do… I'm tapped out…" said Chibi Sailor Mercury.

"Me too…" said Chibi Sailor Vesta.

"Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Juno Lighting Bolt Blast!"

Two more attacks hit the monster but much like earlier did nothing. They turned to see the rest of the Chibi Senshi.

"Good you're all here." Said Chibi Sailor Mercury.

"So most of you are here..." said Ciel, "But you should know… this smother won't be hurt by your little Chibi Attacks… you're going to need the big guns… and only one of you here has that power."

"Kousagi…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Of course I can handle it…" said Sailor Cosmos Moon, "But that's not the problem I have."

"What?" asked Chibi Sailor Mars.

"Remember what today is…" said Chibi Sailor Mercury.

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

The three attacks hit the monster making moan in pain.

"Oh right… those three are cured." Said Chibi Sailor Ceres.

"So you're not going to glare at us?" asked Sailor Venus.

Everyone shook their head no…

"Why?" asked Sailor Venus.

"Because seeing you like that almost makes us forget how you acted with you dad." Said Chibi Sailor Jupiter.

"Hey come on! I'm sure your doing things like that with your mom!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Yes, but not to that extent." Said Chibi Sailor Jupiter.

"How were you cured?" asked Ciel.

"You forgot, as Guardian of Time I have access to Time Mushrooms… I didn't have nay the right size but I did have them." Said Sailor Pluto.

Both Hund and Ciel gritted their teeth.

"Frick on a stick with a brick!" yelled Ciel.

"Well… we'll be back next time for them… after all of them aren't cured!" said Hund.

The two disappeared…

"All right! I'll finish it off!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Moon Light Wave!"

And with that the monster was destroyed…

Sometime later, Chibi Kiyo, Chibi Eido, Setsuna, Hermes, Tia and Koko all walked back to Setsuna's apartment.

"So are you sure that they won't go thought your apartment to destroy the Time Mushrooms?" asked Kiyo.

"I doubt it… since two of the Strongest Senshi are cured there wouldn't be much of a point." Said Setsuna.

"Except hindering us for quite a bit." Said Chibi Kiyo.

"Don't worry… I'm sure they go after you guy's time Mushrooms…" said Setsuna, "I'm sure of it."

"I don't know why… but I have a feeling that something else came form this." Said Hermes.

"What do you mean?" asked Tia.

"I have no idea." Said Hermes.

Meanwhile at the Dark Wave HQ…

"Damn it!" yelled Hund, "Why did that have to happen?"

"Don't worry…" said Ciel with an evil smirk, "We still have our back plan so we wont' get into trouble…"

"I know… I do kind of feel sorry for him… but Specs is the perfect Scapegoat." Said Hund with an evil smile, "We have just have to figure out a way to blame him."

"I don't know… maybe he should be the one to tell us about the Time Mushrooms…" said Ciel.

"That's perfect." Said Hund with an evil smile.

Little did they know was that Specs was listening on this from around a corner and that this would later set along a chain of events that would change everything… well at least until after all the Senshi is cured.

Next Time: Nodoka wants to spend sometime with Ranma... just the two of them. Meanwhile Kousagi is pondering whether or not she should tell Kasumi. Will she tell her? Find out next time!


	35. Mommy and Me

Chapter 35: Mommy and Me

Ranma woke up to find it was his mom and Kasumi cooking breakfast, he sat down at the table.

""Hw did you sleep?" asked Nodoka.

"Fine." Said Chibi Ranma.

Nodoka smiled and hugged him.

"Why did you do that?" asked Chibi Ranma.

"I couldn't help myself, you're just so cute." Said Nodoka.

Chibi Ranma began to blush.

"Good morning Aunty Nodoka, Uncle Ranma and Kasumi Mama." Said Kousagi entering the room.

"Good morning Kousagi." Said Kasumi giving her daughter some breakfast.

And so the others arrived for breakfast… during breakfast Nodoka kept doting on Chibi Ranma, with Ryoga laughing about it… causing the two fight... but when they weren't fighting Nodoka would continue to dote on him, including cleaning his dirty face.

"They're so close." Thought Kousagi, "They're so close and they haven't known each other for long.. She also know he's a Sailor Senshi… I'm not that close to Kasumi Mama yet... maybe because she's still new to mother hood…"

"Kousagi, is something wrong?" asked Kasumi.

"No Kasumi Mama." Said Kousagi shaking her head.

Later that day… Kousagi managed to get Chibi Ryoga and Chibi Ranma to play tag with her outside, she managed to use her looks to get them to play… after all she knew how to use 2 year old cuteness against them. While Kasumi and Nodoka drank tea at the porch.

"They sure are cute like this." Said Kasumi.

"They sure are." Said Nodoka.

That's when Kasumi sighed…

"What's wrong?" asked Nodoka.

"I don't know why but I have the strangest feeling that Kousagi is hiding something from me." Said Kasumi.

"Why would Kousagi hide something from you?" asked Nodoka, "After all she's only 2."

"I don't know… I just have a feeling that she is. After all she's quite intelligent for a two year old."

Nodoka sighed, "Kasumi…" she whispered.

"Then again you could be right, it could be nothing." Said Kasumi.

Nodoka sighed and nodded.

Outside Kousagi to take a break…

"Are you tired all ready?" asked Chibi Ranma with a grin.

"A little…" sighed Kousagi, "I guess I'm not in the mood to play after all."

"What's wrong?" asked Chibi Ryoga.

"I want to tell Kasumi Mama… but I don't know…" said Kousagi.

"Tell her what?" asked Chibi Ranma.

Kousagi sighed and looked down, both immediately realized…

"Who you are, right?" asked Chibi Ryoga.

Kousagi nodded and sighed.

"It's really up to you what to do." Said Chibi Ranma.

"I know… but I really don't want to drag her into this." Cried Kousagi, "Even if when she did adopt me she was dragged into this… I don't want to do it any more!"

"Kousagi…" sighed Chibi Ryoga.

"I don't think I can give you any advice… I mean while you are physical 2, you still have the memories of two adults that lived extremely long life times, you have enough ideas to make up your mind." Said Chibi Ranma.

That wasn't an answer that Kousagi needed to hear, so much she pushed Chibi Ranma into the pond.

"Hey!" yelled Chibi Ranma-Chan.

"Aunty Akane is right! You don't understand things…" muttered Kousagi who left.

Chibi Ryoga sweat dropped and decided to walk away I some random direction, which happened to be following Kousagi (he didn't intend too… it just sort of happened).

"Ranma?" asked Nodoka.

"Yeah?" asked Chibi Ranma-Chan with a sweat drop.

"I think you should take a bath." Said Nodoka.

Chibi Ranma-Chan sighed.

Sometime later in the bathroom, Nodoka was giving Chibi Ranma a bath and was currently washing his hair.

"This is so embarrassing." Said Chibi Ranma.

"You can't blame me." Said Nodoka with a laugh.

"I know… sighed Chibi Ranma, "You weren't here for my childhood… or the first time this happened."

"So… what happened with Kousagi." Said Nodoka.

"Well… I brought up how she use her memories from her past lives to figure out what she should do." Said Chibi Ranma.

"What do you mean?" asked Nodoka.

"She's trying to figure out whether or not she should tell Kasumi." Said Chibi Ranma.

"I see…" said Nodoka, "The way you said it, you must have hurt her feelings."

"I don't know…" said Chibi Ranma.

"Remember Ranma, Kousagi may have the memories of her past lives as a king and queen but she's still only two, both emotionally and physically." Said Nodoka.

Chibi Ranma sighed, "I know…" he said remember her past reactions to things, they were something a two year might do… if that two year was super intelligent and had a secret… but differently something a two year old would do.

"Should I apologize?" asked Chibi Ranma.

"Of course you should." Said Nodoka.

"Okay…" said Chibi Ranma with a nod.

Sometime later outside…

"Maybe I should apologize for pushing Uncle Ranma in the pond." said Kousagi.

"Are you sure?" asked Chibi Ryoga with a sweat drop.

"I'm sure… I mean he does forget I'm really two… and I think his answer came form the stress of being turned into a 5 year old." Said Kousagi, "Even though it's not like last time."

"You heard about last time." Said Chibi Ryoga with a sweat drop.

"Yeah Aunty Akane told me how you and Uncle Ranma would constantly fight over the time mushrooms and you two only got along until after she tricked you by saying there were no more." Said Kousagi.

"Please don't remind me of that." Said Chibi Ryoga with an even bigger sweat drop.

"Okay." Said Kousagi.

"Hey Kousagi…" said Chibi Ranma walking over to them.

"Uncle Ranma, what is it?" asked Kousagi.

"I just wanted to apologize for hurting your feelings." Said Chibi Ranma with a sweat drop… he wasn't good at apologizing to someone, he wasn't sure what would be Kousagi's reaction.

"That's okay… I'm sorry about pushing you in." said Kousagi.

"Really?" asked Chibi Ranma with a sweat drop.

"I am." Said Kousagi.

"That went well…" said Chibi Ranma with a sweat drop.

"I still don't know what to do…" said Kousagi, "I don't' know if I should tell her or not."

"Well it's your choice…" said Chibi Ranma.

"I want to… but I don't want to endanger her." Said Kousagi.

"Don't worry." Said Chibi Ranma, "When the time comes… you'll know what to do."

"I know…" sighed Kousagi.

"So you two are still children… that give us the perfect opening!" said a voice.

All three looked up and saw Ciel and Hund standing above them.

Hund grabbed Kousagi which made her scream very loudly altering the adults that were there (Kasumi, Nodoka and Akane).

"See you later." Said Ciel and Hund running away.

"Oh no… nit again…" whispered Kasumi.

"Don't worry… we're save her!" said Chibi Ranma with Chibi Ryoga nodding in agreement.

Both of them ran off…

"Wait!" said Kasumi.

"Don't worry." Said Nodoka, "They maybe children right now… but I believe they can save her."

"Don't worry Kousagi… it will be fine." Said Akane.

Kasumi sighed, "Okay…" she said.

Meanwhile Chibi Ranma and Chibi Ryoga ran as fast as they could… Chibi Ryoga was on the communicator with the others.

"Okay… neither one of you used your attack last time so it will be safe to use your attacks to distract him." Said Setsuna over the communicator.

"Okay…" said Chibi Ryoga.

"We'll be as soon as we can." Said Naruto over the communicator.

"Right!" said Chibi Ranma.

"All right time top transform!" said Chibi Ranma.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Ceres Cosmic Power!"

"Make-up!"

And so the two of them transformed into their Senshi forms.

"So are they gone?" asked Ciel.

Hund turned around and sweat dropped.

"No exactly." He said.

Both of them stopped… and turned around.

"So the little Chibi Senshi are going to fight us!" said Ciel with a smirk, "Lt's give you a fight!"

That's when she created a monster form her bracelet… the monster glared at the Sailor Senshi and gave a pathetic roar.

"That roar was pathetic…" said Chibi Sailor Jupiter with a sweat drop.

"Yeah… that was…" said Ciel with a sweat drop.

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Flower Chi Roar!"

Both attack hit the monster but didn't do much damage.

The monster looked at them with both commanders laughing… until Hund doubled over in pain and dropped Kousagi who jumped down and joined her fellow Senshi.

"You little…" muttered Hund.

"I told you to wear a cup." Said Ciel with a sweat drop.

"Wow Kousagi…" said Chibi Sailor Ceres.

"It's a good thing you distracted him." Said Kousagi sticking her tongue out.

"I'll have to get you myself… but first…" said Ciel, "Kill those two!"

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

All three attacks hit the monster… hurting it badly.

The three turned around and saw the other Senshi and saw that Sailor Mercury was not longer a Chibi.

"Kiyo you turned back!" said Kousagi.

"Yeah… my mushroom was ready today!" said Sailor Mercury.

"All right!" said Neo Sailor Moon, "Now it's my turn!"

"Moon Light Wave!"

With that the monster was destroyed.

Ciel picked up Hund who was still on the ground.

"We'll be back soon!" said Ciel.

Both of them disappeared…

"Well I guess that's it for today." Said Chibi Sailor Jupiter as she changed back to being Chibi Ranma.

Not to long later Chibi Ranma, Chibi Ryoga and Kousagi were walking back to the Dojo.

"Kasumi saw the kidnapping." Said Chibi Ranma.

"I know…" said Kousagi.

"So… are you going to tell her?" asked Chibi Ryoga.

"No…" said Kousagi.

"Why?" asked Chibi Ranma.

"While it's a good time… it's not time yet." Said Kousagi, "I don't know when… out the time will come for me to tell."

That's when they arrived at the Dojo, Kousagi ran into the Dojo shouting "Kasumi Mama!"

"Oh Kousagi!" said Kasumi.

The two began to hug… and both began to cry…

"I thought I lost you…" cried Kasumi.

"Don't worry… I'm fine!" said Kousagi.

I'm so happy…" cried Kasumi.

Akane and Nodoka looked at Chibi Ranma and Chibi Ryoga who both shook their heads, because even though it was a good time to tell… it wasn't the right time… and Kousagi would know when the time would be.

Next Time: The Straw Hats must deal with they're Chibi crew mates... well it's not so bad, Nami's earning quite a bit of black mail money from it. Meanwhile Ciel and Hund plan they're last attack as part of the time Mushroom plan,. if they fail then they're going to blame Specs... but specs knows this... what will happen? Find out next time!


	36. PintSized Problems

Chapter 36: Pint-Sized Problems

Chibi Zoro muttered under breath while he lifted the small weights. The moment he became 5 again, he could lift any of his swords… he knew he had a few days left like this and he needed to regain some of his strength… then again it wasn't so bad when compared to Sanji.

"Hey pipsqueak! Lunch his ready." Said Sanji.

"Who are you calling pipsqueak." Said Chibi Zoro.

In the Galley where everyone else was, they heard sounds of Chibi Zoro being beaten up…

"Sanji taking advantage of this as much as he can…" sighed Chibi Ace.

"We know…" sighed Nami, "It's been days."

That's when the last two entered the room… with a slightly beaten Chibi Zoro and Sanji who appeared to be happy about something.

"You're going to pay soon…" muttered Chibi Zoro.

Sometime later Chibi Luffy was playing the swing…

"So enjoying yourself before you have to become an adult again?" asked Chibi Ace.

"Yeah… Naruto was right about that… just not on the level he did it." Said Chibi Luffy.

Both shuddered... even Luffy found it creepy… and he's one of Naruto's best friends.

That's when Chibi Zoro showed up with a piece of paper.

"What are you doing Zoro?" asked Chibi Luffy.

"Making a list of what I'm going to the Pervy Cook when I'm normal again…" muttered Chibi Zoro.

"Makes sense…" said Chibi Luffy.

"But its your fault that that you fight him." Said Chibi Ace.

Chibi Zoro would have glared at Chibi Ace but it wouldn't have mattered Ace was one of the few people on the ship that wasn't effected by his death glares (the others were Robin and Nami)

"I don't care…" muttered Chibi Zoro.

"Should we tell him?" whispered Chibi Luffy.

"It might best." Said Chibi Ace.

"Tell me what?" asked Zoro who over heard it.

"You know your naps?" asked Chibi Ace.

"Yeah?" asked Chibi Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Well… Nami's been taking pictures of you while you sleep." Said Chibi Ace.

Chibi Zoro's eyes went wide, "How long has she being that!" he yelled.

"Since you turned 5." Said Chibi Ace.

Chibi Zoro seemed to breathe a sigh of relief... well sort of, "So wait she's been taking pictures of me while I slept since I turned 5!" he yelled.

The tow brothers nodded… Chibi Zoro began to search for Nami, which was a rather short search…

"There you are!" yelled Chibi Zoro.

"So I take it that someone told you what I was doing." Said Nami with an evil smirk.

"Give me those pictures right now!" yelled Chibi Zoro.

"Sorry... unless you can pay for them, I'm going to be keeping them. And maybe show them to any new crew member that Luffy drags into the next."

At that moment, in the Florian Triangle a living skeleton sneezed for no reason.

"You wouldn't dare…" said Chibi Zoro.

Sometime later, Chibi Zoro walked over to Chibi Ace.

"What is it?" asked Chibi Ace.

"Can you please burn these so these never see the light of day." Said Chibi Zoro.

Chibi Ace sweat dropped, "Are you sure those are her only copies?"

"I'm unsure, but as long as I destroy some of them, I'm sure it will be fine." Said Chibi Zoro with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the Dark wave HQ.

"So this is our last chance with the three Pirate Senshi." Said Ciel.

"They are the only ones that are still kids without someone there who's at the true age." Said Hund.

"So if we fail at killing any of them how will we blame Specs?" asked Ciel.

"I don't know we will need to come up with a plan." Said Hund.

Nearby Specs was listening on the conversation… he began to walk away.

"Ever since the Mamodo world plan, I've become the scapegoat for everything… even if I'm not apart of the plan." Thought Specs, "I needed to change, because if I don't something bad is going to happen… something really bad."

Back at the thousand Sunny, Chibi Zoro began to lift Wado and noticed that his arms weren't wobbling.

"Well that's a start." He said.

"Hey, Zoro we need to talk." Said Chibi Ace.

"About what?" asked Chibi Zoro.

"Hey you can lift your sword now!" said Chibi Luffy.

Both Chibi Ace and Chibi Zoro sweat dropped but shook it off.

"I think the Dark Wave will attack some time today." Said Chibi Ace.

"Why?" asked Chibi Zoro.

"We'll the only group that still all little kids. All the other worlds either have fully healed." Said Ace.

"Except for Kakashi… he's still a little kid but he can still fight." Said Chibi Luffy.

Chibi Zoro sighed, "When do you think they're attack."

"Probably right now." Said Chibi Luffy.

There was an awkward silence as a wind blew…

"I doubt right now." Said Ace, "But soon."

"So have you burned the pictures yet?" asked Chibi Zoro.

"Yeah…" said Chibi Ace, "But you should really be careful, she could still have more pictures."

"I know…" sighed Chibi Zoro.

"Why don't you just do what Kousagi does when ever she wants something or doesn't want to talk." Said Chibi Luffy.

"No way, I'm not doing do that!" yelled Chibi Zoro.

"Why?" asked Chibi Luffy.

"I want to hold on to my remaining dignity." Said Chibi Zoro.

"You're a man who's currently stuck a 5 year old, you keep starting fights with someone even though your going to loose and you have to change into a girl to fight an enemy…" said Chibi Ace, "You don't have that much dignity left…"

"I'm still not doing it." Said Chibi Zoro with a sweat drop.

"Oh come Zoro!" said Chibi Luffy.

"Have you been doing it?" asked Chibi Zoro.

"He's been doing to get food. Sanji pageantry can't say no to him either." Said Ace, "It's actually pretty funny."

"It's my last day I can do it too." Laughed Chibi Luffy, "After all Setsuna says my time Mushroom will be ready tomorrow."

"Is that so." Said a voice behind Chibi Luffy.

They turned around and saw Hund and Ciel.

"You know we were expecting you." Said Chibi Ace.

"Really?" asked Ciel with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" said Chibi Zoro.

"I see…" said Hund, "Either way."

Ciel released a monster, the monster tried to take a bite out of the Sailor Senshi, but they dodged… Chibi Ace was the one that called…

"All right! Time to transform!" said Luffy.

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Juno Cosmic Power!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power!"

"Make up!"

All three of them transformed into their Senshi forms.

"All right!" said Chibi Sailor Mars, "You guys can attack, right?"

"I can use one of my swords now…" said Chibi Sailor Juno with a smirk.

Before Chibi Sailor Neptune could say a thing… she had a narcoleptic fit and fell asleep… causing everyone else to seat drop.

"Well that sucks for you." Said Ciel.

The monster was about to attack the sleeping Chibi Sailor Neptune, but the other two Senshi jump in between.

"Gum Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Supreme Lighting Canon!"

The two attacks hit, but both were wakened in some way… they only monthly stopped one of the monster.

"Oh man…" said Chibi Sailor Mars.

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

The three attacks hit the monster.

"You guys made in time!" said Sailor Mars.

"Sure did!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Did he fall asleep again?" asked Sailor Venus with a sweat drop.

"Yeah…" said Chibi Sailor Juno with a sweat drop.

"All right time to finish him off!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Platinum Light Wave!"

With that the monster was destroyed…

That's when the other Senshi arrived with a landing.

"Your little late…" said Chibi Sailor Juno.

"Sorry all of us got lost on the road of life." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"That's my line…" said Chibi Sailor Uranus.

"Which you stole that from Obito." Said Sailor Pluto with a sweat drop.

Chibi Sailor Uranus began to sweat drop.

"Is Ace still sleeping?" asked Sailor Venus with a sweat drop.

"Yes… he is…" said Chibi Sailor Mars with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the Dark Wave HQ, Hund and Ciel were giving their reports, to queen Mare and the other three.

"So Specs was the one that gave you the idea for the Time Mushrooms?" asked Queen Mare.

"Yes that's right." Said Hund.

"What!" yelled Specs, "That's a lie!"

"Specs I will not punish you… however you know you are in hot water already…" said Queen Mare.

"But it wasn't my idea!" yelled Specs.

"Don't lie… you know the truth." Said Ciel.

"Now eve though Specs plan has failed… I have just come up with a plan to get the Plantain Light once and for all. We will need to prepare, but I have perfected the plan." Said Queen Mare.

Specs gritted his teeth… that was it… he really didn't think it would come to that… but it would…

Meanwhile at the Thousand Sunny… Chibi Zoro thought about… and if Sanji was able to fall for… maybe Nami would… that's when he found her.

"Hey, Nami… you still have pictures of me right?" asked Chibi Zoro.

"What made you think of that?" asked Nami.

Chibi Zoro looked at her…

"Yes I do… but you have to pay me more." Said Nami.

That's when Chibi Zoro did the unexpected… he used his cute 5 year old looks… which had very expected results. Nami burst out laughing.

"I… can't… bl3uived your trying that!" she laughed.

"Hey!" yelled Zoro.

"Okay… I'll give the rest of the pictured free of charge… but…" said Nami.

Chibi Zoro didn't like that but.

"You have to pay me to keep quiet about that…" said Nami.

Chibi Zoro sweat dropped…

"I should have known…" he muttered.

Unfortunately Chibi Zoro didn't have money to pay that debt… for the next few days he was the laughing stock of the crew… that was until he became his regular age and beat up everyone who laughed at him.

Next Time: Specs wants out of the Dark Wave, so he turns to Aquamarine, Ruby, Amber, Doll, Sea and Opal for help before he could go to the Senshi. Will he get the advice he wants? Or will they not trust him and make him jump though hoops before they can? What will happen? Find out next time!


	37. Good Specs Good

A/N: This chapter begins the final battle arc. Enjoy!

Chapter 37: Good Specs Good

Finally… all 12 Senshi effected by the Time Mushrooms were cured. It's a good thing nothing bad happened… except for the fact no one would probably see Naruto the same way again… or the fact that Zoro's death had gotten 10 times worse… and the fact that Chibi Kakashi's skills nearly destroyed Sasuke's progress with the whole power and revenge thing... but none of that was important (especially the whole Sasuke thing). They were now normal again and that's all the mattered. It was time for a meeting and someone wasn't there… but of course it was predicable.

"Your late!" yelled everyone in the room.

"Sorry I'm late!" said Kakashi, "But the Hokage's computer system had a virus and I'm the only Jonin that know show to work a computer."

Everyone stared at Kakashi as he sat down.

"So… what's this meeting about." Said Kakashi.

"The Dark Wave is up to something… they haven't made a move since they attacked Zoro, Luffy and Ace." Said Kousagi, "They're planning something big."

"Look all that matters is that we'll be ready when it happens… and Naruto doesn't get bored." Said Ash.

"Don't worry Granny and dad is sending me on a lot of missions." Said Naruto with a laugh.

"Why what happened last time?" asked Eido.

"Naruto played a huge prank." Said Ash with a shrug.

"Oh I want to tell them…" whined Naruto.

"Tsunade told me what it was… you just painted the Hokage monument again." Said Sasuke.

Naruto sighed…

"So where's Opal?" asked Ash changing the subject.

"Oh she told me the 3 Jewels wanted to meet her today for something. I guess they just to hang out." Said Naruto.

Meanwhile in an unknown location, Specs was talking to unknown figure that was petting a cat.

"Please! I really need your help." Said Specs.

"So you dare ask me a favor on this day…" said the figure.

"Amber! Stop that!" yelled Aquamarine whacking the figure on the head, who turned to Amber petting a stuffed toy.

It turned out he was at the Snack Shack and that Specs was seeking help from the Senshi's friends (and sister)/ former enemies.

"So what do you need from us?" asked Sea.

"I want to betray the Dark Wave." Said Specs.

"Are you serious?" asked Ruby.

"Yes I am… I want to ask you how you got the Senshi to trust you." Said Specs.

"I'm unsure if that will work for you." Said Sea.

"Why?" asked Specs.

"Well it varies, my brainwashing came undone and the Senshi felt story for me, especially Naruto-Niichan so he took me on his sister." Said Opal.

"Amethyst betrayed us in front of the Sailor Senshi… and millions of spectators." Said Aquamarine.

"I was going to kill myself for failing Master so Ryoga saved me." Said Sea.

"Zoro found out I'm in love with Eido and since I was trying to get him to kill me after he found out he figured it wasn't a stupid act." Said Doll.

Specs sweat dropped… everything was so… varied.

"So how do I get the Senshi to trust me then." Said Specs.

The 6 looked at him and went into a huddle… began to whisper and looked at Specs who sweat dropped and then went back into the huddle. They finally broke the huddle.

"Okay first is that we have to trust you." Said Opal.

"You each have to do favors for us." Said Ruby.

"Okay that makes sense." Said Specs.

"Okay I go first." Said Opal, "To the paint store!"

"What?" asked Specs with a sweat drop.

Sometime later they came back from the pain with several gallons of paint.

"Why do you need to much pain?" asked Specs.

"I'm the biggest prankster in all of The Village Hidden in the Leaves, my brother and dad aren't allowed to buy paint form the paint store in the village so I have to buy it from other places, but sense I'm a kid I can't." said Opal.

One question to came to mind, "Why isn't your dad allowed, he's one of the Hokages." Said Specs.

"He was banned from buying paint when he was teenager, they haven't lifted the ban." Said Opal.

"I see." Said Specs with a sweat drop.

"Come on now it's time for my favor." Said Doll dragging Specs away.

"So each thing is going to get worse and worse right?" asked Opal.

"Yeah… by the time he does my favor we'll know the truth, whether he really means what he's saying or he's trying to recruit us someway." Said Amber.

"Makes sense." Said Opal.

Meanwhile elsewhere in town, Specs began to twitch at the sight.

"I want you to help me shop." Said Doll.

"But this is a Gothic Lolita store." Said Specs.

He then began to look over Doll… then sweat dropped. The pink doll like dress she was wearing…

"Oh right… you are one." Said Specs adjusting his glasses.

"Come on." Said Doll dragging him in to the store.

Sometime later… Doll was showing him two dresses, one was a sky blue dress that was really girly while the other was a slightly skimpy black one.

"Which one do you think Eido will like! I know he's a perv so the black would be good, but I'm trying to get him to be not so perverted so the blue one would be nice too." Said Doll holding them up to her body.

"I really don't know! You choose!" said Specs messaging a headache he was getting.

"Hmmm…" hummed Doll looking at the outfits.

And so Doll got both outfits…

"Why did you need me?" asked Specs who was carrying her bags.

"I honestly didn't think I'd get both." Said Doll.

Sometime later when they got back the snack shack.

"Okay time for my favor." Said Sea, "We're going to my place."

Specs began to blush brightly.

"Okay." Said Specs.

Meanwhile at the apartment Specs was teaching how to upload pictures onto websites… however he was blushing bright red as all the pictures as all of them were Sea in sexy poses.

"So what are these pictures for?" asked Specs.

"It's an ad for the restaurant and hopefully who ever sees these will give me a much bigger tip than my sister!" said Sea.

"That's one strange sibling rivalry." Thought Specs blushing bright red.

Sometime later back at the restaurant.

"Okay it's my favor." Said Aquamarine, "Sea, Doll who's going to drive us?"

"I will…" said Sea.

Sea snapped her fingers and all three of them reappeared in front of a bookstore in the World of Ninjas.

"So… what are we doing here?" asked Specs.

"Can you get me a copy of Make Out Paradise." Said Aquamarine.

"What?" asked Specs.

"I can't buy it, I look under age, and I don't want to steal it, Tsunade would find out and I would be embarrassed and I can't ask Jiraiya for a copy." Said Aquamarine blushing slightly.

"Whoa! Whoa! I'm not going to buy it for you." Said Specs.

"So you don't want our help with the Sailor Senshi." Said Aquamarine.

"Okay… I'll do it." Said Specs with a sweat drop.

And so Specs managed to perchance the book without causing any suspicion.

Meanwhile at the HQ of the Dark Wave.

"So it appear Specs is planning a betrayal." Said Queen Mare.

"Figures…" said Ciel.

"We must eliminate him at once before he can get help form the Sailor Senshi." Said Queen Mare.

"Very well." Said the other 4.

Back at the Snack Shack.

"I can't believe I bought that book… I feel like a such a pervert." Cried Specs.

"Oh come! It's only if you read that book is you're a pervert." Said Opal.

"Any ways, it's my favor." Said Ruby, "Sea, your driving again, right?"

"Yeah." Said Sea.

So Sea snapped her fingers and the three of them disappeared and reappeared at a lake in the world of Pokemon.

"I dropped a necklace into the lake… can you find it for me?" asked Ruby.

"That sounds fine." Said Specs.

That's when a Gyarados came out of the water, then went back in… followed by several Carvanha.

"What the…" muttered Specs.

"Oh yeah that lake is full of Gyarados and Carvanha." Said Ruby with a small laugh.

"Your kidding right?" asked Specs he then sighed and said "Okay."

"Here." Said Sea giving him an oxygen mask.

Spec dove in right away and saw a necklace on the floor. He picked it up and turned around. And saw about dozen Carvanha and a giant Gyarados and sweat dropped… he would have screamed but couldn't for obvious reasons.

On shore, Sea and Ruby were talking about something.

"So Ruby… did you drop the necklace in there on purpose?" asked Sea with a smirk.

"Doll took me here while you were doing your thing." Said Ruby with a laugh.

"I see…" said Sea with a laugh.

That's when a bruised and bleeding Spec came to the surface and gave the necklace to Ruby before collapsing, "I got your necklace…"

Both of them began to feel sorry for Specs.

"Before we get going I need to rest." Said Specs.

"Okay…" said Sea.

Both of them sat down next to him.

"Don't worry… I'm not trying to recruit you to the Dark Wave." Said Specs.

"You don't." said Ruby.

"No… the thing I want to turn things around for me… because… well it seems like everyone hates me at the Dark Wave. I've become everyone's scapegoat. Blaming for whatever goes wrong" said Specs, "No matter what I seem to get in trouble."

"That's terrible." Said Ruby.

"I know… I want to turn my life around… like you guys did… I know that you're just testing to see if I snap and reveal myself… I understand. You're trying to protect your friends." Said Specs, "And in Opal's case family."

"Sorry…" said Ruby.

"No that's okay… like I said… I know why your doing it." Said Specs.

Both Sea and Ruby looked at him and knew right away he was telling the truth.

"Isn't that sweet." Said a voice.

They looked up to the see the 4 commanders.

"So Specs… you really going to betray us?" asked Lilie.

Specs gritted his teeth.

"You might have forgotten something." Said Sea with a smirk.

Sea lifted her hand and they were sent into the water… where the Pokemon attacked them.

"Okay… I'm taking us back to the snack shack." Said Sea.

Who snapped her fingers and the three disappeared and appeared in the snack shack.

"What's going on?" asked Amber.

"We have to get out of here now! The Dark Wave is trying to kill me!" yelled Specs.

"Where are we going to go?" asked Opal.

"I have an idea!" said Doll, "They should be Ichiraku's right now right?"

Opal nodded, "They should be trying to pry Luffy off the stall." She said.

"All listen closely, we'll go to the World of Ninjas. Opal, Ruby, Aquamarine and Amber will tell the Senshi what's going on while myself, Sea will go to a training ground where there aren't many people around and fight the members of the Dark Wave while the Senshi are coming."

The other nodded… and went to the World of Ninja.

Opal lead the way to Ichiraku's to find of course everyone but Setsuna and Kakashi prying away Luffy from the from the ramen stand, well Kousagi, Zatch and Hyde were there but they weren't doing any prying.

"Guys!" yelled Opal.

"Opal what was it?" asked Naruto.

"Something is happening Naruto-Niichan! Something really bad!" yelled Opal.

The other Senshi heard Opal and stared at her… accidentally letting the rubber man go.

"Sorry…" said Opal with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile in the forest the other three rested.

"Do you think they'll find us soon?" asked Doll.

"I don't know…" said a voice.

They turned around and saw the 4 Commanders.

"You're not getting though us!" said Doll taking out her sword.

"That's right!" said Sea creating two spheres of water.

"I'll take the water girl." Said Illuminazione.

"And I'll take the Gothic Lolita." Said Lillie.

Lillie took out a flower that turned into a sword and the two began to clash blades while Illuminazione began to flit with electricity.

"Oh man… this looks bad." Said Sea.

"Specs! Run!" yelled Doll.

Specs could only nod.

Specs began to run away from the two.

"You know chasing him might be fun." Said Hund.

Ciel only nodded in agreement.

Nearby Kakashi and Setsuna was having a date… a certain date, where both of them reflected on the past… at the KIA stone when both of them heard explosions.

What was that?" asked Setsuna.

"I have a bad feeling." Said Kakashi.

Meanwhile with Sea she was just electrocuted and began to run away from Illuminazione.

"Oh man… this is bad! Really, really bad!" thought Sea.

That's when she tripped.

"I heard that when you would die your powers would go back to the Master of the Sun... I would what happen to you now that he's dead." Said Illuminazione with an evil smirk.

Sea gritted her teeth.

"Flower Chi Roar!"

"Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

The three attacks hit Illuminazione.

"You…" growled Illuminazione.

"Ryoga! Luffy! Kiyo! Sasuke!" said Sea with a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry! We made it time!" said Sailor Mars with a big smile.

Not to far away… Lillie mange to get Doll's sword out of her hand.

"Sorry Doll… but this it is… it's a shame you couldn't say good to your little girlfriend." Said Lillie.

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

The attack the hit Lillie.

"What the…" muttered Lillie.

"Don't you dare ever hurt my girlfriend again! You got it!" yelled Sailor Vesta who jumped in-between the two.

Lillie gritted her teeth.

Nearby the other three Senshi that came with her stared at the sight.

"Wow I can't believe Eido is like that right now." Said Sailor Juno blinking.

"I'm not… that what happens when you protect someone you love." Said Sailor Venus, "You gain strength you didn't you had."

Meanwhile Specs was just hit by another attack… he fell to the ground in a heap.

"Have any last words?" asked Ciel with an evil smirk.

"I just wish…" said Specs who began to cry.

"Space Sword Cutter!"

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Double Elemental Punch!"

"Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Heart Gen Surprise!"

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The first three attacks hit Ciel while the 2nd three hit Hund.

"Frick!" yelled Ciel.

"How can you help him?" asked Hund, "He's your enemy!"

"Opal used to our enemy and now she's Naruto's sister. Doll used to be our enemy and now she's Eido's girlfriend… so did Sea, Amber, Ruby and Aquamarine all used to be our enemies and now they're some of closest friends… because of that I think Specs can become our friend too." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Leave right now! Or you'll regret it!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon who began to glow pink.

The two gritted their teeth.

"I'll go rescue Lillie and you'll go rescue Illuminazione… I have a feeling that both of them are in trouble too…" said Hund.

"Double Frick!" yelled Ciel.

And the two of them disappeared.

Specs looked at the leader of the Sailor Senshi and began to cry.

"Thank you!" cried Specs.

Not to long later after talking about something, they discovered that like Doll and Sea, Specs could be healed… and Neo Sailor Moon began to do that with the Silver Crystal.

"So Specs… now that your human… what are you going to do?" asked Kiyo.

"I was thinking that I go live with you Kiyo." Said Specs.

"What!" yelled Kiyo, "I already have enough people staying at my house already! I don't need another one!"

"Hey, relax I was kidding!" said Specs, "Actually I was think of a different idea."

He looked at Aquamarine, Ruby and Amber… who already got the idea.

A few days later, Akane and Ranma were walking home from school… when they noticed the line outside the snack shack.

"I wonder what's going on." Said Akane.

"Must be a combination of Sea's website and the new waiter." Said Ranma.

"New waiter?" asked Akane.

"Yeah." Said Ranma.

Both check out inside the restaurant and saw that the girls were looking at the new waiter's butt… squealing… and who was this new waiter, it was Specs of course. For he was offered a job at the snack shack… after all, they were known for hiring former Senshi enemies.

Next Time: Specs give the details about Queen Mare's plan on kidnapping Kousagi once and for all. Meanwhile Kousagi can't shake off the feeling that something really bad is going to happen. What will happen? Will Queen Mare finally kidnap her? Find out next time!


	38. The Final Battle Begins

Chapter 38: The Final Battle Begins

It was Specs first day off form his new job, so he used it for something important… to give the details of the Dark Wave to the Sailor Senshi. They were having a meeting at the Kazama mansion to do that.

"So they're planning to put Kousagi in some strange device that uses her like a battery?" asked Ranma.

"Exactly." Said Specs with nod, "Now the first thing she plans to do is to have a world wide Darkness Wave spread though the 5 human worlds."

"So what's the compete list of those unaffected?" asked Naruto.

"Well animals and Pokemon… Devil Fruit eaters, members of the Hyuga Clan, Mamodos and bookkeepers whether they be current or former, Jusenkyo Curse victims, decedents of the Pokemon Guardians, the surviving members of both the Neo Dark Kingdom and the Black Sun, Arashi due to his circumstances on being here, oh yeah we specifically made sure that Gaara is unaffected." Said Specs.

"Why?" asked Naruto blinking.

"Well as you know the darkness wave effects the person in two ways, one is knock them out and the other is to awaken them with them only in our control." Said Specs, "Because of the first part would… well… you know awaken a giant drunken raccoon dog demon that will probably try to kill us."

"Thanks for doing that." Said a voice from the doorway.

They turned to see Gaara was in the doorway.

"So how have you been there?" asked Naruto.

"Since he started listening all of the people who are immune." Said Gaara.

"Why is he here?" asked Specs with a sweat drop.

"I've been here for talks with the Hokages." Said Gaara.

"Still?" asked Specs with a sweat drop.

"I was wondering whatever happened with that." Said Luffy.

"Now as I was saying those who developed a natural immunity and those taking the medication that Tsunade created are immune as well." Said Specs.

"So where is the Dark Wave HQ?" asked Ash.

"I'll show you." Said Specs who took out a diagram of the worlds. To those now wonder how it was set up here's the set up. In the middle of the configuration is the World of Crystal Tokyo, the others were arranged in a circle like this clock wise: The World of Pokemon at the top, followed by the world of ninja, the world of Chaos, the World of Pirates and the World of the Mamodo Battle, with the Mamodo World next to the World of the Mamodo Battle but on the opposite side of Crystal Tokyo.

"Queen Mare created a pocket dimension here." Said Specs drawing a circle in the center the Pirate, Chaos, Crystal Tokyo triangle.

"For once the enemy wasn't using Crystal Tokyo as a base." Said Gary.

"We won't make a move until it something happens." Said Ash, "They haven't done anything that will make us go after them yet."

The other Senshi nodded in agreement.

Sometime later Ranma, Ryoga, Specs and Kousagi all landed in a pile outside of the Dojo.

"Well I'm meting Akari inside." Said Ryoga, "She might be here already."

All 4 of them went inside ti find Kasumi, Akane, Akari and Nodoka all talking around the table.

"You ready Akari?" asked Ryoga.

"Of course." Said Akari getting up.

The two left…

"Thank you taking Kousagi for the day Ranma." Said Kasumi, "Kousagi do you want to go shopping with me?"

"Of course Kasumi Mama!" cheered Kousagi.

Those two left he room as well.

"Don't mind, I need a quick rest until I have to get home." Said Specs.

"So where are you living?" asked Akane.

"With Doll and Sea. Doll I heard is saving up for own place in the World of the Mamodo Battle, but she says it will take a while." Said Specs.

"Oh that's good." Said Akane.

Specs sighed, "I really don't know when they're going attack."

"It's not your fault." Said Luna entered in the room.

"I know…" sighed Specs.

"Don't worry I doubt anything bad will happen." Said Nodoka.

"But I can't get rid of the feeling that something bad is going to happen." Said Ranma.

Meanwhile in the Dark Wave HQ.

"The Platinum Light is far away from any of the Sailor Senshi… now is the time to strike." Said Hund.

"Very well." Said Queen Mare getting up, "Now's the time."

"Right…" said the 4.

All 5 of them disappeared.

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos, Kousagi and Kasumi were walking around the shopping district.

"So Kousagi where do head next?" asked Kasumi.

"Well don't we…" said Kousagi who suddenly froze.

"Kousagi? What's wrong?" asked Kasumi.

"Kasumi mama! I've been hiding something really big from you." Said Kousagi trying not to cry.

"What?" asked Kasumi.

"There she is." Said a voice.

They turned to see all 4 of the remaining commanders surrounding them.

"Well Platinum Light… your really going to show your mommy who you really are?" asked Ciel with an evil laugh.

"I am." Sighed Kousagi taking out her transformation device, "Cosmos Moon Power! Make-up!"

Kasumi blinked at the sight, "Oh my." Was the only thing she can say.

Sailor Cosmos Moon took out her communicator and called out "I'm at the Furinkan Shopping District! They've come for me! Please I need everyone's help!"

Ciel sent out a wind attack that knocked the communicator out of her hand.

"Well Platinum Light you really think you can handle us right now?" asked Ciel.

That's when several monsters appeared, people by ran away screaming.

"I'm all alone right now and I have to protect Kasumi Mama!" thought Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"Heart Gem Surprise!"

This knocked away a few monsters… however some sued their attack on Sailor Cosmos Moon blowing her away and knocking her out in the process.

"Kousagi!" cried Kasumi she was about to help her when someone stopped her she turned around and saw it was Sailor Ceres.

"Who are you?" asked Kasumi.

"Don't worry, you'll find out soon." Said Sailor Ceres.

"Kasumi over here!" came a voice.

Kasumi turned around and saw Akari an area where monsters seemed to have destroyed by something.

"Akari?" asked Kasumi blinking.

Kasumi walked over to Akari.

"What's going on?" asked Kasumi.

"Well it's a long story." Sighed Akari.

Sailor Ceres was about to run over to Sailor Cosmos Moon when a monster was an about to attack her.

"Double Elemental Punch!"

The monster was hit by Sailor Jupiter's attack.

"You just had to make a big entrance didn't you?" asked Sailor Ceres.

"Didn't you?" asked Sailor Jupiter with a smirk.

That's when all of the monsters circled them.

"I bet the others will show up right about now." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"Mercury Ice Wave!"

"Gum Flaming Gattling!"

"Golden Spiraling Shuriken!"

"Silence Glaive Shockwave!"

"Space Sword Cutter!"

"Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

"Garnet Rod Wave!"

"Icy Wind Shuriken!"

"Supreme Lighting Canon!"

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

"Moon Tiara Action!"

All of the attacks hit the monsters head on destroying them.

"So all of you came after all." Said Hund with an evil smirk.

"Amazing…" said Kasumi, "Who are they?"

"Kasumi! Akari!" called out a voice.

Kasumi and Akari turned around to see Akane, Specs, Pikachu, Hyde and Zatch.

"Akane, do you know what's going on?" asked Kasumi.

"Um… well.." said Akane.

"She saw Kousagi Transform." Said Akari.

Akane sighed and didn't know what else to say.

With the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Jupiter was about to walk over to Kousagi when a strange purple energy bore down on all Sailor Senshi.

"What's happening?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

The power died down.

"How pathos… none of you could bare the power of Queen Mare." Said Ciel.

Ciel picked up both Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars by their hair…

"Even you too." She said with an evil smirk.

"Even the strongest warriors will paralyzed for a minute or two when Queen Mare uses her true power." Said Lillie patting both Sailor Pallas and Sailor Uranus on the head.

"You mean she's here?" asked Specs.

"Yes… you didn't hear the final plans you traitor!" said Hund with a laugh.

That's when Queen Mare appeared and picked up Kousagi.

"Now our plans will be finalized…" said Queen Mare who began to laugh.

Sailor Jupiter gritted her teeth and got up.

"Kousagi!" she shouted.

That's when she managed to get up and run towards Queen Mare… who just sent out an energy wave at Sailor Jupiter that sent her flying.

Illuminazione picked her up by the ponytail, "You really though you could strand up to Queen Mare! Pathetic!" he yelled throwing her away.

"Ranma!" cried Akane.

"Ranma?" repeated Kasumi blinking.

"I've been wondering how your changes color and grows when you transform." Said Hund touching Sailor Neptune, Sailor Juno and Sailor Ceres hair.

"Well Sailor Senshi you finally lost this fight." Said Queen Mare, "By the way! I'm giving you all 24 hours to prepare for the Darkness Wave! Use it for whatever you like, planning evacuation! Whatever! That's all I'm giving you! I'm guessing there's going to be a full-blown war on all fronts with so many allies you have. Take care."

That's when Queen Mare and the 4 commanders disappeared form sight… taking the still unconscious Sailor Cosmos Moon with them.

"Kiyo!" cried Zatch going over to Sailor Mercury.

"Eido you okay?" asked Hyde going over to Sailor Vesta.

"Ryoga!" cried Akari going to her boyfriend… uh Girl friend.

"Ranma!" said Akane running to her fiancé.

"Pikapi!" cried Pikachu running to Neo Sailor Moon.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Neo Sailor Moon sitting up.

Everyone began to nod weakly.

"Why" asked Kasumi who fell to her knees, "Why did they take Kousagi?"

"Kasumi…" sighed Akane.

"Tomorrow! At 10:00 AM, we will hold a meeting at the Naruto's place. Bring as a much people as you can!" said Neo Sailor Moon, "Because tomorrow! We will fight the Dark Wave once and for all!"

With that the final battle began… In a battle more complicated than the other two combined. Which hopefully the Senshi will be able to handle, because not only must they defeat the Dark Wave, but save Kousagi as well…

Next Time: The Senshi make their plan for the final battle. With friends, family, allies and an artistic jerk who nobody likes by their side, can the Senshi really win? Even with getting the A Senshi there? Find out next time!


	39. The Planning Stage

A/N: Yay! Over 5,000 reviews! Enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 39: The Planning Stage

Kasumi sat in her bed… she hasn't moved since the day before. She was just in shock that Kousagi was kidnapped right in front of her eyes. She somehow knew that Kousagi was keeping a really big secret from her, and was okay with it. But… Kousagi was in danger and she couldn't do anything.

"Kasumi." Said Akane entering the room.

"Akane…" said Kasumi, "Is everything really true? What you told me yesterday?"

Akane sighed and nodded, "Yes, it is…" said Akane, "Anyways we're going to the meeting now. We should be gone for an hour or so… unless Kakashi is late again."

"Please save her." Cried Kasumi.

"One more thing." said Akane taking out a pill and a glass of water.

"What's this?" asked Kasumi.

"It's a pill that will make immune to the Darkness Wave." Said Akane.

"Darkness Wave?" asked Kasumi.

"Yes, unless your cursed by Jusenkyo you won't be immune." Said Akane, "It's a powerful wave that forces the victim into a sleep and allow them to be controlled like a puppet."

Kasumi and nodded and took the pill.

"Please be careful." Said Kasumi.

"Don't worry." Said Akane, "Ranma and the others will bring Kousagi back to you safely."

Kasumi nodded… as Akane left. She went down stairs where the others were.

"Please Ranma! Please save Kousagi." Cried Soun.

"Don't worry, I will, I will…" said Ranma with a sweat drop.

"Wow…" said Nabiki, "I can't believe someone else was kidnapped and your looking for them."

"I know… it is weird." Said Akane.

"We have to get going, now." Said Ranma.

"Wait." Said Nodoka carrying her sword, "I'm coming too."

"Really darling." Said Genma surprised.

Nodoka nodded…

"Well then I will…" said Genma.

"I think it's best you don't go, Tsunade… that woman who beat you up because Naruto gave you the sake he stole from her is going to help out and she doesn't like you." Said Ranma.

"Oh… never mind…" said Genma.

"Is she really that scary?" asked Soun.

Genma shivered, "You have to no idea."

And so the three left the Dojo, going to the meeting spot not too far away, where Shampoo, Cologne, Sea, Aquamarine, Ruby, Amber and Specs were wafting.

"Where's Doll?" asked Nodoka.

"She went with her boyfriend to the meeting." Said Sea.

"Makes sense." Said Ranma, "Okay let's go! Time Key take us to the Kazama Mansion in the World of Ninjas."

"They arrived at the mansion and went into the meeting room and saw just about everyone was there, since it's such a long list no one will be listed… then again it's best to list it to not cause confusion:

From the World of Pokemon: Ash, Pikachu, Gary, Brock, Dawn, Dianna, Delia, Pro. Oak (according to Specs, the Dark Wave's Pokemon front would be in Pallet Town), Misty, May, Drew (Ash called May and Misty… Drew happened to be with May at the time), Sammy and Beldum (Sailor Pluto appeared to the Neo Pokemon Guardians and told Sammy what was going on… since she is the group Liaison to the Sailor Senshi Mina let her go and help the Senshi).

From the World of the Mamodo Battle/ Mamodo World: Kiyo, Zatch, Eido, Hyde, Hermes, Tia, Megumi, Ponygon, Kafk, Penny, Uri, Kido, Dr. Riddles, Brago, Sherry, Laila, Pamoon, Rops, Danny, Nya, Yopopo, Kolulu, Lori and Koko.

From the World of Pirates: The entire crew of the Thousand Sunny (Naruto and Arashi sent out Shadow Clones to watch the ship during the meeting)

Form the World of Chaos (that didn't go with Ranma): Ryoga, Akari, Luna (was already there before hand) and Doll.

And from the World of Ninja: Naruto, Sasuke, Artemis, Hinata, Sakura, Sai, Iruka, Arashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Opal.

"Looks like we're the last group." Sighed Ranma.

"No…" said Ryoga, "Someone else isn't here yet."

"Who?" asked Nodoka.

"Take one guess." Said Arashi.

Ranma's group expect for Nodoka sweaty dropped.

"He even late now?" asked Shampoo.

Two Hours Later…

"Sorry I'm late I…" sailed Kakashi coming though the door.

That's when several Kunai, Shuriken, various bombs, gobs of sand, lighting bolts, fire balls, streams of water, magical leaves, ropes, magical beams and a smart ass Beldum all hit Kakashi.

LOGGED!

Kakashi in turned into a log.

"Stupid log…" muttered Sasuke.

"Well that was interesting." Said the real Kakashi entering the room feeling the glares form everyone in the room.

"So is everyone here?" asked Specs.

"Not quite." Said Ash taking out the time key.

"Wait your going to summon them here?" asked Naruto.

"Who?" asked Misty.

"Well it's a long and rather funny story…" laughed Ash who began to tell them the story of how they met the A Senshi.

Meanwhile in Dimension A, Pallet City Gym.

"Okay… right now there's something I've been meaning to do." Said Sayomi who had summoned both his team of Senshi and Ranma's, also Ranma, Akane and the Sailor Quartet were also there.

"What?" asked Nanako (the alternate version of a girl Ash knows named Casey).

"You see this key on the table?" asked Satoshi.

"What about it?" asked Ukyo.

"You see when ever that key glows and someone picks it up it sends you to a different dimension." Said Satoshi.

Everyone stared at Satoshi like he was crazy…

"It's true, we've all been there." Said Akane.

"So what is it like?" asked Shuu (Drew's counterpart).

"Well…" said Satoshi who noticed the key was glowing, "Well I guess we're going to see for ourselves. Since it looks like the dimension needs out help again."

"Please no one react to the Dimension like Ranma did…" sighed Akane.

"What do you mean?" asked Azusa.

"You'll see…" said Usa.

That's when Satoshi picked up the key and all of them were sucked up into the Time Portal.

They landed with a thud in the meeting room… those who's first time seeing this gapped at the sight… especially Drew, May, Misty and Dawn.

"I wasn't expecting more cross dressers." Said Beldum looking at Shuu.

"Okay… this isn't weird." Said Haruka (May's counter part).

Meanwhile in the HQ of the Dark Wave, Queen /mare was touching a rather large pink sphere, in side the sphere was Sailor Consommés Moon, unconscious.

"So the plans of attack will kept, even if Specs knows about them?" asked Ciel.

"Yes… I thought it would be rather fun if we didn't change that plan." Said Queen Mare, "After all the Senshi won't expect our new recruits. After all, I thought of it after he left."

Queen Mare turned to 8 new members... all of them covered in shadows… she smiled evilly at them, "This will be a real fight for them."

Back at the mansion… they had done quick instructions, explanations, secret deals ("Nami and Nabiki must never interact" said Ranma. "Why? Is Nami really that greedy?" asked Ranma (A). "You have no idea." Said Zoro shaking his head), it was time to plan things.

"Okay… I have a gut feeling that despite I joined you guys they haven't changed this part of the plan." Said Specs, "In each world, there would be a certain human/ monster ratio… In the world of Pokemon they're plan to go all out at Pro. Oak's lab with just monsters."

"After all, not many people in Pallet Town can fight." Said Gary.

"It's basically the same in Mochinoki City… except the main will be the park… however they will use one human as a puppet: Naomi."

Zatch seemed to freeze up.

"Remember Zatch… we wont' be fighting there." Said Kiyo.

"Oh yeah…" laughed Zatch.

"Anyways, with the world of Pirates it depended on the Location of the Thousand Sunny." Said Specs, "Are you at an island or the middle of the ocean right now?"

"The middle of the ocean." Sighed Nami.

"Okay, they're going to send nearby Marine and Pirates ship full of controlled well Marines and Pirates whole also sending monster after you." Said Specs, "So obviously you know what's going on there."

"What about our world?" asked Akari.

"Well this one will have a few brainwashed people, but only the Martial Artists of the Furinkan." Said Specs, "They'll send out monsters to fill in the gaps."

"Makes sense." Said Akane.

"Now this one will make complete sense, all Ninja within the village… and the skilled Academy Students will become they're puppets as well… while at the same time sending a lot of monsters."

"Oh great. We're going to have our hands full on that one." Sighed Tsunade.

"Let me guess, Gaara's a factor?" asked Temari.

"Yeah… since he's still in the village." Said Specs.

"But what about those that will be awake during the fights?" asked Cologne.

"You mean Genma, Mousse and the Entire Hyuga Clan… right?" asked Specs, "That's all up to you."

"I say we knock out pops…" said Ranma.

"Say no more." Said Akane.

"What about Mousse?" asked Shampoo.

"That's up; to you." Said Ranma with a sigh.

"Shampoo only tell him basic." Said Shampoo.

"Tsunade and I have already informed Hiashi about what was going, but other than the fact that the entire Hyuga clan was immune to it's effects that everything was dubbed an S Class Secret." Said Arashi.

"Great, I'll probably have to help Hanabi." Muttered Opal.

"So which teams are going to do what?" asked Ranma (A).

"Okay." Said Usa, "We'll take the World of Pokemon."

The Sailor Quartet nodded in agreement.

"Our group will take the World of the Mamodo Battle." Said Satoshi with Kasumi, Yomi and Umi nodding an agreement.

"Akane and I will take the Hound Sunny." Said Ranma (A) with Akane (A)

"We'll take the World of Chaos." Said Shuu with Hikari (Dawn's counterpart), Haruka, Nanako and Imite (A girl that Ash know named Duplica's count part).

"And we'll take the World of Ninja." Said Ukyo (A), with Nabiki (A), Azusa (A), Yuka (A) and Sayuri (A) nodding in agreement.

"Wait!" said Yuka (A), "What about you guys."

"Oh us?" asked Ash.

"We have job of all…" said Ranma, "Going to the Dark Wave HQ."

And everyone went back to their restive worlds (or world they volunteered for) and waited for… while the B Senshi stayed in the World of Ninja, they had already transformed.

"Just a few minutes left." Said Sailor Pluto looking at a watch.

Within each world… each group waited… for the exact moment…

Meanwhile in the HQ of the Dark Wave Queen Mare smiled evilly.

"Now it's time." Said Queen Mare.

The sphere that held Kousagi began to glow… in all 5 world the Darkness Wave appeared, spreading over the groups of allies, however they were of course immune… people al over the world fell victim to it's power… falling unconscious.

"Okay… now!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Garnet Rod! Take us the pocket dimension of the Dark Wave!" said Sailor Pluto.

All 13 B Senshi, Zatch, Hyde and Pikachu went though the portal and into the dimension of the Dark Wave, with that final battle truly began.

Next Time: The assault on the Dark Wave HQ begins. Who are the new 8 recruits to the Dark Wave? And what are they're connections to the Sailor Senshi? Meanwhile the fight in the World of Pokemon heats up... and will Misty and Sammy stop arguing...


	40. New Recruits

Chapter 40: New Recruits

Those in the Pokemon World waited for any sign outside of Pro Oak's lab.

"So the plan is for the Pokemon to act as back up while you 6 handle every thing." Said Dawn.

"Wait 6?" asked Sailor Neo Moon.

"Yeah Sammy's helping you." Said May pointing to Sammy and Misty having a glaring match.

"Sammy's a member of the Neo Pokemon Guardians, 5 girls fighting a mysterious evil that have the powers of a Pokemon." Said Dawn.

"Wow that's a amazing." Said Sailor Pallas (A).

"Yeah she has the power of a Steel Pokemon." Said Dawn.

"So why are they glaring at each other?" asked Sailor Ceres (A).

"It should start any second." Sighed Drew.

"So Misty… how have things been?" asked Sammy in an irritable tone.

"We've been though this earlier… I said I was fine." Said Misty.

"Oh... that's nice…" said Sammy.

"So… with Kasumi and Satoshi… that must mean…" said Misty.

"I already checked… the Pokemon Guardians don't exist in Dimension A… I don't exist… so that means I have a chance at Ash." Said Sammy with a smirk.

"How do you know that?" asked Misty.

"Kasumi told me." Said Sammy with a smirk.

"Why you." Said Misty.

That's when May got in-between them, "You two should play nice now." Said May.

Both sighed and Sammy pointed at Misty, "We'll settle this later!"

"That showed her." Said Beldum sarcastically.

That's when the monsters showed up.

"Here they come!" said Sailor Vesta (A).

"Let's go!" said Sailor Neo Moon.

"Right!" said the others.

Meanwhile in the Dark Wave's pocket dimension, the Senshi landed in a pile, after getting untangled they saw they were in front of a giant palace.

"So that must be the place." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Is there any other place because I don't see one." Said Sailor Pallas.

They went into the palace…

"So Ryoga…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"This better not be a crack about Azusa." Muttered Sailor Ceres.

"Fine…" sighed Sailor Jupiter.

"So… what do you think will happen?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I don't know… villains like thus usually have a trick up their sleeve, they probably know we're going to come." Said Sailor Uranus.

"We also out number them…" said Sailor Mercury, "So most of us will probably face the queen."

That's when they arrived in a rather big throne room.

"I've been exciting you sailor Senshi." Said Queen Mare sitting on her throne.

"Where's Kousagi!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

That's when the orb appeared, "Don't worry she's safe." Said Queen Mare, "You really think I'd hurt my power amplifier?"

"So these are the Sailor Senshi." Said an unfamiliar voice.

"Who's there?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

That's when 8 figures jumped from nowhere. 4 women and 4 men.

The first was a young man who was in late teen with spiky black hair.

The 2nd was a girl in her mid-teens with long brown hair put into two braids.

The 3rd was a red haired boy in his early teens with red silted eyes, his hair was long and put into a ponytail

The 4th was a young woman in her late 20s that had golden hair with silver streaks.

The 5th was a man with blue green hair in his early 20s.

The 6th was a girl with spiky sky blue hair who looked to be in her early teens.

The 7th was a young woman in her late teens or early 20s with long light green hair put into a pony tail, but the most staling feature was the three swords she had on her hip.

And the last was young man with pink hair who was in his mid teens.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Jupiter getting a really strange feeling from them.

"I'm L." said the first.

"I'm R." said the 2nd.

"I'm N." said the 3rd.

"I'm K." said the 4th.

"I'm A." said the 5th.

"I'm S." said the 6th.

"I'm Z." said the 7th.

"And I'm H." said the last.

"Th3ey're my new recruits. You really didn't think I'd use only my 4 commanders against you, did you?" asked Queen Mare with a laugh, "By the way… L has nothing to do with that detective, incase any one was confused."

"Okay…" said Sailor Ceres with a sweat drop.

"Well of course this is interesting." Said Ciel as she and other three commanders appeared.

"Here's the rules of this fight… each one of you will be chosen by one of my minions… you each be teleported to a different par t of my palace to fight… the winner will be teleported outside the palace when the battle is over." Said Queen Mare, "Now choose!"

Illuminazione stood in front of Sailor Mercury and Zatch, Ciel stood in front of Sailor Vesta and Hyde, Lillie stood in front of Sailor Pluto, Hund stood in front of Sailor Saturn, L stood in front of Sailor Mars, R stood in front of Sailor Jupiter, N stood in front of Sailor Venus, K stood in front of Sailor Uranus, A stood in front of Sailor Neptune, S stood in front of Sailor Pallas, Z stood in front of Sailor Juno and H stood in front of Sailor Ceres… that's when all of them disappeared.

"What did you do?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Like I said earlier, they were teleported to another part of the palace… I'm sure the ones against the 4 commanders will do fine… but against my new recruits… ha! They don't stand a chance." Said Queen Mare.

"Why don't they stand a chance?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

Queen Mare only smiled evilly.

With Sailor Jupiter and R, R ran towards Sailor Jupiter… and delivered a punch, which Sailor Jupiter dodged.

"That move…" thought Sailor Joltier.

Meanwhile with Sailor Uranus and K…

"All right, time to show you one of my moves." Said K who used some sort of Earth Jutsu that created huge pillars of stones.

"So the pillar Justus… interesting." Said Sailor Uranus, "So your from my world."

"Not exactly." Said K with a smirk.

Meanwhile with Sailor Ceres and H, the two were fighting when unexpectedly, H used the Breaking Point.

"So you know that too." Said Sailor Ceres with a smirk.

"You'll be surprised about what I know." Said H.

Meanwhile with Sailor Juno and Z…

"So how do you know Santoryu?" asked Sailor Juno.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" said Z with a smirk as she drew her three swords.

Meanwhile with Sailor Venus and N.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" said N summoning a ton of Shadow Clones .

"You too… this will be fun!" said Sailor Venus with a smirk.

Meanwhile with Sailor Neptune and A, A was shooting fireballs at Sailor Neptune who just dodged the attacks.

"So you have fire powers too." Said Sailor Neptune with a smirk.

"'But you don't know the extent." Said A with an evil smile.

Meanwhile with Sailor Mars and L, Sailor Mars was smiling.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" shouted Sailor Mars punching L in the face who just took it.

"Not bad… but I have a surprise for you" said L with a smirk, "Gum Gum Whip!"

L stretched his leg and was about to round rouse kick Sailor Mars but she dodged.

"What the…" said Sailor Mars staring at L.

"Didn't expect that, did you?" asked L.

Meanwhile with Sailor Pallas and S, Sailor Pallas used Fire Style: Ball Jutsu on S who merely dodged.

"That was pretty good… but not good enough." Said S looking down to the ground.

"Really?" asked Sailor Pallas with a smirk.

"Yeah… really…" said S looking up… revealing her eyes… which were the Sharingan.

"That's… that's impossible! How can you have the Sharingan!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Said S with an evil smile.

Meanwhile with Neo Sailor Moon and Queen Mare.

"What do you mean their clones!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon.

"Well not clones to per se… but they were created from they're hair. My 4 commanders stole the hair when I captured the Platinum Light." Said Queen Mare, "S from Pallas, A from Neptune, K from Uranus, H from Ceres, R from Jupiter, L from Mars, N from Venus and Z from Juno… they know the basics of their moves."

"Let's go!" yelled Neo Sailor Moon, "Come on Pikachu."

She and Pikachu ran towards Queen Mare… but were frozen.

"Let's just sit back and relax until this tournament is over… after all it's more fun that way." Said Queen Mare.

Neo Sailor Moon gritted her teeth then stared at Kousagi… this fight wasn't going to be… especially with the Senshi fighting people created from them.

Next Time: Sailor Pallas and Sailor Mars discover they're opponents secret. Can they counteract they're opponents? Meanwhile Sailor Mercury and Zatch fight Illuminazione. Also see what's going on in the World of the Mamodo Battle! What will happen? Find out next time!


	41. Reflections

A/N: The next few chapters will be very similar to the final battle with the Dark Sun in New Lives R... but a little different as there's only 3 in all chapter... anyway enjoy the chapter...

Chapter 41: Reflections

In the world of the Mamodo Battle, several monsters were just crushed by the force of Brago's spells.

"Amazing!" said Sailor Terra.

"It was nothing." Said Brago.

"Solaris Solar Flare of Fate!"

Sailor Solaris used her attack to destroy another monster.

"This isn't good! They just keep coming!" said Sailor Solaris.

"On the plus side, we got rid of Naomi." Said Penny motioning over to the unconscious 6 year old.

"We need to come up with a plan…" sighed Sailor Solaris.

Meanwhile back with the fight between Sailor Pallas and S, Sailor Pallas just stared at S.

"Who are you! Why do you have the Sharingan!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

"I minds as tell you." Said S with a shrug, "I was created from your DNA. When Queen Mare captured Kousagi, they took your DNA and by altering in many ways I was created, I have the Sharingan and I was taught most of your juts us… You don't stand a chance."

"Why you!" growled Sailor Pallas who ran towards S.

She merely smirked as she disappeared and reappeared in front of Sailor Pallas. She then kicked her in the air and used the Dancing Leaf Shadow.

"Your no match for me… I was created to be much strong than you." Said S with an evil smirk.

"So you know Lion's barrage." Muttered Sailor Pallas.

"Of course, I wouldn't be doing this otherwise." Said S with an evil smile who then used lion's barrage.

Sailor Pallas fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, she managed to get right back up.

S jumped backwards and managed to get to a certain distance.

"No she can't be doing that." Thought Sailor Pallas.

That's when her arm began to spark with Chidori, she ran towards Sailor Pallas as an incredible speed, Sailor Pallas managed to dodge when she got there.

"You may have dodged this time! But I should let you know, my Chakra reveres are much more than yours, I can do the Chidori any time I want with out getting exhausted, combined with my Sharingan I'm more powerful than you!"

"No… your just a cheap imitation!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

That's when her Cursed seal began to pulse… she doubled over in pain.

"Ha! Unlike you I don't have the cursed seal." Said S with a smirk.

"That's goofed for you… and bad…" said Sailor Pallas who began to mutate because of the seal once again.

"Oh man!" said S

Sailor Pallas now in her 2nd stage of the cursed seal glared at S. She smiled evilly, as she created the Flapping Chidori. Sailor Pallas flew to her double and plunged her hand in S's chest. S began to scream in pain and disappeared in a flash leaving nothing but a strand of hair.

"You lost." Said Sailor Pallas who then changed back to her human form then fell to the ground… then vanished out of the room.

Back with Queen Mare.

"So S failed…" said Queen Mare, "I wonder why… I sense dark power… but it has nothing to my powers."

"Sasuke… you didn't…" thuggish Neo Sailor Moon.

Meanwhile with Sailor Mercury, Zatch and Illuminazione.

"Well isn't this interesting…" said Illuminazione, "I bet you were expecting to fight me while your friends fight their clones… things…"

"Wait their fighting clones?" asked Zatch.

"Yes… but that's not important." Said Illuminazione, "Let's have some shall we?"

"Kiyo!" said Zatch.

"Right!" said Sailor Mercury taking out the spell book, "Zakeruga!"

Zatch shot the contracted lighting from his mouth… however Illuminazione just held out his hand and caught the lighting.

"What the!" yelled Sailor Mercury.

Illuminazione held up the ball of lighting in his hand, "Now, Sailor Mercury, you're the brains of the Sailor Senshi… tell me what my name means I think I might have forgotten it."

Sailor Mercury growled "It means lighting in Italian."

"That's right, don't you think that with a name that means lighting you don't think I'd be able to control it, now would you?" asked Illuminazione shooting the lighting back at Sailor Mercury and Zatch hitting them.

"So what are you going to now…" said Illuminazione.

Sailor Mercury looked up, "What am I going to do?" she thought

Then it came to her…

"All right! Zatch I have an idea." Said Sailor Mercury getting up.

"What Kiyo?" asked Zatch getting up.

"Okay..." said Sailor Mercury who began tell him her plan which Zatch.

"What are they planning?" thought Illuminazione.

"Shabon Spray!"

That's when Sailor Mercury's attack filled the area with fog.

"Do you really think this fog will help?" asked Illuminazione.

"Zaker!"

The attack hit Illuminazione, while he did feel pain he managed to channel the lighting anyways.

"Okay… you got me but you're not going to get me this time!" he said.

That's when he aimed the attack where the attack came from… but didn't hear anything.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

This attack hit him head on, "What the…"

"Zakeruga!"

The attack hit him again, and since this attack was mostly water the power was increased.

"What's going on?" asked Illuminazione.

"Don't you know… water contacts electricity." Said Sailor Mercury's unseen voice, "Zaker!"

This attack shocked him once again.

"All right! Mercury Ice Wave!"

Illuminazione froze on contact… with Sailor Mercury, she noticed the book was glowing very brightly…

"Now… Boa Zakeruga!" she read.

The lighting dragon appeared from Zatch's mouth and struck Illuminazione head on…destroying him just as the fog lifted.

"Is he…" said Zatch.

"He's gone… I don't know why… but he gone…" said Sailor Mercury was breathing heavily.

Zatch ran over to Sailor Mercury then the two vanished out of the room.

In the room with Queen Mare she gritted her teeth, "No… it can't be…" she thought.

"What is it?" thought Neo Sailor Moon.

Meanwhile with Sailor Mars and L, the two ran words each other and began to exchange blow with one another.

"So… you have rubber powers too! That's pretty cool." Said Sailor Mars.

"You have no idea, do you?" asked L with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Mars.

"I was created from you!" he yelled.

"What! You were!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"That's right!" said L.

"Wait! What you mean?" asked Sailor Mars tilting her head.

"When Queen Mare kidnapped the Platinum light, we stole hair from what we refer to the Fight Senshi, we were created… it's also most as if I ate the Gum Gum Fruit too." Said L.

"Oh I get it now." Said Sailor Mars.

"And I know all of you moves." Said L with an evil smirk.

That's when something came to Sailor Mars, "What about the gears?"

"Gears?" asked L blinking.

"You don't know about the gears?" asked Sailor Mars with a smirk.

"I have no idea what your talking about… it must be one of those things you did when you messed around with something, like when you filled yourself with water or when you wore that stupid afro." Said L.

"Hey! That afro gave me extra strength!" yelled Sailor Mars.

It's best it's not known what their referring to… seriously… it's really weird.

"Either way an idiot… and I don't think you'd be able to beat me." Said L with a shrug.

Sailor Mars corked her thumb into her mouth and began to blow really hard… L could only gape happened next, as her arm became like a giant's.

"Okay… Queen mare should have really studied up on Sailor Mars' powers…" said L with his eye twitching.

"Gum Gum Gigant Pistol!"

That's when the giant ram punched the faker into the wall hard, Sailor Mars transferred the to on her legs while it did take a while for this to happen L was out of it.

"Duff beer for me, duff beer for you, I'll duff and you'll have on too." He sang over and over again.

"Gum Gum Gigant Whip!"

L was knocked away once again and while still completely out of it (and still singing the Duff beer song from that ride), this happened.

"Gum Gum Gigant Axe!"

And with that L was destroyed… but Sailor Mars didn't know that when she decided to deactivate Gear which revolved her take a huge breath that sent her flying and made her Chibi (but slightly different than when she was 5), she got up to look for a hiding place but say there was any in the big open room… and saw that L was no where to be found.

"Where he is?" asked Sailor Mars.

That's when a strand of hair blew into her face then she disappeared.

Back with Neo Sailor Moon and Queen Mare, Queen Mare felt it.

"Damn it… I have the feeling that Mars had a Power that I didn't know about." Muttered Queen Mare.

"Did you know about the gears?" asked Neo Sailor Moon who over heard this.

"What do you mean gears?" asked Queen Mare.

Outside of the castle, the three winners appeared, with both Sailor Pallas still on the ground.

"Oh no Sasuke!" yelled Sailor Mercury.

Zatch, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars (still pint sized) ran over to Sailor Pallas.

"Luffy… did they feed you a another time mushroom?" asked Zatch noticing Sailor Mars' height change.

"No… I used Gear 3." Said Sailor Mars with a laugh.

"Not again…" muttered Sailor Mercury.

"Is Sasuke fine?" asked Zatch.

"Look at the hole." Said Sailor Mercury potting to the two holes in the back of her costume.

"The 2nd level…" whispered Zatch.

"You idiot!" yelled Sailor Mars giving Sailor Pallas a good whack on the head… or at least tried.

"Did a bug just land on my head?" asked Sailor Pallas getting up.

"Luffy punched you after he used Gear 3… so I'm not surprised it felt like that." Said Sailor Mercury.

"So you two beat your enemies too…. Right? Asked Sailor Pallas noticing the looks that was given to her, "Let guess your angry that I used the 2nd level."

The two Senshi and one Mamodo nodded.

"Sorry, I just got frustrated… that person… was someone created form my powers and I got angry…" muttered Sailor Pallas, "I couldn't help but to think about HIM…"

"Who… guy who promised you power or the one that killed your family." Said Sailor Mars.

"The first one…" sighed Sailor Pallas.

"Well I'm guessing Naruto's fighting a creepy evil clones too, so I'm guessing he'll be okay with it." Said Sailor Mars.

"Creepy evil clone?" asked Sailor Mercury and Zatch with sweat drops.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Pallas looked at each other.

"We should explain…" said Sailor Mars.

Meanwhile with Sailor Juno and Z the two looked at each other… meaning their battle was next.

Next Time: Meanwhile it's Sailor Juno and Sailor Ceres' turns to fight their clones... what will happen? Also it's Sailor Pluto VS Lillie. Also see what's going on with the Straw Hats on the Thousand Sunny... what will happen? Find out next time!


	42. Mirror Image

Chapter 42: Mirror Image

A monster was just destroyed on the Thousand Sunny. It was also the last one too that attacked… since everything started there was a sort of a pattern a group of monsters show up, the Straw Hats, Sailor Phobos and Sailor Deimos fought them off until they were all gone.

"Wasn't there supposed to be Marine Ships and Pirates or something." Said Sailor Phobos.

"What do you expect, we're in the middle of the ocean." Said Sailor Deimos.

"You just want to fight pirates, don't you?" asked Nami.

Sailor Phobos didn't answer… except with a sweat drop.

"Hey!" came Usopp's voice over the intercom in the crow's nest, it was his job to look out, "There's a pirate ship coming!"

"Finally!" said Sailor Phobos.

Meanwhile with Sailor Juno and Z the two clashed swords once again.

"So you really think you can beat me?" asked Sailor Juno.

Z smirked evilly with the sword in her mouth, "Actually… I don't know…" said Z.

"What!" yelled Sailor Juno with a sweat drop.

"There's something you should know, I was created from your DNA." Said Z, "Even so I'm not you… sure I was taught your special skills but… I doubt I can beat you even though I know all your moves."

"Is this a way to lower my guard began I'm not falling for it." Said Sailor Juno.

"I wish… seriously… I really I doubt I could beat you… I mean there's a long list … especially the whole thing with your blood! Who survives loosing 5 liters of blood in one fight!" yelled Z.

"You have a bit of point." Said Sailor Juno with a really big sweat drop.

"Even though I don't have a chance of winning I'm still going to fight you." Said Z, "I'll probably die but that's my job, stalling you!"

Z ran towards Sailor Juno and the two began to clash once again. Both of them used 108 pound canon at echo other… the resulting blasts injured both of them… and something happen as well.

"Damn it! Not again!" yelled Sailor Juno looking at her broken sword… it was the one Doll gave her a gift.

"I just hope this will end the recurring joke that your swords are broken during the final battle." Said Z with a laugh, "Either way time to finish this!"

Sailor Juno sheathed what was left of her broken sword and took Wado into in her hand… with Kitetsu she slashed Z who didn't even seemed to dodge.

"What the…" said Sailor Juno.

"Like I said… all I was doing was stalling you." Said Z with a smirk.

That's when Z disappeared…

"If she was my clone… then why did she have a confidence problem." Thought Sailor Juno as she disappeared.

Meanwhile with Queen Mare and Neo Sailor Moon.

"How the hell can the clones have a confidence problem…" thought Queen Mare with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile with Sailor Pluto, she and Lillie looked at each other.

"So… I guess I'm going to be the one to start this party!" yelled Lillie.

Lillie jumped into the air, "Flower Barrage!"

Lillie created a huge cloud of flowers that blinded the Senshi of Time… that's when she felt something clawing up her leg. The flower cleared and she saw a weird vine tying her right leg.

"What is this?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"You'll see." Said Lillie with an evil smirk.

Sailor Pluto managed to use the garnet rod to cut away at the vines. In fact they were easy get rid of.

"So…" said sailor Pluto with a sweat drop.

"That wasn't to tie you down." Said Lillie with an evil smirk.

That's when Sailor Pluto noticed felt something odd… she looked down at her leg… and saw her skin was turning green where the vines tied her up.

"What the…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Sorry but that vines is slowly turning you in one of my Mangai!" said Lillie, "The vines were coated with a special potion… you have about 10 minutes before your under my control… your going destroy any survivors from these one on one fights… well not my allies… but the Sailor Senshi."

"What…" growled Sailor Pluto.

"That's right… unless you kill me by the time your skin is comply green which will be when you lost all free will you will be my slave... unless Neo Sailor Moon or the Platinum Light beat Queen Mare and manages to heal you…" said Lillie, "But I doubt that will happen before you kill them… maybe your lover will be the one of you get to kill…"

Sailor Pluto glared at Lillie, "Why you…" she growled.

"You really think you can kill me?" asked Lillie.

"Dead Scream…"

The orb hit Lillie who didn't seemed fazed at all.

"You really don't think that you can kill me… you're the last of the true Sailor Senshi you don't have the killers instinct like most of the others! I mean half of the other Senshi would be able to kill in the blink of an eye… maybe even Sailor Saturn…" said Lillie who began to laugh evilly, "Just give in and be my salve…"

Sailor Pluto's entire leg was now green… she looked down to the ground… "Kakashi… everyone…" she thought she began to cry.

"So your giving in… good choice…" said Lillie with a cruel smile.

Lillie began to walk over to Sailor Pluto… who surprisingly stabbed Lillie in the chest with the garnet rod.

"What the…" said Lillie while began to cough up blood.

"I may dislike killing… but you are not going to use me against my friends… never… ever…" said Sailor Pluto glaring at Lillie.

Lillie's eyes went wide, "I can't believe you did it… I mean…" said Lillie.

"Like I said… I won't let you make me hurt my friends." Said Sailor Pluto, "You are low… lower than low…"

"I guess I am…" said Lillie, "I thought I would win… guess I underestimated you."

That's when Lillie vanished in a flurry of yellow flower petals as Sailor Pluto's leg returned to it's normal tan color.

"I hope I never have to do that again." She said as she vanished from the room.

Back in the room with Queen Mare… she gritted her teeth once again.

"I can't believe it… Sailor Pluto killed Lillie." She growled.

"Really?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"Yes… she has…" said Queen Mare, "I don't believe ti but she has. Hopefully… my other two commanders will survive."

Meanwhile with Sailor Ceres she was facing H.

The two fought and matched each other blow for blow.

"Who are you?" asked Sailor Ceres.

"I'm H…" said H, "But that doesn't cut it… let's just say, I was created from you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sailor Ceres.

"When the platinum light was kidnapped I way created from your genes with a little extra. I know all of your moves Ryoga… all of them."

"You kidding, right?" asked Sailor Ceres.

H slammed his finger into the ground…

"The breaking point…" said Sailor Ceres in shock.

"That's right… do you really think you can beat me… I'm just hard as you are." Said H.

"You know with a dirty mind, someone could interrupt what you into something wrong." Said Sailor Ceres.

"Who's going to interrupt it that way." Said H with a smirk, "Shi Shi Hokodan!"

That's when H sent the blue green sphere at Sailor Ceres, which she dodged.

"Unlike with Breaking Point, I'll be able to hurt you." Said H with a smirk.

"What am I going to do…" thought Sailor Ceres then she realized a fatal flaw in H, "That's it."

"That look on your face… do you really think you can beat me?" asked H.

Sailor Ceres said nothing… just ran towards H throwing punches and kicks. H sent out another Shi Shi Hokodan, which she dodged. H began a series of Shi Shi Hokodan.

"You really think you can beat me!" said H.

H sent out a rather large Shi Shi Hokodan that hit Sailor Ceres head on… however she got up like it was nothing.

"What! You shouldn't even stand up." Said H.

"We are nothing alike." Said Sailor Ceres.

"What?" asked H.

"I said we're nothing alike. You may know my moves. But you can't master the Shi Shi Hokodan."

"What are you talking about!" yelled H.

"Your over confidante." Said Sailor Ceres, "If you're over confidante will never work."

H realized what she meant and gritted his teeth, "Great… what am I supposed to do… wait… she's becoming over confidant… isn't she…"

Sailor Ceres took a breath… horrible images ran though her head… horrifying images… her friends, all dead… Akane… Akari… their bodies… in a horrific site… H felt the air getting heavy.

"What the… what's going on…" said H.

"Ultimate Shi Shi Hokodan!" shouted Sailor Ceres.

That's when a pillar of energy came from Sailor Ceres, crashing back down and destroying H in the process.

"He's gone." Said Sailor Ceres breathing heavily as she disappeared.

Meanwhile with Queen Mare and Neo Sailor Moon, Queen Mare was holding her head low.

"So… the clone of Zoro had little confidence, while Ryoga's was over confidence… that's really weird…" said Neo Sailor Moon with a sweat drop.

"I know… and Mars' was rather smart…" sighed Queen Mare.

Meanwhile outside of the palace, the Sailor Ceres, Sailor Juno and Sailor Pluto appeared outside.

"Hey you three one!" said Sailor Mars who was still in her Chibi Form.

"And you used Gear 3… didn't you?" asked Sailor Juno with a sweat drop.

That's when Sailor Ceres finally collapsed, Sailor Pluto managed to catch her.

"I'm guessing you used the ultimate Shi Shi Hokodan, didn't you?" asked Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Ceres only nodded…

"Evil clones?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Evil clones." Said Sailor Juno with a confirming nod.

"Evil clones?" asked Sailor Pluto.

"We were about to explain to Kiyo and Zatch… I guess we should start over." Said Sailor Mars.

Meanwhile with Sailor Uranus and K the two faced each other, knowing a fight was imitate.

Next Time: Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune faces their clones, meanwhile Sailor Saturn faces off against Hund. Also see what's going on in the world of Chaos and see how Kasumi's handling things.


	43. Shadow

Chapter 43: Shadow

Kasumi was looking up to the ceiling when she heard yells… she knew right away that was fight was going on right outside her window. She decided to get up and looked right outside her window… she saw Akane fighting her brainwashed father in the courtyard.

"Oh my…" she said.

In the courtyard Akane was fighting her father while Nodoka watched... while sitting on her unconscious husband.

"How long is this going to be!" yelled Akane.

"Don't worry Akane… everyone's working as hard as they can right now." Said Nodoka.

Else where in town, a bunch of monsters were attacking when…

"Rhea Frenzy Plant Pummel!"

"Triton Tidal Wave Wallup!"

"Ganymede Rock Wave Wallup!"

"Io Magma Storm Smash!"

"Titania Spark Hurricane Smash!"

All the attacks destroyed the monsters.

"Okay… we're going to have to look for more." Said Sailor Rhea.

"Right!" said the other 4.

Not too far away, Shampoo and Mousse with fighting against the Kuno Siblings.

"Please! Can you please tell me what's going on?" asked Mousse.

"Shampoo can't." said Shampoo.

"Why not!" cried Mousse.

"Shampoo choose to keep it secret." Said Shampoo.

"Wait you can tell if you want to?" asked Mousse.

"Shampoo no want Mousse to know what's going on." Said Shampoo.

"Oh…" whined Mousse.

Meanwhile in the Dark Wave HQ… Sailor Uranus stood before K.

"So…" said sailor Uranus, "Tell me what village you come form."

"I don't come from any of the hidden villages… I was created from your DNA and I know all of your moves." Said K.

That's when her arm began to spark.

"Chidori…" said Sailor Uranus.

That's when K ran towards to Sailor Uranus and used Chidori on her… well sort.

"Now where are you aiming?" asked Sailor Uranus who was far from where she attacked.

"Why… how…" said K looking to where she aimed the attack, "That's impossible… how did she dodge."

"You can't use the Chidori…" said Sailor Uranus.

"I have a lot more Chakra than you do! So why can't I?" asked K.

She used Chidori once again on Sailor Uranus but missed.

"Why isn't this working?" asked K.

"Because you may be made form my DNA but there's something you lack." Said Sailor Uranus.

"What?" asked K.

Sailor Uranus closed her eyes and opened them… it revealed the Sharingan in her left eye.

"No way… it's… it can't be." Said K.

"You can't use the Chidori like that… because of the speed will give you tunnel vision as you saw. You are wide open… however I choose not to attack so that you would realize your mistakes." Said Sailor Uranus.

"That's right… I don't have the Sharingan…" thought K who began to shake.

"Now not only that… but you made a mistake…" said Sailor Uranus.

That's when Sailor Uranus began use the Lighting Blade…

"I forgot about the Lighting Blade…" whispered K.

That's when Sailor Uranus drove the Lighting blade though her evil Clone… K began to cough up blood then disappeared.

"Well I guess I now know how it feels to be copied…" said Sailor Urinary who couldn't help but to make that joke.

Meanwhile with Queen Mare she was thinking, "I had forgotten about that detail… great…" she thought.

Meanwhile with Sailor Saturn and Hund, Hund was smirking.

"All I have to do is to have her use her attacks and burn out… then when she's down kill her." Thought Hund.

Hund smirked as her placed his hands on the ground creating rock spikes, which Sailor Saturn dodged.

"Can Opener!"

The attack was aimed at Hund who simply dodged.

"Saturn Ring Surprise!"

Once again Hund dodged.

"Saturn Star Slice!"

Hund once again simply dodoes.

"Are you getting tired yet." Said Hund.

"Should I be…" said Sailor Saturn blinking.

"Oh come on everyone knows that you will die if you use your full power!" said Hund.

"Oh these attacks…" said Sailor Saturn, "They're barely a fraction of my full power."

"What?" asked Hund.

"After I became a Pokemon Researcher I realized I could use my skills to figure something out inkling my powers." Said Sailor Saturn.

"Wait, I heard you were working on cloning extinct Pokemon." Said Hund.

"In my spare time I researched it…" said Sailor Saturn with a big sweat drop, "While preparing for the Neo Dark Kingdom to make their move and with the help of Ace and Kakashi I was able to creature new moves that only use a fraction of my power."

"What?" asked Hund become slack jawed.

"Even my more powerful attacks are still just a small fraction of my power." Said Sailor Saturn with a smirk.

"That's right…" said Sailor Saturn with a nod.

"Either way… I'm not going to loose!" yelled Hund who clearly lost it.

That's when The ground around them began to shift as rocky spikes came form the ground.

"This isn't good." Said Sailor Saturn.

"Die!" shouted Hund.

Hund launched the rocks towards Sailor Saturn who dodged and ran towards Hund cutting his mid section.

"No it can't be." Said Hund who began to caught up blood, "Ciel… if only…" he said… then he disappeared.

"He's gone…" said Sailor Saturn knowing she killed him, that's when she disappeared.

Meanwhile with Queen Mare, "No… then that means… Ciel will loose as well." She aloud.

"What do you mean?" asked Neo Sailor Moon who still couldn't move.

"You will see soon." Said Queen Mare.

Meanwhile with Sailor Neptune and A, the two were exchanging fire attacks.

"So are you ready hear who I am?" asked A with an evil smirk.

"No really…" said Sailor Neptune with a shrug.

"Well to bad!" yelled A, "I was created from your DNA… much like you I have the powers of the Devil Fruit you ate…"

"Oh… I see…" said Sailor Neptune blinking.

"You see we're evenly matched when it... damn it!" yelled A.

"What?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"It's just that… If I have a soul… I'm going to haunt Queen Mare!" yelled A.

"What?" asked Sailor Neptune with a sweat drop.

"You see… you Senshi powers cancel out your Devil Powers for a few seconds I know… however if your Senshi powers were directed at you they could prove dangerous… am I right?" asked A.

"Your right…" said Sailor Neptune.

"Just end it now and put me out of my mystery… okay… I loose you win…" said A.

"Okay…" said Sailor Neptune with a sweat drop.

"Deep Aqua Shining Wave!"

The attack hit A head on…

"Thank you so much… and hope I have a soul… because I'm going to haunt Queen Mare." Said A who then vanished.

"I'm really confused." Said Sailor Neptune.

Meanwhile with Queen Mare and Neo Sailor Moon.

"Note to self… never clone Ace/ Sailor Neptune again." She thought with her eyes twitching.

Meanwhile outside the Palace, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Pluto were sitting down.

"Okay… we…" said Sailor Ceres.

But before they could explain who they faced… Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Neptune showed up.

"Let me guess, you two faced evil clones didn't you?" asked Sailor Mars… still in Chibi form.

"And I see you used Gear 3…" said Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Mars could only laugh.

"So you two faced clones as well?" asked Sailor Juno.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune nodded.

"Clones?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"Well we're back to square one…" sighed Sailor Pallas.

Meanwhile with Sailor Venus and N the tow stared at each other… N gave off a somewhat feral smile. These two would battle very soon.

Next Time: Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter face their clones... what will happen. Also Sailor Vesta, Hyde face off against Ciel. Also see what's going in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. What will happen, find out next time!


	44. Clones

A/N: Since last chapter it has gained reviews than New Lives R making it the 2nd most reviews I have gotten for one fic (it's still way behind 800 reviews of The Biju Biju Fruit)... well enjoy the new chapter and the later one of the Senshi fights...

Chapter 44: Clones

The Village Hidden in the Leave was once again a battleground. And unlike last time, there aren't any giant snakes or the village is burning down... okay that was too soon.

With the Sailor Senshi… this worlds a assigned A Senshi Team they were fighting monsters…

"Charon Sucker Punch Pummel!"

"Europa Razor Wind Tornado Wallup!"

"Titan Spatula Frenzy of Fate!"

"Callisto Avalanche Storm Smash!"

"Oberon Electrical Sonar Elimination!"

Hinata who was with them just destroyed one using the gentle fist.

"Why are you escorting us again?" asked Sailor Charon.

"Well… My clan is unaffected by the Darkness Wave and they don't know anything about the Sailor Senshi. So I was sent with you to make sure you don't get into any trouble with my clan." Said Hinata.

"That makes sense…" said Sailor Titan.

That's when more monsters appeared…

Meanwhile near the academy the two youngest of the unaffected were fighting with the effect students… while at the same time throwing insults at each other.

"Well orphan girl…" said Hanabi who delivered a soft blow (chakra wise) into her opponent gut.

"Stop calling me that! I have a family…" said Opal kicking in her open in the face.

"But they're not related by blood." Said Hanabi delivering another soft blow to her open.

"Well they care for and at least they're relatively sane." Said Opal punching her open.

"Your brother is a hyperactive prankster and your father was raised from the dead." Said Hanabi turning around to face Opal.

"At least my family won't put seals on our members foreheads to keep them in their place when our clan gets bigger." Said Opal with a smirk.

That's when Hanabi who began to cry, "I hate those seals… why does everyone think I I'm going to continue the clan I'm going to continue that tradition." she said.

Opal began to sweat drop, "You do… I thought… you… Oh man…" said Opal.

That's more students tired to attack them… but they managed to fend them off.

"We're going to talk about this later." Said Opal.

Else in the village Temari was fight the brainwashed Shikamaru… Kankuro was near her… and kept silently laughing.

"What!" yelled Temari.

"Nothing…" said Kankuro.

"He is not my boyfriend!" yelled Temari.

"Sure he isn't." said Kankuro.

That's when Temari used her fan on him, "He is no my boyfriend!" she shouted.

Nearby Gaara and Jiraiya watched this…

"She's scary…" said Jiraiya.

Gaara only nodded in agreement…

Meanwhile with Sailor Venus and N... the two looked at each other. N began to smirk.

"Do you know who I am?" asked N.

"Some weird kid who joined the Dark Wave?" asked Sailor Venus.

"No! I'm not!" yelled N, "I was created from your DNA… however unlike the others I was created with a little something extra."

That's when N began to glow red… meaning one thing.

"I was created also using whatever Fox Demon DNA is in inside of your body." said N with a smirk.

"Oh man!" yelled Sailor Venus.

N sent out an explosion of chakra at Sailor Venus. She barely managed to dodge.

"That title… kill him for me! Kill him now!" roared Kyubi.

Clam down Kubi-Chan…" said Minako.

"No way! He's going down! Brat… I'm going you my power use it well." Said Kyubi.

That's when Sailor Venus began to glow red, her eyes turned red and there glow took the shape of a fox around her… her facial futures also became fox like.

"So you're going to that as well… interesting…" said N who began to glow that also took a fox shape.

The two ran towards each and began to exchange blows… with their demonic chakra… in face the shapes.

"You good…" said N, "But not good enough!"

That's when N's glow began to take a form of a nine tailed fox as opposed to 1 tailed.

"What the…" said Sailor Venus.

"Kit… we both know that you can do that…" said Kyubi.

"I know…" thought Sailor Venus who then shivered at the thought of what could happen.

"But I do know one thing it's for show." Said Kyubi.

"What do you mean?" thought Sailor Venus.

"You should try figure it out." Said Kyubi with a laugh.

That's when N's tails began to lash out at Sailor Venus who barely managed to doge them…

"What does Kyubi mean… I don't get it." Thought Sailor Venus.

She looked at N's body… the chakra around it… didn't seem that solid… meaning one thing.

"It's only an illusion of power… I get it now… I have the perfect thing to do." She thought.

N watch as Sailor Venus jumped to the ground and stared at N with a smirk.

"What is she planning." Thought N.

That's when Sailor Venus began to form a purple Spiraling Sphere in her hand…

"Oh no…" thought N.

That's when Sailor Venus drove the Jutsu into N… causing him to spin out of control and get sent into the wall… where he disappeared.

"I won…" said Sailor Venus who then coal sped form the use of Kyubi's chakra.

Meanwhile in with Queen Mare and Neo Sailor Moon.

"Damn it… there's only two of my warriors left… and one of them is going to loose to join the others…" thought Queen Mare gritting her teeth.

Meanwhile with Sailor Vesta, Hyde and Ciel… Ceil was chuckling evilly… then she got a feeling.

"Hund… no…" she thought.

"Hey…" said Sailor Vesta, "Are we going to fight or not."

"Um… yeah…" she said.

"There's something wrong with her." Said Hyde.

"I can see that!" said Sailor Vesta.

That's when wind began to swirl all around… she began to throw gust of wind.

"Bet you can't hit me!" said Ciel with a smirk.

"Jikar!" read Sailor Vesta, Hyde created wind which she used to dodge.

"What am I going to do?" asked Sailor Vesta.

That's when Hyde whacked her in the head, "Fire beats wind… remember that." He said.

"Oh right! My Senshi power is fire!" said Sailor Vesta.

"Idiot…" muttered Hyde.

"All right! I can do this!" said Sailor Vesta.

Sailor Vesta began a rapid succession of all three of her attacks.

"Vesta Flaming Ball Strike!"

"Vesta Flare Wall!"

"Flaming Drill Torpedo!"

All three attacks hit Ciel head on… but she didn't make any more to dodge or even counter. The flames from the attacks burned all around her.

"Thank you…" she said, "I know that my beloved has lost his battle is now dead."

"Wait what?" asked Sailor Vesta.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hyde.

"I was in love with Hund and he loved me… I only wish that both of could have lived… thank you for granting me this chance to be with him in death… thank you…"

That's when the flames consumed her so much that she died in them… leaving both Hyde and Sailor Vesta in shock.

"Wait… odes that… mean she…" said Sailor Vesta.

"She wanted you to kill her…" said Hyde.

That's when both of them disappeared form that room.

Meanwhile, with Neo Sailor Moon and Queen Mare…

"So… something must have happen with Ciel… what happen…" said Neo Sailor Moon.

"She and Hund were deeply in love… I didn't stand in the way… and I knew that something like would happen if one of them died…" said Queen Mare silently she when smirked, "I guess you can say I have some heart as compared to Amethyst and The Master of the Sun…"

Neo Sailor Moon stared at her… silently happy she did have some good in her heart… even if it was tiny sliver.

Queen Mare on the other hand was sending a message to the last warrior she had.

"Do whatever you have to do to win… play mind games… do what ever… just win…" she thought.

In the room with Sailor Jupiter and R… R had gotten the message and smirked.

"You should know where I came from…" said R.

"What do you mean?" asked Sailor Jupiter

"I came from your DNA, I was created from you." Said R.

"Is that so…" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Yeah… because of that I know all about… you… After I know much you don't want to get involved in this… after all what's the point… I mean why rescue everyone… why rescue that girl Akane or Kousagi…" said R with a smirk.

"So you say as long as I'm unaffected by the Darkness Wave I should only care about myself…" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"That's right…" said R nodding.

"Wow despite coming form me, you know nothing about me." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"What?" asked R.

"You really think you can convince in abandoning this fight… you have another thing coming." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"Fine then…" muttered R.

R ran towards Sailor Jupiter and the two began to fight… they matched each other blow for blow…

"I know all of your moves." Said R with a smirk.

That's when Sailor Jupiter began to sweat drop, "You have to be kidding… this again?"

"What do you mean this again?" asked R.

"I've faced someone like this before… that's when I learn that nothing beat the original." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"Oh really… I would have thought you would have learned from Sasuke and Orochimaru's fight." Said R with a smirk.

"You are aware that Orochimaru is one of most powerful ninjas in existence and Sasuke still has a long way to go to defeat him… right?" asked Sailor Jupiter with a sweat drop.

"Damn it…" muttered R.

"Either way! You're going down!" said Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Jupiter ran towards R who began to get upset she didn't noticed the formation of the battle.

"You really think you can really beat me!" laughed R, "I know all of your moves."

"Then I guess you didn't noticed the way were going…" said Sailor Jupiter.

R realized the problem...

"No… it can't be…" she said.

"It is… the Hiryu Shoten Ha! And here's a little twist I came up with." Said Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Jupiter instead of delivering the usual uppercut… she added something to it.

"Double Elemental Punch! Hiryu Shoten Ha! Combination!"

The combination of the double elemental punch and the Hiryu Shoten Ha were unleash with full power… inside the tornado R was rip apart by the wind and the leaves and was paralyzed by the electricity. When the winds died she fell to the ground.

"Your nothing but a copy that can't beat me." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"I have to admit… you're right." Said R who then disappeared.

Sailor Jupiter just stood there thinking about what R was saying, "There 's no way I would fight for myself… not after we came this far…" she thought.

Meanwhile with Neo Sailor Moon and Queen Mare, Neo Sailor Moon found she could move again along with Pikachu.

"Looks like all of my warriors were defeated… such a shame…" said Queen Mare.

"Looks like it's time for this fight." Said Neo Sailor Moon who looked behind and at Sailor Cosmos Moon in the sphere, "Don't worry Kousagi… I'm going to you out of there… you'll see…"

And with that the final part of this battle began…

Next Time: Neo Sailor Moon tired to get Kousagi out of the sphere, will she be able to do... even after transforming into Prince Ash and using her sword. Also the other Senshi try to get into the Palace but are failing... what will happen? Find out next time!


	45. Saving Kousagi

A/N: 6,000 hits! Yay! Enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 45: Saving Kousagi

Outside of the Palace, the three Senshi that didn't face clones and Zatch were about to listen to what was going on… when Sailor Venus, Sailor Vesta, Hyde and Sailor Jupiter appeared… which meant they had to hold back on the explanations.

"Evil clones?" asked the still Chibi Sailor Mars.

"Yeah…" said Sailor Venus who began to sit up and Sailor Jupiter.

"Evil clones?" asked Sailor Vesta and Hyde.

"Okay it's like this…" sighed Sailor Ceres who finally got down to expelling.

Sailor Ceres decided to then explain the thing with the evil clones… well at least tried… Sailor Venus got her strength back and soundly tried to attack Sailor Pallas for using the cursed seal… almost everyone else to restrain her.

"Calm down Naruto! You only know that if the village finds out their punish her in some way… and Sasuke is already in enough trouble as it is." Said Sailor Uranus.

"I know but…" whined Sailor Venus.

After a few minutes of calming down… and Sailor Mars getting back to her normal size… they finally got don to talking about the clones.

Meanwhile in Queen Mare's chambers… Neo Sailor Moon looked at the sphere behind her.

"That's it." She said, "You ready Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded in agreement.

The two ran towards Queen Mare, "You really think a frontal attack will work?" asked Queen Mare.

She launched an energy wave at Neo Sailor Moon that hit her head on... sending her down to the ground.

"You really think that would work then you have another thing coming." Said Queen Mare.

Neo Sailor Moon looked up, "Pikachu… did it…" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

Pikachu nodded…

"Okay… so that's the plan." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

Neo Sailor Moon managed to get up once again and ran towards Queen Mare… who started firing blasts at Neo Sailor Moon which she dodged, every time she fired at blast the sphere that held Kousagi would glow.

"I know what you're planning!" said Queen Mare.

"What then?" asked Neo Sailor Moon.

"You're planning to tire me out so that you can attack while I'm weak… sorry to say but with the Platinum Light. I have unlimited power!" said Queen Mare.

"You're wrong that's not what I'm doing." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"You mean?" asked Queen Mare.

"That's right! I'm getting Kousagi out of that thing!" said Neo Sailor Moon.

Queen Mare gritted her teeth and glared at Neo Sailor Moon.

Outside of the Palace everyone was brought up to speed.

"Okay… so Queen Mare used your DNA to create people that had your abilities… makes sense." Said Sailor Saturn.

"Well right now we have to help Ash." Said Sailor Venus, "Is everyone rested?"

Everyone else nodded…

They got up and walked over to the door… like before they pushed it open… or at least tired…

"It's stuck." Said Sailor Juno.

I have a feeling that it's locked this time… last they were expecting us but this time…" said Sailor Pluto.

"Look like we're going to have to tear down this door!" said Sailor Venus.

Back inside the Palace Queen Mare stared at Neo Sailor Moon she knew that Neo Sailor Moon had something planned.

"I choose everyone!" said Neo Sailor Moon grabbing all of her Poke balls letting out Turtwig, Staravia, Buizel and Chimchar.

"All right Pikachu! Thunder bolt! Staravia! Whirlwind! Turtwig! Use Razor Leaf! Chimchar use Flamer Thrower! Buizel! Sonic Boom! All on the pink ball!" ordered Neo Sailor Moon.

"Oh no you don't!" said Queen Mare aiming an attack them.

"I'm your opponent…" said Neo Sailor Moon kicking Queen Mare in the face.

Queen Mare rubbed where she was hit, "That wasn't much…" said Queen Mare.

"I know… I still need to take some classes." Said Neo Sailor Moon.

"Either way." Said Queen mare with a smirk forgetting the Pokemon trying to story the sphere, "You're going to pay!" She created a sword made out of energy and ran towards Neo Sailor Moon.

Meanwhile on the outside…

"Okay!" called out Sailor Venus.

"Right!" said Sailor Mars, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pallas and Sailor Vesta.

All 4 of them unleashed different fire attacks… which did nothing to the door.

"Okay… that was a whole lot of nothing." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"Okay what else can we do?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"Maybe right now we can sit it out and wait." Said Sailor Saturn, "I mean sure Ash has a tendency to use the Silver Crystal in these times but…"

All of them stared at Sailor Saturn hit look of "You know Ash better than nay of us…"

"You're right… he's going to need our help…" sighed Sailor Saturn, "But who knows maybe this one time he won't use the Silver Crystal…"

"Gary has a point…" said Sailor Uranus.

"Right now the best thing to do is wait… remember we can also aid her if he needs it from out here." Said Sailor Saturn.

Back inside the palace Queen Mare and Neo Sailor Moon were fighting each other… well not so much fighting each other… more like Queen Mare attacking Neo Sailor Moon and her dodging as much as she can…

"You will die right here, right now!" said Queen Mare.

She sent out a power energy wave at Neo Sailor Moon that sent her flying into a wall.

"Pikapi!" cried Pikachu stopping it's attack.

"Don't worry Pikachu I'm fine…" said Neo Sailor Moon getting up, she looked at the sphere and saw that there wasn't a dent in it at all.

"You really think that you're little Pokemon can destroy it? It's much stronger than that you're going to need a lot more power to finish it off… and I doubt you'll be able to do that!" said Queen Mare with a laugh.

Neo Sailor Moon glared at Queen Mare then it came to her.

"That's it." Said Neo Sailor Moon getting up.

That's when there was a flash of light, "What's going on?" asked Queen Mare.

When the light faded there stood Prince Ash in all of his glory.

"Time to free Kousagi!" said Prince Ash.

The Silver Crystal sword appeared in his hand, he faced all of his power into the sword and ran towards the sphere.

"Keep attacking!" said Prince Ash, "It's weakening it!"

The Pokemon continued their attacks… that's when Prince Ash faced the Silver Crystal sword into the Sphere… cracks began to appeared in it.

"No… no!" cried Queen Mare.

The Pokemon stopped their attack just as the cracks got bigger… glowed but the Sphere breaking into small bits… Sailor Cosmos Moon fell to the floor and began to wake up.

"What happened?" she asked, "Ash!"

"Good your okay!" said Prince Ash happily.

"You no longer have my power! I'm sure your not as powerful as you were before! In fact I'm sure that your World covering Darkness Wave is gone" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

Queen Mare began to laugh, "No… I maybe have lost my battery but my body has absorbed much of your power! My powers are still 10 times more powerful than what it used to be!" laughed Queen Mare.

"What!" yelled Prince Ash.

That's when she aimed a beam at Prince Ash that his him head on sending him the gourd, all of his Pokemon went to him in concern.

"I'm okay…" groaned Prince Ash.

"Well little Prince… Platinum Light! There's no way you can stop me now!" said Queen Mare.

"There is one way!" said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

"You mean?" asked Prince Ash.

"Don't worry… I'm sure if we use it together we'll be fine." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

Prince Ash nodded in agreement.

Queen Mare began to laugh, "You really think that the strain of the Silver Crystal won't effect you… you're just 2 year old… after all you aren't even close to what you will be in the future!"

"You're wrong… I have one more trick up my sleeve." Said Sailor Cosmos Moon.

That's when Sailor Cosmos Moon began to grow… she became older about her early 20s and her hair grew long and turned white… that's when her Sailor Fuku completely changed… the platinum in her outfit became all white expect for certain parts that became gold and a part in the front of her skirt that was small rainbow… her wanted turned into a staff that had a crystal ball with golden wings.

"No…" growled Queen Mare, "I didn't know…"

"What…" said Prince Ash with his eyes wide… all of his Pokemon too stared at the sight.

"I am Sailor Cosmos… the ultimate Sailor Senshi in the universe." Said the older Sailor Cosmos Moon… well Sailor Cosmos.

Next Time: The final battle is about to come... will Prince Ash and Sailor Cosmos conquer the Queen or will Queen Mare reign supreme and conquer the 5 worlds? And just what is Kousagi's destiny anyways? Find out next time!


	46. The Final Stage

A/N: Yay! 2nd to last chapter! Enjoy the last part of the last battle...

Chapter 46: The Final Stage

Prince Ash was speechless… he couldn't believe his eyes at what Kousagi had become. It was just too weird… granted he was magical cross-dresser along with a hot headed genius, an idiot pirate captain, a cross-dressing martial artist, a hyperactive ninja, his best friend, a ninja who can't' be on time unless his life depended on it, a pirate with narcolepsy, an Emo ninja, a swordsman who should have died from wounds he received many times, a perverted skate border and a guy who can't find his way even if you point him in the right direction… but it was still weird…

"Kousagi… what happened?" asked Prince Ash.

"Well I guess I forgot to tell you… that when I grow up I'm destined to become the most powerful Sailor Senshi ever and it will be my job to protect everything and everyone." Said Sailor Cosmos, "I guess I forgot to tell you, didn't I?"

Prince Ash nodded… "You did…" he said.

"I can transform into my destined form any time… however I can't hold it for long… but it's going to be enough for me to defeat her!" said Sailor Cosmos.

Prince Ash looked at his Pokemon and took out the Poke balls, "Return everyone." He said returning everyone but Pikachu. Pikachu nodded and decided to look for some place safe.

"Okay!" said Prince Ash summoning the Silver Crystal.

"You really think both of you can beat me?" asked Queen Mare.

Both Prince Ash and Sailor Cosmos sent out a wave of energy that came form the Silver Crystal.

"Lik3e that's going to faze me!" yelled Queen Mare who sent out her own wave of energy.

The two energies collided and were a stale mate.

"I won't let you win!" yelled Queen Mare, "I've been waiting for Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion to join souls to become a child! I won't let you destroy my dreams!"

"You don't understand anything!" said Sailor Cosmos alarming at Queen Mare, "All you wanted was power from someone else and not use own for your own selfish gains! You just want power just to have power! I don't know where you came form… but this is where it ends!"

"I won't ever let you hurt any of my friends ever again! What you did to everyone is unforgivable!" yelled Prince Ash.

"This ends now!" said both.

That's when the crystal's light shined brighter and began to overtake Queen Mare's energy… that's when it consumed Queen Mare… she began to scream.

"Well this is where it ends…" she said as she vanished.

"Good she's gone…" said Sailor Cosmos.

"Yeah…" said Prince Ash.

That's when both of them collapsed.

"Pikapi!" cried Pikachu form his hiding spot and running over to Prince Ash who then detransformed to not only Neo Sailor Moon but back to Ash as well… Sailor Cosmos transformed back into her two year old Sailor Cosmos Moon form and back to Kousagi.

In the World of Pokemon all of the monsters began to vanish.

"All right!" cheered Sammy and Misty, "Ash did it!"

And the tow began to glare at each other.

"So looks like everything's okay!" said Sailor Neo Moon.

Also in the World of the Mamodo Battle the smothers disappeared.

"They did it!" said Lori happily.

"That's a relief." Said Sailor Terra.

In the world of Pirates, the monsters disappeared and any pirates and Marines they were fighting immediately passed out.

"It's over." Said Sanji.

"Wait! What are we going to do about them!" yelled Sailor Phobos pointing to the unconscious enemies.

Everyone looked at each other then dumped the Marines on any marine ship, any pirates on any nearby pirates ship… then used Coup De Vent to escape any battle that was sure to take place! Which happened the moment the Pirates and Marines woke.

In the World of Chaos, them monster disappeared and the marital aerostats fell unconscious.

"It's all over!" said Sailor Titania.

"We should go check up on the Dojo." Said Sailor Rhea.

Else where in town Specs looked to sky and said "So Queen Mare is really gone."

Kasumi who was once again in bed got a strange feeling.

"Kousagi…" she said.

Meanwhile in the world of Ninjas all of the Ninja fell unconscious.

"Remember was Lady Tsunade said! Bring any severally injured ninja to the hospital." Said Hiashi.

"Right!" said various members of the Hyuga clan.

"Should I bring my brother?" asked Temari.

"I don't think he counts." Said Gaara with a sweat drop.

In the shadows, the 6 A Senshi watched.

"Look like they did it." Said Sailor Titan.

Back in the pocket world, outside the Palace… the Senshi watched at a bight light came from the doors then vanished.

"Oh man!" said Sailor Saturn.

"He didn't." sighed Sailor Jupiter.

They found the door were now easy to open. They opened them and found Ash and Kousagi lying there.

"Ash!" said Sailor Saturn.

"Kousagi!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

They got to them and saw all the Sailor Senshi to go where the two laid… and that's when their eyes opened.

"Well… we survived." Said Ash with a slightly pained smile.

Kousagi merely smiled and gave the V is Victory sign.

That's when the air itself began to ripples and thing began to shake.

"What's going on?" asked Zatch.

"This dimension is collapsing!" said Sailor Pluto, "Don't worry I can get us out of here."

Sailor Pluto lifted the Garnet rod high into the air and it sent them into a time portal… within a few minutes the pocket demission that the Dark Wave HQ was a was destroyed… never to be seen again.

Meanwhile in the World of Chaos, Akane and Nodoka were sitting at the table.

"So Nabiki and Soun are okay?" asked Nodoka.

"Yeah… both of them felt like having a rest." Said Akane with a nod.

That's when Specs, Shampoo, Cologne, Shuu, Haruka, Hikari, Imite, Nanako, Amber, Aquamarine, Ruby and Sea arrived

"Well the Dark Wave fallen and I'm the only survivor." Said Specs sitting down.

"Do you think their okay?" asked Nodoka.

That's when there was a hug crash and they saw that the Senshi landed in a tangled pile.

"Their fine…" said Akane in a dull tone.

"Hey! Can someone please move their legs!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Zoro's swords close to my face!" yelled Sailor Saturn.

"I'll move when we get untangled!" yelled Sailor Juno.

Shampoo, Haruka and Shuu went to help them get untangle.

"Thanks…" said Sailor Pallas.

That's when Cologne whacked her in the head with cane.

"What was that for!" yelled Sailor Pallas.

"Can you explain those holes in the back on your uniform?" asked Cologne.

"Um…" said Sailor Pallas with a sweat drop.

Cologne began to whack Sailor Pallas.

"For the next few weeks I'm going to train you like you've never been trained before." Said Cologne, "I thought you were okay but this…"

Everyone else sighed…

"Is that good for him… I mean he does look the most injured out of all of you." Said Hikari.

"Trust me… his injured are self-inflicted… It's a long, long, long story…" said Sailor Venus.

"So Shampoo… did you tell Mousse?" asked Sailor Jupiter who then changed back to Ranma as the other Senshi detransformed

"No Shampoo no tell." Said Shampoo.

"Then how did you keep it a secret?" asked Ranma.

"After fight was over… Shampoo turn Mousse into Duck and lock him in cage." Said Shampoo.

Ranma sweat dropped, "I see…" he said.

"Oh yeah! Kasumi-Mama!" said Kousagi getting up and going to Kasumi's room.

In her bedroom Kasumi looked up to the ceiling.

"I hope Kousagi is all right." She thought.

"Kasumi-Mama!" cried Kousagi.

"Kousagi!" said Kasumi getting up to hug Kousagi.

The two hugged each other… and both began to cry.

"I'm so glad your okay." Cried Kasumi.

"You're not angry that I hid this form you?" asked Kousagi.

"No, of course not." Said Kasumi.

"That's good…" said Kousagi.

The two hugged in silence… they noted that Akane, Ranma and Luna were in the door way.

"Kasumi… you should get dressed." Said Akane.

"Why?" asked Kasumi.

That's when they heard a shout which belonged to Luffy, "All right! Party at the Sunny!"

"It will be good for you meet new people and to relax after you worried so much." Said Akane.

Kasumi nodded, after all right now was the perfect time for a party… with the Dark Wave gone and everything was at peace again.

Next Time: Things are at Peace as a party roars on... Specs tells some of the Senshi about Queen Mare's past, Kasumi gets used to knowing the Senshi secret... what else will happen? Find out next time! Also contains a preview to the upcoming New Lives C the Movie!


	47. Peace Once Again

A/N: Well it's the last chapter... and remember any reviews from this chapter won't be responded to... so if you have any questions please wait until the next New Lives Story or neo Pokemon Guardians or you can always PM me... enjoy the last chapter...

Chapter 47: Peace Once Again

It was a party at the Thousand Sunny as tradition whenever the enemy was beaten once and for all… which was the biggest party yet.

"All right!" cheered half the people on the ship.

"Hey! Sammy and Sakura just got a piñata!" said Luffy.

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Let's go see it!" said Chopper.

They got to the point where they saw what the piñata really was… it was wasn't a piñata at all… but a certain pervert sage tied up and hung.

"Sorry for the piñata rumors… but it's just something where people could punish the Pervy Sage." Said Sammy.

"Get me down right now! I mean it!" yelled Jiraiya.

That's when Beldum was thrown at his face…

"Ya know ya should realize that woman don't like when you peep on them or ask them to your inspiration." Said Sammy.

"Unless they get paid to." Added Sakura.

"Well said…" said Sammy nodding in agreement.

That's when various woman began to throwing things at Jiraiya.

"Wow Sammy… that's a pretty good idea for you." Said Misty.

"What's that supposed to mean!" yelled Sammy.

The to began to glare at each other big time.

Meanwhile Specs was talking to Setsuna, Kousagi and Ash.

"So Specs… where did Queen Mare come from?" asked Ash.

"Well it's a rather long story… see she was born on one of many planet with life from Crystal Tokyo's… well outer space. She was born with very strong powers." Said Specs.

"Oh so what happened… was she always evil or…" said Kousagi.

Specs shook his head no, "No because of her bully she was treated like a monster and was often teased… eventually she snapped and decided to take over… well everything with her powers. She created me and the other 4 commanders from her powers as well." Said Specs, "Even after what she did I'm sure you feel sorry for her."

"If only I knew that before." Sighed Kousagi.

"That's horrible." Said Gaara who listening on the conversation.

"You and Naruto knows what she went though the most." Said Setsuna.

Gaara nodded… "To become what people see you as… I wonder what was the thing that finally made her snap."

Specs looked at Gaara… tattoo like scar, "I don't know… but it was it must been extremely horrible."

"Hey Kousagi! Do you want to play?" asked Kolulu.

"Okay!" said Kousagi happily.

Meanwhile Zoro and Doll were talking…

"So… should I…" said Doll.

"No… that sword wasn't right for me… and neither was the one you broke." Said Zoro, "I'm going to have to wait until I find the sword that suited for me…"

Doll nodded, "I under stand." She said who then thought "Why am I sensing foreshadowing…"

"Doll!" said Eido, "Come on!"

"Coming!" said Doll who then turned back to Zoro, "Oh if I were you I'd try to befriend Nabiki if you know what I mean… you wouldn't want her to meet Nami would you."

Zoro sweat dropped and said "I think I'll leave it to someone else."

That's when they saw Vivi pull Nami away from almost starting a conversation with Nabiki.

"You're right…" said Doll with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile Kasumi watched Kousagi play with Kolulu and the other child Mamodos… Kousagi had told Kasumi about her destiny and promised to keep it a secret… well she could talk about it with the other Senshi.

"So is everything okay?" asked Nodoka.

"Of course." Said Kasumi with a smile.

"So what's wrong?" asked Delia, "Oh I'm Della… Ash's mother… everyone insisted I come."

"Hello.." said Kasumi, "I'm just worried about something that won't happen until Kousagi is grown up."

"Oh… Kasumi…" said Nodoka.

"So your Kousagi's mother." Said Delia.

"And Akane's older sister." Said Kasumi.

Kasumi began to explain about how she found Kousagi… and how she adopted her.

"Oh and your so young too." Said Kasumi.

"You must have had Ash while you were young." Said Nodoka with a slight sweat drop.

Delia began to laugh nervously.

"After my mother died I was the one that took care of my family." Said Kasumi, " I had experience taking care of people."

"That makes sense." Said Delia with a nod.

Meanwhile a poker game has started among the older party guests… well it wasn't so much poker as a game of "Let's win all of Tsunade's money"… which is what they won… in fact she did loose all the money she brought with her not too long…

"Oh man…" sighed Tsunade, "I an out of money, so I guess I'm going to have to stop playing…"

"Oh that's too bad." Said Kafk.

"Yeah…" said Arashi.

"I'm going to throw things that my former team mate…" muttered Tsunade getting up.

They made she was gone when the ones who played her cheered.

"All right! I can pay off my debts!" cheered Franky.

"What debts?" asked Kakashi.

"You don't want to know…" sighed Franky.

Elsewhere on the ship Tsunade had pretty much taken over the Jiraiya piñata... while most of the other girls talked

"So… what has Jiraiya done?" asked Haruka.

"Jiraiya is a super pervert like Happosai, expect instead of groping he just peeps and writers porn." Said Akane (B).

"Oh… that makes sense…" said Kasumi, "But why is Naruto throwing things at him?"

"He's also one of Naruto's trainers… he's not a very good one whenever he has to so his "research" other than him being a pervert, he's on our side and will help us no matter what." Said Hinata.

"So he's powerful and good… yet perverted." Said Akane (A) razing an eyebrow, "Never heard of that before."

"What about Dragon Ball?" asked Sammy who the realized what she said, "Oh god… I need to spend less time with Mina."

"Who's Mina?" asked Hikari.

"The unofficial leader of my group… she's a huge anime fan girl." Sighed Sammy, "And the weird thing… she doesn't even like Dragon Ball."

All of the other girls shrugged…

And so the party raged on into the night… after around 8 everyone headed home and rested…

The next day in the World of Chaos, both Akane and Ranma weren't feeling too well.

"I think I ate too much," moaned Ranma.

"Me too…" whined Akane.

"Well maybe you two shouldn't have eaten so much." Said Luna trying to laugh with Kousagi nodding agreement.

"Kousagi, are you ray to go get ingredients for tonight's dinner?" asked Kasumi.

"Okay!" said Kousagi.

The two of them left to get the ingrates for dinner tonight.

As they were walking to the stores, they talked.

"Kousagi…" said Kasumi.

"Yeah…" said Kousagi.

"I was wondering… before you came here..." said Kasumi who isn't know how to answer the question.

"I woke up in Crystal Tokyo… I knew I had to go to the one of the other worlds I wasn't sure which one I would go to… I knew I had to think about but I didn't have a chance… because members of the Dark Wave showed up and tired to kidnap me… so I used my powers to transport myself here." Said Kousagi.

"I see…" said Kasumi.

"Kasumi-Mama… is thing going to be different from now on?" asked Kousagi.

Kasumi shook her head, "Maybe a little but things won't change… you're still my daughter and I love you very much."

Kousagi smiled… she knew her adoptive mother was right… even if she did know the truth about her origin it didn't change the fact that they were now family and that's all that mattered...

End of New Lives C

Trailer for New Lives C the Movie!

(Dramatic music plays as the Senshi look on at the ruins of a place in a dead world… for some reason Ash, Sasuke and Eido are missing… all of them are shocked… most people couldn't even bare to look at the ruins… Kousagi (who' noticeably a few inches taller) couldn't bare it the most and was burying her face into Ranma's leg crying. However the most shocked of them was Gary… who for some reason was just a small kid.)

Chibi Gary: What… what happened?

Setsuna: This… this world died almost 4 years ago…

(The screen pans out to show that the ruins are of Pro Oak's Lab)

(Lie, Lie, Lie begins to play)

Setsuna's voice over: About 4 years ago in this time line Ash died… creating a domino effect that lead to the destruction of this world and what happened… has effected each of you worlds.

(Scene Shifts to Kiyo sits in a pristine living room…)

Kiyo (with a sweat drop): It's… so quiet…

(Scene shifts to Ace showing Luffy and Zoro his wanted poster with the bounty obstructed from view)

Zoro: What the…

Luffy: I've never seen such a high bounty!

(Scene shifts to Kousagi. Tripping, falling and knocking into stuff while adjusting to a slightly older body)

Akane: Are sure nothing's wrong?

Ranma: I'm sure!

(Naruto sitting at the deck of his old apartment with Opal sitting next to him)

Opal: Naruto-Niichan…. Are you okay?

Naruto: I'm fine… (thinking) Why did this have to happen… Sasuke… dad… why did this have to happen?

Setsuna's Voice Over: What's worst about this time line… is that the Neo Dark Kingdom… never fell.

(Scene sifts back to the ruins of Pro Oak's lab)

Everyone but Setsuna: What!?

Random Voice Over: New Lives C: The Movie

(scene shifts to Eido's reunion to the Sailor Senshi)

Hyde: Wait I don't get it Eido… why are they calling you McLovin?

Chibi Gary: Because… that's his last name.

Eido: What did I ever to you!

Zoro and Chibi Gary: You know what you did!

Eido: I didn't even kidnap you in this time line!

(black screen, with the words coming soon)

Hyde's voice over black screen: You kidnapped them?

A/N: Well that's it for New Lives C... it's been a long but fun ride... I'll set up New Lives C the movie soon (within the next couple weeks) And of course I'm announcing New Lives S! The next season, I don't' know when it's going to posted... probably shortly after the movie is complete... well thanks for reading and see at the movie!


End file.
